Beautiful Disaster
by Drace929
Summary: A/U: Her brother and sister can't get a read on her. Her boyfriend is losing his patience. Right on the edge the man she thought she hated the most is the only one who can break through to her.
1. True Colors

**A/N: New story alert! AU with threads of real life issues. No deep details here, everything is explained as you read. Enjoy! And let me know what you think :)**

 **Rated M: for a reason.**

 **Summary: Her brother and sister can't get a read on her. Her boyfriend is losing his patience. The man she thought she hated the most is the only one who can break through to her.**

* * *

 **True Colors**

* * *

Punk was sitting at the empty bar playing on his phone. It was hours until it was set to open. But the downtown Chicago 'dive bar' bought in a lot of customers. Punk's family had owned the bar since before he was boring, his great grandfather built it and every generation had run it thereon after. That tradition stopped after Punk's father died. Punk refused to run the bar, it wasn't that he was ashamed of his family's legacy even though he wasn't a drinker. He just found it painful to work there. Right after his dad died he passed the keys off to his childhood best friend (and neighbor growing up), Mateo Mendez.

Although he didn't run the bar, Punk still owned it. He also owned his dream place- a place he dreamed about running and operating since he got his first tattoo- a tattoo parlor around the corner. Punk had been left money by his father and it wasn't millions or anything, but Punk's father had invested wisely and Punk kept that up as well. He managed to build a nice life for himself over the past few years. He owned a beautiful one level apartment that could really be confused with a penthouse and that was really the only think Punk spent money on besides stuff for the parlor. If you passed him on the street you would have thought he was an angry struggling man except he was happy and wealthy.

"Hey man." Mateo greeted walking up to the bar with a case of beer.

"Hey." Punk greeted briefly looking up from his phone.

"You want to take a look at the dishwasher in the back?" Mateo asked him.

"You said it was broke." Punk said putting his phone down.

"It is." Mateo confirmed. "I just thought you'd want to look at it before I went out and charged you for a new one."

"I trust you." Punk snorted a laugh and went back to looking at his phone.

"Fuck!" Mateo yelled as he dropped a case on the floor.

"Relax." Punk said getting off the stool and walked behind the counter and grabbed a broom.

"I can't fucking relax." Mateo said running his hand over his face. "I'll clean it." he said snatching the broom from Punk.

"I get you're under a lot of stress-" Punk began.

"Oh, you've been through a divorce before?" Mateo asked him mockingly. "Sorry." he added quickly shaking his head as he began to sweep up the mess.

"Don't apologize." Punk said watching him. "Why don't you take a night off?"

"And go where?" Mateo asked with a bitter laugh. "I could go home, a home I worked my ass off to get it for the Princess of Chicago or I can go to my sisters place and try not to lose my temper with her significant other."

"Or you could go to my place like I've been offering for two months now." Punk argued. "Two fucking months." he repeated.

"You're doing enough to help me out." Mateo said as he finished cleaning the floor.

"I've done nothing but listen to you vent." Punk shrugged. "I have spare rooms."

"I don't want to impose on your personal life." Mateo said to him.

"I don't really have one." Punk laughed. "Unless your sister is around."

"You didn't learn your listen the first time?" Mateo asked amused.

"She is fucking crazy." Punk remembered fondly.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Mateo remarked.

"It isn't always a bad thing." Punk grinned.

"Dude, she's still my sister." Mateo warned him.

"You have a hot sister." Punk shrugged. "You didn't mind when we were together."

"Is that how you remember it?" Mateo asked with a laugh. "She played you like she played every guy in our school."

"Yea but it was worth it." Punk said smiling at the memories of his time with one of Mateo's sisters. "I mean she's not the love of my life or anything but-"

"Still my sister." Mateo warned him in a teasing voice.

"Right." Punk said to him. "How is Penny doing these days?" he asked Mateo of his older sister, one who took Punk's virginity when he was 16 years old and anytime she was back in town over the course of the last almost fifteen years they would be pick up and right where they left off.

"You know Penny." Mateo said wiping down the bar top. "She's always running around from city to city looking for the next sucker to find an adventure with."

"Well, if she shows up back in town then you have to vacate my house." Punk teased and Mateo tossed his rag at him. "Kidding!" he laughed.

"We're closed!" Mateo yelled when he saw the bar door open.

"It's just me!" A cute little brunette yelled back. She was short, had long dark hair, glasses perched on the tip of her nose and a messenger bag around her body.

"Everything ok?" Mateo frowned upon seeing his twin sister. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm on my way. I just wanted you off the keys to the apartment." She said pulling two keys out of her bag.

"He changed the locks again?" Mateo asked her annoyed.

"You know he's paranoid." AJ shrugged holding the keys out to him.

"He's staying with me." Punk told AJ as he went back to sitting in his stool and looking at his phone.

"Why would you stay with him and not family?" AJ asked Mateo.

"Ouch." Punk remarked.

"You're not family." AJ reminded him. "You're Punk. You are what your name is."

"I've known you for twenty-six years- that's your entire life by the way- and you have never been nice to me." Punk noted. "Ever. Not once."

"Because you're a dick." AJ shrugged simply.

"Enough." Mateo said to them as Punk just shook his head in annoyed disbelief and went back to looking at his phone. "I think your place is a little crowded for three. It's not personal."

"It is personal." AJ said leaving the keys on the counter. "He's my-"

"-boyfriend. I fucking know this AJ." Mateo said waving her off. "He's a criminal asshole. He's been fucking up your life since you were a freshmen in high school. I'm fully aware of who Nick is."

"He's been nothing but nice and patient with you." AJ argued.

"Nice and patient?" Mateo laughed. "Tell him to be nice and patient with you then I'll think about being nice to him."

"He is." AJ gritted out through her teeth. "I'm leaving the keys here, when he annoys you too much you can always come home to family." she said then stormed out of the bar.

"She's still as pleasant as always." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, she's the best one out of the three of us." Mateo said to Punk in a warning voice. Mateo was always extra protective over AJ. Despite being twins, Mateo felt older and responsible for AJ. He loved to throw in her face that he was six minutes older. "She went to college, she has a real job, she's grounded-"

"She's been dating that bleached blonde pill-popping troll for how many years?" Punk asked seriously but Mateo wasn't meant to answer.

"She'll grow out of him." Mateo said to Punk and he chuckled.

"You said that over ten years ago. Seems pretty serious to me." Punk remarked as he typed on his phone.

"On and off for ten years." Mateo pointed out. "She just always ends up back with him. He's a piece of shit. I know he hurts her."

"I don't believe that you believe that." Punk said looking over to him. "If you really felt that way-"

"-I'd kill him." Mateo finished. "You should hear how he talks to her. She takes shit from him that she won't take from anyone else. It's like she lives in fear."

"She seems happy." Punk shrugged. "Well actually she seems miserable but I assume that's as happy as she gets since she was born with that scowl."

"Stop giving her shit, man." Mateo groaned. "I really think you'd get along with her."

"She's not a stranger. I've known her as long as I've known you. She's never liked me either." Punk defended.

"That's because she associates you with Penny." Mateo pointed out. "You know they've never gotten along."

"Doesn't surprise me since Penny is a happy free spirited gal and AJ is an angry girl who doesn't believe in fun." Punk shrugged.

"AJ is fun." Mateo defended. "I think Penny and AJ don't get along because they're so similar." and Punk let out a loud laugh. "It's true! AJ is just as free spirited as Penny but AJ is too responsible to take off like Penny did. AJ got a degree and-"

"Lives with her nose in books." Punk joked. "She lives very dangerously." he added sarcastically.

"She doesn't want to end up like Penny or our mother." Mateo shrugged. "She's smart. Minus her taste in boyfriends."

"Penny seems happy." Punk shrugged then grinned. "She always made me happy."

"Dude, my fucking sister." Mateo cringed.

"Your mom was different." Punk shrugged. "I'm sure she's happy wherever she is."

"She wasn't a mom. She didn't check our homework or encourage us to even go to school. She wanted friends not kids." Mateo said to him. "That's why she left. She left, Penny left, our dad-"

"Died." Punk finished for him. "Your mom was never the same after that. I don't think she was a bad mother but rather had a breakdown after all that shit went down. Wish my mom would take off."

"You don't mean that." Mateo said shaking his head.

"I sure as hell do." Punk responded seriously. "Do you know how shitty it is to pick your mom off of the floor every night of this bar?"

"No but I know how it feels to pick up your mom off the bar floor every night because I do do it every single night." Mateo said to him. "She's funny."

"She flirts with you. It's a little fucking sick." Punk said shaking his head.

"She tips good." Mateo shrugged.

"She doens't tip at all." Punk said knowing. "And she doesn't pay so stop serving her."

"I can't say no to her." Mateo sighed.

"That's your problem. You let women walk all over you. Both your sisters, your mom and your wife." Punk said to him and Mateo thought about it. "You know I'm right."

"I treat the women in my life with respect." Mateo argued.

"I treat women with respect. I've never raised my hand to one, I open doors and pull out chairs but I won't let a woman or a man for that matter walk all over me." Punk said to him. "You're too nice."

"Do you think AJ was hurt I won't stay at her place?" Mateo asked him and Punk rolled his eyes and laughed.

"This is the shit I'm talking about." Punk said to him. "When it comes to anyone else you're ready rip their heads off but your sisters, AJ especially has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She's my sister man." Mateo said to him. "Her boyfriend isn't nice to her so I should be. I actually should stay there and-"

"And what? Move in there? Live there with her for the rest of her life? Because you know she's going to be with him for the rest of her life." Punk warned him.

"He's a drug dealer." Mateo said to Punk.

"She sees something in him." Punk said to him. "AJ is a mean girl but you are right, she's fucking smart so if she's with him she see's something we don't."

"I have to go there and pick up my shit so maybe I'll stay at your place tomorrow-" Mateo began.

"I'll pick up your stuff." Punk offered standing up. "Don't need AJ changing your mind. I'm looking forward to having my wing man back. I'll get it after I close the shop."

"Thanks." Mateo said and nodded at Punk as he left.

* * *

Later that night at close to one in the morning Punk swung by AJ's apartment to pick up Mateo's stuff.

"Nick I-" AJ began as she swung open the door but frowned when she saw it was just Punk.

AJ was wearing a short silk blue robe and her hair was soaked but brushed out straight, appearing like she just stepped out of the shower. "Oh, it's you." She remarked cleaning off under her eyes, the damp eyes wasn't from the shower, it was from crying.

"I'm here for your brothers stuff." Punk said just walking in.

"Come right on in." She remarked sarcastically closing the door. "It's by the couch."

"I may regret asking this, but are you alright?" Punk forced out grabbing Mateo's bag and zipping it up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked annoyed.

"You're crying and it seems like to me you've been crying for a while." Punk said to her.

"You an expert on women now?" AJ asked.

"I'm an expert on crying women. My mom cried herself to sleep every night." Punk told her honestly and without hesitation. "She was dating this low life. She missed my dad. But she wasn't right."

"Maybe she loved him." AJ defended. "I think your mom is lovely."

"You remind me of her a bit." Punk said eyeing her.

"That's why you hate me so much." AJ had to laugh.

"I don't hate you AJ." Punk said honestly. "I don't hate my mom either."

"Could have fooled me." She said folding her arms and looking away and he looked at her in a way that she hated. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Looking at me like you're trying to understand me." She snapped at him. "I'm not a mystery, Punk. I put it all out there I am who I am."

"You are." Punk had to agree picking up the bag and walking towards the door. "Look-" but stopped when the door swung open and Punk watched as AJ's eyes lit up upon seeing her long term boyfriend walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked Punk as AJ ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"He was picking up Mateo's bag." AJ said to him. "You're staying in for the night?"

"Yea baby." Nick said sweetly running his hand over her hair. "You need something?" he asked Punk.

"Nope." Punk said eyeing them then walking out the door.

Punk was almost at the stairs when he heard the door and turned to see AJ running to him with a shirt.

"This is Mateo's too." She said in a cheery mood now. Now she was as happy as she could be. It reminded him of her sister.

"Thanks." Punk said taking the shirt. "You alright?"

"Yup." She said to him. "Take care of my brother." she warned with a smile then walked back to the room but he watched as she walked back into the room and before she did she caught his suspicious eyes.

* * *

Punk walked into his place right after and Mateo had clearly just walked in as well.

"Your shit." Punk said presenting the bag and dropping it onto the couch.

"Thanks." Mateo grinned unzipping the bag. "You didn't wake my sister did you?"

"Nope she was wide awake." Punk said to him.

"She was fighting with him again, wasn't she?" Mateo asked shaking his head.

"She was upset when I came in but he came in right after and she was happier than I've ever seen Penny." Punk shrugged tossing his keys on the counter.

"You think it too." Mateo said to him.

"Think what?" Punk asked defensively. "I'm not thinking anything."

"You think she's on drugs too. I didn't want to say it out loud because if I did it meant it was real." Mateo said to him.

"I don't think she's on drugs." Punk laughed. "AJ doesn't even drink."

"So what is it? He's hurting her right?" Mateo asked concerned. "He tried to hide it but I heard him yelling at her all of the time but whenever I stepped in AJ would snap at me or-"

"I think AJ is more than capable of taking care of herself." Punk remarked amused. "You're reading too much into this."

"Am I?" Mateo asked. "Or maybe I've been so wrapped up in my own shit-"

"Like your marriage? You worry about your marriage." Punk told him. "I'll keep an eye on your sister."

"Why?" Mateo asked alarmed. "You hate her."

"I don't hate her." Punk chuckled. "She was actually semi-nice to me tonight. You're all over the place and you're trying to make things right with Maria all the while trying to baby-sit your grown ass sister."

"Maria seems pretty sure about divorce." Mateo said to him shaking his head. "I don't even know where I went wrong."

"You guys did rush into it." Punk pointed out innocently. "Six months of dating-"

"We were married four years." Mateo argued. "She's not a fucking stranger."

"I don't know maybe you should talk to her instead of hiding from her." Punk suggested.

"I'm not taking relationship advice from a guy who has never been in one." Mateo mocked.

"I've been in plenty of relationships." Punk responded almost arrogantly.

"Flings aren't relationships." Mateo reminded him.

"Fuck off." Punk said waving him off.

"Seriously though, you'll check in on my sister?" Mateo asked.

"Yes I'll check in. Mostly because I think Nick doesn't like me." Punk smirked. "I've liked pissing him off since we were kids."

"I know Penny's tried calling her and she won't answer her calls." Mateo said and Punk laughed.

"Since when has AJ ever took Penny's calls?" Punk asked amused. "You can tell Penny to call me."

"AJ is right, you're a dick." Mateo half teased then walked into the guest room.

* * *

"You seem anxious today." the man said to AJ who was sitting in the chair across from him.

"I am." AJ said to him. "I told you I have a deadline for work and Nick has been so angry at me because my mood swings are all over the place. Why?"

"Why what?" The man asked calmly eyeing her.

"Why am I all over the place?" AJ asked him annoyed. "I've never had an issue with this medication before."

"Maybe we need to up it." He said to her.

"Last time that happened I didn't get out of bed for two weeks and I have too much work to get done and last time I had a depressive cycle Nick left for months." AJ said to him.

"Maybe your mood is all over the place because of the tension with Nick?" Her therapist suggested.

"Nick has been my rock for years." AJ reminded him. "He's the only one in my life who knows-"

"Why is that, April?" The male doctor asked her suspiciously.

"I told you why." AJ said to him. "My family wouldn't understand."

"Or have you not told your brother and sister about your bipolar disorder because you're ashamed?" He asked.

"They throw the word 'crazy' around as an insult." AJ told him. "Mateo already baby's me and if he knew he'd be worse and Penny would just love to lecture me on being weak minded and would want me to live free."

"Do you live freely?" The doctor asked her. "Or do you hide because you are ashamed of your past. You made many mistakes you were able to keep from your family, mistakes that Nick helped you with."

"Nobody ever noticed me and I'm not saying that for sympathy. I never cried out for attention. I never mourned to be Mateo's favorite sister or a confidant to Penny." AJ said to him. "But Nick has helped me every single time."

"Attempting suicide wasn't a cry for help?" The therapist questioned. "I've been seeing you since that happened. It's been about five years. You said it was a cry for attention."

"If I wanted attention I would have done it in more a visible place." AJ said shaking her head. "I was in my dorm, alone."

"You knew Nick would be coming by. You knew he would find you." The therapist reminded her.

"He saved my life and he protected me and got me help and looks out for me. He loves me for me because he knows what I truly am" she told him.

"What are you truly?" He asked her curiously.

"Fucked up." AJ laughed bitterly holding back tears. "I've been doing so good..."

"You've been fighting with Nick a lot." he reminded her. "Don't you think the healthy course of action would be to step away from such a toxic relationship for a bit?"

"You think it's toxic?" She asked sadly.

"You've said it's toxic for almost a year now." he reminded her. "He's gotten louder and handsy with you."

"He loves me for me." AJ told him. "He's all I have."

"You have you." The therapist told her. "You also have two siblings who you have told me have both tried to reach out to you."

"I don't want them knowing my business." AJ said to him then looked at the time. "My time is up."

"I'm going to up your medication." He said to her. "I also want you use that number I gave you when you first came here. Any day or time."

"I'm not going to try to kill myself." AJ assured him.

"I didn't say that." The therapist said to her.

"I'll be with Nick anyway tonight. He's still mad at me." She told him.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"He thought I was flirting with my brothers friend." AJ laughed at the thought.

"Punk?" The therapist asked and she nodded. "You haven't mentioned him in a while."

"There's nothing to say about him." AJ shrugged putting on her jacket.

"He's a big reason for the wedge between you and-" he began.

"I have to go." AJ said quickly as she took his prescription form from him. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Next week." He told her and she groaned. "I want to see you next week. I want to make sure you're taking the medication and see how you're adjusting."

"I might not feel like coming in." AJ told him.

"Then I'll check in on you." He warned her sternly.

"I'll be here." AJ said to him then rushed out of the office.


	2. Admiration

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm excited on what's to come and you all are right there's a lot of plot points. We all know this is an AJPunk story so the fact that Punk has been with AJ's sister is a fun plot. There's also the Nick story. This will be a drama but don't worry I plan on adding some lighthearted moments as well. Thanks again for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Admiration**

* * *

AJ walked into her office and sat behind her desk. She ran her hands over her face and took a minute to take a deep breath. It took all of her strength to pull herself out of bed. She reached into her bag and looked at her therapists card. Nick was out his wits end with her and she wasn't sure who else she could talk to. But the fear of her medication changing yet again stopped her from making the call. When she heard her door open she shoved her card into her purse and looked at the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked eyeing the familiar man.

"I was across the street at the gym and saw you come in." Punk shrugged closing the door behind him.

"Why?" She asked oddly.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling. You were upset the other night." Punk said sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"Since when do you care?" She asked.

"I've always cared." Punk defended lightly, unsure of how to defend himself. She was right. He never went out of his way to speak to her let alone 'check in' on her.

"No, not really." She said turning on her computer. "I have a lot of work to do so if you don't mind-"

"What is it you do exactly?" He asked seriously.

"I'm an art dealer." She told him annoyed.

"Cool. I like art." He said leaning back in the chair.

"I don't understand what you're doing here." She laughed. "Is it Mateo?" She asked growing nervous.

"No he's fine." Punk said to her.

"Is it Penny?" She asked just as nervously.

"How the hell would I know?" he asked amused.

"You two had a thing." She noted looking at her computer quickly.

"You would know more about her than I would." Punk said to her.

"Ok. So I'll see you around." AJ said plastering on a smile.

"I have some time to kill. I'm waiting for my mom's prescription to be filled across the street." He lied.

"Now I know that's bullshit because you don't talk to her." AJ said to him.

"Not true. I talk to her all of the time. Every night as a matter of fact. When I help your brother bring her home after she's gotten so wasted that she can't stand." Punk said to her.

"Is she sick?" AJ asked concerned.

"Nah." He shrugged.

"You just said you were waiting for her prescription." AJ said to him.

"She's bipolar." Punk told her and AJ's face fell then quickly looked back at her computer. "She doesn't really take the medication but I like to try once in a while." when AJ didn't respond he realized he was right. She did remind him of his mother, his mother when she was trying to get better when he was younger before giving up completely. She hadn't attempted medication or therapy in over twenty years. He couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner in AJ.

"I'm sorry." AJ said quietly then shook her head as she pretended to be typing at her computer.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry for." Punk said with ease.

"I'm sorry she won't help herself for you." AJ said looking at him directly in the eyes now.

"It's not that easy for some people I suppose." He said to her. "She never asked for help when she needed it. She gave up."

"I'm sure it's not easy for her to ask for help either." AJ argued lightly.

"I know." Punk said growing tired of this game. "I can see it written all over your face and I saw it the other night."

"Know what?" She asked innocently.

"You're bipolar." He said to her and she let out a laugh.

"I'm not." She said shaking her head still laughing. "I am healthy and normal."

"Being bipolar doesn't make you abnormal." Punk shot back at her. "Your brother and sister don't know. Why is that?"

"Because there's nothing to know. I'm not bipolar. I'm not crazy." She said growing a bit more angry.

"I didn't call you crazy." Punk said seriously. "I wouldn't call you that ever-"

"Don't walk into this office pretending to give a shit about me and putting your displaced feelings about your mother on me." She said to him. "I'm sorry your mom is sick-"

"She's not sick." Punk said cutting her off.

"But it has nothing to do with me." She finished over him and stood up. "I don't need you to create problems that don't exist. You don't know me, you've never known me and you never will." She said opening her office door.

"Maybe I went about this the wrong way." Punk said to her not getting up.

"Your mom failed you and that sucks. I know you're embarrassed by her but there's nothing for my family to be ashamed of." AJ remarked coldly and he shot up out of his seat.

"You don't think living with a dealing junking isn't embarrassing?" Punk asked with a sinister smile leaning in close but talking quietly. "You are way beyond fucking embarrassing. Pretending it's all rainbows and butterfly's when it's not. You're bipolar and you're not content being miserable until absolutely everyone around you is just as miserable. That's why your boyfriend is always running out, that's why Mateo went running and probably why Penny took off." he said coldly. "Don't talk about my mother and judge her when you're just a younger better looking version of her."

"Get out." AJ said harshly but keeping her voice down and trying extra hard to hold back her tears.

"With pleasure." he remarked glaring at her as he walked out.

* * *

Later that night Punk was in his tattoo shop. He was really kicking himself over the way things went with AJ. He shouldn't have blurted out his suspicions like that but there was something that absolutely infuriated him about her. She could always get under his skin and sometimes it would be just a one word insult. Still, he was already planning on a way to apologize. The last thing he should have done was insult her and make her feel alone. Going to see her was supposed to be for the exact opposite of that.

"You still open?" A voice asked and Punk looked up.

"Yea." Punk said standing up. "But you have to be 18 years old to get a tattoo and you don't look a day over 15."

"You're a dick." AJ said seriously and he cracked a smile. "Slow night?"

"Yea." He said looking around the fairly empty shop.

"I owe you an apology." AJ said to him. "I never should have insulted your mother like that."

"I get it." Punk said to her with a shrug. "I kind of jumped in out of nowhere myself."

"You did." She agreed. "My personal life is my business. I don't need you to police me. If I wanted someone to take care of me or help me-"

"Like Nick does?" Punk asked curiously. "That's why you're with him, right?"

"He's really good to me." AJ said quietly and Punk smirked.

"You need to get help AJ." Punk whispered. "Don't end up like my mom."

"I would love to discuss this with somebody other than Nick and my therapist but-" she began.

"You see a therapist?" He asked shocked.

"Now you really think I'm crazy." She remarked laughing at herself. "Just promise me you won't tell Mateo."

"I wouldn't tell him something so private and personal about you." He assured her. "And I don't think you're crazy I think that's great. I begged my mom to go so many times. She went once and never went back."

"I go twice a month." She confided. "I've been going for years."

"You've been battling this by yourself for years?" Punk asked her.

"Why are you so surprised?" She asked him.

"I just can't believe it took me so long so notice." He said to her.

"How could you notice? We're not friends." She said shaking her head with a light smile and he instantly smiled.

"I'd like to be your friend." He said to her seriously.

"Because you think I'm going to try to off myself? Don't worry I'm medicated and see a therapist." She told him.

"It's not that." He said to her. "You're just not who I thought you were. And to be honest I know what it's like. I think that's why you haven't told Mateo or Penny. They can't relate to you."

"And you can?" She asked.

"I grew up with it." He reminded her.

"Your dad took you and left your mom when you were younger." She said to him.

"I lived with her for ten years and I still saw her and I still do." Punk said to her. "I don't know physically what you're going through but I know you're trying and you're probably really lonely."

"I have Nick." She told him. "He's pretty good about it."

"And when you go through a cycle does he lay next to you for hours?" Punk asked her. "Or does he leave you crying and run out the door? My dad used to lay with my mom, I used to too." he confided. "Nobody knows she's bipolar."

"I knew." AJ whispered.

"I'm sure you did." Punk said to her.

"Look, I didn't come here for a friend I came here to apologize because I was completely out of line and I know you're trying to help me but I don't need help." She said to him.

"I accept your apology as long as you accept mine." Punk said to her.

"I do." She said relieved. "Worry more about my brother." She told him.

"If you do changed your mind and you need someone other than Nick or your therapist to talk to, call me." He said to her. "Any day any time." He offered.

"This is weird." she had to laugh. "Let's just go back to insulting each other. Don't treat me like I'm different." She pleaded quietly. "Please."

"I won't." Punk said swallowing a lump in his throat. The pain was so visible on her face that it made him feel bad, he had no idea why. He barely tolerated her but in truth he just didn't understand her.

"Let me know if Mateo needs anything." AJ said to him and he nodded and then watched her walk out of the tattoo parlor.

* * *

"How could he tell just by looking at me?" AJ asked her therapist with a sigh shaking her head.

"You said he has a bipolar parent, he probably picked up on it easily." The therapist reasoned calmly.

"Out of nowhere?" She asked him.

"It's not out nowhere." The therapist said to her. "You have been unhinged these last few weeks. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were off your medication"

"I'm on my medication. I do forget it sometimes." She admitted and the therapist just eyed her. "What? It's the truth." She defended.

"You've mentioned that Nick doesn't like when you take your medication." The therapist noted. "Even though I told you it shouldn't effect your sex drive."

"It's not the medicine when it comes to that." AJ said shaking her head. "I skipped my medicine for a few days and it made me want him even less."

"So it's him." The therapist said to her. "You don't seem happy with him but yet seem content with being unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy." AJ argued quietly.

"Nick spends most of his nights out and away from you. You've mentioned that he sells drugs-" He began.

"He doesn't. He works in a club." AJ lied and the therapist just gave her a smile.

"Is that the kind of energy you want around you?" the therapist asked her.

"Can't be any worse than completely alone." She told him.

"It could. The fact that you've been stopping your medication because of him proves he's not the kind of person you should have in your life. You need support, someone who will encourage your treatments not try to sabotage you." the therapist argued. "Punk seems like a solid support system."

"He hates me." AJ told her therapist. "When he looks at me he sees his mom who is bipolar."

"How is their relationship?" The therapist asked her.

"I don't know a lot about him anymore. But it's not great. My brother told me she's always at the bar drinking and Punk told me today that his mom doesn't take medication." AJ told him.

"Then he really must see his mother when he looks at you."

"I didn't stop my medicine completely." AJ told him defensively. "Just some nights when I know Nick will be home."

"Did you ever consider that Nick doesn't want you to take your medication because he likes having you depend on him? He likes fixing you?" The therapist asked.

"He wants me to stop therapy too." AJ told him.

"I'm not surprised. He wants you dependent on him which is tragic since you've worked so hard for so many years to be completely independent." The therapist told her.

"You just don't like him. He knows that." AJ told him.

"I don't know Nick." he reminded AJ. "How could I not like him? I don't like how he's convincing you to take so many steps back in your treatment. Bipolar doesn't just go away. You need to keep on the course of medication and therapy. You playing with your medication has already impacted your personal relationship next it will be your job."

"I would never screw that up." AJ said to him.

"I'd like you to start taking your medication regularly again." The therapist told her and she nodded weakly. "And I want to see you again next week."

"Christ." She muttered.

"We've spent years getting you to this amazing point in your life." The therapist reminded her. "I don't want you taking so many steps back that you fall right off the cliff."

* * *

The next night Punk walked into the bar knowing they were closing up to find his mother. He normally didn't seek her out but tonight was different. Tonight he wanted to talk to her.

"You here for your mom?" Mateo asked as he counted up the cash and Punk nodded. Mateo nodded across the bar and at a small table she was laying there with her head down.

"Ma." Punk greeted annoyed and she barely lifted her head.

"Hi baby." She slurred with a tired smile.

"Let's get you home." Punk said helping her up.

"It's early." She said looking around. "I don't need you."

"They're closing." Punk said practically dragging her out of the bar.

"Why do you hate in there?" She asked looking up at Punk. "Your dad wanted you to run it like he did-"

"Enough." Punk said opening the door that lead to the apartments that were above the bar.

"You don't come around." She said sadly then began to cry.

"Why the fuck would I want to?" Punk asked her seriously as he held onto her elbow then used his key to unlock her small apartment door.

"Just leave me alone." She said pulling away from him. "You don't even love me."

"I want to ask you something." He said following her into the apartment. "Why didn't you try to help yourself?"

"What?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Therapy, medication- why didn't you try it?" Punk demanded to know. "Why are so many other people who are bipolar willing to help themselves but you were not?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I like me." She told him.

"You're sick and the fact that you didn't get help is the reason dad took me and left." Punk told her. "You were awful to not just me but him. You never once wanted to fight for us? You never wanted to fight for yourself?"

"Doctors are crooks." She told Punk as she laid on her small couch. "Therapy is for weak minded individuals who are looking for someone to tell them they're normal. To tell them how to 'fix' themselves so they can fit in with society. They want to put a band-aid on it and close the wound. But what I have isn't a cut.  
It's not an illness- it's who I am." she told him closing her eyes and pulling the blanket that hung on the couch onto herself. "People who do that stuff aren't comfortable in their own skin, I am."

"Or maybe they love themselves a bit more than you do and want to feel better. They're not content being alone and miserable." Punk said bluntly but his mom already passed out. "Disgrace." he muttered then walked out of her apartment.

* * *

AJ was in the bathroom soaking in the tub and reached over to where she left her towel and grabbed her medication She opened the bottle and took two pills out and swallowed them without the help of water. She closed her eyes and prayed to herself this would kick in immediately and calm her. After almost an hour she heard the front door open and jumped out of the bath and wrapped herself up in her robe and exited the bathroom.

"Nick?" She asked rushing into the living room but instead saw his best friend.

"Hey AJ." Donnie greeted shooting her a wink.

"Where is Nick?" She asked feeling self conscious and wrapping her arms around herself

"He's picking something up from the bedroom." Donnie said eyeing her legs. "You look good."

"She always looks good." Nick teased walking out of the bedroom.

"You're going back out?" She asked as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to work." Nick shrugged.

"Want me to stay and keep you company sweetheart?" Donnie offered licking his lips.

AJ looked at Nick to say something but he seemed unbothered by the fact that his friend was making her uncomfortable in her own home.

"I was really hoping you'd stay in tonight." She whispered to Nick as she tried to get him to look up from his phone to look at her.

"I can't babe." he said simply as he concentrated on his phone.

"You wanted to start spending more time together." AJ said as her voice grew louder. "You said-"

"AJ please." He pleaded. "I don't have time for one of your episodes right now." he grunted walking away from her.

"Every time I'm upset with you doesn't mean it's an episode. It's how I feel." She said following him as he walked into the kitchen.

"You don't even have fucking feelings." He said grabbing a bottle of water. "You don't even know what you're feeling if you do."

"I have feelings. That's what this is." She said to him. "I feel too strongly is the problem-"

"It's enough now." Nick said to her. "You've been all out of whack for months now."

"Because you don't want me taking my medicine." She argued. "You're the reason for this!"

"And you're yelling." Nick said shaking his head in disappointment. "Your medicine has been fucking up our sexual relationship for almost a year, sorry if I wanted to be intimate with my girlfriend."

"Stay tonight." She begged grabbing his arm.

"I have to work." He reminded her again. "You need to get your shit together anyway."

"Nick." She whispered untying her robe and made sure her back was to the door in case Donnie walked in.

"Not tonight." Nick said not even looking at her body and walking past her, leaving her disappointed, confused and hurt.

"Maybe you should stay out tonight." AJ said as he put on his jacket.

"Oh." Donnie laughed. "Someone is in the dog house." He teased Nick.

"Pack a bag and stay gone for a few nights, maybe need the space." AJ said to him.

Nick grabbed her arm so hard that she yelped in pain and he dragged her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't fucking embarrass me in front of my friends." He warned her.

"You just embarrassed me!" She yelled back and he pushed her onto the bed roughly.

"You egg me on to get a reaction!" Nick yelled as she sat up on her elbows. "I can't stop working because you want to get laid!"

"I can't stop my medicine because you want to either!" She yelled getting out of her bed.

"The medicine is shit! It's not helping you! The therapy isn't helping you! He just wants to see you because you're hot!" Nick shouted in her face.

"You don't know anything!" She yelled back and grabbed her face and kissed her roughly.

"Is this what you want? You want me to stop everything to give you what you want? You spoiled rotten bitch?" He asked in a low voice as he pinned her against the wall.

"Get off of me!" She yelled shoving him away. "I'm not a bitch!" she yelled and he grabbed her by her wrists and tugged her against him. "Don't come back here tonight." she added coldly.

"I'll see you in the morning." Nick practically spat letting her go then storming out of the bedroom.

AJ let out a scream when she heard the apartment door close and picked up the nearest object which was a vase of flowers and threw it against the wall.


	3. Free Bird

**Free Bird**

* * *

Punk was sleeping in, or at least trying to but knocking on his bell ringing pulled him out of his bed and he slowly made his way to the door and opened it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." AJ said holding a tray of food. "I came to see Mateo."

"He's not here." Punk said stepping aside to let her in.

"I'll just leave this. I made some food. You can help yourself." She said putting the dish in the refrigerator.

"Thanks." Punk said to her. "How are you doing?"

"You don't have to ask me that every time you see me." She said turning to look at him.

"I ask everyone that I haven't seen in a while that." Punk shrugged.

"Actually I came to see you too." She said surprising him.

"Yea?" Punk asked almost flattered. "You need help?"

"I do." She confirmed and he was anxious to help her for some reason.

"Great." Punk said fully alert. "What can I do?"

"I want a tattoo." She said surprising him.

"A tattoo?" he questioned and she nodded. "I never pictured you for the tattoo type of person."

"Everyone in my family has tattoos." She pointed out.

"I know." Punk said to her. "It's such a personal thing though. You should get something that means something."

"You have hundreds of tattoos do they all mean something to you?" She asked.

"Bet your ass they do." he said to her.

"This one is personal." She told him. "It means something."

"Great." Punk said to her. "Come into the shop tomorrow night and I'll do it for you."

"You don't have to someone else who works there could do it for me." She told him.

"Why would you want someone else when you can have the best?" he asked her and she had to smile at his arrogance.

"Ok." She told him. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"Tell me tomorrow night." He said to her.

"What time should I come by?" She asked.

"Come before seven." He told her. "I'll take you before I open."

"Thanks" She said to him.

"So, how are things going?" he asked curiously.

"I screwed up my medication but I have it all right back on track." She said cutting to the chase. "Nothing for you or anyone else to worry about."

"Ok. I'm glad you have your medication sorted out." He said honestly. "And how is Nick?"

"You hate Nick." She noted.

"You assume I hated you too and that wasn't true." Punk pointed out and she just eyed him "But yea I'm not too fond of him."

"He's good." AJ told him and he just nodded as he put on a pot of coffee. "He wasn't happy when you came two weeks ago."

"Really?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"He thought something was going on. So in the future don't just stop by." She told him.

"You let him control your life like that?" Punk asked. "And why is he so paranoid? I've known you your whole life, a hell of a lot longer than he's known you."

"He just doesn't like other men in the apartment." She defended.

"Don't you pay for the apartment? It's yours is it not?" he asked.

"He just feels threatened." She shrugged.

"Right." Punk forced out sarcastically. "What do you see in a guy like that?"

"He's helped me." AJ told him. "More than you could ever know or understand."

"I'd like to understand." Punk said to her. "Help me understand."

"I'm not a pet project Phillip." She noted using his real full name knowing her hated it. "I don't need someone to take care of me"

"Seems like you stay with Nick because he helps you." Punk pointed out innocently.

"I never said that. I stay with Nick because he is my first and only love. He loves me for me." She told him.

"As opposed to someone else who doesn't love you for who you are?" Punk asked confused.

"I have to go." AJ said walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Punk said walking her out but she didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

AJ was sitting across from her therapist, unsure of what to say.

"So you're considering stopping therapy because Nick wants you to?" the therapist questioned.

"No it's not that. He doesn't think it's helping me anymore. That I outgrew it." She shrugged. "But I'm not stopping it I just told you he wants me to do."

"Sounds like he wants full control over you." The therapist told her. "Wants you to stop your medication, stop therapy two things that have been proven to help you greatly. Why doesn't he want you at your best? Have you asked him that?"

"No." She admitted quietly. "I'm thinking about getting a tattoo." She announced wanting to get off the topic of Nick.

"That's interesting." The therapist smiled. "What are you getting?"

"It's for my dad." She told him.

"You don't talk about him much." He noted.

"He was a good man. He was an even better father. I have no reason to talk about him." She told him.

"Not your mother." The therapist noted.

"I thought we were done talking about her." AJ groaned.

"We'll never be done talking about her." The therapist informed her.

"She picked on me a lot. Penny was older and protected my father because she was around the longest. He shielded her from her." AJ reminded him. "Mateo was a boy and always out with Punk or his friends and after my dad died-"

"You were left holding the bag." The therapist finished before her. "Do your siblings know what your mother used to do? Know about the abuse?"

"No." AJ whispered.

"She was bipolar as well, right?" he asked AJ.

"I just assume she was." She said shaking her head.

"You told me in our first session that you told Nick when he found you that you did because you didn't want to be like her. That her was your mother?" he asked and AJ nodded. "Have you spoken to her?"

"No." AJ told him shaking her head. "I don't think Penny talks to her either. Mateo stays in touch here and there."

"He doesn't question why you're so distant from your mother?" The therapist asked.

"I'm distant from everyone but him so he probably assumes that's just the way it is." She said to him.

"Would you like a relationship with your mother and sister?" The therapist asked her.

"I love my sister. I may not talk to her often and she pisses me off a lot but I love her and I'd take a bullet for her." AJ told him.

"Your mother?" he asked.

"She doesn't love me." She told him. "She told me that."

"That was the illness talking." The therapist reminded her.

"She never said it to Mateo or Penny." AJ told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked her. "Have you ever asked them?"

"Nope. But obviously I'd want a relationship with my mother but I think we're too similar for that." She told him. "My father is the only person in my life to love me unconditionally. No matter my mood swings or quietness. I wish I had more time with him."

"You were how old when he passed?" He asked her.

"I was 7." she told him and he nodded.

"Your mom left shortly after?" he asked her.

"No. I wish." She sighed. "She stayed a few more years but she was in and out. She would take off for days at a time."

"Who took care of you?" the doctor asked. "Did Penny pick up the slack?"

"No." AJ laughed. She was 15 at the time. She had her own life. We took care of ourselves. Mateo spent a lot of time with Punk and his father."

"And you were home with a mentally unstable woman?" he asked and she nodded.

"I think that's all I can talk about today." AJ said standing up.

"We're really make progress here." he said looking up at her. "Tell me more about the tattoo."

"I don't know." She said. "My brothers friend is going to do it."

"Punk?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yea I guess." She said to him.

"Tell me about him." The therapist insisted.

"There's nothing to tell." She shrugged.

"It's nice you have a new friend." He said to her as AJ put on her jacket.

"He's not my friend. He's Mateo's friend and Penny's." She told him.

"He's Penny's age right?" The therapist questioned.

"She's three years older than him." She told him. "He was like a big brother to Mateo. That's why Mateo is so normal." she teased. "But I have to get to work."

"I'll see you next week." The therapist said to her and she groaned.

"Why? I'm taking my medication?" She asked him. "Why every week now?"

"Because I want to see you next week." he said simply. "Stop at reception and set up an appointment."

* * *

Later that night AJ was on her laptop at home when Nick walked in with his friend.

"There's Miss. Sunshine." Donnie teased and AJ rolled her eyes. "Hi AJ."

"Hello." AJ forced out keeping her eyes on the laptop.

"What are you doing still up?" Nick asked as Donnie followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm look at tattoos." She said and Nick walked over to her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm getting one." She told him.

"Why?" he asked amused.

"Because it's for my dad." She told him happily. "I was thinking of something like-" She began but he closed the laptop.

"Tattoos are trashy." Nick told her. "Don't get one."

"It's my body." She defended opening the laptop back up.

"You know what? You're right." Nick said to her with a nice smile. "Who am I to tell you what to do with your body?"

"I'd love to tell you what to do with your body." Donnie said grinning at her.

"Why do you let him talk to me like that?" AJ asked looking up at Nick.

"Ignore him." Nick said sitting next to her. "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" She asked.

"I need to borrow some money." He said quietly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's best you don't know the details but I owe a few guys some money and if I don't get it to them-" he began.

"How much?" She asked.

"Four is all I need, I have the rest." Nick assured her.

"Four grand?" She asked and he nodded.

"Jesus." She sighed closing her laptop.

"There are other ways he can pay it off." Donnie said winking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go the bank tomorrow." She told Nick.

"I don't have that kind of time." Nick said to her.

"And I don't have that kind of cash on me." She argued back.

"The bracelet I gave you for Christmas and a few other pieces should cover it." Nick said to her and she nearly cried.

"I'll get you the cash Nick." She said to him. "I just need to go to the bank and they're closed. I can get a few hundred out of the ATM."

"I'll take the few hundred and the jewelry." He told her.

"Fine." she said standing up and walking into the bedroom.

"The bracelet and the necklace will be good enough." He said to her.

"The necklace you gave me as a graduation present?" she asked sadly.

"AJ, please." Nick groaned. "I'll make it up to you."

"Ok." She said passing him the jewelry.

"I'll take your bank card I know your pin. I'll be back in the morning." he promised giving her a kiss.

"Nick." She said grabbing his wrist before he could leave. "I want a night with just the two of us."

"I know you do baby." He smiled and cupped her face and kissed her. "We both have been so busy and I'm glad to see you're back to normal."

"I'm back on my medication." She told him.

"I hate when you're on that shit." He reminded her.

"You just said I seemed normal." She pointed out hopefully.

"As normal as normal is to you." Nick teased but her face fell. "Get some sleep, you look like shit." he added then left.

* * *

The next night AJ was watching a movie. Nick never came back that morning with her card so she couldn't get her tattoo, she couldn't even go out and buy food which she needed to do. She was waiting for him to come him. Someone knocked on the door and AJ jumped up and swung the door open expecting Nick.

"Phil?" she asked stepping aside and he walked in.

"You're really getting too comfortable calling me that." Punk warned her as she closed the door and turned around to face him.

"You're getting too comfortable stopping by here." She countered. "Didn't I tell you Nick didn't like it?"

"Yea but you didn't show up tonight. It's almost ten." He said to her.

"I'm sorry I would have called to tell you I wouldn't be coming in but I don't have your number." She shrugged.

"What happened? You changed your mind?" He asked her.

"No!" She said to him.

"Nick went out and borrowed my debit card and I have no cash on me." She said to him and he laughed.

"You thought I'd charge you?" He asked almost flattered. "You must really think I do hate you." he said looking around her apartment.

"I don't want any favors like that." She said to him. "I thought he would have been back by now. I'm sorry for flaking."

"You never told me what you wanted to get." Punk said to her.

"You want to see?" She asked.

"Yea." He said following her to the couch and sitting down next to her. She opened up the laptop and showed up the photos of birds she had. "A bird?" he asked.  
"For your dad?"

"Free Bird was his favorite song." AJ smiled.

"I remember." he said looking at the pictures. "Don't you want something original?"

"I'm an art dealer, not an artist." She teased.

"I can draw you up something." He said to her. "We could do a white bird in white ink. The white ink hurts more but it's beautiful."

"I don't care about the pain" She told him.

"Where do you want it?" he asked her.

"I was thinking the inside of my arm or my neck." She said to him. "What do you think would look better?"

"I think both spots are good." He said to her. "I can stencil two drawings in both spots and you can pick which spot is best." He said to her. "My shop is still open so we can go down there and I can draw up a few things and still do it tonight."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. "I'd feel funny not paying."

"I'd feel funny taking your money." He shrugged standing up. "I'm picking up food for the guys so we just have to make quick stop."

"Ok." She said grabbing her jacket and following him out.

* * *

The tattoo parlor was packed once Punk and AJ walked in with a few pizza's. AJ agreed to hang around while they helped customers and picked on the food. Punk also noticed how she looked at the binders filled with tattoo's they had given people in awe. By the time it got quiet he made his way over to her.

"Sorry about the delay." He said to her.

"It's ok." She said looking up at him.

"I have a few mock ups you can look at." he told her.

"You pick." She said surprising him.

"This is going to be on your body for the rest of your life." he pointed out.

"I've looked at every tattoo in every binder and I love every single one. I trust you." She said surprising him.

"I guess that's something we actually have in common." He said thinking about it.

"An appreciation for art." She agreed thinking it herself.

"Not a lot of people consider tattoo's to be art." He said sitting down next to her.

"Then they're small minded." She told him honestly. "Art is expressing yourself. It doesn't have to be on a canvas with paint. It could be on a body or through music or anything really."

"I agree." Punk said looking at her.

"You didn't tell Mateo or Penny about what you know, have you?" she asked.

"I told you I wouldn't." He said to her. "I think you should though. At least Mateo. He's very worried about you."

"He just doesn't like Nick." AJ said to him.

"I can't say that I blame him." Punk agreed. "He takes your debit card often?"

"No." AJ said to him. "He gambles a bit and sometimes needs a little help."

"If he had a real job he wouldn't have to do that." Punk said to her.

"Please stop insulting him." She said to him. "He's a really good man. He wants what's best for me. He's very involved in my treatments."

"I hope he realizes how lucky he is." Punk said to her. "My mom wasn't willing to help herself or make herself better to appease me but you seem to bend over backwards to do it for him."

"I do it for me." She told him. "I don't want to end up like-" she stopped short. "I do it for me." She repeated.

"My mom?" Punk asked her and she shook her head.

"Your mom loves you. She may not have sought treatment or stuck to it but she loves you. She wants to be close with you. It's my mom I don't want to be like." she told him honestly.

"I didn't really know your mom." Punk admitted. "I used to see your dad a lot but your mom-"

"You're lucky." She told him. "She was like your mom minus the crying fits of love."

"Are you saying your mom is bipolar?" He asked her shocked. "Mateo never-"

"Mateo or Penny for that matter wouldn't have known. Penny was protected by my father she was older and free and Mateo was with you and your dad. It's just an assumption about her."

"I had no idea." He said to her. "I always assumed you two were close since you were always home with her."

"Being home with her wasn't my choice." AJ mumbled under her breath.

"My mom isn't some fun drunk." Punk told her. "She had her dark moments too."

"I'm surprised our mom's weren't best friends." She said lightly and he gave her a sad smile. "I don't want to talk about her anymore."

"I wish when I was younger I had someone to talk to about my mother." Punk said to her honestly. "I didn't think anyone could relate to me on that level, you know?"

"I do know." She admitted looking him directly in the eyes.

"I didn't want to tell my dad because I was afraid he wouldn't let me see her anymore and I felt I was responsible for her. I didn't want to tell Mateo or any of my other friends because I thought they'd make fun of her." He told her and she nodded. "I didn't think anyone would want to listen."

"I felt better once I talked about it." AJ told him.

"Nick?" he asked.

"Nick knows bits and pieces." She said to him. "I talk about her in therapy sometimes. I try not to but my therapist harps on her. He thinks it's a piece to the puzzle."

"It probably is." Punk had to agree.

"You turned out alright." She said to him.

"I'm not bipolar." He reminded her. "And I think you're more put together than most people including myself."

"I wouldn't say that. I don't let it consume me." She told him.

"I never noticed you even had it until a few weeks ago when I went to your place." He told her honestly.

"I was off my medication." She confided.

"Why?" He asked genuinely concerned and confused.

"Nick thinks it messes with me." She told him. "He seems to like me better off of it."

"How could that be possible when you've been medicated for so many years and he's stayed with you?" Punk asked.

"Ok fine. He thinks it messes with my sexual drive." she told him. "It doesn't by the way."

"So he would rather get laid then see you happy and healthy?" Punk asked her. "That says it all, doesn't it?"

"Can we just do the tattoo?" She asked him. "I won't badmouth my boyfriend."

"Fine." Punk said standing up. "I have a good idea on what I want to do."

* * *

Another hour later the place was completely empty except for the two of them. AJ was sitting backwards in a chair as Punk tattooed her neck. The white ink was supposed to hurt but she didn't feel a thing. She actually never felt more relaxed and was surprised how gentle Punk was with her. It almost felt euphoric to her.

"You ok?" Punk asked.

"Yea." She whispered.

There was something oddly intimate about this as well. Punk marking her body in this way was actually a very big turn on for her. She gave him full control which is something she rarely gave anyone. They were alone in the now dimly lit shop and she wasn't sure why she had butterfly's. She crushed on Punk when she was younger but her sister ruined that for her. But this wasn't 'crush' like feelings she was feeling. She was feeling lust for him, something she hadn't felt with her own boyfriend in a year. Actually, this was something new completely. She was worried since being medicated she would only feel sadness, anger or happiness she didn't think shew as capable of feeling anything new.

"I don't want to brag but this looks really good." He said to her.

"It's small. I can tell." she noted.

"It is. You have a pretty body, no reason to cover it all up with tattoos." He said casually and she smiled. "Subtly is lost on people when it comes to tattoos. It's sexy to have a little."

"I didn't want it too big anyway." She said trying to think of something to say.

"If you don't like it I can go over it." He said to her. "I've never tattooed anyone who didn't want to see what I was putting on their body before."

"I'm different." She said simply.

"That you are." He agreed cleaning off the last spot. "It's done." he said spraying over it and cleaning it one last time. "Ready to see it?"

"Yes." She said anxiously and he turned her around in the chair so she could look in the mirror and held up a smaller one behind her neck. "Wow." She said in awe of the small white bird flying on her neck. Although just a white bird it had details and shading on it. Even a hint of light blue. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." She smiled. "It's better than anything I imagined."

"Good." Punk said pleased by her reaction.

"I really want to pay you for it." She said as he put bandage over it.

"You get a family discount." Punk said to her. "I've tattooed both your siblings for free, you get the same treatment."

"Not to be insulting but this is better than anything you've tattooed on any of them." She said standing up.

"I'm pretty proud of it. I don't get a chance to do a lot of original tattoos." He admitted removing the gloves from his hands.

"Did you want to take a picture of it? Put it in the binder?" She asked and he laughed.

"I don't want anyone to copy it. That's specifically for you." he said seriously. "You deserve an original piece. I want this to be only yours."

"I like that." She had to smile as she put on her jacket.

"Here's some ointment for it. Use it for two weeks whenever it dries up." he said giving it to her.

"Thanks." She said accepting the bottle. "I should get going."

"Me too. So I'll drive you home." He offered turning off the lights in the shop. "I just have to set the alarm, wait for me out front"

"Ok." AJ said stepping outside.

"AJ?" Mateo asked as he locked up the bar next door.

"Hey." She smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her. "I tried to see you yesterday."

"And I tried to call you a bunch of times." He told her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." She shrugged as Punk stepped outside.

"Alright let's go." Punk said as he locked the door and turned around and noticed Mateo.

"You were with Punk?" Mateo asked her.

"I got a tattoo." AJ announced.

"What?" Mateo asked her. "Let me see it."

"Not until it's healed." she told him.

"You were right next door and didn't come by to say hello?" Mateo asked AJ oddly.

"I was busy." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I just miss you." Mateo said to her.

"I was going to give AJ a ride home." Punk told him. "You can come with."

"No, no. I have to drop by my house and pick up some more stuff from Maria." He told them. "So you're driving her home?" he asked Punk.

"I just said that." Punk laughed and Mateo eyed the two of them then slowly smiled.

"Ok." He said happily. "Drive safe."

"It's not like that." AJ said to Mateo.

"I didn't say a thing." Mateo grinned walking away.

"You think him and Maria will get back together?" Punk asked her.

"I hope so. I like Maria." AJ said as they walked to Punk's car.

"Yea, me too." Punk had to agree as he opened the passenger side door for her. A small gesture that she just added to that lusty feeling.


	4. Clean Break

**Clean Break**

* * *

"You seem happy." AJ's therapist Kelsey Simone noted.

"I'm the same." She shrugged. "But I really like my tattoo."

"And your brothers friend did it for you?" Dr. Simone questioned and she nodded.

"Yea." She smiled faintly.

"A genuine smile." He noted happily. "What's it about him that makes you smile?"

"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "I felt something while he was tattooing me."

"Pain?" He teased.

"No I didn't feel pain." She admitted. "I felt...attracted."

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

"I wasn't even looking at him while he was doing it. It's just weird. I never felt that way." She said to him.

"You've mentioned you had a crush on him." He noted.

"I did when I was a kid." She said to him. "When I was thirteen I told my sister I had a crush on him and I asked her to make me look older and pretty for him. I didn't know she and Phil had something going on for years. It wasn't ever serious but they were friends with benefits for a long time."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"One night I heard him at the door, he was looking for Mateo. I quickly did my hair and makeup the way Penny taught me and when I came down the stairs they were together on the couch." She told him.

"Together?" Kelsey questioned.

"They were having sex." She told him bluntly. "Him and my sister. Mateo wasn't home and they thought I was sleeping I guess. Or forgot I lived there at all."

"You never forgave her for that." He noted.

"It's not about that." AJ told him. "I mean I was a kid. He never would have seen me as anything more but no matter how ridiculous my crush was at the time, Penny could have been more discreet. It just made me feel like I'd never be as desired as she was. She had more time with my father, she had my mothers love and Phil was in awe of her."

"You sound jealous." Kelsey noted.

"I was." She admitted honestly.

"I also notice he's Phil now, why not Punk?" He asked her.

"It annoys him when I call him Phil." She shrugged.

"What does Nick think of your tattoo?" Kelsey asked her.

"He hasn't seen it yet. He didn't want me to get it. I'm afraid he's going to flip." She admitted.

"Where has he been?" Kelsey asked. "I've heard more about Punk then Nick lately."

"He needed to borrow some money. Told me it was for a debt. He took some jewelry of mine to pawn off too." She told him. "I heard him on the phone the other night, he didn't owe anyone anything. He just binged."

"On drugs?" he asked.

"I think so. Partying. He took my debit card and I didn't see him for almost four days. I thought something horrible happened. Turns out he went to Vegas." she said to him.

"Spent all of your money?" Kelsey asked.

"He would have if I didn't lock the account after the second day." She told him. "He spent a nice chunk though."

"Is he planning on paying you back?" Kelsey asked her.

"I'm sure." She said to him. "He's not as bad as I make him out to be."

"Ok." Kelsey said simply.

"I mean it." She said to him.

"You met him when you were starting high school, he's what? Four years older?" Kelsey asked her. "A fourteen year old girl being with an eighteen year old is actually illegal."

"He just liked me." AJ shrugged. "We have a lot of history. And it's not just bad, we've been through a lot."

"Is he faithful?" Kelsey asked.

"As far as I know." She said uncomfortably. Nick was giving up on trying to be intimate with her, she knew he was getting something for someone else.

"Are you faithful?" Kelsey asked her.

"Of course I am." She said to him. "Nick is the only man I've ever been with. The only man I want to be with."

"Change is a nice thing." Kelsey said to her. "You're making such great strides and enjoying the company of new people."

"I'm actually going out with my brothers wife tonight." She told him.

"I thought they were separated?" Kelsey asked.

"They are but she's still the only female friend I've really had in my life. She's also been more of a sister to me then my own sister has ever been." she told him.

"I think that's nice." Kelsey smiled. "Time is up today."

"I get a two week break?" She asked hopefully.

"I was actually hoping to make this permanent. At least for the time being." he said to her.

"Really?" She frowned. "I feel really good-"

"I just want to make sure you stay that way." He said to her. "I'll see you next week."

* * *

Later that night AJ was downtown, not far from Punk's shop and the bar, having dinner with Maria.

"I was surprised to hear from you." AJ admitted.

"I don't want what's going on with your Mateo to effect our relationship." Maria said to her.

"How is that going?" AJ asked her curiously as she took a bite from her food.

"We're talking more." Maria said to her.

"What happened?" AJ asked.

"Silly things. I want kids now, he doesn't is a big one." Maria told her honestly. "Your brother is a good man. He's never cheated or disrespected me. I love him."

"So maybe it can be worked out?" AJ asked hopefully.

"I hope so." Maria sighed. "I can't imagine my life with anyone else."

"Really?" AJ asked genuinely.

"Yea, really." Maria laughed. "Why? You think I'm cheating?"

"Of course not. It's just I've been with Nick for half of my life and-" she began.

"And you could even imagine a happier life with the mailman?" Maria asked teasingly.

"Yea." AJ told her honestly. "Am I bad person?"

"No. You're a good person. You've been with Nick for so many years that you think you owe him your life and you don't." Maria told her. "Actually, Mateo mentioned something about you and Punk."

"Oh god no." She laughed a little too hard. "He gave me a tattoo."

"Punk is a great guy." Maria told her. "Charming, protective, generous, polite, moody prick sometimes but a sweetheart underneath the layers of tattoos."

"It was just a tattoo but..." she trailed.

"What?" Maria asked.

"We do have a bit more in common then I thought." AJ told her.

"I'm not surprised. You're both a bit rough around the edges." Maria said to her. "It's not just your brother and sister who would like to see you with someone better, I would as well too."

"Penny doesn't know a thing about me." AJ told her.

"She does. She called me a few times asking about you actually." Maria told her. "You don't answer her calls."

"I have nothing to say." AJ shrugged playing with the food on her plate using her fork.

"I think you do and that's the problem." Maria said to her. "You probably have a lot to say but you don't want to burden anyone. You're not a burden, AJ." She told her.

"I'm fine. I'm actually feeling better than I've felt in a long time." AJ told her honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said genuinely. "You're such a smart and beautiful woman I feel like Nick holds you back sometimes."

"He's a good man." AJ said to her. "He has faults but-"

"There's a reason I called you here besides missing you." Maria said cutting her off. "I didn't tell your brother either."

"Oh god, are you sick?" She asked nervously.

"No." Maria said shaking her head. "It's not about me. It's about Nick."

"Ok." AJ said to her quietly.

"One of my girlfriends who works at the same club told me that he's been seeing another waitress there." Maria told her honestly.

"Oh." AJ said looking down at her good.

"Oh?" Maria asked her.

"I haven't been the easiest to live with the last few months." She told her.

"AJ." Maria scolded. "You deserve so much better! You let him live with you, you pay his bills, you're loyal to him."

"Not entirely." AJ admitted to her.

"What?" Maria asked. "You've been with someone else?"

"When Phil tattooed me..." she trailed off.

"You guys slept together?" Maria asked with a smile. "Good for you!"

"No!" AJ practically yelled. "But I felt an attraction."

"Oh Jesus AJ." Maria groaned in annoyance. "That's not cheating! He's been actually dating another woman. I'm not talking about just sleeping together, he's been taking her out! He took her to Vegas!"

"He did?" AJ asked realizing she funded that little trip.

"Yes." Maria told her.

"I'm not feeling too well." AJ said putting her napkin over her dish.

"Let's talk about this." Maria pleaded as AJ pulled cash out of her wallet.

"I don't want to." She said quickly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

AJ rushed out of the restaurant and headed towards the train which was a few blocks over. She passed by the tattoo parlor and stopped for a moment when she saw Punk inside giving someone a tattoo. He didn't see her but he she wanted to go in there and scream and cry and lose it because he was the only one she felt would understand. She shook her head and continued walking and decided to go right home.

* * *

When AJ walked inside the apartment was dark which meant Nick wasn't home. She felt her emotions were all over the place. She was angry, sad and for some reason slightly relieved. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed garbage bags and headed into the bedroom and began to shove his clothes into the bags.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked walking into the bedroom surprising her.

"You piece of shit." AJ remarked coldly as her eyes filled with tears.

"AJ-" he began but she slapped him across the face.

"I funded your trip with your other girlfriend to Vegas! People know! You aren't even trying to hide it!" She yelled slapping at his chest and crying.

"Calm down!" Nick yelled grabbing her wrists so she'd stop. "Who told you that?"

"What does it matter!" She sobbed.

"What did you expect?" He asked coldly. "You've morphed into this cold shell of a bitch! I've tried with you for years! You are just like your mother!"

AJ was frozen from that remark her eyes dried up but they were still red, her face was paralyzed. That was the worst insult you could say to her.

"You're not happy unless you make everyone around you fucking miserable. I've given up so much for you!" Nick yelled shaking her. "You are impossible to love because you're incapable of loving someone!" he released her and she dropped to the floor gently and was still frozen.

AJ could literally feel her heart break inside of her chest. It was the most physically painful thing she had ever felt in her life. She was a statue as Nick threw some more of his stuff into the bag and wasn't even listening to him as he continued to talk.

"Don't go." She finally choked out. "Please don't leave me." she whispered.

"You need to be alone." Nick said kneeling down. "You're unahppy. You've been unhappy since that night I found you in your dorm. Maybe that was my mistake." he admitted shaking his head. "I should have let you go that night and find your own peace."

"Nick." She whispered hurtfully.

"You're alive but you don't live." He told her. "I'm going to stay away for a few days. I'll send Donnie for the rest of my stuff." he old her then walked out of the bedroom and left her alone.

"Don't leave me." She whispered long after he was gone.

* * *

A few hours later it was just about midnight. She was laying on the couch with a blanket over her staring at the TV that wasn't even on. Nick's words kept replaying in her mind over and over again. She hated that it took only a few words to bring her to her knees literally. She was now back to her biggest fear- ending up like her mother. A woman incapable of love. When the apartment door open she shot open thinking it was Nick but frowned when she saw it was Donnie.

"Get out." AJ said coldly to him.

"Picking up some of Nick's things." Donnie said walking in and leaving the door open.

"I don't want you in here. If Nick wants his shit he can be a man and face me and pick it up himself." AJ said to him. "Leave!" she yelled pointing at the door but he just walked right past her and into the bedroom.

"No!" AJ yelled shutting her jewelry box that Donnie had just opened.

"He wants some of the stuff he gave you back. It's only right given the breakup." Donnie shrugged pushing her out of the way, he had no regard for her.

AJ watched as he stuck his chubby hands into her jewelry box and left the bedroom. Donnie heard her walk back in the room and turned around to look at her.

"Is this what he gave you for-" He stopped when he saw her holding a knife.

"I want you out of my home." She warned coldly.

"Woah." He laughed dropping her jewelry and holding his hands up. "Nick was right about you, you're a fucking nut job."

"Get out!" She screamed.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Donnie asked amused. "Like I couldn't break that fucking hand holding the knife?"

"AJ?" A voice asked from outside the bedroom. "Oh." Punk said walking into the bedroom and seeing AJ holding a knife.

"She's nuts." Donnie laughed walking out of the bedroom and AJ heard the apartment door close

"AJ?" He asked her as he gently lowered the arm holding the knife.

"I'm not crazy." She told Punk almost desperately. "I'm fully medicated and in control but he was trying to steal my stuff."

"I didn't doubt you." He said to her. "Who was that?"

"Nick's friend." AJ said walking out of the bedroom and putting the knife away. "A pig with legs and arms. What are you doing here?"

"I could lie and say I wanted to check on your tattoo but we both know that would be a lie." Punk said to her. "Maria stopped in my shop. Told me about Nick." he said honestly.

"Did she tell my brother?" She asked nervously.

"I don't think so." Punk said to her. "You ok?"

"I've been better." She remarked sarcastically. "I don't know if I'm more mad at him or myself."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was so strong, I was packing his stuff up and he walked in and said some shitty things and it broke me." She admitted angrily. "I begged him not to go! What is wrong with me!?"

"You've been with him a very long time." Punk shrugged. "But I think it's pretty clear now that you deserve better. And I don't think he broke you from what I walked in you seem pretty put together."

"Is that sarcasm?" She asked putting on coffee.

"No." He said honestly. "What did Nick say to you? How do you think he broke you?"

"He said I was just like her." She practically whispered in a bitter tone.

"Who?" he asked.

"My mom." She told him and he realized why that would hurt her so much. "I'm incapable of love apparently. Maybe he's not wrong."

"Looks like you were crying." He said to her. "If you don't love him for whatever reason you did, then I don't think you'd be this upset."

"You think so?" She asked and he nodded.

"You're not this inhuman woman." Punk told her. "You think you are. You think you're so different from the rest of us but you're not. You feel things more strongly than others. That's what bipolar is. You're not a sociopath. You just feel things more powerfully than others. I think that makes you special."

"I've never thought of it like that." She had to admit. "Do you feel that way about your mom?"

"No. Because my mom doesn't want treatment. You want treatment and you get it all balanced it." He told her. "Kick his ass out of here April." he said to her.

"April?" she asked.

"If you're going to insist on calling me Phil you're going to be April, maybe Ape for short." He smirked.

"So you came by to check on me? Thought I'd try to off myself?" She asked and he eyed her.

"Didn't think that once actually." He told her honestly. "Why would I think you would try to kill yourself?"

"No reason." she said shaking her head. "Coffee?"

"Yea." He said eyeing her. "Did you ever try to kill yourself?"

"Milk?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I take it black." He told her. "So did you? Why else would you even think I'd think that?"

"I did." She confided. "It was a long time ago."

"Mateo never told me." Punk said surprised.

"He doesn't know and I'd like to stay that way. It was before I got help, it's the reason I got help." she told him.

"Wow." Punk said to her. "I never would have guessed."

"You think less of me now?" She asked.

"No I think more of you." He told her. "You tried to kill yourself and instead of giving up you sought out help."

"Nick found me." she told him. "He saved my life. My doctor thinks it was a cry for help."

"It probably was." Punk said to her. "Otherwise you would have done it. If you don't mind me asking-"

"I overdosed." She told him already knowing he wanted to know. "It was my freshmen year in college. I called Nick and told him I was going to do it. I knew he'd show up."

"I'm glad he did." He said to her.

"It's funny because I think if I did that now he wouldn't show." She said pouring him a cup of coffee. "He implied tonight that he shouldn't have stopped me last time, should have just let me do it."

"He's a sick fuck." Punk told her bluntly. "Is that what upset you?"

"No." AJ almost laughed. "It was the comment about my mom." she said pouring herself a cup.

"I think he's just looking to blame you for his shitty behavior." He said to her honestly.

"I haven't been a good girlfriend to him." AJ confided. "I don't blame him-"

"He's been with you for countless years, you've obviously been a good girlfriend." He told her. "There's no other reason he would have stayed. He also tried to make you feel like you're incapable of finding somebody better like you have the plague or something."

"I'm damaged goods, Phil." She told him wholeheartedly.

"You're not though. He knows that." he said sipping his coffee.

"Thanks for coming by." She said to him.

"I told you to call me if you needed anything. Wish you would take me up on it." He said to her. "It's not just the stuff with you and my mom either. I think we have a few things in common we can find common ground with." he told her.

"Actually my gallery is doing an art show downtown and I think it's going to have some pieces you'd like. It's very modern." She told him.

"Yea? Count me in." He said to her.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yea. I trust your taste." He said sipping his coffee again.

"Ok." she said hiding her smile.

* * *

Two days had gone by without hearing from Nick and AJ was surprisingly well. She didn't fall into a depressive cycle and she actually felt lighter. Like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Punk actually ended up staying at her place until the morning. They stayed up talking all night and it wasn't even about Nick or her bipolar. They were sharing embarrassing stories and found another common interest: comic books and their love for Batman. He showed her his Batman tattoo and she was in awe of it. She couldn't believe she misjudged him for so many years. Her office door opened and she glared at the man walking inside.

"What the fuck AJ?" Nick asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You changed the locks, I can't get in." He told her.

"I changed them because you gave Donnie keys and I don't want him in my apartment." She informed him stiffly.

"Our apartment." Nick corrected.

"I pay the rent." She shrugged. "And you left."

"I think we should talk about that." Nick said to her.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not satisfying you physically or emotionally so you should go." she told him.

"I have nowhere to stay AJ." Nick reminded her.

"What about your new girlfriends place?" AJ asked him.

"I can't just move in there." Nick groaned. "Come on AJ, don't punish me."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked him. "You're the one who cheated."

"You're the one who forced me to do it." He added. "We've been together for ten years and that's it?"

"Stop making me out to be the villain." She warned him. "I love you and I always will. I'm capable of feeling love. I'm capable of feeling pain."

"I was out of line." Nick sighed sitting down across from her. "I wasn't in the right head space the other night."

"You were high." She said to him. "You're always high. And did you ever consider that's why I don't want to sleep with you? You can barely even get ha-" she began but he shushed her.

"Don't go around blasting my business like that." He said annoyed. "Look, I just need a few nights there and I'll stay on the couch."

"No." AJ said simply. "I'll get the rest of your stuff together tomorrow and leave it for you but that's it. You're toxic."

"Me?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"Yea, you." She said to him. "I can't have you in my life anymore. You make me feel worse about myself."

"Maybe you feel bad about yourself because you aren't as awesome as that therapist tries to make you feel about yourself. He gets paid to kiss your ass and he wants to get laid." Nick said to her.

"Jesus." She groaned in annoyance.

"Or is it Punk filling your head with all of this confidence?" He asked and she didn't say anything. "Donnie told me he was at your place the night I left. So what? I leave and you call up that dick bag for comfort? You can't even wait five minutes?"

"Says the man who was carrying on an entire relationship with another woman?" she asked with a laugh "And besides, it's not like that with him. He's just being a friend."

"You're incapable of having friends." Nick said seriously.

"Really? Because it was a friend who told me about your relationship." She said to him simply. "Have you ever considered that there's nothing wrong with me and everything wrong with you?"

"I'm not the one on medication." Nick defended lightly.

"You self medicated." She pointed out. "You're an addict."

"Fuck you." Nick snapped standing up and storming out.

* * *

Punk wandered into the bar before opening to drop off pay stubs for the staff since he was still the owner and handled most of that work.

"Pay checks." Punk said slapping them down on the bar and Mateo quickly pulled his out.

"Thank god." Mateo said ripping the envelope open.

"Late on rent?" Punk asked mockingly. "I wasn't aware I was charging you."

"No but I'm low on cash and I promised Maria a night on the town. It costs money to not get divorced, who would have thunk it?" Mateo teased then frowned when he saw his check. "This is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Punk asked taking the check from him.

"That's almost double my weekly pay." Mateo said to him.

"No it's right." Punk said giving it back. "You got a performance bonus." He told him.

"I don't need charity, Punk." Mateo said annoyed.

"It's not. It's a bonus. We've been killing it here even dead Monday nights. You're the manager so you get the bonus." Punk shrugged.

"I'll keep the bonus if you tell me what's going on with my sister." Mateo said to him.

"Penny? I swear I haven't spoken to her in probably two years." Punk assured him.

"Not Penny, AJ." Mateo said to him.

"Oh. What about her?" Punk asked confused.

"Maria told me that you two have been spending time together and she broke up with Nick." Mateo said to him.

"You should ask your sister about all that. As for spending time with her, I gave her that tattoo." Punk shrugged. "We both like art."

"Look, my sister is fragile and-" Mateo began

"She's not fragile." Punk corrected right away. "She's tough as nails. She's smart and has good taste in art and comics. We're just friends."

"I'm not shitting on the idea of you two because I've told you a thousand times I thought you two would get along. All I was going to say is keep an eye on her for me." Mateo said to him. "She doesn't open up to me about anything."

"She's private." Punk shrugged. "What makes you think she opens to me?"

"Because you two are cut from the same cloth." Mateo said knowingly. "You both didn't have the easiest childhoods, both lost your fathers, both loyal and you, like her, walk around with the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"We have a lot more in common then that." Punk said quietly to himself.

"What?" Mateo asked.

"You make it all sound depressing. The other night we were hanging out and she laughed so hard she cried. I've never seen her so joyful and I blame myself because used to just think she was miserable but it's actually the opposite." Punk told him honestly. "I like hanging out with her."

"I like you hanging out with her too." Mateo said to him. "Much more then I like Nick hanging out with her."

"I'm not looking to be her boyfriend. I think we should all hang out actually." Punk suggested.

"Yea, Maria too." Mateo agreed and Punk laughed.

"Like a double date? No thanks." Punk said amused walking to the door.


	5. Work Of Art

**Work Of Art**

* * *

AJ was at the art gallery that she invited Punk to. Of course she was working it and couldn't properly come with Punk not that she thought it was a date, but she found herself looking forward to seeing him tonight. At seven when the doors opened and he didn't walk in she assumed that was the end of it and he wouldn't arrive. What bothered her more was that he probably had no interest in ever attending and was just trying to pacify her due to her illness.

AJ was walking around the exhibit and nearly passed out when she saw him looking at a painting.

"Phil?" AJ asked and he turned to look at her. "I didn't see you come in."

"I came in through the back because I was early. I was looking for you but I really like this picture." Punk said eyeing the graffiti like painting.

"It's my favorite one here too." She said honestly. " An eighteen year old college student painted that."

"It's amazing." He said to her. "I think it would look good in my place. How much is it?" he asked her.

"Twenty four hundred." She told him and he nodded.

"I'll take it." He told her.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yea seriously." He laughed. "Do you get a commission?"

"I do actually." She said placing a sold sticker over the description of the painting.

"It's a good deal then." Punk said to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." She said smiling a bit. "I actually feel relieved since Nick left."

"He hasn't tried to come back?" Punk asked surprised.

"Every night." AJ told him honestly. "I think he got dumped by his new girlfriend already."

"I'm glad you're sticking to your guns on this." Punk said to her. "He's a piece of shit." he said as he stopped to look at another painting. "I like this one too."

"Well don't buy another and put yourself in the poor house." She warned.

"I won't but I could see spending a lot of money here." He had to admit. "I see why you like your job so much now. How's the tattoo? It's been almost two weeks, should be all healed."

"It hurts." She had to confess. "Didn't bother me when I was getting it"

"Let me see." he said walking behind her and brushing her hair to the front and running his fingers over the art. "It healed perfectly." he said still touching it gently. "The bone is probably just sensitive because it's a sensitive spot. You won't feel it in a few days."

"It's not that painful anyway." She said turning around to look at him.

"What time are you done here?" Punk asked her.

"Nine." She told him.

"Want to grab dinner at the bar?" He asked and she hid her excitement. "Mateo swears the new cook is like some fucking Gordon Ramsey in the making."

"Isn't it all just fried food? Even I can put fries in a fryer." She teased.

"All the same, I don't want to be the only person not drinking in the bar." He said to her.

"I'll go." She smiled. "Actually I'm sure I can get out of here early if you give me a few minutes to get the paperwork set on your painting."

"No rush I can still look around." he said to her then walked off to look at other paintings.

She couldn't pay Nick to take any interest in her work but here Punk was who was genuinely interested in what she was doing and even contributing to her career. Now he was was willing to wait hours for her to get out of work just to spend more time with her. AJ was NOT getting her hopes up but she felt that crush she had when she was younger was really starting to resurface.

* * *

Less than an hour later Punk and AJ were walking into the 'Cub House' which was his family owned bar and a shout out to the Chicago Cubs. The place was packed for a Tuesday night but Punk always had a small table waiting in reserve. He pulled out a chair for AJ then headed off into the back to meet the new cook.

"Hey." Mateo greeted walking over to her.

"Hi." AJ said giving him a hug.

"You're here with Punk?" Mateo asked nodding towards the kitchen he just saw Punk walk into.

"We want to try the food you've been bragging about." She shrugged. "He was at my galleries art show."

"He what?" Mateo asked with a laugh.

"He even bought a piece from me." She told him smugly.

"How charming." Mateo teased. "How have you been doing?"

"I spoke to you yesterday and the day before that you came to my job-" She began.

"So the same?" he asked.

"I'm good." She said to him. "I'm not back with Nick if that's what you're asking."

"It was what I was asking." Mateo admitted.

"Heard you're having dinner with Maria Friday night." AJ said to him.

"I am." Mateo grinned.

"I hope that works out for you, truly. She's great." She told him.

"She is." Mateo agreed. "I heard Penny might be coming into town for Thanksgiving."

"Oh." AJ said quietly.

"She misses you. You're the reason she wants to visit." Mateo said to her.

"I know we're both your sister but you can take my side when it comes to her once in a while. We are twins, we special share a bond." She reminded him.

"I'd love to take your side." Mateo said seriously. "If you tell me what the fuck happened between you two."

"I already ordered the food myself." Punk said walking over and sitting across from AJ.

"Drinks?" Mateo asked.

"I'll take a coke." She told Mateo.

"Me too." Punk said to him and he nodded and walked off. "Something wrong?" he asked noticing she seemed bothered.

"Penny is coming for Thanksgiving apparently." She told him and he nodded. "I'm sure you're excited about that."

"Why do you and Mateo think that Penny and I had some love affair?" Punk asked amused.

"Could have fooled me." She remarked with a smile.

"She's fun." Punk shrugged. "She's also a friend."

"Well, I was going to host Thanksgiving this year since Maria and Mateo are still on the outs." She told him.

"Seriously?" he asked surprised. "You cook?"

"How hard could it be to put a turkey in the oven?" She asked with a shrug.

"A lot harder than you think." Punk warned.

"You're more than welcome obviously." She told him.

"I'll be there." he said without hesitation.

"Your mom too." She told him.

"That's ok." Punk laughed then his eyes skimmed the bar. "She's not here tonight but it's still early."

"How come your mom never went for treatment?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I always took it personally though. She didn't want to better herself for me or for my dad. She'd rather be unhappy than a mother to me."

"It's not an easy thing to do." She told him quietly. "I never would have sought out treatment if I wasn't forced to because I was in the hospital."

"Why?" Punk asked her.

"I never thought anything was wrong with me." She admitted. "I thought my feelings and cycles were just the way everyone lived. I was jealous of every single person I met because I didn't know how they were able to hide it so well. It took a long time for me to accept that I had a problem and want to seek help after. It wasn't easy."

"That's just a testament to the kind of strong willed woman you are." he said to her. "It's awesome and you don't even realize how awesome it is."

"Hanging out with me, is my disorder all you think about?" She asked him and he squinted his eyes at her in amusement.

"No it isn't." He told her. "I respect you a whole hell of a lot more seeing that you struggle with it and control it, but I don't let it consume me. I like talking to you."

"It does control me sometimes." She admitted honestly. "There are days I have trouble getting out of bed because I'm so depressed and all I want to do is cry and sleep. Then there are days I'm manic and clean my entire apartment and shop until my card gets declined. I'm not perfect."

"How long do those cycles last?" Punk asked curiously.

"Sometimes a week, sometimes a few hours." She shrugged. "I'm not cured. I'll never be cured."

"I didn't think bipolar was something that could be cured." He said to her. "But you're very aware of it and you don't let it impact you personally or professionally. That's what I find impressive but I suppose there are days that it does..."

"Of course it does." She said to him. "There are times I'm so on the edge that I have to lock myself in the bathroom and cry."

"That's not a bipolar thing, that's an everybody thing." Punk smirked.

"It's different. You were right when you said I feel everything more strongly. Sometimes it's a lot to take." she confided.

"So what do you do?" He asked. "I know when I was looking into helping my mom they said hobbies or therapy."

"I do see a therapist as you know but I also work out. I go for runs. It clears my head." She told him.

"I run to clear my head too." He told her.

"I've seen you running on the trail." she told him.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked her.

"Because I thought you hated me." she admitted freely and he smiled.

"You weer always the mean one. You still are." Punk pointed out.

"I'm not mean." She defended quietly then smiled. "I'm just protective of myself."

"It's a good quality to have." Punk said to her. "You should protect yourself but no reason to protect yourself from me."

"Here you go." The cook said bringing out a basket of cheese fries. "Burgers will be out in a few."

"Thanks." AJ smiled.

"Oh, you can't be Mateo's twin." The cook said seriously eyeing her.

"I am." AJ said to him.

"You're way too beautiful to be his twin." he smiled causing her to blush slightly. "Jerry." he introduced holding his hand out and she shook it.

"AJ." She said to him and he kissed the top of her hand and Punk didn't even realize he was glaring at the cook.

"AJ." he repeated with a grin. " A name that is short and sweet, that embodies the woman herself." he flirted and Punk dropped his fry in shock of the cheesy line that AJ seemed to have enjoyed.

"I pay you to cook not flirt." Punk said forcing out a smile.

"Of course." Jerry said quickly and kissed AJ's hand again then headed back into the kitchen.

"He's nice." AJ said to Punk.

"Oh, yea." Punk forced out in agreement.

* * *

Punk drove AJ home and pulled up outside her building.

"You know I could use your help figuring out where to hang this painting I got tonight." He told her.

"Yea?" She asked and he nodded.

"You're the expert at that stuff." Punk said to her.

"It's being delivered Friday so you have some time." She told him. "But I'll help you find a good spot. You have a beautiful penthouse."

"It's an apartment." he corrected.

"No. I live in an apartment, you live in Barbie's dream penthouse." She teased.

"Did Barbie have a penthouse?" Punk asked teasing her back.

"I don't know but if she did it would be your place." She said taking her seatbelt off.

"So, Friday night?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I have a work dinner with some clients but I should be done by nine, is that ok?" she asked

"Yea that's perfect." He said to her.

"Thanks for putting me in commission." She smirked. "And for dinner." she added as she opened the door. "Goodnight."

"Night." Punk said back before she closed the door. He waited until he watched her walk into the building before pulling away.

"What the fuck is happening?" Punk asked himself. He found his mind was consumed with AJ. He connected with her in a way that was on a different level then anyone else. The weirdest part was that she was right there in front of him his entire life and he had never noticed it before. He smiled to himself then drove home.

* * *

AJ stepped off the elevator of her floor and noticed two men standing outside her apartment door. She was immediately alarmed and reached for the pepper spray in her purse. Smart thing would have been to turn around but they already spotted her.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked stopping in front of her door.

"I wish." One man grinned at her. "But we're looking for someone far less attractive."

"Nick Nemeth." the other more sterner man said to her.

"He doesn't live here anymore." AJ told them.

"Really? That's a shame." The man responded as the other one racked his eyes over her body. "I was told he lived here."

"He's been gone for a while from here." She told them.

"Mind if we have a look around?" he asked her.

"Yes I do." She said to them. "He doesn't live here anymore and I have nothing to do with him anymore. I'm assuming he owes you money and if that's the case he left nothing behind of any value."

"I don't believe that." the man eyeing her grinned looking at her chest.

"Try his job." AJ shrugged.

"He hasn't been there." The more professional man said to her. "Can you think of a friends house he might be staying in? A girlfriend?"

"Nope." She told them.

"If you talk to him, tell him Anthony came by." He said to her with a smile. "Sorry to bother you."

"I'm not sorry." The flirty man winked and AJ waited for them to step onto the elevator before entering her apartment and quickly locking the door behind her.

* * *

"He was always trouble." Maria said to AJ as they jogged down the familiar park path the next morning. "Now that he's out of your home he's still causing problems."

"They didn't threaten me." AJ said as they jogged along the dirt path. "They did creep me out."

"Who do you think those guys were? Dealers or loan sharks I'm sure." Maria said to her. "You need to tell him to keep his business away from you."

"I'm sure he didn't give them my address." AJ said to her.

"No I'm sure he didn't but he was getting into some bad stuff before you two broke up. I was hoping with it ending you would have avoided it completely." Maria said as they stopped near a bench. "I heard he quit his job at the club and had a falling out with Donnie."

"Good." AJ said to her. "I always hated him. Nick would let him say the most inappropriate things to me."

"Because Donnie was Nick's supplier and Nick would have sold you to Donnie if he could." Maria said to her. "With you not paying his way anymore he's gotten in over his head."

"Should I talk to him?" AJ asked and Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No! Nick is not your problem anymore." Maria reminded her. "A clean break is for the best. He got himself into this mess, let him or his new girlfriend get him out of it."

"I'm not heartless." AJ said to her.

"I know you're not. But you're happier now." Maria told her enthusiastically. "That has to do with Punk too."

"I'm going to his place Friday night to help him find a spot for his painting." AJ told her and Maria let out a laugh.

"Is that the lame excuse Punk used to get you over to his place?" Maria asked amused.

"It's not an excuse." AJ shrugged. "He really needs help finding a good spot."

"Have you been to Punk's place?" Maria asked her.

"Briefly once or twice." She said to her.

"It's a gorgeous brick penthouse with absolutely nothing on any walls. He can just throw it on a wall and be done with it. And Friday night? The night he knows Mateo will be out?" Maria asked with a smirk. "Is he having dinner too?"

"No. I have a business dinner before that." She told her.

"What are you going to wear?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. Whatever I wear to the dinner I guess." She shrugged.

"Something sexy?" Maria asked hopefully.

"No." she laughed. "I'm going to dinner with a group of elderly men and women."

"So sex it up subtly." Maria shrugged. "That's easy."

"I don't want to sex anything up, it's just Phil." She told her. "He doesn't see me in that way."

"I don't know about that." Maria said folding her arms as AJ sipped from her water bottle. "He spends an awful lot of time with you."

"He pities me." AJ argued.

"I don't think that's it." Maria said to her. "Subtle sexy, remember that."

* * *

Friday night rolled around and AJ did keep in mind what Maria said, that's why she spent almost two hours doing her hair before her meeting. Crazy curls, something she rarely did but when she did she knew it was worth the work. She had on a silk pale beige blouse and a high wasted tight matching skirt. The skirt was long enough to meet her knees and before knocking on Punk's door she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse. She wasn't even sure why she was trying. She even spent a few minutes outside reapplying her light lip gloss and eye shadow.

"Hey." Punk greeted as he opened the door. He had to admit he was taken aback by how she looked. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her without her glasses and he was sure he never saw her in something to tight and he KNEW he had never seen her curly hair before.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously. She noticed he was just in jeans and a t-shirt and immediately felt foolish.

"Yea of course." He said stepping aside.

"I came right from the dinner so I'm sure I'm over dressed." She said putting her purse down on his couch.

"It's fine." He said to her.

"You already hung the painting." AJ frowned noticing it on the wall, frame and all.

"The delivery guys did it." Punk shrugged.

"So I guess I'm not needed?" She asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"No because I think I hate it there." He said quickly.

"I think it looks great." She told him. "It really opens up the room."

"I guess." he shrugged not even sure what that meant. "How was your dinner?"

"Awful." She admitted. "The restaurant wasn't exactly as good as those cheese fries from the other night."

"So you didn't eat? I was going to order a pizza." He told her.

"I could eat." She said to him, happy with an excuse to stay longer.

"Take a seat." Punk said gesturing to the couch as he reached for his phone.

The leather couch was nice and surprisingly comfortable. She peered around his apartment and Maria was right, it was empty. It was spotless and what little that was around was beautiful and very masculine but there weren't family photos. She did smile at the few horror movie figures he had around.

"Pizza will be here in like an hour, it's a Friday night." He said sitting down next to her.

"I'm in no rush." She said to him then saw something that caused her face to light up.

"What?" he asked following her eyes. "You want to?"

"I want to so bad." She said in a low voice and he had to laugh.

"Ok." Punk said standing up.

* * *

Over an hour later AJ's shoes were off and she was sitting in front of the TV racing Punk in Mario Kart.

"I win again!" AJ cheered jumping up.

"I'm letting you win." Punk lied trying to save face.

"No, you just suck." AJ smirked passing him her controller. "You practice while I eat another slice of pizza."

"Maybe I need more pizza to build up my stamina." Punk said standing up as well and saw her eating the last slice.

"You had like five slices." She scolded with a full mouth.

"Bullshit." Punk laughed in awe of her appetite now. "That's your fourth."

"It's really good." She said swallowing the piece. "I can eat a whole pie in one sitting."

"No way." He said standing over her as she ate on the couch. "Where does it all go? You're the size of a toothpick."

"I resent that." She said taking another bite. "I suppose it's selfish to eat the entire slice." She said passing him the half eaten slice.

"You slobbered all over it." Punk said disgusted.

"I don't have cooties." she mocked standing up and holding the slice up and he took a bite of it.

"Best tasting slice." He said licking his lips and watched as she took another bite out of it.

"You can't finish it." she told him.

"You're greedy when it comes to food." He said with a laugh and she just shrugged.

"I am." She agreed honestly.

"I'll have to remember that." He said watching her put the slice to her mouth and was about to take another bite.

"No way." Punk laughed pushing her arm down.

"You want to finish it?" she asked sweetly looking up at him and he just went for it.

Punk wasn't sure if she'd push him away and slap him, which he'd deserve but he couldn't resist kissing her. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to drop the slice of pizza they were battling over to begin with. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moves his around her waist to pull her closer against him. She was intoxicating, she smelled amazing, looked amazing but the thing that turned him most during this evening was her laugh. Everything about her aroused him. Without parting his lips from her he lead her to the couch where they both collapsed. He was completely laying on top of her as she was pressing into the comfortable couch cushion.

He knew he'd might regret it but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He pulled away and lifted his head slightly and saw her lips were already beginning to swell from the intense kiss, a kiss he would gladly lose his breath over again and again. She eyed him searching for an answer on what was going through his head, he was doing the same. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him back down and she kissed him this time. Another intense, hot kiss. His hands moved to her blouse and began to unbutton the silk top. AJ pulled away now and he was nervous he went too far but instead she reached for his belt that was keeping his jeans up and began to loosen it.

Punk went back to kissing her while she was playing with his jeans, this time kissing her neck leaving hot wet kisses all the way down to her cleavage. She arched her neck back as he kissed back up his trail and he was directly over her throat. Her legs spread as far as they could in her tight skirt wanting to feel him pressing against her. She undid his belt and he slowly unzipped his zipper. Before she could do anything else he grabbed her hands to halt her and placed them over her head and pressed his body fully into her and she moaned at the sensation. He leaned down and kissed her lips again and slowly grinding his groin against her.

"Phil." She moaned sweetly as he pulled away from the kiss and he decided at the moment she could call him 'Phil' anytime she wanted as long as she said it like that.

Just as he was reaching to pull her top off completely the apartment door swung open and Punk stuck his head up and saw Mateo walking. in..

"I'm done trying to be fucking nice to her!" Mateo yelled at Punk. AJ wasn't visible since the couch wasn't facing him as he stormed by. "She threw wine on me!" He yelled holding his arms out to show Punk. "Fucking joke." he spat he storming up the wood unattached steps.

Punk dropped his head in defeat because the mood was officially killed. And he was no regretting offering Mateo his guest room. He looked down at AJ who had her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh at the situation. Punk peered over to the steps when he heard Mateo's door he sat up and began to fix his belt as AJ quickly buttoned her blouse back up.

"That was awful timing." AJ noted awkwardly.

"I would take you up to my room and finish this but-" he began.

"That's my brother." She finished for him and he just nodded with a frown. "That would be too weird." she said standing up and straightened her skirt out.

"I'll take you home." Punk offered.

"It's ok. You should talk to him." AJ said to him.

"It's late." He pointed out. "I don't want an invite up." He said and her face dropped. "That's not what I meant." he tried to cover quickly as he ran his hand over his frustrated face. "Obviously I wouldn't turn it down I just don't want you to think that's why I want to take you home." he stammered nervously.

"I don't live far." She said grabbing her purse. "Maybe we could pick this up tomorrow night?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea." He said to her. "You can come back here, I'll cook."

"You cook?" She asked amused as her smile widened.

"I do." He said confidently as he followed her to the door. "I'm a great cook actually."

"I'll look forward to it." she said as he opened the door for her and she stepped outside.

"Good night." He said then she pressed her lips briefly to his one last time.

"Night." She smiled then he watched her walk to the elevator.

"God damn." He muttered to himself as he kept his eyes on her behind.

"Was my sister here?" Mateo asked starling Punk who quickly closed the door.

"Why would you ask me that?" Punk asked defensively. "That was the neighbor."

"I mean earlier. Didn't you say she was coming over to help with a picture or some shit?" Mateo asked him.

"Oh, yea she swung by." Punk shrugged casually. "We had pizza."

"Keep distracting her." Mateo said to him and Punk eyed him.

"What do you mean by that?" Punk asked.

"I saw Nick tonight as I was leaving work. He begged me to plead his case to AJ." Mateo told him shaking his head. "Like I don't have enough relationship problems now this asshole wants me to involve myself in my sisters love life."

"What did you tell him?" Punk asked casually as he cleaned up the mess him and AJ made.

"I told him to fuck off and if he went near my sister again I'd beat the shit out of him." Mateo said honestly. "Maria said he needs money or something. He just wants a roof over his head."

"I think AJ has outgrown him." Punk said to Mateo.

"I fucking hope so." Mateo said grabbing a beer from the cooler. "She seems happier with him out of her life."

"She does." Punk agreed. "Nick will get the hint."

"Yea." Mateo nodded. "If I had known you were about to bang my sister on that couch I would have told him that to get him to fuck off." he said and Punk froze. "You thought I didn't see her or hear her trying not to laugh?"

"Look-" he began.

"She's not Penny." Mateo warned him. "She's a sweet girl, not that Penny isn't but-"

"AJ doesn't let people in as easily and I'm one of the privileged few?" he asked Mateo.

"She'll hurt more. She feels more than us." Mateo warned him.

"I know that." Punk said to him quietly. "We got out of hand. That's it."

"Do you like her?" Mateo asked.

"I do." Punk told him honestly. "A lot actually."

"Seriously?" Mateo asked skeptically.

"She's a great girl." Punk told him. "She's funny, she's brilliant, she's beautiful-"

"I've never heard you describe a woman like this before." Mateo said to him. "Is this a put on to soften the blow that you're going to be with my sister or-"

"It's honesty." Punk said cutting him off. "I like hanging around her. I want to hang around her more. I want to-"

"Don't tell me anymore." Mateo warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that." Punk scoffed knowing what he was referring to. "I just want to get to know her better."

"So, do it." Mateo said to him. "But she did just get out of a ten year relationship."

"I think she was over Nick long before they broke up." Punk remarked bitterly. "He hasn't gotten the hint."

"Maria said his debt collectors keep showing up at her apartment." Mateo told him.

"Yea?" Punk asked. "He's such a useless piece of shit."

"Be good to her." was all Mateo requested.

"I'm a good guy." Punk remarked.

"Like I said she's not Penny. She's not a one night stand kind of girl." he warned his friend.

"Who said I wanted a one night stand? Maybe I want more." Punk defended lightly.

"It's just so bizarre." Mateo laughed to himself. "A few weeks ago you two couldn't even be in the same room together and I can't remember the last time you were with a woman for longer than two weeks."

"Amy." Punk pointed out. "That was almost a year."

"Oh god." Mateo remarked dramatically. "You really count sleeping with her randomly over the course of a year as a relationship?"

"Yea I do." Punk said to him.

"I hope you treat my sister better." Mateo siad to him and Punk looked at him.

"If you have a problem with this tell me now." Punk said to him seriously. "I'll back off and I won't held a grudge but tell me now before this goes anywhere."

"I have no problem with it as long as you don't do what you normally do." Mateo said to him.

"Which is what?" Punk asked.

"Get all closed off and moody when things start to take a serious turn." Mateo told him and Punk rolled his eyes. "You brag about how you've known me my whole life? I've known you mine too. I know how you get. I also know her. As fun as this all seems right now you two will fight like cats and dogs too."

"I'm kind of looking forward to that." Punk grinned and Mateo glared at him. "I'm kidding! You know I'll do right by her. She's different."

"Then good luck." Mateo said to him with a smile.


	6. Anticipation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So many twists and turns to come, stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Anticipation**

* * *

Punk was anxious for his dinner with AJ tonight. He did not want to screw this up with her even though they were really just starting to get to know each other. It had nothing to do with fear of Mateo kicking his ass, it had to with him wanting to see her again. He was watching the clock at work and even though he was the owner he didn't want to skip out early on a busy weekend day. When he looked up at as the door opened at the parlor he glared at the blonde man walking inside.

"Hi. I need a tattoo." Nick mocked. "My girls name right here." He said pointing over his heart. "It's only two initials so it shouldn't cost much."

"Fuck off." Punk responded seriously and Nick laughed.

"Seriously, I heard you've been hanging around AJ a lot lately." Nick said to him.

"What's it to you?" Punk questioned putting his phone down.

"She's my girlfriend." Nick said to him and Punk let out a laugh.

"I think that ship has passed." Punk said to him almost smugly. "Go bother your new girlfriend."

"Look, AJ and I fight a lot." Nick began with a smile. "It's just how we've always been."

"Ok." Punk said not following. "I think it's pretty over now."

"That's because of you." Nick had to laugh frustratingly. "You've gotten in the middle of our routine."

"You're in trouble with money and need a place to crash and want AJ to go back to supporting you." Punk said to him knowing. "AJ is better than that."

"She's not though." Nick smiled sarcastically. "Look, I don't like putting her business out there like this but before you get involved with her you should know something about her. She's not well."

"Wow." Punk laughed standing up. "You're really that desperate for room and board that you'd come all the way here to tell me she's bipolar?"

"You know." Nick remarked as his face dropped.

"Of course I know." Punk said to him.

"So you know what you're getting yourself into?" Nick asked seriously. "The mood swings, the outbursts and I can't remember the last time I ever heard her laugh. She's miserable."

"You need to get the fuck out of here." Punk warned him. "You really are this fucking desperate? And AJ isn't miserable. Maybe you just didn't bring out the happy side of her. So fuck off."

"She goes to therapy." Nick warned in a whisper.

"I think that's great." Punk said to him. "I love that she betters herself everyday.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into and you're going to fuck up your friendship with Mateo over it because trust me, AJ isn't for you." Nick told him.

"You might be right." Punk agreed. "But what I know for sure is she that she's out of your league and it's best you accept this and move on. Stop sending your debt collectors her way too. She's done paying for you. You got into this mess, get the fuck out of it yourself."

"I'm just warning you. You've never been with a girl like her." Nick said to him and Punk couldn't help but think that's what attracted him most to her, he hadn't been with anyone like her before. "And I have been with AJ since high school."

"Yea about ten years." Punk agreed. "Where you two had broken up countless times and you never progressed past that."

"AJ doesn't want to get married. I've tired to propose to her." Nick told him. "Has she told you she doesn't want to get married or have kids? She just wants to be a live in girlfriend and you want to know? She's incapable of promising to love someone for the rest of her life because she's not capable of love nor the guarantee she won't try to off herself the next time she-" Punk grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt then dragged him out of the tattoo parlor.

"You have a lot of fucking balls showing up here like this." Punk said tossing him. "Do you think bad mouthing her to me is going to scare me off or send her running back to you? Even if things don't work out between us I am going to make it my personal life mission to make sure you never see her again."

"Since when do you even tolerate her let alone like her?" Nick asked annoyed rubbing his neck.

"Since none of your fucking business." Punk said to him. "Mateo and I dropped the ball on you because AJ always defended you but believe me we've always hated you even when AJ and I didn't get along- a lot of it had to do with me hating you- I always told her what a piece of shit you were. You use her. You tried to get her off her medication and to stop therapy you want to manipulate her into not leaving you so you would have a place to stay and your bills paid. Thank god she wised up to your shit."

"You really give me a lot of credit." Nick laughed. "But fine. Learn the hard way." he said to him. "And as for the therapy and medication, medication kills her sexual appetite so good luck never get laid and as for her therapy- her therapist? She'll tell you about him, he wants to bone her. Let's see how much you like your girl going to see the guy every two weeks. Oh wait I'm sorry, he insisted on changing it to once a week because he looks looking at her for an extra hour a week." He said to Punk then stormed off.

* * *

AJ wasn't sure if she was overdressed but she didn't care. She checked herself out in the mirror located in the hallway of the luxury Penthouse suite building Punk lived in. Her hair was pin straight tonight, her dress was red and although sleeveless had a turtleneck. She rang the bell and when he didn't answer she looked at her watch and saw she was right on time. She tried knocking in case there was an off chance the bell was broken but when he still didn't answer she began to accept the fact that she had been stood up. She wasn't surprised, he was out of her league as far as she was concerned. She dropped her head a bit and began to walk back to the elevator but before as she did she came face to face with him as he stepped off the elevator with a brown paper bag of groceries.

"I'm late, I know." Punk said and she hid her relieved smile. "We had a whole field hockey team come in for team tattoos and I couldn't get away." he said to her leaning over and kissing her cheek. "You look so good." he said eyeing her up. He thought he loved her curly hair but her pin straight hair was also doing things to him.

"Thanks." She said trying not to blush as she followed him back to the apartment and waited for him to unlock the door.

"I'm making sauce it won't take too long." He said turning on the lights and placing the bag on othe counter.

"Can I help?" She offered.

"Nope. This is my secret recipe." He told her and she eyed him.

"It's probably jarred sauce." She teased.

"Don't insult me." Punk said as he unpacked the fresh vegetables. "You know I ran into Nick today."

"Oh yea?" She asked curiously.

"He's really interested in getting you back." Punk told her bluntly. "Is that something you want?"

"If I wanted to be with Nick I'd be with him tonight." She replied and he smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Punk said turning on the stove. "He told me you were bipolar."

"He tried to scare you off." She said to him.

"He did. He tried really hard actually. Got give him credit." Punk laughed to himself as poured olive oil in the pot.

"What else did he say?" She asked him.

"That you're unhappy and you two never progressed because you didn't want marriage or kids." he said to her.

"Marriage is something I don't entirely believe in." She admitted honestly.

"I agree with you actually." He told her. "My parents weren't exactly prime examples as to what marriage should be."

"Then there's Mateo and Maria." AJ pointed out. "I'm not set on it but it's not like Nick gave me any reason to want to be legally connected to him."

"And kids?" He asked curiously.

"And pass on what I have? No thank you." She said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You act like you're this woman who has a contagious illness. I don't think what you have is even a negative." he told her honestly. "It's like a superpower. You can feel things other people I can't. You can love like no other. Stop trying to hide that from everyone."

"I've never heard it put that way before." She said to him with a smile. "Nobody has ever put a positive spin on it."

"It's just a characteristic of who you are." He shrugged. "And I happen to like all parts of you."

"Even the crazy side?" She asked.

"I haven't met that side yet but I'm sure I will." He smirked as he went back to cooking.

"Me holding a knife on somebody is pretty much as crazy as it gets." AJ told him.

"Then I think I'm crazier than you." He warned half joking.

"You have a temper, that doesn't make you crazy." She said to him.

"You think I have a temper?" he asked.

"I know you do. I've known you for years." She reminded him. "I've seen you punch guys in the faces and or get into shoving matches at the bar."

"Maybe I have a bit of a temper but I don't just hit people." he told her. "I would never hit you or any woman-"

"I'm not scared of you." She practically laughed. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were respectful or had a good heart."

"You weren't always nice to me." he had to point out again.

"Yea." She had to agree. "That's your fault though."

"Mine?" he asked turning to look at her. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You wouldn't know this but when I was younger I had a crush on you." She admitted.

"No shit." He laughed smugly.

"Yes. I was thirteen and thought you were amazing. You were like this bad boy with a heart of gold." she smiled remembering.

"You never told me that." he said to her.

"I didn't tell anyone but Penny." She said to him and he frowned realizing that could have been a source of the tension between the sisters. "She taught me how to do my hair and makeup to impress you but she was just pacifying me because obviously I was too young for you at the time."

"You were." He agreed. "I was eighteen and I wasn't in the right head space."

"I saw you with Penny." She told him. "In the house. I was so crushed." she confided.

"I'm sorry." he said to her.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Penny's." She told him.

"I really hope I'm not a reason for the tension between you two." Punk said leaning over the marble island in the kitchen to look at her. "Penny and I-"

"I get it." She said shaking her head. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Well, it's nice to know why you've hated me for so long." Punk said to her.

"I never hated you." She told him. "I get wrapped up with Nick right after that and he didn't speak highly of you and it kind of tainted me towards you."

"Nick never liked me." Punk smirked. "Actually, I never liked him. Or his brothers. They were all drug peddling pieces of shit."

"So, before this goes anywhere- you and Penny-" She began.

"We were never in a relationship." Punk said to her. "If it makes you uncomfortable I understand that and I'll spend all of my free time trying to convince you to give me a shot anyway."

"I don't really talk to her anyway." AJ reminded him.

"She does love you." Punk told her seriously. "She asks for you all of the time."

"I love her too, she's my sister." AJ said honestly. "I think a lot of it is just jealousy which isn't something I like to admit."

"Because of me?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're very full of yourself." She remarked with a laugh.

"I have worse qualities then that." He warned teasingly.

"I'm jealous she got away." AJ told him. "She didn't have to deal with our mother like I did."

"Have you spoken to your mother lately?" He asked her.

"Not really." She shrugged. "I don't want to talk about her tonight, or talk about Penny anymore for that matter."

"Great. You can come over here and try this." he said waving her over to the pot of sauce he was making and holding a spoon up.

* * *

AJ had to give Punk credit, he made a delicious dinner. She had no idea he could cook. After dinner he made coffee and drank it on his gorgeous terrace outside.

"The view is beautiful here." She said looking at all the City lights.

"Yea. I don't spend as much time as I should out here." He admitted.

"Yea, I mean you could put some chairs or something out here." She said noticing there was literally nothing on the terrace. She placed her elbows on the edge holding her cup of coffee in her hands to keep her warm. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My dad." He said leaning next to her. "He loved to cook. He said the quickest way to a woman's heart was through the kitchen."

"He wasn't wrong." She said to him. "You should really cook Thanksgiving."

"Oh no you're not pawning that responsibility off on me now." He laughed. "I'll help though."

"Good." She said relieved. "You could make the turkey and stuffing and stuff."

"And what will you make?" he asked her amused.

"The dip." She said seriously. "I make a great sour cream and onion dip."

"You mix sour cream with onion soup mix." He laughed.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound." she said trying to sound serious.

"I think it's exactly as easy as I made it sound." He said seriously and she laughed. She shivered and he noticed it right away. "Cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around her body from behind to shield her from the breeze.

"Yes." She said feeling her stomach begin to grow anxious because she knew what was about to happen. Something she had dreamed about since she was a teen. Something they started last night that caused her not to sleep one wink. "Maybe we should move this inside? You could give me a proper tour of your palace."

"It's not a palace." he said releasing her then taking her by the band and leading her back inside.

"It's beautiful." She said to him as she walked ahead of him down the hall.

"You know the bathroom and kitchen and living room already." He said to her.

They walked up the stairs and AJ opened his bedroom door and walked inside first. His bed was huge and the room had shelves and shelves of comics and horror movie figures.

"Wow." She said in awe of the comics and he realized now that this could easily throw off the whole night. She loved comics and he could imagine her deciding to just read what he had rather than finishing off what they started last night.

"I'm sure you've read them all." He said with a nervous laugh grabbing her hand and trying to pull her away.

"I can see like five already that I can't even find." She said gently pulling her hand away and walking closer to the shelf. Before Punk could respond his doorbell rang.

"Oh fuck." He groaned.

"I'll wait here." She told him looking over her shoulder.

"Right here." He said to her seriously. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." She laughed then looked back at his comics.

* * *

Punk was not happy a neighbor interrupted his evening asking if he had milk. He threw the whole gallon he had at him then ran back up the stairs and his heart sunk when he didn't see her in the room but a light on in the corner indicated she was in the master bathroom. He peeked in since the door was open and saw her dress was halfway unzipped and her back was facing the mirror as she looked over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to see my tattoo. The lighting in here is amazing." She said to him. "And I was tempted to climb into your Jacuzzi.

"I don't use it so you're more than welcome to come by and use my tub anytime." He said to her. "Let me see the tattoo." he said and she turned to face him and held onto her long hair that she pushed to one side in the front.

"It's so beautiful." She said to him.

"And it's all healed." He said kissing over the spot and she shut her eyes.

Getting the tattoo already felt intimate but the fact that he was leaving wet open mouthed kisses over the tender spot only turned her on more. It's like he knew and felt the same level she did. She felt his hands at her waist and placed her smaller hands over them then guided one hand up over her left breast which he gladly grabbed and massaged. He nipped over the flesh of her neck and she hissed in pleasure as he kneaded her breast still. She intertwined her fingers over his other hand from the top and pushed it towards the hem of her short dress.

"Tell me what you like." He whispered as he briefly detached his lips from her flesh.

"I trust you." was all she said as she pushed his hand slowly under the her dress so his palm was flesh against her thigh.

Punk moved his hands and unzipped her dressed in the bank completely letting it pool at her feet. He had a view of her ass that he couldn't describe. She wasn't lying when she said used exercise as a form of therapy. She turned around self consciously and wrapped her arms around his body and gently unfolded her arms. She was wearing matching red lace underwear and looks so beautiful. And not only because she was half naked but because she was letting him see her vulnerability.

Punk gently grabbed the side of her face and neck and pulled her into a kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her through the door and straight into the bedroom. AJ's arms were wrapped his neck loosely as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He lowered her onto the bed slowly without disconnecting their lips. He was so comfortable laying flesh on top of her, in between her thighs as they kissed. For a woman he had never been with, he was nervous. He wanted her to feel good, he wanted her to never want to leave him.

"Phil." she whispered as he pulled away from the kiss and sat up as far as he could but AJ's strong legs were still wrapped around his waist keeping him close. He pulled his shirt over his head and AJ instantly placed the palms of her hands over his colorful chest and lifted her head to kiss him there.

He wiggled out of the grasp of her legs and kissed right in between her breasts where her bra clips was then kissed down her toned and tanned stomach. His hand followed the trail of his kissed until he reached her pantie line and kissed right on the top of it. He pulled the thing red material down her slender legs and spread her thighs eyed her right there.

"You don't have to." he heard AJ say but her words didn't match her voice. He had never heard woman lust for him the way she did with just the tone of her voice.

AJ watched as he lowered his face and her eyes rolled immediately as his tongue ran over. She was embarrassed by how wet she already was for him but it only seemed to egg him. He was nipping and licking then she felt two fingers slide with ease into her and she gasped. While his mouth and one hand were busy his free hand moved up her torso and grabbed one of her bra covered breasts and squeezed and kneaded it.

"Jesus." She groaned loudly as she arched her hips up.

His fingers were out of her and replaced by his tongue. He was literally drinking her down, the slurping sound could be heard through the walls she'd bet. Her fists tightened around the bed sheets and right when she felt ready to release his mouth was gone. She could have cried at the fact he left her right on the edge and didn't give her that last gentle push. She sat up on her elbows and watched as he anxiously pulled his jeans and boxers down.

AJ changed her position on the bed so she was laying at the head of it and unclasped her bra so they were both on equal completely nude footing. Punk hovered over her body and watched as AJ licked the palm of her hand then grabbed his already hard member and began to stroke him. Punk nuzzled his face in her neck as he enjoyed just the feel of her hands on him like this. While she was readying him, without looking he reached the bedside table and opened the drawer and felt around until he found a loose condom.

"No more." He said grabbing her hand and pulling it away knowing he would blow before he even got started. He ripped the wrapped and slid the condom on and without warning pierced her body.

AJ arched her back and gasped and with her eyes still closed smiled. She grabbed his face once he was fully buried inside of her and pulled him into another kiss. The need to move was strong for both of them but both knew they wouldn't last either. They were both so close as it was and he had only been inside her for a few moments.

"I need you." AJ gasped as he kissed her neck and Punk pulled out of her almost completely then sharply entered her again.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms cupped under her knees to force her wider as he began to roughly to thrust into her. AJ was biting her lip to stop her from screaming but it wasn't enough. She could feel the blood on her lip but the pain wasn't even a blimp on her radar as Punk gave it to her better than she had ever gotten it before. A man who had never been with her before knew how to stimulate her body more than her boyfriend of ten years ever could. She felt her orgasm rip through her body like a tidal wave and let out such a scream that she was afraid she'd disturb his neighbors.

Punk released her legs and rolled them over so he was on his back. Although she was on top he was still in control as her body was pressed against his and it was his hips rapidly moving up and down, desperate for his own release. One of his hands cupped her rear while the other one rubbed her back. Her skin was like silk. Her moans and screams were like nothing he had ever heard. Every move and sound only turned him on more and more.

AJ found her strength and sat up on him and began to match his thrusts. This was the most beautiful sight Punk had ever seen before. Her riding him like this was a sight he'd never forget. His hands cupped her breasts roughly and he used all of strength to sit up and buried his face in between her breasts. AJ's lower half slowed down as he began to massage her breast with his tongue and teeth. Even his hand that was around her waist and just squeezing her was distracting. Punk never slowed down though. He kept going and going as hard and fast as he could until he came and when he did fell straight on his back and she collapsed on top of him.

"Fucking hell." Punk groaned rubbing his thumb up and down her spine.

Her ear was pressed over his chest and could feel his heart pounding, she was sure that her's was beating just as fast.

"Stay the night?" he asked her hopefully and she nodded her head against his neck and left a kiss over his pulse point. "Good." He said reaching for the thin sheet on the bed and pulling over them.

"I don't think I could get up and walk even if I wanted to." She admitted with a shy smile, still connected to his body.

"Was I too-" He began

"You were perfect." She said to him sticking her head up and looking him in the eye so he knew she wasn't lying.

"I got worked up." there was no point in denying it. He had planned on taking it slow and gentle with her, he had no idea his emotions would have taken over like that.

"So did I." She grinned kissing his lips tenderly now. "You didn't hurt me." She assured him in a whisper and he felt relief rush through his body.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up first and realized AJ was still in his bed. Her long hair was sprawled over his dark bed sheets as her back was to him, her bare back that is. He slid out of the bed and grabbed his sweat pants and headed down the stairs. He decided to make her breakfast because after going four more rounds last night they both needed the fuel and she deserved it.

Punk was smiling so much that his face was beginning to hurt. He was whistling as he scrambled eggs and ran the coffee maker. He turned around to grab a tray and jumped back startled when he saw a tired and angry Mateo standing there.

"I hope that's for me." Mateo said to him.

"It's not." Punk said as he went back to grinning.

"You and my sister..." He trailed off then cringed. "I had to sleep on the fucking couch."

"I'm sorry." Punk shrugged. "Was I loud?"

"You both were!" Mateo yelled. "And I've slept many of nights in here with you with women and I've never heard you like that before I am grossed the fuck out. She can't sleep here when I'm here."

"We'll work on our volume." Punk shrugged moving the pan over the plate and pouring the eggs onto a dish.

"Just don't let her sleep here anymore." Mateo said simply. "She has her own apartment and no roommate there."

"My room is bigger. We need a lot of space." Punk argued.

"I don't want to know anymore." Mateo warned him. "She's my twin!" He whispered disgusted.

"Morning." AJ greeted skipping down the stairs then saw Mateo and her face dropped.

"I live here." Mateo reminded her and saw she was just in the shirt Punk had on last night, it was long enough to reach her knees but still. "Put some fucking pants on." He groaned then ran up the stairs.

"He's just cranky." Punk said and felt her wrap her arms around him from the side. "You sleep ok?"

"No. But that was the point, wasn't it?" She asked with a grin.

"You ok?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"I just-" he began.

"I'm not a doll you're going to break." AJ told him. "Don't be afraid to touch me."

"The last thing I'm afraid of is touching you." He said smugly.

"Is that for me?" she asked with a smile looking at the food.

"It is." he confirmed and passed her a dish and she sat on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Think Mateo is mad?" she asked him.

"He'll get over it." Punk said to her. "He was fine with me going out with you. Speaking of that. I have tickets to a Blackhawks game Tuesday night, interested?"

"In hockey? No." She told him honestly. "In spending time with you? Yes. So I'll go."

"You'll love it." He assured her leaning over the counter.

"We'll see about that." She said taking a bite of her eggs.


	7. Going Down

**Going Down**

* * *

AJ walked into her office Monday morning and her face lit up upon seeing a huge bouquet of roses. She dropped her suitcase and raced over to her desk and plucked the card out of the floral arrangement and read it.

 _April,_

 _I had a great weekend, looking forward to an even better Tuesday night._

 _-Phil_

AJ buried her nose in the flowers and took a whiff of them. They were wild flowers, all different kinds and she was actually concerned on how she would get the huge arrangement home. The only time in her life she received flowers was from her father. She had a dance recital when she was seven and it wasn't anything special but he made sure she had the biggest bouquet of flowers out of all of her friends.

"Beautiful flowers." a voice said from the doorway and AJ groaned as she turned around.

"They are." AJ agreed sitting behind her desk. "What are you doing here Nick?" She asked glaring at him.

"Those are from me." Nick said to her and she shot him a look. "If I would have gotten here five minutes earlier they would have been from me." he laughed closing her office door. "I never pictured Punk for a flower kind of guy."

"He is." AJ shrugged. "There's a lot of things you don't know. Thank you for trying to scare him off."

"You're welcome." Nick grinned. "But I wasn't trying to scare him off I was just telling him the truth about you."

"Phil has known me longer than you." AJ reminded him.

"He's Phil now?" Nick chuckled. "Must be serious."

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him.

"I need-" He began.

"I'm not giving you money." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes. "And two men came by the apartment looking for you by the way."

"Yea I heard. I need you to not even talk to these people." Nick said to her. "That's why I'm here."

"It's hard not to talk to people who are blocking my door." AJ said to him.

"Donnie will probably come by too." Nick warned her.

"Great." AJ scoffed.

"Just don't even open the door." Nick said seriously. "I'll have it taken care of."

"How much trouble are you in this time?" AJ asked with slight concern.

"Not as bad as you're thinking." Nick smirked. "So it's really it? Ten years down the drain."

"We were toxic." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I agree we outgrew each other." Nick said honestly. "Do I think we were toxic? No. That's your therapist getting in your head."

"He wasn't wrong." AJ said to him.

"You seem happy." Nick had to admit. "Did you cheat on me with him?"

"I never cheated on you." AJ told him honestly. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"So this sudden love affair came out of thin air the second we broke up?" Nick asked skeptically.

"No. We had been talking more. He gave me a tattoo." She told him.

"Ugh." He groaned. "Marking up your perfect body with pictures. What a waste."

"You're a waste." AJ shot back.

"Fine. I was trying to be nice here." Nick said walking to the door. "If you get bored of the straight edge savior, call me." he added just before walking out of her office.

* * *

Punk was at the Cub House going over the monthly paperwork at the closed bar while Mateo readied for opening in a few hours.

"I guess this new cook is paying off." Punk said looking at the receipts. "Everyone is loving the food."

"I've been thinking about that actually." Mateo said to him. "Kitchen closes at nine but we're open until two. If we extend the cooking hours we'll make double."

"Do whatever you want. You run the place." Punk said to him.

"It means having to pay Jerry a few more extra hours a night." Mateo warned.

"I trust it will pay off in the end." Punk said simply.

"Working tonight?" Mateo asked and he nodded.

"But tomorrow I won't be reachable. I'll be at the game." Punk told him as he read over the paperwork.

"The game? Without me?" Mateo teased.

"I'm bringing April." Punk told him.

"April?" Mateo asked. "She lets you call her by her full name?"

"She does." Punk grinned smugly.

"She hates hockey." Mateo told him.

"She'll learn to love it." Punk said simply.

"Hey." Jerry the new cook greeted and Punk just nodded at him and Mateo shook his hand.

"You're early." Mateo noted.

"Want to print up the new menus." Jerry told him. "So, uh I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Mateo said as he dried beer glasses.

"So your sister..." Jerry trailed off. "I met her the other night."

"Right." Mateo said as Punk slowly looked up from his paperwork.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Jerry asked.

"Oh. I'm not sure." Mateo said seriously thinking about it.

"Seriously?" Punk asked Mateo annoyed.

"I don't know." Mateo shrugged innocently.

"Can I get her phone number?" Jerry asked. "Or maybe you could give her mine?"

"Sure." Mateo said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jerry said slapping his shoulder and then walking into the kitchen.

"Really?" Punk asked Mateo.

"I don't know what you two are doing." Mateo shrugged. "Actually I do know what you two are doing but I don't know how serious it is."

"It's been like a day could you not give her number out to random guys?" Punk asked annoyed and Mateo laughed.

"Relax." Mateo said to him. "I won't give him her number."

"I don't want to feel this pressure from you." Punk said to him. "I want to try to take it slow with her."

"Slow? Wasn't she in your bed the other night?" Mateo mocked.

"Emotionally slow." Punk corrected and Mateo bit on his bottom lip. "I don't mean it like that-"

"It sounds like you're fucking my sister for fun and have zero intentions of treating her with respect." Mateo said to him.

"That's not true." Punk said looking up at him. "I like AJ and I have the utmost respect for her."

"I hope so." Mateo said to him. "I warned you if you started going after her that we would have a problem if you treated her like you did Penny."

"First of all I liked Penny, she treated me like shit." Punk reminded him seriously. "She would never let me take her out and she blew me off all of the time."

"It's just AJ-" Mateo began to defend.

"I know." Punk said cutting him off. "I like her a lot but give us some time to figure this all out. I don't want to push her into anything she was with Nick for years. I don't want to be some rebound."

"You sound so sensitive." Mateo teased.

"She's different." Punk confided. "We just connect on this emotional level and I can't really describe it."

"Seriously?" Mateo asked. "AJ is always so reserved."

"Not with me." Punk told him. "We can talk about anything."

"Good. She needs someone like you." Mateo said to him.

"I think I need someone like her." Punk corrected.

* * *

Later that evening AJ was in Dr. Simone's office with a smile she couldn't get rid of.

"So your date with Punk went well?" He asked her and she nodded.

"He was really sweet. And he sent me this beautiful floral arrangement this morning. We have a date tomorrow night." She told him.

"And he understands your condition?" the doctor asked her.

"He does. He doesn't think of it as a condition but more as an extra quality." She told him. "He said I have the power to feel more emotionally then other people and that's a superpower."

"It is." The doctor agreed with a smile. "It's not a disease or something you should be ashamed of."

"I've been thinking about telling my brother." She admitted.

"I think that would be an awesome step." He agreed. "Punk seems to have given you this new confidence with your disorder. It's very refreshing."

"I feel refreshed. Nick always told me to keep it to myself that people would think I was crazy." She told him.

"What about your sister?" He asked and she gave him a blank stare.

"What about her?" AJ asked back.

"Are you considering telling her? You mentioned she'd be home for the holidays." He said to her.

"She says that every year." AJ told him. "She hasn't shown up once."

"What about your mother? Have you thought about seeing her and telling her?" He asked her.

"Nope." AJ said to him. "She wouldn't understand and she would think I was blaming her for this."

"How could she think that?" He asked her curiously.

"Anytime I've ever said anything in my life if I felt sick she'd accuse me of blaming it on her cooking or if I said something about school she'd accuse me of blaming her for it. Literally any complaint in my life as a child she twisted around to paint herself as the victim. So I stopped talking to her about." AJ told him.

"You stopped talking to everybody about it." The doctor corrected her. "You stopped confiding in your brother and sister too."

"I suppose I did." AJ had to agree.

"It's not like you told Nick you were bipolar either. He discovered it when you were diagnosed same with Punk." He said to her. "Now, if you tell your brother about your disorder will you tell him about your mother's abuse?"

"No." AJ said to him shaking her head. "He adores our mother I don't want to taint him."

"What about you? You don't think she tainted you?" He questioned.

"She has." AJ admitted. "But I can't blame everything on her. She hasn't been part of my life for years."

"And look at the strides you've made since." The doctor pointed out.

"You want to talk about toxic? That woman was toxic for me." she told her doctor.

"I'm very impressed with these steps you're taking AJ." Dr. Simone told her proudly. "I'm elated you're going to speak to your brother as well."

"I'm not sure I will yet. It's possible." She said to him. "It's just him and Phil are so close and I don't want Phil to feel pressured into keeping a secret from him."

"Has Punk indicated that he feels guilt keeping your secret?" The doctor questioned.

"No." AJ said with a soft smile. "He would keep it forever if I asked him to. I trust him."

* * *

The next night AJ was sitting next to Punk at the Hawks game. She was elated with the tray of nachos and hot dog he had gotten for her.

"This is the best junk food ever." She grinned adjusting her nachos in a neat and tidy order. "I'll come to every game."

"I knew I'd find something for you to like here." He smirked watching her.

"I like when they fight too." AJ said to him.

"That's good." Punk said to her. "It's almost over anyway."

"Your team is losing." AJ pointed out and he glared at her.

"Our team." He corrected. "You're a Chicago native."

"Sure, whatever." AJ shrugged placing a chip into her mouth. "I'm not going to cry about it though."

"I am not going to cry." He defended and AJ rolled her eyes.

"You looked it before." She said honestly.

"I don't cry when my team loses, I cry when they win." He told her proudly.

"I don't know, I really thought I saw a tear before." She said quietly and he glared at her. "Or not." She added quickly and shrugged. "I saw Nick yesterday." She told him and his eyes went from the game and onto her fully.

"What did he want?" Punk asked.

"I think he's accepted it's over." she told him. "Asked me to not help his debt collectors find him."

"Has anyone bothered you?" He asked.

"No. Not since those two guys were at my place." She said to him.

"Two guys?" Punk asked and she nodded. "So these aren't legit 'debt collectors' they're people he owes money or drugs to?"

"I never got involved in his business." AJ said eating another chip.

"This is serious April." he said to her. "These guys-"

"Don't want anything to do with me." AJ said cutting him off. "They want money from Nick."

"That guy who was in your apartment, that's what he wanted too?" Punk asked curiously.

"He wanted the jewelry Nick had given me over the years probably to pay off something." AJ said to him. "I haven't seen him either."

"Good." Punk said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "If you see him or any of them call me."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Dangerous drug collectors aren't as sweet as you paint them out to be. Call me or your brother if anyone comes around again." He said to her.

"Speaking of my brother, I'm thinking about telling him." AJ told him.

"I think he knows what's going on between us." Punk teased.

"Not about us." She said. "About me being bipolar."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I think that would be great."

"Do you think he'll judge me?" She asked.

"No I don't." He told her honestly. "I think he loves you very much and wants to help you with what you go through but he doesn't know how to because he doesn't know what's going on. He'll understand."

"I'm scared he won't look at me the same." She told him.

"I think you're misjudging him." Punk said to her honestly. "Give him a chance."

"Maybe." She said looking back onto the ice.

* * *

It had been a few days since Punk had seen AJ since the game. He was sure they had a good time but every time he asked to take her out again she made up an excuse. He was no terrified he blew it with her during the game. He wasn't sure how but it must have been something he said. On Friday night he decided to skip work and stop by her place. He knocked at least four times before she answered and she was in her pajamas, hair was up in high bun but she didn't seem sick.

"Phil." She said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry to just drop by but you've been avoiding me." He said to her. "You said you weren't feeling well but you seem fine."

"I didn't want you to see me like this." She groaned running her hand over her face.

"Like what? You look beautiful." he said confused and waited for her to invite him in.

"I'm just not feeling well." She said to him.

"Did you go to the doctor or-" He began but she gave him a sympathetic look. "What?"

"It's just one of my cycles." She told him a bit ashamed.

"Oh." He said catching on. "Why didn't you just tell me that? Was it something I said or did that bought it on?"

"No!" She assured him. "God no. That's why I didn't want to see you. I didn't want you to think it was you. It just happens."

"You could have told me Ape." He said to her quietly. "I would have understood."

"I didn't want to scare you off." She told him. "I'm having such a great time with you and then this hits and I feel like I'm ruining everything."

"Can I do anything?" He asked her. "I mean, can I help?"

"It just happens." She said said to him.

"So, what do you do about it?" Punk asked curiously.

"I lay in bed and watch HGTV." She smirked.

"I love HGTV." He said to her with a grin. "Need some company?"

"Seriously?" She asked surprised.

"Yea, why not?" he asked taking it upon himself to walk into her apartment.

"Whenever I'd go through one of my depressive cycles Nick would run for the hills." she told him as she closed the door.

"I'm not Nick." He shrugged he removing his jacket. "Aren't you supposed to reach out to people during these 'cycles'?"

"It's not like a rule or anything but it's encouraged to ask for help when you need it." she said to him.

"And do you need help?" He asked but she didn't respond. "Let me help you April."

"I don't even know what you could do." She told him truthfully.

"I can lay in bed with you watch HGTV. Maybe we can order some food because I'm starving." he said patting his stomach.

"You'd seriously stay here and just lay in bed with me while I cry during the pet food commercials?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea." He smiled reaching for his phone. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"Chinese food?" She asked hopefully.

"You read my mind." He said to her.

* * *

After ordering the food Punk kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed with her. She immediately laid her head across his chest and kept her eyes on the TV.

"What does it feel like?" Punk asked curiously.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"I want to try to understand this." He admitted and she sat up to look at him. "I want to know what you're going through."

"It feels like I weight a hundred more pounds. I feel heavy." She told him and he was truly concentrating on what she was telling him. "There's not just a dark cloud but tons of them surrounding him. Everything is the end of the world. Things that I haven't even thought about in years come back to me and part of me wants to throw a pity party and the other part of me wants to get under my covers and never leave."

"You physically feel it?" Punk asked surprised and she nodded.

"Sometimes it feels like my heart is being weighed down and dropping into my stomach. It's paralyzing." she told him. "It's hard to explain-"

"No I get it." He said to her. "I don't mean to push you on this but I just want to understand."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She told him. "Nobody has ever asked me how I feel and genuinely wanted to know when it came to this stuff."

"And can you pull out of this?" He asked.

"Sometimes. But not always so if you're here and you think I'm going to bounce back and snap out of it don't feel bad if I don't." She warned him. "It has nothing to do with you or me for that matter. It's not even real emotions."

"Ok." he said to her. "I can try though, right?"

"Yea." She said unable to hide her smile.

"Is there something that happened that bought this on?" he asked her.

"Um, yea there is." she said to him. "It wasn't you." She said to him.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that could help." He suggested.

"I was talking about my mom in therapy earlier in the week. I try to avoid that topic but he kept pressing me on her." She confided.

"Your mom brings on these depressive cycles." He said more to himself. It truly did make sense.

"Not all of the time but she did bring this one on. Even though it's not fair to blame her for something and she's not even here." She said to him.

"I feel a little bad but I'm relieved it wasn't me." He had to admit.

"No. You've been great. And you just showing up and wanting to educate yourself with all of this already has made me feel better." She told him. "Actually the fact that I told you I was feeling down and you insisted on staying with me made all of the difference."

"I like being with you. Whether we're arguing or playing games or just laying here waiting for food I just like being around you." He told her.

"Since when?" She asked amused.

"Since I took the time to get to know you." He told her honestly.

"This isn't about pity, right?" She asked one more time.

"No." he said to her. "If I pitied you I wouldn't want to be around you. It would depress me."

"I don't depress you?" She asked.

"No, you give me hope." He told her honestly. "You make me feel good too."

"Is it because I'm such a head case?" She asked teasingly.

"No it's because you're different. I like you a lot April. I don't see you and see someone who is bipolar and I don't want it to define whatever it is we have going on." he told her. "You're the one who keeps bringing it up."

"Only because I want you to know what you're getting yourself into." She warned him.

"I'm excited for wherever this is between us." He told her. "I haven't been excited in a long time."

"Same here." she agreed then kissed him tenderly. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me, just call when you need me." He told her seriously. "Don't worry me."

"I won't." she promised.


	8. Step Forward

**Step Forward**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and AJ was long out of her depressive state. She was back to feeling good and her and Punk were going out about three nights a week. Punk was actually disappointed he was missing AJ tonight. He stayed at the tattoo parlor until about two in the morning working on a customers sleeve. And he didn't want to disturb AJ on a night knowing she had to work early. He walked into his bedroom and pulled his shirt off then headed into the bathroom to get into the shower so he could sleep in tomorrow. But he froze when he walked into the bathroom that was covered in candles.

"Remember a month ago when you said I could use your spacious tub anytime I wanted?" AJ asked as she soaked in a bubble bath.

"Vaguely." he said looking at her carefully then slowly smiled.

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow. I'm playing hooky." She said with a tired smile. "Want to play with me?"

"You have no fucking idea how badly I want to play with you." He groaned. "Staying the night?"

"Yes. I gave Mateo the keys to my place so he can't bitch about me being here." She told him.

"You're so smart." Punk said leaning over and grabbing her face to kiss her. "Have you talked to him yet?" he asked stripping out of the rest of his clothes and walking over to the standing glass shower and turning on the water.

"No." She said to him. "I think I will this week."

AJ turned her head and watched as Punk stepped into the shower and began to clean off. She could watch him do literally anything. She kept her eyes on the shower until the glass steamed up then shut her eyes and enjoyed soaking in amazing Jacuzzi tub. She had a long week at work and definitely deserved to take a day off tomorrow. She had a big showcase coming up next week as well and wanted to butter Punk into attending with her. It wouldn't be any art he'd be interested in but she didn't want to go alone. It would be boring and she knew the clientele and none of them would buy a thing.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Punk asked standing over the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I think you fell asleep. I'd say I'm sorry for waking you but I've missed you." he rambled and she held her hands out and he pulled her out of the tub. AJ bent over right in front of him and picked up a towel and he tilted his head.

"That's such a waste of time. I'm going to rip it off of you in literally twenty seconds." Punk said as she tied a short towel around her body then un-clipped her hair and shook it loose.

"I don't want to get your bed wet." She said to him and he smirked as he untied her towel.

"You always make my bed wet." He reminded her causing her face to turn bright red. "I've never complained." he assured her still grinning and he felt her unwrap his towel next.

"I've missed you these few days." She said kissing over his chest.

"You can come by any night." He reminded her as he watched her kiss down his stomach now.

"I have such a busy week next week." She warned as she gently fell to her knees.

"Yea?" he choked out as she began to stroke him.

"I have this big fancy art show I have to work on Wednesday." She said then placed her mouth over him and took him deep then released him completely and began to stroke him again. "It's going to be so boring."

"Skip it. Come here." He urged as he watched her repeat her process of taking him then releasing him.

"I can't. I have to work. But I can invite a guest." She said looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Ape, I-" he began but she silenced him but gently sucking on him and using her hands to follow the path of her mouth.

"I know it won't be fun for you but at least we could suffer together." She told him hopefully.

"I'll go anywhere you want me to." He said running his hands through her hair.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled and then went back to what she was doing...

* * *

The next morning AJ was stunned she was awake before Punk. He was usually the early riser but he truly did have a long week at work and was exhausted. He needed this day of relaxation more than she did. He was laying flat on his stomach in the bed with the bed sheet barely covering over his ass. She leaned over and kissed his head and pulled the sheets up so he wouldn't get cold then grabbed his discarded t-shirt and sweats and went downstairs to make coffee.

"Christ." Mateo groaned upon seeing her.

"I thought you would like the idea of me with Phil." She said to him as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"The idea of it, sure." Mateo said to her. "Seeing you run around in his shirts is a different thing."

"I really like him so start adjusting to the idea of this." She warned him.

"Think this will be still going on by Thanksgiving?" He asked her.

"I don't see why not." AJ shrugged sipping her coffee. "Why?"

"Penny will be back." Mateo said to her and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"What does that have to do with me and Phil?" AJ asked him.

"It's just she was with him." Mateo said to her. "You didn't even talk to her about being with him. You don't think this would cause tension?"

"No." AJ said to him. "Why do you always take her side?"

"What kind of sister has she been?" AJ asked him. "I haven't seen her in years, she was never around when I was younger-"

"She's your blood." Mateo reminded her sternly.

"I'm your blood too." AJ reminded him. "We're supposed to have this special bond since we're twins and you always seem to worry more about her and think of her more."

"It's not like that." Mateo said to her shaking his head. "I worry about both of you equally."

"What would it matter if Penny's feelings got slightly hurt from this thing with Phil? Would you rather I be unhappy to be appease a woman who doesn't even live here?" AJ questioned.

"You're being dramatic now." Mateo said to her. "I just hope whatever it is you have going on with Punk is worth it." he shrugged.

"You are unbelievable." AJ had to laugh as she poured milk into her coffee.

"It's not just Penny either. I mean, Punk is a great guy and he's really into you. You were with Nick for ten years-" he began.

"So now I'm hurting my sister AND Phil." AJ said in disbelief.

"I have the right to raise some concerns here AJ." Mateo told her. "Ten years with one guy and then all of the sudden you want to be with Punk who you used to hate. It's confusing!"

"Maybe if you took the time out to talk to me about it I could explain it to you not that I owe you an explanation." She told him.

"You don't talk to me about anything." Mateo laughed. "You want me on your side and I don't know what your side is because you don't talk to me."

"I'm your sister, your twin, isn't that reason enough to support me?" She asked him.

"I'll always support you AJ." Mateo told her. "But you're not giving me a lot to go on."

"I like Phil a lot. He makes me happy and makes me feel good about myself." She told him honestly. "For the first time in my life I don't feel alone."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mateo asked. "If you felt alone before that's on you. You don't talk to me about things, you don't talk to Penny unless forced to and forget mom-"

"I wish I could." AJ muttered.

"Why do you paint yourself out to be some victim of her?" Mateo asked. "She loves you so much and you haven't seen or spoken to her in years. She won't even come back to visit because of you. Why is that?"

"Ask her." AJ shrugged.

"I'm asking you." Mateo said in a firm voice. "Maybe the family is torn apart and you feel so alone because of you."

"Me?" AJ asked stunned.

"You're the source of tension in every situation in this family." Mateo told her and she frowned. "You feel alone because you've alienated everyone. I don't want that happening with Punk."

"Wow." AJ said slightly taken aback. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"It's the truth AJ. I love you, you know that but I don't know what your problem is with Penny or mom or why you are so closed off from everyone." Mateo said to her. "You want me to understand without even knowing what you are fighting or why. If you feel alone that's on you and you alone."

"Maybe I keep things to myself because you wouldn't understand." AJ said to him. "Or because you only take an interest in what's going in my life when yours is in ruins and you have nothing better to do."

"Now I'm the bad guy?" Mateo asked with a laugh.

"You only take an interest in what I'm doing when it suits you. That's fine Mateo, I'm an adult but don't sit there and pretend like we were some tight nit family that I tore apart!" AJ yelled. "You and Penny were off and doing your own thing and left me behind with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mateo asked confused.

"It means when we were growing up you were home maybe once or twice a week and when you did come home everyone through a party. You were basically living with Phil. When you were sixteen you were never home at all! You were living Phil's loft and mom never said a thing about it and Penny was already long gone!" she yelled.

"If you were so unhappy being home why didn't you just leave?" Mateo asked.

"She wouldn't let me." AJ said to him angrily. "She-"

"She? Mom?" Mateo asked.

"What's going on?" Punk asked coming down the stairs and AJ just rushed past him and up the stairs. "What?" he asked Mateo.

"I don't know what her problem is." Mateo said waving it off. "It's so fucking difficult to talk to her. I don't know how you do it."

"It's easy once you take the time to get to know her and listen to her." Punk defended lightly not wanting to get too involved in the siblings bickering.

"I know AJ." Mateo laughed. "She's my sister. I've lived with her and grew up with her. She's difficult, that's all."

"She's not." Punk said firmer. "She's different. That's all."

"Do I have to find a new place?" Mateo asked him. "Are you and her going to be here every night?"

"You'd move out because I'm dating your sister?" Punk asked amused.

"No it's just I don't want to share a wall with a guy boning my sister next door." Mateo shrugged.

"You stayed with AJ and Nick." Punk argued.

"The last thing those two were doing was sleeping together." Mateo laughed.

"Most nights Nick was on the couch anyway." Mateo said drinking his coffee.

"I'm not going to stop seeing your sister." Punk told him bluntly. "For any reason. Not even you."

"What about Penny?" Mateo asked and Punk rolled his eyes.

"No. And why do you constantly bring her up to me?" Punk asked.

"I'm just asking. When Penny comes in for the holidays I don't need her and AJ having anymore excuses to fight." Mateo said to him.

"I'm with AJ. That's the way it's going to be." Punk said to Mateo. "I won't even speak to Penny."

"What do you know?" Mateo asked Punk as he poured himself a cup of coffee now.

"What?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"You know something. AJ has some sort of deep dark secret and you've taken pity on her. How bad is it?" Mateo asked.

"There's no deep dark secret." Punk told him. "And I don't hang out with her because I pity her. I hang out with her because she's funny and makes me laugh." AJ was at the top of the stairs listening and had to smile at the comment.

"If there was something going on with her I should know about, you'd tell me right?" Mateo asked.

"I wouldn't betray your sisters confidence same as I wouldn't betray yours." Punk said to him.

"So there is something." Mateo said to him. "Is it about our mom? Penny? Nick?"

"Let's have dinner tonight." AJ announced coming down the stairs.

"The three of us?" Mateo asked her.

"No, you and me." AJ said to him and Punk made an annoyed face.

"Can you spare her for one fucking night?" Mateo asked Punk mockingly.

"I'd rather not. Today was our hooky date but I guess an hour won't kill me." Punk mocked back.

"Great." AJ said to them. "Be ready by six."

"Fine." Mateo said to her getting up and walking up the stairs with his coffee.

"You're going to tell him?" Punk asked her and she nodded.

"He should know." AJ said to him.

"That's up to you. Don't feel pressured into it because he's a moody prick today." Punk told her.

"I just feel like it was easier to hide things from him because I didn't see him too often but since he lives here with you and I plan on seeing a lot of you-" She began.

"A lot?" Punk grinned wrapping his arm around her waist tugging her close.

"I'd like to. And I just won't have the energy to lie to Mateo every day." She told him.

"Ok." he said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

At dinner AJ took Mateo to the same place down from the bar she ate with Maria.

"So, what's going on?" Mateo asked.

"I love you and I don't want you to be mad when I tell you what I have to tell you." AJ said to him and he adjusted in his seat.

"I've been expecting this and I'm going to help you." Mateo said to her and she eyed him. "We'll get you the proper help."

"I am being helped." AJ said to him.

"It just all makes sense, your new connection to Punk I mean if I was in the trouble you're in I'd go for him to help me too." Mateo said seriously.

"He doesn't help me in that way- I mean he's great and all but he's supportive." AJ said to him. "He makes sure when I'm having a bad day to bring me what I need and-"

"He brings you the drugs?" Mateo asked.

"Well, I don't really call them drugs." AJ said nervously. "They're medication."

"No AJ. Illegal drugs are drugs." Mateo said and AJ rolled her eyes realizing they weren't talking about the same thing.

"You think I have a drug problem and went to Phil because he's so outspoken about drugs?" She asked annoyed.

"You were dating Nick for ten years." Mateo shrugged. "I"ll make sure you get good help-"

"I don't have a drug problem." She scoffed. "I'm bipolar."

"You're what?" Mateo asked slowly.

"Bipolar." AJ repeated. "I was diagnosed about six years ago when I was in college." Mateo was literally speechless. "Nick was the only one who knew. That's why I think I stayed with him for as long as I did."

"Bipolar?" Mateo asked quietly. "How do you know? How do you get diagnosed with something like that?"

"I was in college and one night I decided to kill myself." She told him bluntly. "Nick found me. I was held in the hospital for a while and examined. I was misdiagnosed actually and it was a really rough time. My therapist, the one I still see to this day diagnosed me properly and I've been medicated ever since."

"Wow." Mateo said to himself. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you."

"I thought you'd think I was crazy." AJ admitted.

"You're my sister." Mateo said in disbelief. "I would have held your hand and gone to appointments."

"I don't ask for help. That's one of my problems I'm working on." She told him.

"You know Grandpa had it?" Mateo asked her and she was surprised. "Mom's dad."

"I didn't know he did." She said to him.

"I hit a depressive spell right before I met Maria. I thought I inherited it because I knew it was heredity. I don't have it I was just having a bad few weeks." Mateo said to her. "Wow." He said to himself again. "Have you tried to hurt yourself again or-"

"No!" She said to him. "I'm very educated on it now and I take the right medicine and see a therapist. I feel really good. Especially since I have Nick out of my life."

"And no one knew but him?" Mateo asked. "Why did you feel it was better for just him? Did he help you in a way that you thought I couldn't?"

"No. He only knew because he was there. I helped myself and I needed to." She told him.

"Does Punk know too?" Mateo asked slightly hurt.

"I didn't tell him." AJ told him. "He figured it out the night you asked him to pick up your stuff. His mom is bipolar."

"But you're medicated." Mateo said to her. "I never would have known it, so how did he know?"

"I was off my medication very briefly. I was having trouble with Nick and he thought the best thing would be if I stopped it for a bit." She shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Mateo asked angrily. "I'll fucking kill him-"

"I went back on it right after. Nick used to make me feel ashamed about being bipolar. Phil makes me feel like a superhero." She told him with a subtle smile.  
"He's really helped me without realizing he even was."

"I would have helped." Mateo nearly cried. "I would have done anything."

"I felt abnormal. I was ashamed and now I'm not." She told him.

"Is this why you don't talk to mom or Penny?" Mateo asked. "They'd understand."

"I know Penny would." AJ had to admit. "My issues with Penny is jealousy and it's childish and stupid."

"She'd want to know. And she'd understand the most." Mateo said to her. "And Mom-"

"Mom." AJ laughed to herself.

"What?" Mateo asked.

"You weren't around." AJ reminded him and he frowned. "You or Penny that's where so much resentment comes in. She's bipolar. She's diagnosed and not medicated."

"She always seemed happy to me." Mateo shrugged.

"When you were around she was manic." AJ told him. "There's two faces of this. Depression and manic. I was there for mom's worst days. You were practically living with Punk and Penny was gone."

"What did she do?" Mateo asked.

"I don't like talking about her." AJ said shaking her head. "I can't talk about it. It makes me unwell."

"I wish you would have told me. I wish I tried harder to understand.." Mateo said to her. "I just thought you were moody."

"I am moody. Every time I'm having a bad day doesn't mean it's because I'm bipolar but I'm human." AJ told him.

"So when you're sad..." Mateo trailed off looking for her to finish.

"I just try to sleep it off. Last time I had a down cycle Phil surprised me and laid with me and didn't try to study me he was just there and it made all the difference" She told him.

"Sounds like he's been great for you." Mateo said with a forced smile. "I wish I could have been just as much help."  
"It's not just Phil. It was getting Nick out of my life too." She told him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Me too." Mateo said to her.

"Don't tell mom or Penny" She pleaded. "Telling you was a huge step for me-"

"I wouldn't betray your confidence like that." Mateo said almost offended at the thought.

"I also wanted to talk to you about Phil." She said and he sighed.

"Oh god." He groaned.

"I like him a lot." She told him. "But I'm at a point in my life where I'm ok alone too. Before I get into too deep with him, are you ok with me being with him?"

"Am I ok with you being with someone who likes you, supports you, helps you and makes you happy?" Mateo asked seriously. "Yea I think I'm ok with it." He smirked.

"I mean it. I know he's your friend first." She said to him.

"I'm ok with it." Mateo assured her. "Not for nothing, but there's been a happy change in Punk as well. I think you help him more than he's helped you. He's a great guy but I've never seen him want to be with a woman ever."

"Even Penny?" AJ asked innocently sipping her water.

"Is that why you're with him? Is this like payback at Penny?" Mateo asked. "I don't want him hurt-"

"No it's not." AJ said to him. "I liked Phil before Penny did. I told Penny I liked him and she slept with him anyway."

"How old were you?" Mateo asked amused.

"Thirteen." AJ shrugged. "Doesn't matter, she betrayed me."

"Come on." Mateo laughed. "You can't hold that against her."

"I guess." She said to him. "Even though Nick is the same age as Phil and I dated him when I was fourteen."

"He should have been arrested." Mateo said seriously. "Oh god." he groaned.

"What?" AJ asked.

"That's why you were with Nick." Mateo said thinking about it. "Trying to prove you were mature to be with an older guy like Punk."

"Huh." AJ said thinking about it herself. "I never thought of it that way before."

"Stay with Punk." Mateo said to her. "Stay away from Nick and just focus on you."

"He's a great guy." AJ said to Mateo. "He's also amazing in-"

"Stop." Mateo warned her. "I don't want to know."

"I was going to say amazing at Mario Kart." AJ said to him.

"He hasn't had it easy either." Mateo warned her. "Be patient with him."

"I will." She promised.

* * *

Punk was laying in bed trying to nap over the covers when he felt the bed dip slightly and he smiled.

"I didn't want to go home tonight." AJ's sweet voice said and he felt her kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Good." he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her over him so she was straddling him. "How was dinner?" he asked opening his eyes and saw her angelic face smiling down at him.

"It was good. We talked about everything." She told him. "He was really understanding."

"I knew he would be." Punk said to her as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, gently massaging them.

"The food wasn't good." She admitted a tad dramatically. "Mateo picked this awful place."

"The seafood place?" Punk asked and she nodded. "He loves that dive."

"I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Want to go out? You're all dressed up." He noted.

"Ok." She cheered jumping off of him. "Are you too tired?"

"No I'm starving actually." He said sitting up and running his hands up and down his face. "Where do you want to go?"

"The bar?" She asked. "I've been dreaming about those cheese fries." She said and he rolled his eyes. "What? I thought you liked the food and you do own the place."

"I don't like the cook." Punk said getting out of the bed.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since he tried to get your number from Mateo." Punk told her honestly as he reached for his sneakers.

"Really?" AJ asked flattered and Punk raised an eyebrow at her. "It's flattering. It's nice to be desired."

"Nice for you." He scoffed.

"You think I'm going to leave you for a bar chef?" She teased.

"No I just think it's ballsy." He shrugged tying his sneakers. "He saw I was sitting with you but asked your brother right in front of me for your number."

"I can sit with men and it could mean nothing." She said to him. "Don't be like Nick."

"I'm not like Nick." He said to her.

"He bitched about my therapist all of the time. Because I spent an hour of the week with the man he thought he wanted to sleep with me. He made it really uncomfortable for me to even go to therapy." AJ told him.

"Nick mentioned that to me too." Punk told her standing up. "Why did he think that?"

"Because Nick didn't like me talking to any man." AJ told him. "He didn't even like me hanging out with my own brother. He thought everyone was out to taint me against him especially my therapist."

"An old man." Punk laughed. "Talk about no confidence."

"Yea, and I like your confidence." She said to him.

"It has nothing to do with you but I am technically this guys boss." Punk said to her.

"You're jealous." AJ grinned.

"Jealous? No. Annoyed" He corrected.

"It just means you really like me." She said happily.

"You couldn't tell I really liked you without being annoyed some other guy wanted to fuck you?" Punk asked her.

"He wanted my number not a fuck." AJ argued.

"Um, why else would he want your number?" Punk asked her seriously.

"Maybe to ask me out like a gentleman." She mocked and he laughed loudly. "What?"

"Guys aren't gentleman and if they want your number it's for one reason." He informed her.

"You're a gentleman. Are you saying every time you came by to check in on me even while I was dating Nick you expected sex?" She asked.

"No I didn't expect sex." He said to her. "First of all I've known you forever so me coming by had nothing to do with sex. If I didn't know you and stopped by a lot then I would have probably hoped for sex, sure. Not that if while I came by your place while you're with Nick and you offered it I would have turned it down." he told her honestly.

"So all the females your friends with you would sleep with them if they offered?" She asked.

"No." He said nervously. "I'm explaining this wrong."

"No I don't think you are." She said to him. "We can eat somewhere else if you'd like. I wouldn't want you to think I was going to sneak off to have sex with Jerry or anything." She said walking out of the room.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled following her out of the room. "I'm bad at explaining things!"


	9. Penny Lane

**Penny Lane**

* * *

Punk looked around the art gallery and the art was not his cup of tea. Everyone around him was rich and stuffy and he wanted nothing more than to rip of the suit and tie AJ insisted he wear and watch the Blackhawks game on his couch. But he knew if he wanted this relationship to work, unlike his past relationships he had to compromise a bit.

"I know you're bored." AJ said coming up behind him. She was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress and her hair was pin straight, no glasses and a subtle hint of makeup. "But I'm more bored so I'm glad you're here to suffer with me."

"Just remember this when I bring you to the monster truck show." Punk warned with a fake smile.

"I will." She said to him happily. "See anything you like it?"

"Nope." He said looking towards another painting.

"There's food." She pointed out.

"Yea it's like baby food." He whispered and she laughed.

"They're finger foods." She giggled.

"They're so small I'd need the a whole tray to even feel full." He whispered back.

"Poor baby." She teased.

"April." A male voice greeted. "I didn't realize you were working this show." the younger man smiled and Punk eyed him.

"Dr. Simone." AJ said and he gave her a hug. "Phil, this is my doctor."

"Your doctor, doctor?" Punk asked confused and she nodded.

"Hi there." Dr. Simone greeted holding his hand out and Punk shook it. "I'm actually glad you're here." He said putting his attention back on AJ. "There's a piece I want to purchase for my office."

"Really?" Punk asked skeptically. "A piece from this collection?"

"Phil." AJ hissed and he just shrugged.

"It goes with my office décor." Kelsey Simone chuckled.

"Show me." AJ said to him. "I'll be right back." She said to Punk who just nodded then looked back towards a painting.

* * *

"Your doctor seemed nice." Punk noted as they walked out of the gallery together almost two hours later.

"He is." she agreed as Punk took her hand into his own.

"What does he think of me?" Punk couldn't help but ask.

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"You told me he used to say that you and Nick were toxic." Punk reminded her. "I'm just wondering if he approves of our relationship."

"I don't need approval from him." AJ told him. "But if it really matters to you he likes you. He thinks you've helped me a lot."

"Good." Punk said relieved.

"Do you really care what he thinks?" AJ asked.

"Absolutely." Punk said to her. "I mean he's a big part of your life you see him every week and he helps you so his opinion and thoughts matter."

"He likes you, trust me." She said to him. "But it doesn't matter who likes you but me. Do you think this is weird?"

"What?" He asked.

"You and me." She clarified. "Are we weird together? I mean two months ago we couldn't be in the same room and now-"

"I can't wait to get your dress off of you." he finished and she blushed. "That was just the thought currently running through my head, sorry." he said honestly.

"But I do think it's weird. But I don't like normal."

"Clearly." She said to him. "You're going to help me with Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yea." He assured her. "It's on Thursday though so you have to shop."

"It's Tuesday I have tomorrow." She shrugged and he laughed.

"Do you know how busy the stores are going to be tomorrow?" He asked her amused. "And that means you have to get a fresh Turkey because a frozen one won't thaw out in time."

"Thaw out?" She asked confused and he laughed.

"This is going to be an interesting dinner." he teased.

"You can stay at my place tonight and tomorrow to help me prepare." She suggested. "Oh! And you can invite your mom."

"I already told you no." Punk said to her.

"But-" She began.

"Ape, I don't want to talk about her or see her same as you don't want to talk about or see your mom." He reminded her. "Let it go." he warned as his phone began to ring. They continued walking as Punk spoke to someone from the shop on the phone.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked.

"I have to stop in there before we go back to your place." Punk said to her. "You mind?"

"No." She said as they turned directions and crossed the street.

"The lights went out and they're saying I didn't send in the electric bill but I know I did." He said to her. "I have a copy of the check."

"Whatever." She shrugged.

* * *

Punk was in the back office on the phone and AJ wandered around the candle lit shop. Punk sent the staff home since there was no way anyone could tattoo with this little amount of lighting. AJ kept thinking about how Punk tattooed her here a few months back. That's when she realized she was attracted to him. There was something so arousing about being in this shop with him.

"Almost done." Punk said walking out of the office. "They're going to call me back."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Anything." He said seriously.

"Remember when you gave me my tattoo?" She asked.

"Vaguely." He teased.

"It turned me on." She told him bluntly. "Is that weird?"

"Yes." He said then smirked. "But tattooing somebody is very intimate." he agreed.

"So you think it's intimate when you tattoo everybody?" She asked.

"Not the younger crowd that's looking to tattoo an emoji on their arm or things that don't mean anything." He said to her. "But you got something very personal and you allowed me to put it on your body forever. It's a very intimate thing. But I found it hard to concentrate when I was tattooing you."

"Why's that?" she asked quietly.

"You were a blank canvas and you asked me to tattoo you and the tattoo met so much to you." He remembered fondly. "Thinking about another one?"

"Maybe." She said cutely as he walked over to her. "Where do you think I should get it?"

"Your entire body is perfect to put anything anywhere." He said lowering the thin straps of her dress pass her shoulders. "Beautiful shoulders." he said kissing each one gently.

"Do you guys do piercings here?" she asked and his head perked up.

"Maybe. Depends on what you want tattooed." He said eyeing her. "What do you want pierced? Not here, right?" he asked rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

"No." She told him. "Do you like piercings?"

"I like what you like." He told her smoothly. "But that would hurt bad." he warned reaching behind her and unclasping her bra.

"Phil." She warned quietly.

"No one is here." He said guiding her to the back where the chairs were for the tattoos and gently pushed her into his reclining chair.

"This is literally a dream come true." She admitted. "I wanted you to do this to me the night I was here."

"Yea? All you had to do was ask." He said dropping to his knees and untying her heels.

"With all the tension between us you would have?" She asked curiously.

"Of course." He said removing her second shoe and gently massaging her foot. "I think our tension makes this between us so..."

"Passionate?" she asked as he kissed the sole of her foot and he nodded as his eyes met hers. "I think we've been getting along great."

"Really? Pretty sure you kicked me out of my bedroom last week." He reminded her as he moved onto her other foot.

"You were mean to Jerry." She said glaring at him.

"I was being a boss." Punk said sternly dropping her foot and she rolled her eyes, here they go again. "That fucker gets paid to be in the kitchen and cooking not to hang out at tables and eye fucking patrons!"

"He was trying to be nice to you. You do sign his checks." AJ said as he stood up.

"Then why was he drooling all over you?" Punk asked and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Why do I care? Because you are with me. If a guy who I don't know makes a pass at you or eyes you up that's one thing. He doesn't know better but it's another thing when someone can blatantly see me with you and still have the fucking balls to hit on you!" He yelled.

"He wasn't hitting on me!" AJ yelled back.

"He was!" Punk insisted.

"And that's why you shoved your tongue down my throat like some kind of a pissing contest. I'm not a trophy!" She yelled.

"I shoved my tongue down your throat because my tongue likes being there!" He corrected seriously and she folded her arms in annoyance.

"Yet you didn't tell him if I was your girlfriend!" She yelled back.

"What?" He asked thinking about for a second. "Why do I have to say it when clearly you were there with me? Is that why you've been so pissy about it?"

"Do I embarrass you?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for the dramatics or games April." He scoffed holding up his hand. "I'm not in high school, I'm not going to give you a lettered jacket. We're both adults here and I'm not as insecure as you I guess."

"Yet you were the one who was all over me every time Jerry said a word to me." She shot back.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not a jealous insecure guy but I'm still a guy." He defended. "I'm not going to let other guys think it's ok to hit on you."

"Why isn't it ok?" She asked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"We never talked about what we are to each other." She pointed out. "Are we exclusive? Are you seeing other women? And if you are-"

"I'm not seeing other women." Punk told her cutting her off. "I thought it was pretty obvious what we were doing. I'm with you and only you and I really hope you're only with me."

"It's not like guys are beating down my door." She laughed.

"Jerry is." He said and she rolled her eyes. "You said Nick used to let his friend- what was his name?"

"Donnie?" She asked.

"You said Donnie used to say things to you all of the time and Nick never said a word, right?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm not like that. Nobody will disrespect you or make you feel uncomfortable while you're around me." he told her and she felt her heart swell. "I'm not jealous I'm protective. I won't bitch about your male therapist or friends who are guys but Jerry?" he asked and she had to roll her eyes again. He had a weird anger towards poor Jerry. "Fuck him." He spat.

"You're insane." She said in disbelief.

"Especially someone who works for me." He scoffed.

"He was being friendly. I fully expect you to act out if someone touched me-" She began.

"Who the fuck touches you?" He asked abruptly.

"Nobody!" She laughed walking over to him and grabbing him by the shirt. "Leave Jerry alone."

"Tell Jerry to leave you alone." He muttered almost childishly. "It's stupid but I feel like I've wasted so many years not with you. You've been there all along and now I'm just trying to make sure no one cuts this short."

"You really like me, huh?" She asked with half a smile.

"Yea I really do." He said seriously. "I find myself thinking about you a lot during my days. Am I going to see you tonight?" he asked kissing her cheek. "I am going to convince you to sleep over?" he asked kissing her other cheek. "What is she wearing?" he asked kissing the tip of her nose. "What is she doing?" he asked kissing by her ear now.

"That would creep me out if I didn't think the same about you." She teased quietly as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Punk was kissing her ear while his hands tugged her dress up over her waist and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and then moved to kiss his mouth as he carried her back over to station. He placed her on the counter as his mouth slid under her chin as she titled her head back. All the while she was quickly unzipping his jeans and freeing him from his restraints. AJ spread her thighs further apart as she stroked him and felt him teasing her and pushing her panties to the side.

"This." AJ whispered as Punk plunged into her body.

AJ held onto his shoulders as he rocked his hips into her. The phone was ringing, the call Punk was waiting for but all he could hear was her moaning into his ear. This was a fantasy come true to her. She dreamed of him doing this to her since the night she got her tattoo.

When Punk climaxed it pushed AJ into her release and they ended it with a deep kiss. She grabbed his face and didn't want to let go because she didn't want the kiss to end. They eventually pulled away for air but he left one last nip on her lips before pulling out of her body.

"Intimate enough for you?" he asked teasingly and she nodded. She was on cloud nine. "You look drunk." He laughed.

"That was so good." She grinned.

"I'm going to call the electrical company back then we're going back to your place." he promised her.

"We have to get the Thanksgiving food first. The supermarket is open twenty four hours." She told him and he groaned. "You promised to help, no bitching." she warned.

"Fine." He mumbled and she let out a laugh as she hopped off the counter and pulled her dress back down.

* * *

The next morning AJ's apartment door slowly opened. A woman with dark peeked to the left and right before stepping fully inside then closed the door behind her and locked it. She placed her duffle bag by the door and kicked off her shoes then quietly tiptoed across the apartment and opened the bedroom door. There was a figure in the bed with the comforter pulled up all the way past their head. The intruder grinned before jumping onto the body and shaking it awake.

"Wake up sleepy head!" The voice cheered and Punk stuck his head up and her face dropped. "Punk?"

"Penny?" he asked barely awake.

"This is my worst nightmare." AJ said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Short pint!" Penny cheered jumping off of Punk and running to AJ and hugging her. "I've missed you!"

"Yea." AJ forced out, reluctantly hugging her back.

"Oh, fuck." Punk groaned running his hand over his face.

"I didn't think you'd be coming." AJ said pulling away from Penny.

"I said I'd be here for Thanksgiving but I've been dying to spend some time with you so I came a day early." she shrugged. "You have room for me?" she asked hopefully.

"You want to stay here?" AJ asked stunned.

"Of course." Penny laughed walking out of the room and AJ slowly followed. "I know Mateo isn't in your guest room anymore."

"Um, yea ok." AJ forced out.

"You look good." Penny said to her. "Happiness looks good on you."

"Thanks." AJ said with a genuine smile.

Penny Lane Mendez. Named after the song, their father was the biggest Beatles fan in the world so it was no surprise she was named after one of their most famous songs. She had long brown hair, slender body, tanned skin but dressed like a hippie. She really was like their father. The free spirited one out of all the Mendez kids wants to travel the world like their father had done when he was younger. She never had a bad day. She was always happy, she never got angry, it was very difficult for AJ to stomach at times.

"I'm so glad it was Punk in there and not Nick." Penny said as she walked into the guest room with her bag.

"Yea, about that..." AJ trailed off. "Are you upset about it or-"

"Why would I be upset?" Penny asked with a smile.

"You and Phil had something at one point." AJ pointed out.

"Oh." Penny laughed. "It wasn't serious and besides if lets you call him Phil then he clearly likes you more than he ever liked me. Mateo said you were seeing someone but didn't mention it was Punk. I always thought you two had similar personalities and would make a good match."

"Yet you slept with him." AJ mumbled under her breath.

"Your apartment is so modern." Penny said she unpacked her bag.

"Do you live in like a tree house?" AJ asked seriously but Penny laughed.

"I wish. You know me." Penny shrugged as she continued to unpack. "I'm one with nature"

"Right." AJ said scratching the back of her head.

"I was actually staying with mom." Penny told her and AJ's face fell. "She tracked me down actually."

"I have to get dressed." AJ said quickly.

"Ok. Well I'm here to help you prepare for the dinner tomorrow so just tell me what needs to be done." Penny said to her.

"I bought everything I could possibly get my hands on so-" She began.

"I'll make dessert." Penny said to her. "You know I'm vegan though so I'll have to get some ingredients."

"And I'd pick something up for dinner tomorrow because I completely forgot you were a vegan." AJ said actually feeling bad.

"No sweat." Penny smiled and AJ could just choke her.

* * *

AJ walked back into the bedroom and Punk was already back to sleep and AJ could believe it. She walked over to him and pinched his nose close until he woke up.

"What? What?" he asked slightly terrified.

"You just went back to sleep?" She asked. "Penny is here."

"What do you want me to do? It's too early for all that chipperness" Punk groaned putting his head back down and closing his eyes.

"Please don't leave me with her." She pleaded and his eyes opened.

"You owe me." Punk said to her.

"Thank you." she said kissing him.

"I did have plans this morning." He said rolling onto his back.

"What plans?" She asked.

"I was going to pull you back into bed and have my way with you all morning." Punk said to her with a grin.

"Is that the first thing you think about in the morning?" She teased.

"Yes." He said honestly. "I think about you of course, not sex."

"Right." AJ laughed. "You want to take a shower with me?"

"Your sister is here." He reminded her.

"She's going to the store." AJ told him. "I just heard the front door close so we have about fifteen minutes-" she began but he was already out of the bed and she was flung over his shoulder as he ran into the bathroom with her.

* * *

After their shower AJ walked into the kitchen and saw Penny unloading groceries with a joint in her mouth.

"Do you have to smoke that here?" AJ asked opening the window that lead to the fire escape.

"It's very soothing." Penny said to her with a shrug as she smoked her weed. "You should try it."

"That's ok." AJ said as she looked at the stuff Penny purchased.

"I invited mom to come but she's weird about traveling now." Penny told her and AJ just nodded. "She seemed to have wanted to come."

"Then you told her it was at my place and she decided against it?" AJ asked her.

"She asks for you." Penny said quietly looking up from her stuff to AJ. "All of the time. She said to tell you that she's better."

"What?" AJ asked.

"That's all she wanted me to tell you." Penny shrugged. "I don't know what it meant. I also saw Nick at the grocery store."

"Please tell me you didn't invite him too." She pleaded.

"I did not." She smiled as she ashed her joint into one of AJ's favorite coffee cup. "I'm glad that's over. He has a terrible aura. Wasn't compatible with yours at all. But Punk." She nodded firmly as she took another hit. "That's a match. Didn't you used to have a crush on him when you were little?"

"Something like that." AJ said as the bedroom door opened and Punk walked out.

"Hey Punker." Penny greeted shooting him a wink and AJ glared at her. "Sorry I jumped ya this morning."

"It's fine." Punk said sheepishly as Penny kissed his cheek hello.

"If only AJ was in the bed you would have been in a Mendez sandwich." Penny teased and Punk had to grin at the thought until AJ elbowed him in the gut.

"Phil and I have to run some errands." AJ told her and Punk looked at her.

"We do?" Punk asked.

"Yes, remember?" AJ asked with a phony laugh.

"No." He said honestly and she shot him a look that terrified him.

"Can Punk just do it? I really wanted to talk to you and catch up." Penny said hopefully.

"Yes I can. I think I remember AJ said she had to go over to The Cub and hang out with Mateo and the night before Thanksgiving is always the busiest night of the year." Punk said putting on his jacket.

"Phil." AJ scolded stomping her foot.

"Ah, Blackout Wednesday used to be my favorite day of the year." Penny smiled fondly. "Maybe we'll join you guys later tonight."

"Great." Punk said as he grabbed AJ's face and kissed her even though she didn't kiss back. "I'll see you tonight baby." He winked then practically ran out the door.

"Dick." AJ muttered under her breath.

"I see a long future between you two." Penny smiled puffing on her joint and AJ sighed realizing optimistic happy talk was in store for her for the rest of the day.


	10. Classified Information

**Classified Information**

* * *

Punk was behind bar the eve of Thanksgiving helping Mateo on a busy night. Punk would rather sling drinks behind the bar then be in an awkward environment with AJ and Penny. Finally after calling in more help both could take a short break.

"So." Mateo said looking at Punk as they stepped outside of the hot bar for some cold air.

"So?" Punk asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about my sister?" Mateo asked him.

"About her being bipolar?" He asked and Mateo nodded. "It's not my business."

"AJ isn't your business?" Mateo asked curiously and Punk laughed.

"AJ is very much my business. But her private medical shit isn't anyone's business but hers." Punk clarified.

"Is it weird?" Mateo asked him.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "AJ is the most passionate woman I've ever met in my life and that has to do with her being bipolar and I love her for it."

"You love her?" Mateo asked amused.

"You know what I meant." Punk defended quickly.

"You think she killed Penny yet?" Mateo asked.

"It's very possible." Punk said to him with a smile. "You should have seen Ape's face when she walked into the bedroom and Penny was on top of me."

"I could only imagine." Mateo laughed. "Maria is going to come tomorrow, that cool?"

"It's April's thing but I'm sure she'd be thrilled. How did you force Maria into this?" Punk asked him.

"She was supposed to fly out to see her family but her flight got canceled due to weather." Mateo said to him. "She wants to see Penny anyway."

"I'm hosting Christmas though." Mateo said to him and Punk eyed him.

"Do you mean we're hosting Christmas?" Punk asked him. "Unless you have a new place to crash and I wasn't aware."

"I'll do all of the work." Mateo said and Punk shook his head.

"I hate Christmas shit. The tree's, the lights, the fucking peppermint." Punk complained.

"It's AJ's favorite holiday." Mateo informed him. "She'd be really sad if you didn't even have a tree."

"Fuck." Punk muttered. "She has to deal with it." he said quickly. "She can have her own tree and you can do whatever at the house but not tree or decorations."

"What's even the point than?" Mateo scoffed.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged. "You Mendez's have all taken over my life these last few months. You my place and your sister my personal life- I'm not budging on Christmas."

"What about when you have kids?" Mateo asked. "They won't celebrate Christmas?"

"I'll jump off that bridge when I get to it but as of right now I don't see kids in my future." Punk told him.

"AJ is not going to like-" Mateo began.

"I'm onto you. You keep telling me AJ likes and dislikes all these things you want me to change." Punk laughed. "AJ doesn't want kids."

"What? That's ridiculous. You have to change her mind on that." Mateo said to him..

"No I don't." Punk laughed. "You went from not being sure about me being with April to trying to get me to convince her to have kids."

"You two would have cute kids. I want to be an Uncle." Mateo said to him.

"Why don't you go have kids with your wife? I bet if you would she would take you back in the house since that's the reason you two are separated." Punk joked.

"I did tell her I want kids but now she doesn't believe me." Mateo said to him. "She thinks I only want them now because it's what she wants to hear."

"Is it?" Punk asked. "Don't agree to something you don't want no matter how much you love her."

"Trust me man once you're in deep enough you'll do anything for your girl." Mateo said to him. "Whether it's have kids or put up a Christmas tree."

"That won't work on me." Punk smirked. "I've never had a good Christmas."

"We'll see." Mateo smirked.

* * *

Punk walked into the apartment at almost three in the morning. Everything seemed in place so he was sure AJ hadn't killed Penny. He walked into AJ's bedroom and she was sleeping soundly in bed. He kicked off his shoes and stripped down before crawling into the bed with her.

"You should sleep on the couch after what you did to me today." AJ said in a tired voice and he rolled over to face her, eyes still closed he kissed her head.

"I'm sorry but Mateo really did need the extra set of hands." Punk whispered. "Are you ok?"

"It was a long day." she said with her eyes still closed.

"Your apartment reeks of weed." He laughed.

"I know." She groaned. "You know my mom is staying with her?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Yea? That's weird." Punk said to her. "Look, there's something I have to tell you."

"Uh-oh." AJ said opening her eyes.

"It's not that bad." He assured her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "But I don't celebrate Christmas."

"You what?" He asked.

"I don't celebrate Christmas and it's probably a shitty time to bring this up but Mateo was saying tonight how it's your favorite holiday-" Punk began.

"He was busting your balls." AJ smirked. "Halloween is my favorite holiday. Then Thanksgiving because I'm kind of a cow. Christmas isn't even in the top five."

"He's such a dick." Punk groaned annoyed.

"Why do you hate Christmas? What did it ever do to you?" She asked teasingly.

"Christmas Eve when I was seven was when my mom left the first time and my dad told me she wouldn't be back." Punk told her and AJ gave him her full attention.

"Christmas when I was nine my mom got hammered and accidentally burned down the Christmas tree with all the gifts underneath." He smirked. "Christmas when I was 12 my mom tried to kill herself. I found her."

"I had no idea." AJ said sitting up.

"My parents were separated my mom got me on that particular and she cut her wrists in the bath tub." he confided.

"That must have been horrifying." She said laying back down but wrapping her arm around him. "Christmas when I was 18-" He began.

"Your dad died." She whispered. "I remember."

"It's just not the holiday for me." He said to her.

"That's fine." She said to him.

"It's why I usually open my shop on Christmas. You'd be surprised how many people come in for Christmas tattoo's." he laughed.

"I'll go to work with you than." She said to him.

"You should be with your family on Christmas." He told her.

"You are my family." She said without a second thought. "Maybe I'll get a new tattoo."

"Yea? You should get my name." He suggested and she laughed.

"Where would I put?" she asked playing along.

"You could put it right here." he said running his finger over her left breast. "Or here." he said reaching around and gripping her butt.

"Property of above your name?" she teased.

"I would prefer that." He said seriously and she laughed.

"I don't know." She said to him. "What would look good on me?"

"Anything." He practically moaned. "But it should be special. I've been thinking about getting something new myself."

"What could you possibly want on your body now?" She asked.

"You." He said without missing a beat. "This." he said running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"You want my lips on you?" she asked.

"Always." He grinned. "I love your lips. You were talking about piercings the other night..."

"I want my cartilage pierced nothing inappropriate." She said to him.

"Good." He said to her. "Not that I would judge you or not like it but I don't pierce and wouldn't want anyone else doing it. I'd have to figure it out."

"No need." She said to him with a happy sigh. "I'm not that exciting."

"On the contrary, you're very exciting." He said rolling onto her body.

"I have to be up in like three hours to put the turkey in the oven." She warned him.

"I'll put the turkey in." He offered.

"Good because I have no idea what I'm doing." She said relieved and he laughed.

"I'll stuff your oven right-" He began but she placed her finger over his lips.

"Do NOT make my second favorite holiday dirty." She warned him teasingly.

"Fair enough." He said then leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"So, how was your Thanksgiving?" Dr. Simone asked AJ.

"My sister came to town." AJ told him.

"And how was that?" Dr. Simone asked.

"She showed up a day early and left the morning of Thanksgiving to go to some sort of festival. She made make all this vegan crap and she didn't even hang around." AJ told him. "But it's for the best since I either burnt or severely and dangerously under cooked literally everything."

"Your brother spent the holiday with you I suppose?" he asked.

"He did and his ex and Phil." AJ told him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Things seem to be getting serious between the two of you." Dr. Simone noted.

"They are." She told him. "He's getting my lips tattooed on him." she told him and the doctor frowned. "What?"

"It's just I was hoping after Nick you would have taken a break to find yourself." Dr. Simone said. "I've told you many times you'll never truly be happy until you can accept yourself."

"I do accept myself." AJ told him.

"You also have to be careful that people don't take advantage of you who know you're bipolar." the Doctor said to her.

"You think Phil is taken advantage of me?" She asked stunned.

"I didn't say that. I said people." he smiled.

"Phil makes me happy and since I've been with him I've only had one bad depressive cycle. Before him they happened at least twice a month." She told him.

"You can't depend on someone else to make you happy and keep you happy." Dr. Simone reminded her.

"I don't depend on Phil to make me happy but he helps in that department for sure." She said to him. "Even when we argue or we're not speaking for an entire day I feel fine." She shrugged.

"I just want you to be careful and take your time." Dr. Simone said to her. "Don't just pass your heart off to this man without a second thought you have a lot to consider here."

"He already has my heart." AJ admitted and the Doctor just narrowed his eyes at her. "He probably doesn't even realize it I haven't told him how I felt. Should I tell him?"

"I wouldn't." Dr. Simone said to her. "You're a prize worth winning. Don't just give it all away. And what happens if things go south?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked concerned.

"Did you ever think how it would affect Punk's relationship with your brother? Or how it will affect your relationship with him?" Dr. Simone asked. "In today's world people rarely stay together. Divorce rate is higher than ever and you and Punk didn't even have a friendship. I really think you need to sit down and think about this before you progress any further."

"I didn't think about us breaking up" She said to him.

"You need to start looking at the whole picture. We've discussed this before. You jump in with two feet and never look down." Dr. Simone told her. "This is why you always end up so hurt in the end. This happened with your first job too."

"I don't really think it's fair to compare my job to my boyfriend." AJ defended lightly.

"You're a beautiful, intelligent woman who has come to dependent on the boyfriends in your life." Dr. Simone told her. "You haven't been single since you were 14, that's an awfully long time don't you think?"

"I've only ever been with two men." AJ told him.

"Don't you think it would be healthier to get out there and see what you could be missing?" he asked.

"I just don't know why I would give up something that makes me happy on a gamble." She said to him.

"You always told me that I go out of my way to avoid happiness but now I'm not and I'm happy and you're telling me I shouldn't be happy-"

"I'm not saying that." Dr. Simone said cutting her off. "I want you happy forever not just temporary happiness, that's all I'm saying. You're too fragile to be let down."

"Fragile?" AJ asked. "I've never considered myself to be fragile."

"What do you consider yourself?" Dr. Simone asked.

"My hour is up." AJ announced standing up then walked out of the office quickly.

* * *

Punk was at work just finishing up a tattoo.

"How does it look?" Punk asked the man who inspecting his arm.

"Fucking great." The guys said as AJ walked in the door.

"Pay up front alright." Punk said passing him an invoice when he spotted AJ then waved her over.

"Are you busy?" She asked him.

"Not for you." He flirted. "What's up?"

"So I had therapy today and my doctor was talking about us and bringing up how bad things will be when we break up and now it's in my head that I'm going to ruin your relationship with Mateo and-" she began and he held his hand up to cut him off.

"Why is he talking about a breakup? Did you tell him you want to break this off?" Punk asked.

"No! I told him I didn't and how happy I've been and he just bought up all this negative stuff and how bad this could go." She told him.

"That's weird." Punk noted.

"So what do you think?" AJ asked.

"I think he should stick to talking to you about paintings and mood swings and less about me." Punk said to her.

"But he made some valid points." She pointed out.

"Do you want to end this?" he asked her.

"No!" she insisted. "But now it's in my head that I'm going to ruin your life."

"You're not going to ruin my life." He laughed. "Anything worth it in life is a gamble. I like rolling the dice with you. I'll tell you what though, I think Nick might have been right about him though."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He wants to sleep with you." Punk said and rolled her eyes. "Don't do that. Not everything I say is ridiculous. This man has sat across from you for six years. He knows all of your inner most personal thoughts, he's seen you at your best and worst of course he wants to put his dick in you." he insisted.

"Don't be like Nick with this. Therapy is very important in my treatment." She warned him

"I'm not saying you should stop it or even stop seeing him. All I'm saying is that he'll probably never speak positively on me or any man you're with." Punk shrugged.

"I think he's just looking out for me." AJ said to him.

"I think he's looking out for his dick." Punk responded simply.

"My stomach used to twist whenever I went to therapy because I knew Nick would bitch about it." AJ said to him.

"You don't have to worry about that from me. You're a smart woman. I'm not nervous about you talking to a guy who finds you attractive. I'm sure most men you speak to find you attractive I would prefer if he didn't try to insert himself into the middle of our relationship though." Punk said to her.

"He's not." She said to him.

"Ok." Punk shrugged. "Besides you ruining my life what else did he say?"

"He said I've been with a man since I was fourteen and that I should have taken a breather." She began and he laughed.

"Of course he did." Punk said to her as he pulled off his gloves and cleaned the seat that was just occupied by a customer. "Are you unhappy?"

"No." She said without hesitation.

"Good. Me either. We'll worry about ruining each others lives further down the road." He teased.

"You're right." She said and then gave him a kiss. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup." Punk assured her then watched her walk out the door.

* * *

When Mateo came in from work he saw Punk was still up, in the kitchen with a cup of coffee looking at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Mateo asked. "You're normally in bed or in my sisters bed."

"Did you know that 87% of therapists are attracted to at least one of their patients?" Punk asked him.

"No I did not." Mateo said confused as grabbed a bottle of water.

"And 12% of therapists actually have sex with their current patients." Punk informed him.

"Fascinating." Mateo mocked. "Why are you looking this up?"

"Because Ape's therapist has a hard on for her that's why." Punk told him.

"What?" Mateo laughed.

"It's not funny. He tried to talk her into dumping me." Punk told him.

"You must have misunderstood." Mateo said to him.

"Pretty sure I didn't." Punk said to him.

"So tell her to go to a different therapist." Mateo shrugged.

"First of all, you can't tell April to do anything." Punk practically laughed. "Second of all, I promised her I wouldn't act like Nick when it came to this stuff and Nick is the one who first told me this therapist wanted her."

"Maybe you're overreacting." Mateo suggested.

"He showed up at that born art gallery and bought two pieces from her. He showed up alone too. Who does that? And those paintings sucked. I bet he didn't think I'd be there." Punk said to him and Mateo had to laugh.

"I really think you're reading too much into this." Mateo said to him.

"I might be but I doubt it." Punk said then went back to looking at his laptop.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mateo asked.

"I trust her." Punk said looking back at him. "It's just this guy has been her therapist for a long time and if anyone could convince her to break it off with me it's him."

"If that was true she would have broken it off with you already." Mateo said to him.

"Part of me wants to go down to his office and confront him." Punk said to him. "But the other part of me knows what a big thing this is for April's treatment and just to leave it alone."

"Give her a little more credit." Mateo said to him.

"I've never been so scared to be dumped before." Punk confided.

"You really like her, huh?" Mateo asked.

"You ask me this constantly." Punk said annoyed. "Yes! I fucking like her! Would I be sitting up in the middle of the night googling therapists' true intentions towards their patients if I didn't?"

"I think this is a bit crazy." Mateo teased.

"Me too." Punk agreed. "I mean this guy can manipulate her-"

"You are crazy." Mateo corrected with a laugh. "She's not going to dump you because her therapist wants her to. And even if he wanted to sleep with her, so what? She's not going to."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Punk said to Mateo who shook his head 'no'. "No I mean I think it would be a good idea. I can convince him that I'm not bad for her-"

"I've never seen you so desperate before." Mateo laughed. "And do you think that I believe you're going to talk to him and be nice and convince him you're good for AJ rather than going to his office and screaming at him and possibly beating him? You can put on this happy go lucky front all you'd like since dating my sister but I know you and you tend to overreact especially when it involves someone you care about."

"I'd be more upset someone she trusts is she trying to manipulate her." Punk said honestly. "And if I found out he was then yes, I would kick the shit out of him. Why are you so calm about this? You're the protective brother."

"I am but I don't have to worry about her, she's got you looking out for her. It's a nice relaxing feeling." Mateo had to admit with a relieved smile. "But hey, if she knows how you feel I wouldn't worry about who wants her."

"Yea." Punk said to himself mostly.

"I'll see you in the morning." Mateo said slapping his back then walking up the stairs.

* * *

AJ was woken up suddenly by rapid knocking at her door. She checked the time and saw it was three in the morning and jumped out of bed. She stopped short of reaching the door realizing Nick still had debt collectors who were looking for him.

"Ape?" Punk asked as he continued knocked and she frowned and swung the door open.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked as Punk rushed inside.

"Nothing." Punk said to her. "Why?"

"It's three in the morning." She yawned.

"I know but I keep thinking about our conversation earlier." He said taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. "I can't sleep."

"Because of Dr. Simone?" She asked confused.

"Yes." He said to her.

"I told you not to worry about what he says." She said to him. "I've actually told you this multiple times."

"It's just he said you had been in a relationship since you were fourteen and how you needed time and normally I would agree with that." He said to her. "I think healthy time to yourself is important- it's important for anyone."

"Phil?" She asked fearfully as to where this was going.

"And I've been on my own for years. I can't remember the last woman I was with consistently. Being single and having fun with no strings was some of the best times of my life." he told her. "And a part of me feels you're really missing out something."

"Don't do this." She whispered.

"And you should also know that I'm selfish." He said bluntly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm very happy with you and the other part of me doesn't give a crap that you're missing out on random hook ups and fun. I am in love you." he confessed. "I don't want you to take a break from me and experience things without me. I want to do this with you."

"I love you too." She smiled tiredly. "That's how this came up in my session. I wanted to tell you how I felt and he suggested against it."

"Of course he did." Punk remarked. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything." He said to her seriously. "Even if you know I'll hate it because we'll fight it out like we always do then get past it. If this is going to work we need to keep it real a hundred percent of the time."

"Ok." She agreed happily.

"Sorry for busting in here so late." he said realizing how crazy this was.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only crazy one in this relationship." She teased then stood up. "Come to bed. I need at least two more hours of sleep so I can function at work tomorrow."

* * *

When Punk opened his eyes the next morning he realized AJ was gone already. He stuck his head up and saw a piece of paper on her pillow.

 _Good morning, or should I say afternoon?_

 _I left coffee in the machine for you and a bagel in the bag on the counter. I'll be home later tonight._

 _Xoxo_

 _Ape_

Punk smirked and rolled out of her bed and stretched before lazily heading into her kitchen. The second he turned on her coffee pot her door swung open and in walked Nick freely.

"Oh fuck." Nick groaned.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked stalking over to him and saw a pin in his hand. "Did you seriously just pick her lock?"

"I just need to pick up a few things and she never lets me in." Nick said trying to pass Punk but he wouldn't budge. "Come on man." He groaned.

"I'm not letting you take shit out of here. Come back later when she's here." Punk said pointing tot he door.

"What did I just tell you? She doesn't let me in!" Nick yelled.

"Then too fucking bad!" Punk yelled back.

"I need some of the jewelry I gave her back." Nick told him and Punk had to laugh.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be a bigger piece of shit you say something like that." Punk said amused. "You're really a dick."

"Come on man." Nick sighed.

"You're not getting in here." Punk said simply. "But before I physically throw you out of Ape's apartment- tell me about her therapist."

"Ah, he's shitting on you now too." Nick grinned. "Welcome to my life. And trust me, AJ thinks the man walks on water and that his word is gold. He shit talked me all of the time."

"Well, you are a piece of shit so that actually makes sense." Punk pointed out seriously and Nick glared at him.

"You're really giving me a complex. Since the day we met in elementary school I'm pretty sure you called me a piece of shit. Have you ever called me Nick?" Nick questioned.

"I knew you'd be useless, get out." Punk said to opening the door and pointing for him to leave.

"AJ should only be going to therapy once a month. That's how it started. Then he upped it to twice a month and now it's doubled to four." Nick told him. "He calls her cellphone to check in on her, what kind of therapist does that? He also shows up at her art galleries."

"I've noticed." Punk said annoyed.

"Just a friendly warning." Nick said. "Since I -"

"Out." Punk ordered. "And if you ever pick her lock again I swear to god I will break both of your hands." he threatened.

"I'm in trouble." Nick said to him and Punk just gave him an uninterested face.

"That's the business you're in." Punk shrugged. "Bye, bye now." he smiled then slammed the door in his face.


	11. When They Come Knocking

**When They Come Knocking**

* * *

Punk was in his car attempting to keep warm. The hot air was was blowing out of the vent and Punk placed his bare hands there to warm them up. He rubbed them together and kept his eyes on the door of the building. This was a new level of desperation even for him but he remembered something his dad told him a long time ago.

" _No matter what it is in your life, if you love it hold onto it. Whether it's a car, a job or a woman- same lesson. If you love it then it will be desired and it's something you should hold close and never give up on no matter what. People will always want what you have but it's up to you to make sure you keep it"_

So that was exactly what Punk was doing. He was parked right outside the medical building AJ attended once a week. He saw her cute little self emerge from the building and jumped out of his car.

"Phil?" she asked spotting him immediately.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd give you a ride because it is absolutely freezing out." He offered opening the passenger side door for her.

"How chivalrous." She teased getting into the car and he ran around and got in himself.

"I'm all about chivalry." He grinned and she smiled.

"Or you wanted to scope out my therapist." She remarked knowingly.

"Who? Me?" He laughed pulling out of the parking spot. "No."

"Yes. But I'm grateful for the ride so I'll let it go." She said to him.

"Fair enough." Punk smiled happily feeling as if he got away with it.

"You want to know if he talked about you?" AJ asked arching a brow.

"Your therapy sessions are your own." Punk defended with a shrug. "But if you volunteered the information I would listen."

"I've been thinking about it." AJ said to him. "Maybe it's time I switch doctors."

"So he bashed me again?" Punk asked angrily.

"No." She assured him. "But if you're so uncomfortable with me seeing him I'm willing to compromise."

"No reason to compromise." He said forcing a smile. "I trust you. Speaking of annoying men who can't take a hint...heard from Nick?"

"Not since he came by my place and you were there." She said to him. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"That's the best part about being an owner, I can come and go as I please." He said to her.

"I have to go back to my office and work so don't take me home." She told him. "Holiday season is upon us and you'd be surprised how many people want to purchase paintings."

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked curiously.

"I thought we weren't celebrating." She said to him and he eyed her briefly.

"We can still exchange gifts." He defended. "I mean, it IS Christmas."

"I just want to spend the day with you." She said to him. "My last few Christmas have been me breaking up a physical fight between Mateo and Nick and then crawling into bed alone because Nick would have all of his friends and they'd sit in my living room and get high."

"What a fool." He scoffed with a laugh. "If you were in my bed the last place I'd be would be hanging out with my friends."

"I want a tattoo for Christmas." She told him.

"Ok." He said to her with a grin. "Do you know what you want?"

"I want you to surprise me again." She told him.

"Ape-" he began.

"I trust you." She said to him. "So I'm assuming you want a Christmas present." she teased.

"I mean, it IS Christmas." He remarked lightly and she laughed. "Just laugh."

"What?" she asked.

"I love hearing your laugh. Just hang out with me that whole day and laugh." Punk said to her seriously.

"I never would have imagined you were such a gentle sweet man." She said to him.

"I'm full of surprises." He said simply.

"I can switch therapists as your gift." She offered.

"That's tempting." He had to admit. "But I don't want your routine fucked up. It's fine. This is my shit and I'll deal with it."

"You're a good guy." She had to admit as he pulled into her job parking lot.

"I'm going to work late tonight so maybe tomorrow night we could have dinner?" he asked.

"Yes." She said gently grabbing his face and kissing him.

"I love you." He said to her, something she would never get tired of hearing. For the first time in her life someone said 'I love you' to her and it wasn't just words- she could feel it.

"I love you too." She said with a straight face then kissed him again before getting of the car.

Punk watched and waited until she walked into the building then headed back to work himself.

* * *

AJ walked into her office and groaned when she saw Nick behind her desk.

"Really?" AJ asked in disbelief. "I'm calling security."

"No!" He pleaded. "I didn't even think you'd be here."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"You used to keep cash at work." Nick told her honestly.

"I did when I lived with you. No need to do that anymore." She said taking her jacket off.

"I just need a couple of hundred to get me through the next week." He said to her.

"No Nick." She said firmly.

"Ten years together and you can't help me out?" Nick asked. "Is this you talking or Punk?"

"It's me talking." AJ said to him. "You have cost me thousands of dollars and it's over now. I don't owe you a damn thing."

"I saved your life." Nick corrected. "You technically owe me that much."

"Don't be ridiculous." She groaned. "I've given you a place to live, I cut myself off from my family for years to be with you and I've been miserable for years because of you. I've more than paid you back."

"You make it out like it was all bad." Nick said to her. "Who threw you a makeshift prom when you were too anxiety ridden and poor to go to your own? Who sat next to you when you were fucking committed and strapped to a bed for days after you tried to kill yourself? Who stuck their fingers down your damn throat when you swallowed a bottle of pills!" he yelled at her. "Who kept your secret for ten years? Who pushed you into getting help? Who helped you study so you could have this nice fucking office and great paying job?!"

"If you really want me to I could do a pros and cons list too but I don't think you'd like it." She said to him. "All the night you'd stumble in the door vomiting from partying, stealing my money and things for extra cash, trying to talk me out of my medication and therapy, cheating on me only god knows how many times, you'd let your disgusting friends over and let them make me feel so uncomfortable that I'd literally lock myself in my room and sleep with my mace in my hand."

"You know deep down I'd never let anyone hurt you." Nick said softly. "You know when worst came to worst I'd have your back like no other."

"It's over and it's been over for months." She told him simply. "I've moved on-"

"I don't want to get back together." He insisted. "I just need a little fucking help!"

"You have to go look for it elsewhere. I can't bail you out this time." She told him. "Next time you break into my apartment or office I'll have you arrested."

"You really are an unfeeling bitch." Nick said in disbelief then stormed out of her office.

Old AJ would have given him his money. That was weaker AJ. But new AJ who was happy and finally in a good place in her life and just mentally but emotionally knew she had to give up old habits. As a matter of fact most of her therapy session today was about Nick and Dr. Simone encouraged her to stay strong and on course so that was exactly what she was going to do. She needed to focus on her future ad her financial situation. Although she lived comfortably she truly couldn't afford to keep covering for Nick.

* * *

That night AJ had just stepped out of the shower. She ran her brush through her hair and before blowing it out someone knocked on her door. She knew it wasn't Punk since she had just gotten off the phone with him so that meant it was either Nick again or debt collectors. AJ walked to the door and opened it on a crack the fully opened to reveal a police officer.

"Hi there." The officer greeted removing his hat. "April Mendez?"

"Yes." She said nervously looking at the two officer.

"Mind I come in?" he asked.

"Um..." she trailed off.

"I get it." The officer smiled then held up a picture. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes." She said looking at the picture of Nick.

"According to his drivers license this is his current residence." The officer said putting the picture away.

"It's not. He moved out months ago." AJ told him.

"What was your relationship with him?" The officer asked her.

"Was?" She asked quietly. "Is he alright?"

"Nick Nemeth was killed earlier tonight." The officer told her and she gasped. "Does he have family we can reach? Are you a relative?"

"He was my boyfriend." She said in obvious shock. "We broke up-"

"Was it a bad breakup?" The officer asked.

"I-" She began as her hands began to tremble. "He told me he-"

"Told you what?" The officer asked.

"What happened to him?" She asked with glassy eyes but not crying.

"He suffered from brain trauma." The officer told her. "He seemed to have been hit with some kind of weapon."

"He was murdered." she stated and he nodded. "He owed some people money and I wouldn't give him the money he was in my office today." she confessed.

"Did he mention any names?" The officer asked holding his notepad.

"No but Donnie was his friend and then he owed him money or something." AJ told him. "I don't know his last name or anything." She said in a shaky voice.  
"Are you sure he's dead?"

"Yes Miss. Mendez." The officer frowned. "What else did he say to you today?"

"He broke into my office looking for money but I didn't have any." She told him. "He's always in trouble I never thought he would be killed."

"It's not your fault." The officer assured her.

"I could have given him my ring or necklace..." she trailed off. "Or maybe my credit card-"

"Suppliers don't really accept credit cards." The officer told her. "There was nothing you could have done. He doesn't have a next of kin we could contact?"

"No." She whispered. "He grew up in the system, foster care. He has two brothers who were also in the system but one of them is in prison and his little brother died a few years ago."

"He has you listed as emergency contact and you're technically his domestic living partner." He told her. "We're going to need you to come down to the morgue and identify his body."

"Me?" she asked in a quiet horrified voice and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Ms. Mendez." He said to her.

"I don't think he'd want me to do that or make any kind of decision about him." She said to him.

"There was a picture of the two of you in his jacket pocket when we found him." he told her and she felt crushed. "Do you need me to ride you to the morgue?"

"No." She said to him. "I have to get dressed and call my job and-"

"It's fine." The officer said with a smile. "Take all of the time you need. There's no rush on this. The morgue isn't going to close. Just tell them your name and who you're there to identify but please make it there before the morning."

"I will." She told him. "I'll go tonight."

"Is there someone I could call for you? Someone who could help you?" he offered before leaving.

"Nobody can help me." She whispered more to herself.

"What was that?" he asked unable to hear her.

"Thank you." She said to the officer still in shock. "I'll be there."

"Here's the address." He said passing her a card. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"Yes." She whispered then closed the door.

* * *

AJ called a cab since she wasn't even sure where she was going. She looked at the card the officer gave her but for some reason gave the driver Punk's address. She wasn't even sure he'd be home from work yet but that's where her mind felt she needed to go. She needed to ask for help for the first time and it was the hardest thing she's ever had to done. Not only was she not sure she'd be able to emotionally handle this but she knew nothing but funeral arrangements or what she was even going to do. She wasn't sure Punk knew what to do but she did know he'd provide support and she'd take that.

She paid the driver then stepped out of the cab. It was the middle of December so it was absolutely freezing out, plus it was pouring and she didn't think to bring and umbrella. She realized that she was still in her sleeping shorts and tank top with just a light ran jacket thrown over her but open so the cold air hit her body. She was now not only shaking from shock but probably from freezing. She walked into Punk's building and past the familiar doorman who she had gotten to know well.

"Ms. Mendez?" the doorman asked walking to her as she stared at the elevator and didn't hit the button.

"Is he home?" AJ asked him and he nodded and pushed the up elevator.

"I'll take you up." He offered. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

That would be the logical thought. She was half dressed in the middle of the winter, eyes red and swollen from crying and she was walking around like a zombie.

"Do you need me to call the police?" he asked as they waited for the elevator to rise to the 21st floor.

"No." She said quietly and kept looking straight ahead.

AJ stepped off the elevator and the doorman watched until he saw her reach Punk's door. She wasn't even sure what time it was. She could hear Punk and Mateo both inside laughing about something. She paused for a moment as she balled her fist prepared to knock but was unable to hit the door.

Her mind became clouted with questions that no 'normal' person would ask during a time like this but this was all part of being bipolar. She was thinking irrationally and she knew all of this was part of what she had- who she was. Should she even bother him with this? He didn't even like Nick, was she putting him in an uncomfortable situation? Would he wonder why she was so upset over Nick since she was with him? Would he be cruel and tell her Nick had it coming? Did Nick have it coming? Was she directly responsible for this since she didn't help him? Would Punk think she was cold?

Thankfully the questions running through her head stopped when the door swung open even without her knocking. Punk looked at her with such horror and she wasn't even sure what to say.

"Ape?" he asked warily.

"AJ?" Mateo asked walking over now.

"He's dead." She choked out.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Nick." She said holding her tears back and trying to pretend she wasn't as hurt as she really was. "They came to my house to tell me-"

"Who?" Mateo asked her. "Who came to you?"

"I have to go to the morgue now." She told Punk who frowned.

"You need to come inside." Punk corrected and pulled her inside the apartment. "You're fucking freezing." he said feeling her hand and it truly felt like slippery ice. "What are you wearing?"

"I didn't want to go alone." She said to Punk ignoring his question. "I don't think I can go alone because I killed him."

"You what?" Mateo asked alarmed.

"He asked me for help today. He was at my office and I kicked him out and then they beat him until he died." AJ told Mateo who felt relief that his sister didn't ACTUALLY kill Nick.

"I'm going to dry her off." Punk said grabbing her hand. "Can you-"

"No! I have to go to the morgue!" She yelled. "I'm all he had!"

"I get that Ape and you will go but you're going to get sick." Punk argued trying not to yell. "You're not even dressed."

"I'll call the morgue." Mateo offered. "Tell them you'll be there soon."

"I should go now." AJ told him.

"You will but first I need to get you dried and changed." Punk said pulling her towards the stairs then up them.

* * *

Punk pulled her through his bedroom and into the master the bath. He quickly removed her jacket then stripped her out of completely everything. He grabbed a towel and dried off every inch of her body then ran into his room and pulled out the warmest pair of sweat pants he had and made sure to tie them tight around her small waist. He put a Cubs t-shirt over then a sweatshirt and grabbed a jacket to wrap around her as well.

"I'm hot now." She said to him and he tried not to smile.

"Good. That was the point." He said to her the walked out of the bathroom and began to change himself.

"You're coming with me?" She asked quietly tilting her head.

"Of course I am." He said as pulled on a pair of jeans.

"He broke into my office today." AJ said telling him the story she tried to earlier. "I threw him out. He wanted my help."

"I don't think you could have done anything to truly help him." Punk said to her seriously. "He wasn't your responsibility." he reminded her placing his hands on her arms and looking her directly in the eyes.

"He saved my life." She whispered. "He saved me when I wanted to die and I couldn't do the same for him."

"It's two different things entirely and you know that." He said to her. "It's going to be ok." he promised her.

"He's dead. I still have his stuff in my place." She told him. "I don't know how to plan a funeral and who would even come? I don't-"

"Hey." He said cutting her off and pressing his lips to her forehead. "I've got you. All you have to do is say the word and I'll help you and take care of this."  
After looking into his eyes for a few moments he watched a single tear fall down her cheek and she let out a breath. This was incredibly difficult for her.

"Can you help me?" She asked in a whisper and he felt relieved. That's all he wanted to hear from her, he didn't want to jump in and take over but he knew she needed to recognize she needed help and ask for it.

"Yes." he promised.

"You guys ready?" Mateo asked walking into the bedroom with his jacket on as well.

"You don't have to come." She told Mateo.

"I know I don't. But I'm going to." He told her. "This is what family is for, right? I called the morgue and they're expecting us."

"Can you pull my car out of the garage and bring to the door? I don't want her out in the rain." Punk asked and he nodded.

"Already got the keys." Mateo said holding them up then walked out of the room.

"You've got this Ape." Punk said to her.

"I've lost my dad before but believe it or not I've known Nick longer-" She began.

"You don't have to explain to me or anyone else why you're sad. You have every right to be upset." He reminded her sternly. "You don't have to keep it together, you don't have to try not to cry. You don't need to worry about anyone but yourself right now."

"I love you." Was all she responded with.

"I've got you, you know that." He said gently cupping her face.

"That's why I came here." She said to him. "I knew you'd help me."

"I'll always help you." He promised her.

"I've never seen a dead body before." She whispered fearfully. "I didn't have to do this with my dad-"

"I've done this." Punk said to her. "I'll hold your hand through it all. If it gets to be too much just squeeze my hand and I'll get you out of there."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Ok. I'm ready." She announced and began to clean up under her eyes.

"Ok." he said taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom.


	12. The Gamble

**The Gamble**

* * *

A week to the day there was a small wake being held. Nobody really showed expect for AJ's friends. Her co-workers, her brother, Maria and even Penny sent a beautiful floral arrangement. Punk had organized the wake and burial and paid for it all out of his own pocket. He was with AJ every single day since she heard the news and even encouraged her to see her therapist again so she could talk about it more.

The most surprising thing AJ felt during this was how relaxed she felt. She knew if she fell Punk would pick her up but he made sure she didn't- not once. He didn't hover over her but was always close enough just in case. She felt a tremendous amount of guilt and sadness but she didn't feel herself falling into that dark place. She didn't feel consumed with sadness. Even the guilt eased slightly after talking to not only her therapist but Punk and Mateo as well. Now she just focused on getting Nick buried so he could rest in peace.

"She seems ok." Mateo said standing next to Punk who was in the back of the viewing room standing by the door.

"Yea." Punk said keeping his eyes on AJ who was sitting with Maria.

"Thank you for taking care of all of this for her." Mateo said to him.

"Money isn't an issue. Even a piece of shit like Nick deserves to a proper send off. He saved her life, it's my way of thanking of him." Punk said to him.

"I forgot that sometimes." Mateo admitted. "He was a horrible influence on AJ, he cheated on her, treated her like shit but if he wasn't in her life-"

"She wouldn't be here." Punk finished. "I know."

"You've been more quiet than AJ." Mateo noted. "What's going through your mind?"

"The fact that I saw him right before he was killed and he asked me for help too." Punk said honestly.

"Oh, come on man." Mateo almost laughed. "You didn't owe him a thing."

"I owed him her life." Punk corrected. "I had the money. It would have been cheaper for me to pay off his debt I'm sure then for his wake and funeral. But then part of me feels bad because I'm relieved. I'm relieved that this shit won't touch her. He had people going to her apartment looking for him and money and now I know she won't be killed or raped by men looking to get back at Nick."

"I thought I was the only one who felt that way." Mateo said almost relieved. "I feel bad he died and the way he did but my sister had a target on her back."

"Are we fucking monsters?" Punk asked in a whisper.

"No of course not." Mateo defended. "We love AJ. She would have been an innocent bystander caught up in all of this."

"Mr. Brooks." The funeral director greeted walking over. "We just need you to sign off on the burial payment."

"Right." Punk said to him.

"I'll come with you, this is fucking depressing." Mateo said following Punk out.

* * *

"They said he didn't suffer." AJ told Maria. "First blow to the head killed him instantly."

"As sad as it sounds to say, that's good." Maria said sadly. "How are you doing?"

"I feel bad." She admitted. "But now I'm worried I don't feel as bad as I should, you know? I mean it's awful and if I could I would turn back time and help him I mean he was a big part of my life for most of my life but-"

"You didn't completely break?" Maria asked she nodded. "That speaks to the kind of person you are. You're strong AJ. You know this isn't your fault. He's owed so many people for so long that this was inevitable whether you helped him or not."

"I don't know about that." She said looking around the fairly empty room. "I was all he had."

"He chose this life AJ." Maria reminded her. "How's Punk doing?"

"Amazing. He's handled literally everything for me. I don't know how I'll be able to pay him back." She confessed.

"That's not how love works." Maria smirked. "He did this because he loves you. Not because he's expecting anything in return."

"Not only did he pay for and arrange all of this but he's missed work everyday to be with me." She told her. "He's been at my place every night and he packed up the rest of Nick's things too. I wouldn't have gotten through this without him."

"You would have but it would have been more difficult. You don't give yourself enough credit." Maria said. "I have to head out. I'm so exhausted." she said standing up and so did AJ and she gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."

"You don't have to come." AJ told her.

"We're family." Maria reminded her then AJ watched her walk out of the room.

AJ frowned as Maria passed Donnie who walked in a cheap brown suit. He spotted AJ and walked right over to her.

"Hi AJ." Donnie greeted and kissed her cheek. "Tragic, isn't it?"

"I thought you two were on the outs." AJ said folding her arms.

"You would think that since you told the police you thought I killed him. Thanks for all that extra police attention." he remarked calmly.

"I didn't say that." AJ said walking past him but he grabbed her wrist and tugged her close.

"He owes me eight grand." Donnie told her.

"He's dead so I don't think you're getting your money." AJ said quietly but harshly back to him.

"Debt doesn't die with him. I didn't kill Nick, you don't kill the people that owe you money otherwise you'll never see it, get what I'm saying?" Donnie asked.

"It's not my problem." AJ said to him.

"You have access to his assets and money." Donnie said to her.

"He didn't have any money or anything worth money." AJ reminded him. "That's why he's fucking dead."

"You know, one night we were playing cards and as usual he ran out of fucking money." Donnie chuckled. "He had a great hand though. One he was sure would win and he'd get all of his money back. What does a man who has no money bet?"

"I don't care." She said coldly.

"You." Donnie smiled. "You paid out for this wake and I'm sure a lovely funeral but he bet me a night with you that he'd win."

"That doesn't surprise me." AJ said simply. "He'd bet his kids if he had any."

"I won that hand." Donnie told her with a smile. "We went back to the apartment and we were both going to share you. He went in to warm you up for me. I was going to drill you and he was going-"

"Stop." AJ warned.

"I got called away." Donnie said to her. "He got you all to himself. Probably the last time you were ever with him. Do you remember that night he spontaneously walked into your bedroom and woke you up with his tongue? I do. I was there in the room. You were so sleepy and so full of lust you didn't even notice me. He owes me. You owe me. Eight grand AJ." He warned her.

"I'll go the cops." AJ said to him.

"And I'll kill your boyfriend." Donnie responded back.

"I don't have eight thousand dollars laying around." AJ said to him. "And do NOT threaten Phil."

"There are other ways you can compensate." Donnie said keeping his eyes on hers but moved his hand to her butt and pinched it lightly causing her to jump.  
"I'll kill your brother too. I know they work right next door to each other. I know they live together it would be so easy."

"For eight thousand dollars?" AJ asked in disbelief.

"I've killed people who have owed me less." Donnie said to her. "He fucked me over and you were all he had so you're left holding the bag. Get me my money or get on your knees. You have until Friday." he said to her.

"We ok?" Punk asked walking over, recognizing Donnie immediately.

"I was just giving my condolences." Donnie said sadly. "So tragic."

"I don't want you here so I suggest you get the fuck out before I throw you out." Punk said to him and Donnie gave him a slow smile.

AJ instinctively stood in front of Punk to protect him. She didn't want a fight in here and she didn't want Punk pissing off a clearly dangerous man like Donnie.

"I'll see you next week AJ." Donnie said shooting her a wink then walking out of the room.

"What did he mean by next week?" Punk asked her immediately.

"I have no idea. He's crazy." AJ said brushing it off.

"You don't know why he's expecting to see you next week?" Punk asked not buying it.

"I think I want to get out of here." She announced. "I know it's early but I'm exhausted."

"I don't blame you." he said cupping her face.

"Can we stay at your place tonight?" She asked.

"Of course." He said to her. "I'll get our jackets and tell them we're leaving."

"Thanks." She smiled then walked over to Nick's casket.

"You are a bastard." AJ hissed at the coffin. "Even in death you manage to piss me off more and more. You bet on me? I hope you-" she stopped herself short of saying what she wanted to and just shook her head. He would be buried being a huge disappointment to her and that was the most painful thing for her. "I never met anything to you, did I?"

"Babe." Punk greeted getting her attention and held her jacket open so she could slide into it. "You ok?"

"Yea." She said putting on a smile then took his hand and they walked out of the room.

* * *

That night AJ didn't even change out of her clothes she just kicked off her shoes and climbed onto Punk's bed and sprawled across it laying on her stomach.

"Comfortable?" he teased walking out of the bathroom and she just nodded. "What did Donnie want from you next week?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Depends on if you ever answer my question." he said as he removed his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

"If you were in trouble would you bet someone you loved?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked not following what she meant. "How do you bet somebody?"

"Like if you were let's say playing a card game and had no money left." She explained. "Would you bet your girlfriend?"

"You mean if I was broke and still wanted to play would I offer you up as a bet? Like let someone sleep with you or touch you?" He asked skeptically and she nodded. "Ape." He began sitting on the bed. "If something like that happened with Nick you have to tell me."

"No." She said shaking her head. "You think I'd let one of his friends touch me?"

"Then why would you even ask me this?" He asked her. "You're making me nervous-"

"Donnie was saying Nick offered me up as payment once." AJ said to him honestly and he glared at her. She knew the anger wasn't directed at her. "That's what he was talking about earlier."

"To answer your question not only would I not to do that to somebody love I wouldn't do it to anybody because that's giving another man permission to rape someone." He said to her. "If anyone touched you or even thought about touching you without your consent I'd kill them without hesitation. You're not a piece of meat. You're not a poker chip."

"Are you surprised that I'm actually hurt he did that?" She asked trying to put on a smile.

"No it doesn't." He said to her. "So why did he say he'd see you next week?" he asked her.

"It's not important." She said shaking her head. "I won't see him next week."

"Ape, does he think you're going to pay off Nick's debt?" Punk asked and she didn't say anything.

"I can't talk about it." She said quietly.

"You damn sure can and will talk about. This guy is a fucking criminal and he thinks he's going to get money or fuck you." Punk said to her. "How much?"

"Eight grand." She told him and he ran his hand over his face. "He said he'd kill you."

"Ok." Punk laughed at the serious situations. "I'd like to see him try."

"I'll get the money. I'll scrap it together and just pay him off." She said to him.

"So you think you're going to meet him and hand him eight grand and he's not going to have his way with you anyway? What stops him from coming back for more money or from him telling other people that you'll pay off Nick's debts?" Punk asked her.

"I have to pay him Phil. The other options aren't real options." She told him.

"Pay him, sleep with him or he kills me?" Punk asked and she nodded slowly. "You could just go the cops."

"That's what pissed him off to begin with. I mentioned his name to the cop who came to my door but I wasn't even thinking clearly." She said nervously. "I didn't even blame him for it-"

"Relax." Punk said to her.

"I can't relax Phil." She sighed. "Even in death he's fucking up my life."

"What's fucked up?" Punk asked amused trying to cheer her up.

"If he hurts you I wouldn't get over it." She told him bluntly.

"He's not going to." Punk said to her. "We'll figure this out. And not to brag but I have eight grand to spare."

"You shouldn't have to." She said to him.

"I don't have any intentions of paying him shit but I need a night or so to sleep on this and figure it out." He said to her.

"We'll figure it out together. Not just you." She told him. "We're a team, right?"

"Yea we are." He said giving her a kiss.

"So you would never use my body like Nick tried to?" she asked as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her again.

"Nah." He said pushing her shirt up a bit and placed a hot wet kiss over her torso. "I'd use your body, but for me. Nobody else." he said then kissed up more and pushed the top up over her breasts. "I don't even like when men look at you do you think I wouldn't snap at the thought of someone putting a hand on you like this?" he asked cupping her breasts bra then kissed her again.

"That is true." She smirked grabbing his face and kissing him. "I want you." She said against his lips.

"You have me." he teased grinding against her and pulled her top over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"You're not a gamble Ape." He said as she unbuttoned his top which wasn't easy since he was lying on her. "Anybody willing to risk you isn't worth being with you."

"I wouldn't share you either." AJ said to him seriously. "I'm scrappy, I can fight." She warned seriously and he let out an obnoxious laugh.

"I know, trust me." he said and she opened his shirt up and picked her head up to kiss over his nipple.

"The door is fucking open!" Mateo yelled standing in their doorway and Punk and AJ looked towards the door since they were laying towards the foot of the bed they didn't even notice the door was open. "Are you two fucking kidding?"

"You want to close it or do you want to be permanently scarred?" Punk asked seriously as AJ laughed against his chest.

"Fuck you." Mateo snapped and slammed the door closed.

"He's killing my game." Punk said to AJ who was still laughing. "What do I have to do to convince you to run away with me for a weekend?"

"Just ask." She said sincerely. "I'd go anywhere with you for any amount of time."

"Nothing too far but I think a lot of shit has been going on and I just want to be away from it all with you." He said to her.

"What about Donnie?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about him." Punk almost laughed. "He's all talk. I've known him a long time too. You think you can get a weekend away from work?"

"I don't usually work weekends unless there's a show and there isn't one for two more weeks." She said to him.

"Perfect." He said as he unclasped her bra in the front and released her breasts. "And not just the work schedule." he added lowering his mouth to kiss her breast.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Maybe we'll drive to New York, stay in the City, go see one of those Broadway shows you're always singing about in the shower." He teased.

"Really?" She asked as her face lit up and he nodded. "What do you get out of it though? You hate musicals."

"I get to pick the restaurant and I'll have a very happy girlfriend all to myself." He said then placed his mouth over nipple.

"Maybe we could go for New Years? It's a weekend this year." She suggested then gasped when he nipped hard on the sensitive nub.

"That's a good idea." He agreed as he ran his tongue over the peck he just bit.

"We can watch the ball drop." She suggested as she grind her lower half that was looking for attention against his hard arousal. "Hotels will probably all be booked..."

"Let me worry about that." he said moving over to the next breast.

"What can I worry about?" She asked seriously as he kissed down her stomach again.

"You can worry about how you're going to actually relax for a change." He said as he pulled down her tight pants. "Worry about what you're going to do during the long car ride."

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked seriously and he halted his movements and moved back her body so their noses were touching.

"Because I love you. And you deserve to be treated better than good. My dad always told me that if I loved something or someone to hold onto it and treasure it- never let it go." he told her truthfully.

"I'm going to make this up to you." She promised him. "Everything you've done for me..."

"This isn't a competition Ape." He smirked. "I know you have my back. But if you want to make it up to me or even up the score I'd like it if you would smile more."

"Really?" she asked with a smile and he nodded.

"I love your smile." He told her.

"I want my Christmas tattoo to have something related to you." She told him.

"A lot of people don't risk that sort of thing." He warned. "Some say it's bad luck."

"Luck is for losers." She responded quickly.

"Ok." He laughed. "I've never heard that before but I guess it makes sense. You said tattoos should have meaning, no matter what happens with us it won't erase all of this time. I want something from you on my body."

"What about in your body?" he asked seriously and she covered her mouth as she snorted a laugh. "You're very difficult to talk dirty to. You giggle too much." He laughed.

"No I won't laugh. Start again." She said to him.

"I can't dirty talk you." He said with a grin and she pouted. "You laugh. You do it even when I don't say anything that bad."

"I promise I'll take it seriously." She said getting comfortable underneath him. "Say something."

"I can't just say something." He said to her and she stuck her bottom lip out. "Why are you so frustrating?" He asked amused and reached for her panties but she slapped his hand away.

"Say something sexy." She encouraged. "I'm waiting."

"How about you say something sexy since I'm always the one saying it and you laugh at me and kill my ego." He suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"I can talk sexy. It's my thing." She informed him smugly and he bit on his bottom lip so he wouldn't laugh in her face. "Ready?" she asked and he nodded.  
"Tonight is going to be a lot of fun." She said in a chipper voice and he narrowed his eyes at her. "No good? I've got more don't worry. I was just warming up." she said and pushed him off of her then rolled on top of him so she was straddling him. "You look so hot." She said trying to use a low sultry voice.

"Thank you." He responded with a grin and rested his hands behind his head and concentrated on his nearly naked girlfriend.

"Ok." She said thinking about it then put on a serious face again. "What would prefer I wear tonight?" she asked again in a low voice.

"What you're wearing now which is virtually nothing." He said simply and unimpressed.

"I can barely concentrate I just keep thinking about you and grabbing me and taking me." She recited as if she was reading a script and dramatically and he laughed.

"That's not nice." She frowned then he rolled them over again so she was under him and he pressed his hard shaft right against her and began to thrust over her panties and his pants.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight you're going to be limping tomorrow." He whispered into her hear with a horsed voice. "After I'm done with you you won't be able to feel your face or hands."

"Oh." She moaned slightly. His breath was hot against her ear.

"Do you feel how hard I am?" he asked as his mouth pressed against her ear and his lower half jerked against her harder causing her eyes to widen in pleasure. He wasn't even directly touching her with skin-to-skin contact and she thought she was about lose it. "Just looking at you gets me this way." He whispered then bit down on the lobe of her ear and she moaned out loudly. "I'm going to fu-" he stopped when he heard her giggling when he began the last sentence and raised his head and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." She laughed covering her hands over her mouth.

"It's when I say fuck." He remarked in amazement. "It makes you giggle. Unbelievable."

"Go back to telling me how hard you are." She suggested hopefully.

"The moment has passed Ape." He informed her. "You work on your dirty talk game then maybe we can try it again."

"Fine." she said pushing him off of her again she she climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked and watched as she tugged down her panties.

"I want you to play with me." She said to him and got back onto the bed but instead of straddling his lower half she straddled his face and without warning he was going to town on her.

AJ was famous for trying to squirm when she felt too good so Punk always made sure to keep a firm grip on her. Her upper half was hunched over the base of the bed's board as she gasped and nearly cried. She was even beginning to sweat as his teeth and tongue rocked her core. She tried to climb off of him but he kept her in place.

"Phil I'm going to lose it." She moaned loudly but he didn't care and didn't stop until she screamed out.

"That's kind of the point." He said as she collapsed onto the bed stomach first. He crawled over her back and kissed behind her neck and down her spine. "Don't ask me to play with you if you can't handle me."

"I can handle you." she said defensively. "I just don't want to run out of steam." she lied. Sometimes he was so good to her that she was afraid her heart would stop. It was already pounding against her chest.

"You don't think I won't get you off at least two more times tonight?" He asked her amused as his lips pressed against her rear.

"It's my turn." She said rolling onto her back and using her foot and pressing it against his chest and he quickly grabbed her foot and began to suck on her toe.  
"Oh fuck." She groaned grabbing her head.

"I think it's still your turn." He said but she used all her strength to sit up and unzip his pants quickly.

"I'll talk dirty to you first." She whispered and his face dropped.

"No!" He almost yelled and she glared at him. "It's just, the dirty talk is pointless now." he laughed nervously. "Put that pretty mouth to-" he stopped when she squeezed him a little too hard. "Do whatever you want." He practically squeaked out.

"That's fine. But I will get better at it." She said to him as she lowered her face.

"You're not bad at it you're just not-" He stopped when her teeth roughly skimmed his sensitive flesh. "You're not bad that's all I was going to say." he said quickly then watched as her head bopped up and down his lap...

* * *

The next morning Punk was up by six. He couldn't sleep and it wasn't just because him and AJ were basically competing with each other sexually for most of the night but he really didn't know what he was going to do about Donnie. He was 99.9% sure he was all talk and not only did Nick probably not even owe him anything but he probably had no intentions of harming him or Mateo. He was looking to get laid and Punk was NOT going to let that happen. He peered over and watched AJ as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled looking up at him.

"It's still really early." he told her.

"So sleep." She said moving so she was laying half on his naked body. "Or did I tire you-"

"No dirty talk." He warned and she huffed and stuck her head up and glared at him and he had to laugh. He was so in love with her it was insane. Even her shooting him an angry look melted his heart. He was starting to think more and more about a forever with her which was insane since they only started dating a few months ago but he had known her for his whole life.

"Don't give me that look." He teased. "Get some more sleep it's going to be a long day." He said to her and she rested her face against his chest but kissed over his heart first.

"What about Donnie?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Don't worry about that I told you." He reminded her.

Punk would kill Donnie if he had to. He was actually slightly alarmed but the anger he felt when AJ told him the story and it wasn't because Donnie threatened him it was because he thought he was going to force AJ into sleeping with him. Punk had to work on keeping his temper cool before he lost it.

"You're thinking about something and it's distracting me." She muttered in a tired voice.

"If you decided you wanted to get married what would be your dream wedding?" he asked and he couldn't believe the words left his lips.

"Seriously?" She asked looking up at him and he nodded. "If I ever did get married I'd want it to be small. My dad wouldn't be there to walk me down the aisle and I doubt my mom would come. I would want something with just you." she said and now she couldn't believe she just said that. "Or whoever."

"Marrying somebody else?" He asked teasingly.

"No." She said feeling embarrassed. "Maybe we'd elope."

"Yea? I like that idea." He agreed.

"But not to Vegas or anywhere else typical. Somewhere really cozy and it would be at night. There would be candles and stringed lights." she told him.

"Sounds like you've given it some thought." He said.

"Maybe." She shrugged innocently.

They didn't say another word instead both stayed awake in silence as he gently ran his fingers through her messy hair until they had to get up and face the long day ahead...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews so far and I'm thrilled you all are enjoying this story! I have so much more planned. Wanted to lighten the tone in this chapter for a bit. I've also noticed as I read these chapters after posting there are grammar mistakes, be warned that I have slight insomnia so there are so many updates due to lack of sleep which leads to these grammar errors as well lol. Anyways, keep reviewing and sharing your thoughts and predictions.**


	13. Killing My Game

**Killing My Game**

* * *

"So, he asked you to marry him?" Maria gasped as she sat across from AJ at a local restaurant.

"No!" AJ corrected. "He just asked if I had wanted to get married what I would like."

"Sounds like it's on his mind." Maria noted. "Where do you stand with that?"

"If he asked me to marry him I would say yes. I'd agree to do anything with him." She admitted.

"He was pretty great during this whole Nick thing." Maria agreed. "He's like a different person since dating you." she told her.

"I feel different too but not weird different just normal different." She said to her. "I'm just worried about this Donnie stuff-"

"He's all talk, Punk is right about that." Maria said to her.

"I don't know. I used to think that about all of the men in Nick's life who threatened him for money." AJ said to her. "Now he's dead."

"Nick was living on borrowed time." Maria reasoned. "He pissed off so many people over the course of so many years."

"It just feels weird you know?" She asked Maria. "I keep expecting him to drop by and annoy me or to bump into him on the street. Some days I feel relief and  
other days I just feel sad. I'm torn."

"That's natural." Maria assured her. "So, Mateo had invited me for Christmas but suddenly you and Punk aren't going to be there and it's just the two of us..."

"It wasn't a set up I assure you. Mateo really thought he'd convince Punk to celebrate Christmas this year but it's a no go." She told her.

"So what are you Punk doing?" Maria asked.

"He's going to work so I'm going to join him." She told her. "He's giving me a tattoo for Christmas."

"Another one?" Maria smirked.

"Yup." AJ said to her. "I have no idea what I'm getting either, Phil is going to surprise me."

"That's a risky little game." Maria teased.

"I trust him." AJ shrugged.

"You won't feel that way when you read 'property of Punk' across your forehead." Maria joked.

"I'd like that." AJ smirked sipping her glass of water.

"Weirdo." Maria laughed.

* * *

Punk was the The Club house tonight. He was trying to get the monthly paperwork done before the holiday but he also had to see Donnie so made sure to invite him here tonight. Donnie and Nick for that matter had been banned from the bar since Punk's father owned it, the fact that Donnie agreed to show meant he knew Punk was going to pay off- which was exactly what he was going to do. He made sure to tell AJ that wasn't the plane or she would have wanted to pay him off herself.

"Ten grand to this guy? He only wanted eight." Mateo said to Punk as he walked into his back room office there.

"Two extra to fuck off for good." Punk said to him as he put the money in an envelope.

"Fucking crazy." Mateo said shaking his head.

"What else am I suppose to do?" Punk asked. "If I go to the cops it will only get worse, I can't let AJ pay him off because that would literally clean out her entire checking account, I also won't let him touch her." he said simply. "This is what I have to do."

"Can't we just beat the shit out of him?" Mateo asked seriously.

"I'm afraid if I start I won't stop until he's dead and going to jail for murder is really going to get in the way of my holiday plans." Punk said to him.

"Work?" Mateo mocked.

"Yes and I'm taking Ape away for New Years. I just booked the last decent hotel in New York." Punk told him.

"Fancy." Mate teased.

"I think we both need to get out of Chicago for a few days." Punk said to him. "Clear our minds get all of this Nick shit out of our heads."

"You guys are still more than welcome to spend Christmas with me." Mateo offered.

"Nah. You can have the place all to yourself with Maria. I'll be working then going back to Ape's." He said double counting the money.

"Do you two ever spend a night apart?" Mateo asked him annoyed.

"Tonight we are. I'm working here and she's out with your wife." Punk said to him as someone knocked on the door.

"Want me to stick around?" Mateo offered as Donnie walked in.

"No." Punk said glaring at Donnie.

"Bodyguard now?" Donnie asked Mateo with a laugh as he walked out of the office. "I must say I was intrigued you wanted to see me."

"Are you really surprised?" Punk asked him. "After what you said to April at Nick's wake I'm surprised you didn't come to me first knowing I'm the one with the money."

"I got the money and I understood what you said. No need to repeat." Donnie said to him simply.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked narrowing his eyes.

"The fifteen grand and threatening note." Donnie said to him. "Don't get me wrong I'd give up my left nut to have a night with AJ but money loves me long time, know what I mean?"

"Who gave you fifteen grand?" Punk asked him.

"I assumed it was you." Donnie said to him. "I guess AJ has a guardian angel."

"When did you get this money?" Punk asked.

"Two days ago." Donnie said. "And I'm a man of my word. Nick's debt is paid off and I have no reason to speak or see AJ ever again unless I get an invite."

"You won't be getting an invite." Punk said coldly. "Who bought you the money?"

"I received a text from a number I've never seen before, assumed it was yours and it informed there was a wire transfer of funds into my account, which there was and it's over now." Donnie said to him. "I responded gratefully and I was told there was extra to make sure I don't involve little AJ any further."

"And you have no idea where it came from?" Punk asked. "You always just accept money from fucking strangers?"

"Like I said I thought it was you." Donnie shrugged. "And I'll accept any kind of money."

"Get the fuck out." Punk said to him. "You go near AJ-"

"Relax, her white knight has already warned me off." Donnie laughed but Punk wasn't amused.

* * *

Later that night AJ walked over to Punk's tattoo studio. She tried to open the door but it was locked up and half the lights were off but she saw Punk was inside towards the back. She knocked on the glass door until she got his attention and he looked annoyed to see her which caught her by surprise. He slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I just finished dinner and thought I'd drop by." She shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I have a client in here." He told her.

"I don't see anyone." She said to him.

"What's up?" he asked not even letting her in.

"I haven't heard from you and I bought you some food." she said offering him a bag.

"I don't have time to eat I have a huge tattoo to finish." He said to her.

"What's your problem?" AJ asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You tell me." He said to her. "I asked you to let me handle the Donnie situation."  
"I know." She said confused.

"You fucking paid him off anyway. Where did you get that money?" Punk asked her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"He was already paid off by the time I saw him." Punk said to her. "Either you paid him off or asked someone else to do it."

"You were the only one I told about Donnie." She reasoned.

"That's not true obviously." Punk said to her. "I'm just confused as to why you didn't think you could depend on me."

"I didn't tell anyone Phil." She argued. "I don't know how-" She stopped when someone walked over to them. A woman in just bra with a large stencil down her side.

"It looks good Punk." The woman said to Punk. "Should I go lay down?"

"Yea go ahead." Punk said to her then looked back to AJ. "I have a big tattoo to get done it's going to take at least two hours and I don't have time for this."

"Two hours of you locked alone with some half naked woman?" AJ asked and he smiled at her.

"This is called work." He said to her.

"You weren't even supposed to be working tonight." She said to him. "And where is everyone else?"

"Goodbye April." Was all he said then closed and locked the door.

* * *

"I just don't know why he would think I told anyone about Donnie and even if I did what would be the big deal?" AJ asked her therapist. "It is MY problem."

"I agree." Dr. Simone nodded. "Do you have any idea who would have paid off Nick's debt for you?"

"No." AJ admitted. "I didn't tell anyone but Phil. Maybe someone overheard us talking about it but even then I don't know anyone who has that kind of money."

"It's interesting." Dr. Simone agreed. "Someone must have reached out a helping hand."

"Remind me to thank them for fucking up my relationship." she remarked bitterly.

"Do you think this small bump in the road really ruined your relationship?" Dr. Simone asked curiously.

"I don't know. He hasn't spoken to me yet." She said to him. "I don't know why he's so upset anyway. So what if someone else helped me? I don't even like that he helps me half the time. I like to do things myself."

"Did you pay off Donnie?" Dr. Simone asked her.

"No. I don't have that kind of money." She said shaking her head. "We were talking about marriage last week and now we're not talking at all."

"Marriage?" Dr. Simone asked stunned. "I was always under the assumption marriage wouldn't be in your future."

"I always said that because I wasn't truly in love I guess." She shrugged. "I mean it wasn't real discussion he just asked me what my dream wedding would be."

"And what was your dream wedding?" He asked her.

"Just the two of us somewhere quiet and dark. Candles." she smiled at the thought. "I guess that ship has passed."

"Punk has always been just a rebound." Dr. Simone reminded her. "No matter what you feel now for Nick, he was with you for ten years and you jumped into a serious relationship with a man you could be barely stomach before. We've discussed taking a breather after you officially ended things with Nick. It was the healthy thing to do."

"I've been healthy and felt healthy for months." She told him. "I love being with Phil. He makes me happy."

"And what happens when he doesn't make you happy?" Dr. Simone questioned. "You fall off the edge and feel as dark as ever? Head a low that you won't be able to come back from?"

"I don't feel weak." AJ told him. "I feel confidant and stable. It's not just from being with Phil but it's also with Nick out of my life. I don't have all of this pressure on my medication or therapy anymore. I just feel good."

"You can't get cocky with it either." The doctor warned.

"I think I can." She laughed. "This is what we've worked towards for years and with Phil not talking to me for whatever reason it may be I feel ok. I'm happy with who I am and what I've accomplished. I don't need a man to make me happy that was my problem with Nick. I depended on him to keep me in check but now I realize I can do this on my own. Phil has just been the cherry on top. As a matter of fact I've been thinking I'm coming here too much."

"You don't think that therapy is a major reason for your sudden confidence?" He questioned.

"Of course it's been help but I don't need to be here every week." She told him and he nodded.

"I agree." Dr. Simone said surprising her. "We'll go back to every two weeks."

"I was thinking once a month." She said to him. "That's what most patients do anyway."

"That's a huge change in your routine and I absolutely do not recommend it." he told her.

"I'm in charge of my life." AJ reminded him. "Not you, not Phil, not my brother- me." she informed him. "Medication and therapy consumed my life along with being bipolar. I realize I can't have a life if I don't make some changes."

"What's next? You stop medication?" he questioned.

"Never." She said shaking her head. "I'm not ignoring what I have but I'm not letting it control me everyday. I need to do things for myself."

"All of this because your boyfriend was tattooing some woman?" Dr. Simone asked.

"It has nothing to do with him but he has helped me realize that I'm not defined but what I have." She told him. "I think my hour is up." She said standing up.  
"I'll see you next month."

* * *

When AJ stepped off the elevator to her apartment floor she saw Punk sitting in front of her door. She walked towards the door and he looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him and he stood up.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." He said to her and she just put her key in the door and he followed her inside.

"No whores to tattoo tonight?" She asked him.

"That was Leslie." Punk told her. "She dates Rose who works for me. Shop was closed so Rose wouldn't come in. That's all."

"I told you when we first started out that I didn't need a savior." She said to him. "I've worked for years to get to this point in my life. I don't want to depend on anyone. Not you, not my brother, not therapy."

"I know." He said quietly.

"And you acting like a baby at the thought of me helping myself is unacceptable." She informed him sternly.

"That's why I'm apologizing." He said to her.

"You wouldn't even talk to me about you literally just locked me out." She said and he nodded.

"Childish." He agreed then sat on her couch. "You're not my mom. But I've spent so many years trying to help her, you know? She just never would accept a thing from me and that was because she didn't want to get better. She would rather suffer alone then take a hand from me."

"This had nothing to do with being bipolar." She said sitting next to him.

"I know it didn't. But it's the principle of the matter." He said to her. "When I found out you were bipolar and started to fall for you I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistakes I made with her with you. I don't want to lose you like I lost her. Do you get that?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"I'm not your mother." She reminded him placing her hand on his knee. "But I understand your fear."

"I want you trust me." he said to her. "I want you to know that on your bad day's you can come to me and on your happy days you want to share it with me."

"I already knew that." she said with a soft smile. "I didn't give Donnie that money."

"I figured that. I know you don't have that kind of that money you can just hand off." he said to her.

"I don't know who gave Donnie that money." She said to him and he nodded. "I could talk to your mom." she offered.

"No." He practically laughed. "I don't want you and her near each other."

"Why?" she asked curiously. "Afraid I'll embarrass you?" she teased.

"Afraid she'll embarrass herself." Punk corrected leaning back against the couch. "I used to think it was impossible for her to be helped, you know? Then I get to know you and realize that's not the case."

"It's different for everybody." She said to him. "Dr. Simone has told me that older generations don't believe in bipolar so to speak...they think a bad day is just a bad day and to try to push through it without help. Accepting you're sick means something is wrong with you."

"I was lucky to have my dad for as long as I did because for the most part he protected me from her." he confided.

"My dad did too." AJ said to him. "It's in their nature I guess."

"It's in mine." He said to her.

"I love you for it." She said kissing his cheek. "I know you have a lot of pent up anger against your mom, maybe you should speak to somebody."

"Speak to somebody? Like who? Dr. Feelgood?" he asked mockingly.

"Be nice." She laughed lightly.

"I don't need therapy." He told her. "I've accepted my mommy issues a long time ago."

"Ok." was all AJ said.

"Did you tell the doctor that Donnie wanted money from you?" Punk asked her.

"I don't think so." She said thinking about it. "He seemed surprised today when I told him about it. More surprised when I told him I would only be seeing him once a month."

"Why?" he asked her.

"I know me and I know I don't need to be there as often as he has suggested." She shrugged and Punk didn't say a thing. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you think he likes me."

"He does like you but ok." Punk said to her. "I bet he's thrilled you and I had an argument."

"I wouldn't say thrilled." She smirked. "Like I said, I'm cutting back with him anyway. I'll always need therapy and I've accepted that but I know I don't need it constantly anymore. I'm finally at a content point in my life. If I feel I need it more I'll go but right now I'm ok."

"Good." He said to her.

"So how did your tattoo go last night?" She asked curiously.

"I told you she's a lesbian who dates Rose." he said to her.

"You're hard to resist." She teased.

"Speaking of tattoo's, are we still on for Christmas?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes of course." he said to her. "But I feel bad you're missing out on a holiday because of my personal shit."

"Don't be silly." She said to him waving it off. "I got your gift though."

"Yea?" He asked intrigued. "Does it have to do with your body?"

"No." She laughed. "Do you always think of sex?"

"Not always. But a large portion of my mind, sure. I'm a man." He shrugged.

"I think you'll love it." She told him. "I put a lot of thought into it."

"Was it dirty sex talk lessons?" he asked seriously and she pinched his arm. "I was kidding!" he laughed.

"No but I did brush up on that. I've been practicing." She informed him smugly and he glared at her.

"How do you practice sex talk without your boyfriend?" He asked her.

"I googled it." she told him and he rolled his eyes. "What? That's how you learn."

"No it's not how you learn you have to be in the moment." he laughed.

"Maybe dirty talk just isn't my thing." She shrugged.

"Maybe." he smirked.

"But I can still be sexy." she informed him.

"I know that." he said to her and watched as she stood up.

"Oh no." Punk said trying not to laugh.

"I can strip." she said to him and he just squinted his eyes as he watched her attempt to kick off her shoes in a sexy manner. One shoe went flying and it into a vase and broke it.

Punk turned his head to look at what broke but AJ forced him to look at him.

"Don't worry about that." she said to him. "Eyes on me." she said as she swayed her hips awkwardly. "Right? This is good."

"Yup." Punk forced out sitting back on the couch.

The next thing was AJ pulling her top up but it got caught on her necklace and messed up her hair completely.

"Hold on. Pretend you don't see this." She said as he unhooked the necklace from her sweater. She then tossed the thing sweater at his face and he had to laugh. He folded his arms and watched her lick her lips with her messy hair all over the place and trying to undo her pants next.

"The zipper is stuck." Punk said to her.

"I know what I'm doing." She said s topping her movements completely and trying to unzip the pants. "The zipper is caught in my underwear." she groaned trying to pull the zipper down.

"You're really good at this." Punk remarked seriously and she shot him a glare.

"I got it!" she cheered after three minutes of trying and pulled them down.

"You don't have to dance to be sexy just standing there-" he began but she hushed him.

"I'm forgetting something!" She yelled and ran into the kitchen then let out a scream.

"You stepped in the glass?" He asked already knowing, turning his head and she nodded as she held her food and hopped on it. Punk stood up and walked over to her and with ease lifted her onto the counter.

"I can be sexy." She insisted as he looked at the sole of her foot.

"I know that." He said narrowing his eyes. "It's right there." he said to her. "Tweezers?"

"In the bathroom cabinet." She sighed sadly and in a minute he was back. "Be gentle." she warned him.

"Relax." He laughed.

"I could just leave it in there." she said to him.

"You can't just leave glass in your skin." He said and just as he was about to pull it out she jerked her foot away. "Ape." he groaned.

"I had glass in my arm for weeks once." She told him.

"Why would you leave glass in your arm?" He asked her.

"Because it hurt when it went in. And it was too deep. I had to to go the ER to get it out." She told him.

"How did you glass in your arm?" he asked trying to pull the piece out of her foot again but she moved her foot again causing him to groan in frustration.

"My mom." She told him and he looked up at her. "I broke some dishes when I was washing them and she was cleaning off my hands but instead just pressed the glass into me. It really hurt."

"Rubbing glass into skin tend to hurts." He remarked. "Why would she do that?" and AJ just looked at him. "Right." He said then grabbed her foot firmly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised her. "As long as you don't move."

"I trust you." She said then hissed when he moved the tweezers near her foot again, startling him.

"Ape." He warned.

"I'm sorry." She said then closed her eyes.

"It's all done." He said to her and she opened one eye first.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"You're bleeding a bit now." He said to her as he grabbed a paper towel and dampened it before pressing it to the sole of her foot.

"Thanks." She said to him. "Sorry I can't be sexy for you."

"You're plenty sexy without the dancing and talk." He smirked.

"It's just new to me I guess." She shrugged.

"How's that? I'll never believe you didn't sleep with Nick." He said to her.

"Obviously we had sex." She said to him. "But it was more like a task I had to get done. Not something I wanted to do or put much energy into."

"That's really sad." He laughed. "Sex should be fun and satisfying, not a chore."

"It's ok. We bring different things to the table. You can be the sexy one." She told him.

"I accept that." he grinned.

"Take me to bed." she ordered him and he raised an eyebrow. "You have to carry me, I'm injured."

He scooped her up bridal style and carried her over the glass and into her bedroom where he laid her in the center of the bed.

"Bossing me around? Totally sexy." He told her as he began to remove his clothing.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "That's easy! I can boss you around all of the time!" she practically cheered. "Take my underwear off." She ordered.

"It doesn't count as bossing around if you're just telling me to do things I'm already in the process of doing." he laughed as he glided her underwear down her legs.

"You're killing all of my game." She groaned and he laughed louder.

"Killing your game? You're about to get laid. That's not killing your game." he remarked amused.


	14. We Shall Not Celebrate

**We Shall Not Celebrate**

* * *

"Fuck!" Punk yelled as he attempted to wrap a small box in the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't believe in Christmas." Mateo mocked sitting across from him.

"I believe in Christmas. I believe it's a holiday that's been turned into a money scheme created by the retail world." Punk said to him and Mateo rolled his eyes.

"Regardless, I have to give something to April."

"What is it?" Mateo asked.

"It's a surprise." Punk said simply.

"Is there an engagement ring in there?" Mateo asked and Punk laughed.

"I don't think you wrap up engagement rings." Punk mocked. "This is something else."

"You're wrapping it all wrong." Mateo said taking the present and unwrapping the crappy paper. "Ever find out who gave that money to Donnie?"

"I thought it was you." Punk said to him.

"Yea, I'm crashing at your place but I can afford that." Mateo remarked sarcastically as he re-wrapped the gift. "So if it's not a ring, was is it?"

"None of your business." Punk said to him as he checked the time. "Hurry I have to open the shop."

"It's one thing to not celebrate Christmas, it's another to go into work." Mateo said as he put the finishing touches on the small box.

"Keeps me busy." Punk said as Mateo passed him the box. "Thanks."

"Do you even get customers?" Mateo asked.

"A few." Punk shrugged. "I'm not technically staying open tonight. I have a private client."

"Does AJ know?" Mateo asked.

"Ape is my private client." Punk told him with a grin and Mateo shrugged.

"You two don't like..." Mateo trailed off not even really wanting to know.

"Don't what?" Punk asked.

"Have sex at your shop?" Mateo asked him.

"Oh, yea we've done it there." Punk said casually as he tried to put a bow on the box and Mateo nearly gagged.

"I just got my touch up from you." Mateo groaned.

"Yup. Right in my chair at work." Punk nodded. "Where I had sex with your sister before."

"Jesus." Mateo said standing up. "Fucking disgusting."

"Well, enjoy your Christmas with Maria. Try not to fuck it up." Punk said putting on his jacket.

"She's pregnant." Mateo blurted out and Punk eyed him. "When we went out a few months ago, we had a slip up."

"You're having a kid?" Punk asked stunned and Mateo nodded happily. "How are you with this? I know that you didn't want it-"

"It's happening. And I have to be honest I went to one of her appointments with her and heard the little heart beat and I haven't been able to stop smiling since." Mateo admitted and Punk gave him a hug.

"Congratulations." Punk said to him.

"You want to see him?" Mateo asked reaching into his back pocket and unfolding the sonogram picture.

"Holy shit." Punk grinned looking at the picture. "This is your kid."

"I know." Mateo said to him. "It's fucking wild."

"So what's going on?" Punk asked. "You moving back in with Maria?"

"We have a lot to work on." Mateo admitted. "I'm going to talk to her about it more tonight but we have to work out our shit before I go back there."

"This is really cool." Punk said still looking at the picture then passed it back to him.

"I haven't told AJ yet so don't mention it." Mateo requested.

"Sure." Punk said to him. "I'll see you later."

"Are you sure you don't want to have dinner here with us? I'll turn off the Christmas lights." Mateo offered.

"I hope for your sake she didn't cook." Mateo warned and Punk laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

Punk was approaching his shop on the snowy day. The streets were basically empty and it was already dark. He could see AJ was already outside shivering holding a bag which he assumed was food and there was large wrapped gift.

"You're early." Punk said to her as he reached her.

"I was excited." She said grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Your lips are fucking frozen." He said quickly unlocking the door and ushering her inside. "What is all of this?"

"This is the food but I got it like forty minutes ago so it's probably frozen." She said putting the bag down. "And this is your Christmas present." She said as he locked the door back up. "You're not opening."

"In a little bit." He said removing his jacket.

"It's really cold." she said shivering.

"I'll turn the heat up." He said walking to thermostat.

"I'm really excited for you to open your present." She said eagerly.

"You took the train with all of this stuff?" He asked.

"I did and it wasn't easy." She said to him.

"Should have let me pick you up." He said to her and she waved it off.

"No I wanted to get some things done. Open your present." She said to him eagerly.

"It's huge." He smirked at the thin but still large present. He knew it was a picture or painting of some kind.

Punk pulled the plain green wrapping paper off of the gift and AJ nearly screeched seeing his face light up. It was a painting of his favorite comic book, the first comic book he had ever owned actually- preacher. It was clearly a hand painted cover but it looked absolutely amazing.

"How did you find this?" He asked with a big smile.

"I didn't. I had it commissioned." She told him happily. "I only picked it up yesterday, I was so afraid it wouldn't be ready in time. Do you really like it?"

"I fucking love it." He said still grinning at it.

"I thought art looked nice on your walls at home." She told him.

"It does and I love this. This is going right in my bedroom above the bed." He said already envisioning it.

"Who will see it there?" she asked.

"Me and you." He shrugged.

"I'm glad you like it." She said to him. "You're not the easiest person to shop for."

"I actually am but you just happened to go above and beyond." He said to her and gave a kiss to her still cold lips.

"I got you something too." He said walking over to his jacket and taking the small box out of it.

"I thought the tattoo was my gift." She said confused as he placed the box in her gloved hands.

"It is. I have the perfect tattoo for you too but this is something a little extra." he said nervously as he watched her remove her gloves to unwrap the gift.

"What is this?" she asked confused as she opened the box. "A key?"

"Yea. To my place, hoping you'll agree to move in and make it our place." He said to her and she looked up at him

"Are you sure about this?" she asked quietly looking at the key.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." He said to her. "I hate having to decide which place I'm going to sleep at night. I want you there every night."

"Yes." She smiled brightly. "I can sexy dance for you every night now."

"I don't have enough bandages for that." he teased.

"Well, stock up." She grinned then kissed him again. "Best present ever."

"You don't have to feel pressured if you don't want to just say the word." He said to her.

"I already said yes." She said to him taking the key out of the box. "When can I move in?"

"Whenever you want. Tonight, tomorrow, when your lease is up."

"My lease has been up. I've been waiting to re-sign." She told him.

"Perfect." he said to her.

"Are you going to tattoo a key on me?" She asked now skeptically.

"No." He laughed. "You're going to have to remove some layers tho."

"I'm hot now." She said taking her jacket off.

"You're going to have to remove a bit more. I'm not sure where I want to tattoo you." He said

walking over to his station and getting it ready.

Punk grabbed his tattoo gun and tested it to make sure it was working then cleaned off the chair AJ would be sitting in.

"Is this enough layers?" She asked and he turned around and saw her in just her bra and underwear.

"I think so. You know I'm expecting somebody else, right?" he asked with a laugh.

"You're always killing my sexy game." She groaned and he grabbed her wrist gently.

"We have an hour." He assured her then eased her into the chair.

"Who did you invite?" She asked curiously as she watched him put on rubber gloves.

"I need someone to tattoo me too." He said to her and she smiled.

"You're getting the same thing as me?" She asked.

"No I'm getting your lips. I'm going to need an imprint of them." He told her as he cut a piece of paper.

"Am I sitting right? Where is this tattoo going?" She asked anxiously.

"Let's see..." he trailed off eyeing her.

Punk inspected every inch of her body. He tugged at her panties and peeked inside, ran his hands over her thighs and spread them slightly. Inspected her breasts, her neck. If AJ was turned on months ago by the tattoo on her neck then this was driving her wild.

"Well?" she asked in a low sultry voice.

"Right here." He said grabbing her right hand.

"My hand?" She asked confused.

"Your finger." He said to her,

"You just examined every inch of my body." She pointed out.

"That was for my own personal pleasure." he smirked. "I want it right here." He said tugging on her middle finger.

"It's not anything that is going to get me fired is it?" she asked warily.

"You can trust me." He assured her. He grabbed her finger and placed just the tip of it in his mouth and she could feel her own mouth water. "Now I'm purposely messing with you because I know you get turned on in here."

"Hey, it's your seats." She grinned and he groaned at the innuendo.

"Now that was good dirty talk." He encouraged.

"I'm getting better." She cheered herself on as he placed the stencil on her finger.

"You can't move your hand." He said to her. "It's going to hurt because it's right on the bone but it's not going to take me long."

"How bad is it going to hurt?" she asked as she heard the gun go on.

"Depends on your tolerance of pain." He said simply. "Take a look before it's on you forever."  
AJ lifted her hand and looked at the arrow going through a diamond shape.

"A diamond is the hardest material on earth. An arrow going through it symbolizes your invincibility and courage." He told her.

"I love it." She said with a serious face.

"Yea?" He asked and she nodded.

* * *

It only took Punk twenty minutes to prefect the tattoo. He already had it wrapped it tightly in clear wrapping but she couldn't stop looking at it.

"I love it." She said still sitting in his chair.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Didn't hurt. Did turn me on though." She admitted almost shamefully. "What does that say about me?"

"Pleasure with pain." He smirked. "You're slightly sadistic."

"Cool." She teased.

"Don't worry, I am too." He said rolling the short stool he was in towards her and spread her knees apart. "Just inspecting my chair." Punk's face lowered between her thighs and she closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation.

AJ gripped the arms of the leather chair as he bit and nibbled over her panties.

"Phil." She warned.

"It is Christmas. This is what I want." he said looking up at her. "Can you give it to me?" he asked.

"Jesus." She muttered as he pushed her panties to the side and he again lowered his face.

AJ was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear the door unlock. She only noticed someone walked in when they walked to the back and were visible.

"Phil!" She yelled and he stuck his head up and looked behind him.

"God damn." The man with long blonde hair whistled. "What kind of services are we offering up now.

"Fuck." Punk groaned grabbing AJ's jacket and throwing it over her. "You're early."

"I am." He grinned and nodded at AJ. "Cliff." He greeted.

"Hi." AJ said fully embarrassed.

"Give us a few minutes?" He asked Cliff who just nodded.

"You are so much better looking than your brother." Cliff said to her seriously and Punk pushed him back to the front.

"Oh my god I'm mortified." She said getting out of the chair and wrapping the jacket around her.

"He's really early." he said to her. "Go get dressed and then come back out because I need your lips."

"I'm not coming out of the bathroom." She said seriously to him.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed over, it's just Cliff." he said brushing it off but she shot him a glare as she headed into the bathroom with her clothes.

"I would have came later had I known you were eating." Cliff said seriously and Punk glared at him now. "That was funny, admit it." he laughed.

"I appreciate you coming down to do this." Punk said to him.

"No problem." Cliff said taking his jacket off. "So that's Mateo's sister?"

"Yes it is." He said as he sprayed down his chair and cleaned it off.

"She's hot." Cliff said to him. "Way too hot for you."

"I know this." Punk agreed.

"So we can do it here now?" Cliff asked seriously.

"No." Punk said to him. "I can because it's my shop." he remarked.

"She's so-" Cliff began.

"Hot. I know, I get it." Punk said to him.

"You and Mateo always said she was nerdy." Cliff said to him.

"What else did they say?" AJ asked and Punk and Cliff froze. "You thought I was ugly?" she asked Punk and he shot Cliff a glare that scared him.

"No! He never said ugly." Cliff asserted seriously. "Just nerdy- like hot nerdy."

"Did they say hot nerdy or just nerdy?" AJ asked folding her arms.

"Mateo never said hot nerdy." Cliff said to her. "I always asked if you were hot and Mateo would just punch me in the arm. Punk wouldn't say a thing. I think they were insecure to be honest because they both knew I'd sweep you off of your feet." he flirted stepping closer to her.

"Do you want to keep your fucking job?" Punk asked him.

"Right. Sorry." Cliff said to Punk then walked over to his own station and began to prep.

"I've always said you were nerdy." Punk said quietly to her and she glared at him. "Come on." He grinned. "I'll finish what I started later once we get home- to our home."

"Our home." She smiled and he was relieved. "Careful I don't make you sleep on the couch our first night living together." she threatened.

"This is going to be fun." He forced out sarcastically.

"Did you tell Mateo you asked me to live with you?" She asked.

"Nope." Punk said as she followed him to his station..

"He's going to hate it. We can't live together. I'll drive him nuts." She warned him.

"What?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"That's why he ran off to stay with you months ago. We don't get along under the same roof." she warned him.

"You'll learn to get along or he has to go." Punk said simply.

"You'd pick me over him?" She asked.

"I'd pick you over anyone." He assured her.

"Can you two stop flirting so we can get this going?" Cliff teased. "You have lipstick on you?" he asked AJ.

"Yea." she said walking over to her purse.

"Where's it going?" Cliff asked Punk who pointed at his wrist. "Alright." he nodded putting on gloves.

"Is this dark enough?"She asked walking over and her lips were plump red.

"That will work sweetheart." Cliff said passing her a small piece of paper to kiss. "Pretty lips." he grinned taking the paper from her and Punk eyed him. "He's so easy to provoke." He said to AJ who smiled.

* * *

After Cliff tattooed Punk, he opened the shop for a bit but not one person walked in. They decided to lock up in search of food. They found a diner open and hurried in.

"This isn't the picture perfect Christmas you envisioned I'm sure." Punk said sitting across from her as they waited for their burgers.

"It's the best Christmas ever. Minus me giving your employee a quick peep show." she teased.

"Probably made his Christmas." Punk smirked.

"I really like my tattoo." She said again as she looked at her finger.

"Me too." He said to her. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." She said to him. "What about yours?"

"Doesn't hurt and is probably my favorite tattoo." He smirked.

"Cliff seems nice." She said to him.

"Of course he seems nice. He was drooling all over you." Punk snorted.

"I was sitting in the shop in my bra and underwear." She said to him.

"That just reminds me that I didn't get to finish with you." He huffed. "Are you all packed for New York?"

"Nope." She said honestly. "I'm a last minute packer. Did you find us a place to stay?"

"The plaza." he told her and her face fell.

"Seriously?" she asked and he nodded. "That's like a dream palace. How did you get a room?"

"They had a cancellation. We lucked out." He shrugged.

"Can we see the tree or is that part of your anti-Christmas vendetta as well?" She asked.

"We can see the tree." he said to her. "I don't have a vendetta against Christmas it has a vendetta against me."

"How was this Christmas?" She asked.

"You made it the best Christmas ever." he told her honestly and grabbed her hand from across the table. "Maybe so much that I might put a small tree next year."

"Good." She grinned. "We'll make our own traditions."

"I like that sound of that." He said to her.

"Last week you asked me about my dream wedding..." She trailed off.

"I did." He remembered. "What about it?"

"Why did you ask me?" She asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious why I asked you." He said to her. "I know how you feel about marriage and kids-"

"Marriage I always said I could change if I met the right person." She reminded him. "I don't know if I'll ever change my mind on kids though. I don't want to pass my fucked up genes onto them. I just want you to know that right now before you ask me something you can't take back."

"I'd be fine spending eternity with just you." He said to her. "I'm not asking you to change anything and if you tell me right now marriage isn't the thing for you then I'll accept that too. Just tell me before I do ask you that question and you break my heart by saying no."

"I'd marry you." She told him with a shy smile. "But no kids."

"Understood." He said to her. "I'm not lobbying for them or anything but you don't have bad genes."

"It's hereditary." She reminded him. "I got it from my mom who got it from her dad."

"My mom has it and I didn't get it." Punk pointed out. "Mateo and Penny don't have it."

"You're going to sit there and tell me there's nothing mentally wrong with Penny?" She asked seriously and he laughed.

"You know what I mean." He said to her. "I love you to death, that has to count for something doesn't it?"

"I suppose." She shrugged and he kissed her hand. "You'll help me pack?"

"Of course." He said to her as he played with her hand.

"I don't think I need my furniture." She said thinking about it.

"I don't think so either." He agreed.

"And I'm going to need a lot of closet space." She warned.

"I'll clear out a whole side." He offered and she eyed him. "More than a side?" and she nodded. "Surely you don't know the whole closet." He laughed nervously.  
"I mean, you have one little closet at your place and I have a huge walk in one. I mean there's furniture in my closet."

"I have five closets at home and they're all filled with my stuff." She told him.

"You wear t-shirts and jeans." He tried to reason.

"I have a lot of work clothes." She shrugged. "I have over a hundred pairs of shoes. I take up a lot space. Nick used to bitch about it constantly."

"My space is your space." Punk said to her.

"Remember you said that." She warned with a cute smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this happy little chapter because shit is about to hit the fan, enjoy!**


	15. This Is My Confession

**This Is My Confession**

* * *

"You could have ran this by me" Mateo said sitting on the couch with his arms folded as Punk carried in one of AJ's boxes.

"It's my apartment." Punk reminded him dropping the box by the stairs as did the two movers.

"It's just, she's not the easiest to live with." Mateo warned. "She leaves wet towels on the bathroom floor."

"You won't have to worry about that because she'll be using my master bathroom." Punk said to him.

"She stinks up places with her stinky candles." Mateo added.

"I like the candles." Punk shrugged.

"She is messy as fuck." Mateo said seriously.

"She's moving in. Her shit is all here so suck it up." Punk said to him. "You could always go move in with your baby mama."

"Shhh." Mateo hushed so AJ wouldn't hear. "I haven't told my sister yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Punk asked.

"The right time I guess." Mateo shrugged eyeing up all the boxes by the stairs. "So many boxes."

"That's just her clothes." Punk told him.

"Where is she putting it all?" Mateo asked.

"The closet. I took my stuff out and put in dressers and bins." Punk said to him and Mateo shook his head in disbelief. "What? She does have a lot of clothes. She needs all of this."

"Sounds like something she'd say." Mateo practically scolded. "She takes like two hour showers."

"I've noticed." Punk said to him.

"We're never getting hot water ever again" Mateo warned him. "Hope you're ok with that."

"I don't mind." Punk shrugged. "I can just jump in her shower." He grinned.

"Ugh." Mateo groaned.

"Look, I know living with your sister isn't ideal and I've thought of solution." Punk said to him. "Because believe me she wasn't doing back flips about living with you either."

"What could she complain about me for?" Mateo mocked. "I'm neat, organized-"

"Too neat and too organized." Punk confirmed. "OCD level."

"I like a clean place, so sue me." Mateo muttered. "What's the solution?"

"The solution is- go rent Ape's old place." Punk said to him and Mateo rolled his eyes.

"I've got a kid to pay for." Mateo reminded him.

"Then stay." Punk shrugged. "Just don't bicker with her constantly because it will drive me fucking crazy."

"I'm just warning you." Mateo defended.

"Did you know your neighbor has a dog?" AJ asked with a big smile as she walked into the apartment, passing the movers as she did.

"Yea." Punk said to her and her face lit up.

"She wants a dog." Mateo whispered to him.

"No she doesn't." Punk mumbled.

"Can we get a dog?" AJ asked anxiously. "I've always wanted a dog."

"You had a dog." Mateo reminded her.

"I wouldn't bring that up if I were you." She remarked. "You lost her."

"She got off her leash." Mateo argued.

"No you were an idiot who took her off her leash at the park to show off and she ran off." AJ said annoyed grabbing a box. "You owe me a dog." She said looking over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs.

"So it begins." Punk forced out. "Didn't you kill that dog?"

"Shh." Mateo hissed looking up the stairs to make sure AJ wasn't near. "I would never kill an animal. She got off her leash and ran in front of a truck. AJ would literally murder me if I told her the real story."

"Well, don't worry because we're not getting a dog." He told him.

"We'll see." Mateo said to him. "She seems to have you wrapped around her finger."

"She does not." Punk defended.

"Baby!" AJ yelled from the top of the stairs. "I need you to help me hang my stuff."

"I'll be right there." He answered quickly and sweetly then saw Mateo looking at him. "What? She's too short to reach." He told him defensively then jogged up the stairs.

* * *

Punk walked in from work later that night and he couldn't even describe the comforting feeling of seeing AJ sitting up in their bed working on her laptop.

"Hi." AJ smiled looking up and he grinned.

"Hi." he said back as he pulled off his shirt. "What are you doing still up?"

"I have just a few more clients to e-mail before we take off for New Years." She said to him as she typed away. "Are you hungry? I left dinner for you."

"You did?" He asked and she nodded looking up with a tender smile.

"I'm not going to eat dinner and not consider you." She told him with a laugh. "There's pizza. So don't worry I didn't cook."

"Good. I'm starving." He said. "Mateo home yet?"

"Yea. He ate too." She said keeping her eyes on her e-mail. "My therapist e-mailed me."

"Why?" Punk asked annoyed. "Can't handle not seeing you every five seconds?"

"He's threatening to cut off my medication if I don't go in to see him." She sighed shaking her head.

"He can't do that." Punk said to her. "Right?"

"He can because he's the one who prescribes me my medication." She reasoned. "I really thought I was doing so well but he's made it very clear that I'm not ready for this."

"No you are ready." Punk assured her. "It's him who isn't ready. He just wants to see you because he's a fucking unprofessional piece of shit."

"Not every man in my life who isn't you or my brother is a piece of shit." She told him.

"No they're not but a majority of them are." he said to her. "This guy is pissed you won't see him every week because he just wants to fucking look at you for an hour. Now he wants to fuck with your medication? He should have his license revoked!"

"You don't even know him, Phil." She argued back.

"How can you defend him?" Punk asked. "Are you seriously trying to defend him to me? Say anything you want it won't change the fact that I'm fucking right!"

"You're wrong!" She yelled jumping out of the bed.

"I'm not wrong!" He yelled right back. "Find a new doctor! One who doesn't have to jerk off to you every week!"

"Not everything is sexual Phil!" She yelled. "You're mind is constantly clouded by sex!"

"I wish it was constantly clouded by sex!" He defended then realized that came out wrong but it was too late to go back.

"He's been my doctor for seven years now. He's talked me through every obstacle in my life, he knows how I think and feel-" she began to explain.

"Any good doctor could do the same fucking thing." He said to her. "Why won't you just find a new one?"

"You sound like Nick now." She said to him and he laughed.

"Another one of your stellar great people choices." He laughed and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Even fucking Nick who was maybe only sober for ten minutes of each day fucking knew this doctor was no good. What does that say about you?"

"It says I date insecure men." She shot back and he tried not to laugh at the ridiculous statement. "Maybe I should go back to therapy and try to understand why."

"And I bet he'd say to you that you should dump me then offer to take you to dinner where he'll sit all night with his right hand down his pants." He spat and she glared at him coldly.

"Maybe he helps me because it's his job!" She yelled.

"Fuck it!" Punk yelled. "Go back to your boyfriend." He said to her then walked out of the bedroom and saw Mateo standing outside his door with a cocky grin.  
"Don't say a fucking word." he warned him then went down the stairs but Mateo followed.

"Told you." Mateo said to him.

"It has nothing to do with her living here, it's about her therapist who is threatening to stop her medication if she doesn't go back to see him." Punk told him.

"What?" Mateo asked. "That can't be right-"

"Of course it's not fucking right." Punk said pulling the pizza AJ left for him out of refrigerator. "You see that, I see that but your sister doesn't. She's always so blinded by the people in her life that it drives me fucking nuts."

"Maybe I should go meet her therapist." Mateo suggested.

"She doesn't like when we beat people up apparently." Punk said to him.

"And I don't like people taking advantage of my sister." Mateo argued. "This is her mental health we're talking about here."

"It's just so fucking annoying because this is something Nick warned me about numerous times." Punk said to him. "I hate even thinking Nick was right about anything. I hate sounding like an insecure jealous boyfriend-"

"I think you sound rational." Mateo said to him. "Sounds like-" he stopped talking when he saw AJ walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, don't mind me you girls can go back to gossiping about me." She said to him and Mateo shook his head.

"This is why I said living with her was bad." Mateo said to Punk then walked over to AJ. "That shit was uncalled for, we weren't gossiping." he said then stomped past her.

"He's such a baby." AJ muttered under her breath. "I'm going to take care of my therapy the way I see fit. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Fine." He said to her. "Handle it anyway you want." He said almost sarcastically.

"I will." She said firmly. "You're my boyfriend not keeper."

"You get it's because I worry, right? And it's not just that but the fact that this guy is in such a high position and he's choosing to take advantage of you pisses me off." He said to her.

"I won't let him." She said to him. "Have a little faith in me."

"I have all the faith in the world in you." Punk said to her. "It's him I have zero in. Maybe I should talk to him-"

"No." AJ said to him. "This is my doctor so it's my problem. I can't do anything about it until after the new year anyway."

"Fine." Punk said to her. "But if you need me-"

"I'll ask." She finished for him. "I can handle this and if he insists on seeing me once a week then I'll switch doctors."

"Will you really?" He asked and she nodded.

"I promise." she said to him. "Can we stop arguing about this now? I don't want our first night living together tainted."

"Yea." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, can we get a puppy?" She asked looking up at him and he laughed.

"No." He said amused. "But nice try."

* * *

The next morning AJ carried her bag down the stairs and left it by the door.

"We're going to hit so much traffic!" She yelled up the stairs.

"He still packing?" Mateo asked as he read the morning paper in the kitchen.

"Yup." AJ said to him. "What are you doing for New Years?"

"Working then going to see Maria." Mateo said to her.

"You guys are spending a lot of time together." She noted.

"We are. Slow and steady." Mateo said to her. "Excited for you trip?"

"Did I mention we were staying at the Plaza?" she asked with a smile.

"Only forty times." Mateo smirked. "Try to have a good time, don't get trampled in the big city."

"I'll try." She smirked then the doorbell rang.

AJ practically skipped over to the door and when she opened was a beautiful woman. She had long dark hair, smokey makeup on and a leather jacket and pants.

"Holy fuck." Mateo muttered.

"Hey!" the woman greeted as she ran past AJ and threw her arms around Mateo. "It's been a long time."

"Yea." Mateo forced out, reluctantly hugging her back. "You look-" he stopped short eyeing up the woman as she pulled away. "-the same."

"I hope that means good." She teased.

"Of course." Mateo smiled nervously and looked up the stairs for Punk.

"Friend of yours?" AJ asked walking over to them.

"AJ this is Daffney, she used to live in the neighborhood, remember her?" Mateo asked and she shook her head.

"AJ? Your sister?" Daffney questioned as she eyed up AJ.

"That's me." AJ said putting on an uncomfortable smile.

"You two live with Punk?" Daffney asked amused. "That's so cute."

"Actually-" AJ began but stopped when she heard Punk coming down the stairs.

"Phil." Daffney smiled running right into his arms.

He seemed to be in shock as the woman hugged him but nobody was more shocked than AJ when the woman kissed Punk right on the lips. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss but it was enough to piss AJ off.

"Hi." Punk said pulling away quickly and cleaning off his lips.

"Don't act like I have cooties." Daffney smirked.

"I uh-" Punk began as he looked past her towards AJ who looked furious. "Have you met my girlfriend?" he asked Daffney. "Do you know AJ?" he asked.

"Girlfriend?" Daffney questioned looking back at AJ. "That's cute." she smiled at AJ. "So do you have time for your favorite ex-wife?" she asked Punk and his face fell the minute she said that as Mateo sucked in a breath knowing AJ hadn't known about Daffney clearly.

"Your what?" AJ asked him.

"I can explain this." Punk said to AJ trying to smile but she walked past him and ran up the stairs. "Ape!" he yelled but he heard the bedroom door slam and knew he was in deep shit.

"Sorry." Daffney said awkwardly. "Hope I didn't get you in trouble."

"Fuck." Punk groaned to himself and walked up the stairs.

Punk put his hand on the doorknob but it was locked.

"Babe? You locked the door." He said but she ignored him. "Ape?" he asked again knocking. "The door is locked!" He yelled knocking.

"That's probably on purpose." Mateo said coming up the stairs.

"Well that would be ridiculous because she didn't even give me a chance to explain!" He yelled loud enough to be heard through the door. "Babe!" he yelled knocking again. "We have to get going."

"Daffney wants to talk to you." Mateo whispered.

"Fuck her." Punk said.

"She is your ex-wife." Mateo said to him.

"Barely." Punk said then looked towards the door. "Barely! I was 18 I don't even fucking count it! We have plans this weekend! The plaza, remember?" He yelled banging on the door.

"Why don't you ask your wife to go with you?" AJ asked through the door.

"She's not my wife!" He yelled. "Please open the door so I can talk to you about this." he pleaded placing his head against the door. "Ape." he said in a soft voice.

"She's still downstairs." Mateo said to him.

"Get rid of her." Punk said to him. "I don't have time for her shit right now."

"Fine." Mateo said going down the stairs and AJ opened the door.

"You can explain in the car." She said to him stiffly. "You promised me a trip to Manhattan."

"Perfect." He said happily and went to kiss her but she turned her head and walked past him. "So it's going to be a long car ride." He said to himself.

Punk came down the stairs and saw AJ holding her bag and saw Daffney was sitting on the couch with Mateo.

"I said get rid of her." Punk said to Mateo.

"Why are you being a dick?" Daffney asked him. "I came here to talk to you."  
"Well, I can't I'm on my way out of town." Punk said to her grabbing his bag.

"Don't you want to kiss your wife goodbye?" AJ asked as he walked to the door.

"Funny." Punk forced out with a fake smile and tried to take her bag from her but AJ refused to release and kept her grip on the bag.

"Phil-" Daffney began but he just followed AJ out the door.

* * *

The car ride was grueling and Punk was only in the car for ten minutes with AJ so far.

"What do you want me to say?" Punk asked her.

"How about the truth?" She asked him. "You told me marriage wasn't your thing."

"Obviously it wasn't." He said to her and she glared at him. "Look, I didn't tell you about Daffney because we got married when we turned and it was annulled in three months."

"She was still your wife." AJ said to him. "You don't think that was worth mentioning?"

"No." He said honestly. "It wasn't like I was keeping it from you either. It just wasn't worth my breath I didn't even think of her until she showed up just now. I haven't seen her in over ten years."

"It just seems like a pretty damn important thing you kept from me." She said to him and he shook his head in annoyance. "You get mad at my therapist but I shouldn't be mad you have an ex-wife?"

"Do not compare Daffney, a woman I haven't seen in years to your fucking horny therapist." He warned her.

"You must have really loved her if you married her. That's not important to you?" She asked.

"No." He practically laughed. "I wasn't in love with her either."

"So why did you marry her?" She asked and he kept his eyes on the road. "Oh my god." She said to herself realizing. "I think I'm going to vomit."

"She wasn't." Punk said to her.

"You got her pregnant!" AJ yelled.

"I just said she wasn't!" He yelled back. "She thought she was." he said to her in a quieter voice.

"So you married her?" She asked.

"It was dumb." Punk said shaking his head. "My dad has just died and then this girl told me she was pregnant and I didn't know what to fucking do. It seemed like the right thing at the time."

"The right thing currently would have been telling me about it." She said to him. "We live together now and we've been talking about marriage and you've been talking about it as if you've never been married before-"

"I didn't even remember!" He yelled and she shook her head. "Ok, I remembered obviously I just didn't think to mention it right now because it was nothing. It meant nothing."

"You must have loved her if you married her." she said to him.

"I didn't though. I thought she was pregnant and it was the right thing to do." He said to her.

"How could you not have been sure?" AJ asked him. "What kind of idiot makes the choice to marry a girl who is pregnant without being sure she was pregnant to begin with?"

"She took a pregnancy test and it said positive. We drove to Nevada that night." He said to her. "When we got back we went to the doctor and she was a false positive apparently. Who knew those things didn't always work?" he asked with a laugh but AJ wasn't laughing. She was clearly very hurt by all of this.

"Maybe we should just go home." She said to him. "I don't think sitting in a car for almost an entire day is going to work."

"No." Punk said firmly. "We're going on this trip and we're going to talk this out."

"She must have meant something to you." AJ said looking at him but he wouldn't look at her. "Pregnant or not that's not one's first response to pregnancy news."

"She obviously meant something to me Ape." He sighed. "But not much." He added and she shook her head.

"Can't you be honest?" She asked him.

"I am being honest!" He yelled. "The night she took that test was the same day I buried my dad." he told her. "I wasn't thinking clearly. It's not a great excuse but I thought if she's having my kid I'm going to be as good a father as my father was to me. And I'm not going to let my kid grow up without a mother like I did. Separate holidays and birthdays was something I didn't want my kid to suffer through. In the moment I thought it was the right thing."

"I get it." AJ said quietly. "I mean, I'm trying to but I can understand your thought process. What I absolutely can not understand is never telling me and playing it off like you never took vows with somebody before. You promised to love, honor and protect her until the day you die."

"I also promised my dad and priest that I'd wait until marriage before having sex." Punk shrugged. "It didn't mean shit to me."

"How come I don't remember her?" AJ asked him. "I wasn't always around but-"

"I was 18 so you were what? 14? The start of your torrid love affair with Nick and you basically went MIA for a year." Punk said to her.

"Yea." AJ agreed quietly as she looked out the window.

"What?" he asked her and she didn't say anything. "This is going to be a long trip if you don't talk to me."

"Maybe I haven't been as honest either." She said to him and he frowned. "I had an abortion." she told him and he didn't say a word. "I was eighteen."

AJ waited for him to say something but he didn't. She wasn't sure where Punk stood on things like that. He abruptly pulled off the road and turned the car off.

"I don't think this is the kind of thing we should talk about while I'm driving." he said looking at her.

"Nobody knew." She told him. "Not even Nick. I was scared. I didn't have a job and neither did Nick and I was undiagnosed at the time. Two days after I had the abortion was when I tried to kill myself." she confessed. "I never told you because I didn't plan on telling anyone ever."

"Ok." Punk said looking straight ahead.

"That's it?" She asked.

"What do you want me to say Ape?" he asked her. "I understand what you did and I don't judge you but this is a lot of information to take in."

"I couldn't live with the guilt." She told him.

"Why didn't you want the baby?" he asked her.

"Because I knew I was just like my mom and that I'd hurt the baby like she hurt me." She told him softly and he looked at her with such sympathy it made her sick.

"Ape-" he began softly.

"Don't feel bad for me. Be angry at me." She told him. "I was an idiot. I gave up too quickly."

"You were a kid who didn't know what to do with your emotions or how to handle them." he corrected.

"Why do you always try to make things not my fault." She said shaking her head.

"Because it's not." he said to her. "You were severely ill, Ape. You didn't have the support from your boyfriend either."

"I never gave him the chance to." She said to him. "I never told him. I robbed him of a child and he died never knowing the truth."

"He wasn't exactly father material." Punk reasoned.

"It wasn't my decision to make alone." She said back. "He had the right to at least know. The guilt I carried around for years after was painful. My therapist doesn't even know."

"So you went alone?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I called a cab and it took there and took one back." She told him. "The second I was able to get back up on my feet I took the painkillers and with my anti-depressants and tried to end all of the pain all together."

"You're not her." Punk said to her. "I know your mother, I remember your mother and you are not her. You can be married, you can have kids and be a good mother. Don't let her dictate your future again."

"Today isn't how I thought our vacation would start." She sighed. "You married."

"I'm not married." he reminded her.

"Well, she's here for some reason." She said to him. "You aren't even curious?"

"Do I look curious?" He asked seriously. "I don't give a shit about her, Ape. I don't give a shit about that marriage either. It's you I worry about."

"You don't have to worry about me." She told him. "I'm fine."

"Before I start the car and start to drive is there anything else you want to share?" He asked her. "Have you been married before?"

"Yea, ok." She snorted. "I wouldn't keep that from you ever especially knowing my ex could pop back up at any given time."

"Nice." he remarked annoyed starting the car.

"What about you? Anymore ex-wives in your closet?" she asked

"Nope." he said to her.

"Do you think less of me?" She asked.

"No." he said honestly. "Still love you just the same." he assured her shooting her a wink as he ebgan to drive again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea." She said to him.

"How come you never talk about this in therapy? You tried to kill yourself because of the abortion don't you think you should have mentioned it?" he asked.

"I thought if I didn't tell anyone ever it would be like it never happened." She said to him honestly. "The doctors in the hospital knew because it was in my file. The therapist at the hospital talked to me about it but there was no reason to tell Dr. Simone. I was paranoid Nick would find out and kill me."

"Why would you think that?" He asked her confused.

"I didn't know Dr. Simone at the time-" She began.

"No not the paranoid part, Nick killing you part." He said to her.

"Nick's brother's girlfriend had an abortion a few months before. When Nick's brother found out he beat the shit out of her." she told him. "Nick said he would have killed her. I was scared. I was literally scared of everything and everyone during that time."

"It's understandable." Punk said to her.

"I wouldn't do it now." She said to him. "If you're thinking if I got pregnant with your kid and you're afraid I'll sneak out and have an abortion I wouldn't."

"I wasn't thinking that. I'm hoping you wouldn't be afraid of me like you were with Nick." He said to her. "You never have to be scared to tell me anything. I told you when we first started out I wouldn't judge you and I won't."  
AJ gave him a light smile then looked out towards the window. She didn't feel better telling Punk, she thought telling him about the abortion would ease her anger over his secret wife- it did not. She was still angry and wasn't sure she had a right to be. The car ride was pretty silent after that...


	16. It's An Adventure

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love your reading theories, some of you are very close! It only encourages me to add more twists and turns. This chapter is the calm before the storm because the shit hasn't even hit the fan yet...enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's An Adventure**

* * *

Punk and AJ stopped in a motel that night since he was way too tired to make the full drive. They'd make it to New York early the next morning but both just needed a break. It sure wasn't the Plaza they were in either. They stopped in a truck stop motel for the evening, the room had no heat and the bed was so filthy AJ was contemplating sleeping in the car but Punk was exhausted. They hadn't said much since they both discussed their past's further and there was awkward tension in there that was undeniable.

"You didn't shower?" Punk asked with his eyes still closed as he laid on top of the comforter.

"No. There's a spider in the shower." She said quietly.

"I'll kill it." He said sitting up but she stopped him.

"No. It's fine. It's dirty in there anyway." She said to him and laid a towel down on the bed before sitting on it. "Did we make a mistake?"

"I mean I thought it would be nicer in here but if I didn't pull over we would have crashed." He said to her and she shook her head.

"Not about the motel, us." she clarified and he sat up.

"No." he said to her. "Why?"

"It's just maybe we've been in the puppy love stage. Maybe we jumped the gun and moved in together without even knowing each other." She said to him.

"I know you Ape." He said to her. "I've know you your whole life."

"You keep saying that but just because we knew of each other doesn't mean we really know each other." She said to him.

"I know you hate thunderstorms because you're so jumpy. I know that when you were 12 you wanted to be a vet but when you realized vets had to euthanize animals you didn't want to do it anymore. I remember when you were 8 and you fell of your bike and needed stitches on your knee and everyone told you not to ride for a while but the second you got home you jumped back on your bike with the most determined face I've ever seen and started riding again. I know you're favorite movie ever is Beauty and the Beast and you cry at the end of it every time, you cry because if the Beast was able to be understood and loved you'd be able to too because no matter how much you brush it off every time Nick said you were unlovable a part of you truly believed it. You were probably the only little girl in the world who related more to the Beast then the princess."

"She wasn't a princess." AJ sniffled, taken back by how well he truly did know her.

"She became one." He smirked. "Nobody's past should dictate their futures. We've all done things we regret or things we don't regret but feel ashamed of. I've done it plenty of times. I can't change the fact that I got married when I was 18 but I hope you don't hold it against me. I love you too much to let some girl from my past ruin my future with you."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me this." She said letting out a sigh. "Do you think you can't tell me things because I can't handle it?" she asked him. "I can."

"I know you can and I'm going to be brutally honest- I didn't think of it to tell you." he said simply. "She meant nothing to me when I was even marrying her. She wasn't even the love of my life or a love. We barely knew each other. It was basically two strangers getting married." He told her.

"Then why is she back?" She asked him. "Why would she come to you?"

"I don't know Ape." He said shaking his head. "I didn't even care why. I haven't seen or spoken to her in ten years."

"I'm a strong person." she told him. "I've spent so much of my life guarding myself and feelings and I let you in because I'm so in love with you and I know it happened fast but if you were to leave me for her it would break my heart."

"Leave you?" he asked with a laugh. "Ape, come on."

"I'm serious Phil." She said to him. "What was your wedding like? Were you excited when you thought you'd be a father? Do you hate me because I had an abortion?"

"I was scared when I was 18 and just lost my father at the thought of being a father." he told her truthfully. "He was all I had for my whole life. My mom was in and out of my life and she wasn't competent. His death was sudden and quick and unexpected and I thought I had all of this time left with him. I was so confused and angry and sad that I had to do something to feel like I wasn't so alone otherwise it would consume me. And I don't hate you for having an abortion I couldn't hate you for any reason. It was your decision and you don't owe me or anyone else an explanation or an apology. The only thing that bothers me about it is that you thought you'd be like your mom."

"I didn't know better." She said shaking her head.

"You still think you will be." Punk pointed out. "You're nothing like her. I'm not like my mom either."

"It wasn't just her." She said shaking her head. "I was with Nick-"

"He would have snorted your formula money." Punk said to her. "I just don't want you to be afraid anymore. You can always come to me no matter what. You don't have to react first anymore. I mean we don't know everything about each other and that's fine. But something so significant to you that bothered you so much that you tried end your own life- that's something you should never be afraid to tell me. You keeping that from me makes me feel like you don't really trust me or trust in us."

"It wasn't something I planned on telling anyone ever." She said to him honestly. "Like I said, I thought if I didn't mention it then it would be like it didn't happen."

"But it did happen." He said to her. "I'm not mad you did it but I'm a little upset you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I'm not Nick."

"You didn't tell me about your marriage." She shot back.

"You're right." he agreed. "Two big things we probably should have mentioned before moving in together."

"Do you want me to move out?" She asked him.

"Fuck no." He said and she was instantly relieved. "I mean it would have been nice if we told each other these things before hand not because it would have changed my mind about asking you to move in but to just put it all out there. I mean no matter how little my marriage meant to me you had a right to know."

"I did." She agreed. "That was a real hard thing to hear our first morning living together. I know you weren't a virgin before we got together and you've been with women but I never knew you were so serious with one that you married her. Is she like the one who got away?"

"No." He laughed. "I barely remember her."

"Mateo didn't tell me either." She said annoyed.

"He probably didn't remember either." Punk said to her. "He was younger when I got married. I really haven't even thought about her in years."

"She's beautiful." AJ said to him and he shook his head.

"She's fucking nuts." He told her.

"I'm crazy too." She told him.

"No you are not. And she's not like crazy- she's fucking out of her mind insane." Punk told her. "She makes Penny look like a nun."

"Scary thought." AJ smirked. "Is she back for you? Am I going to have to beat her up?"

"You would kick her ass." Punk smirked. "No beating her up unless I can throw some jell-o on you both." he said seriously and she punched his arm. "Ow!" he laughed rubbing the spot. "Now, is there anything else you feel you need to tell me?"

"No." She said to him. "That was my secret." she said to him. "You? Anymore wives? Secret kids anywhere?"

"Just the one wife even though it was annulled so technically it's like it never happened." Punk said to her. "As for secret kids- god I hope not."

"That's not even funny." She warned.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." He said seriously. "Let's just sleep this fucking day off."

"Ok. We can talk more tomorrow. We still have a couple of hours in the car." She said as she moved and laid directly on top of him.

"Really? Eve in this dirty room? I'm not complaining-" he began.

"You're not getting laid." She informed him and his face fell. "I just can't sleep on the bed. It grosses me out. I feel funny having sex with a married man."

"I'm not married!" He groaned and she laughed and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked tiredly.

"Not really." He confessed.

"Good." She said simply and he had to laugh to himself.

* * *

"Maybe it's out of gas." AJ said to Punk who looked under the hood of the car. They were literally only a mile away from the motel they had slept in the previous night and Punk's car broke down.

"It has gas." Punk said to her.

"Do you even know anything about cars?" She asked peeking over his shoulder to look at what he was looking at it.

"No." He groaned annoyed. "I know the engine is smoking and we have no cell service."

"This is how Criminal Minds episodes start." She warned him and he shot her a look. "It is."

"We need to wave someone down. I mean we're right by a truck stop." He groaned seeing a car a pass and held his arm out but they kept driving.

"I don't think you're doing it right." She said leaning against the car.

"Is there a wrong way to wave down a car?" He asked waving at a truck now who just drove right past him.

"You look like a serial killer." She informed him pushing herself off of the car. "Let me do it."

"Nobody is going to stop Ape." He said to her. "These trucks are on their way to places and it's New Years Eve and nobody is going to want to stop." he said looking up and down the street. "We can walk back to the motel or just walk far enough where I can call for a mechanic." he said thinking about it.

"Look, here's a truck!" She said pointing.

"Ape they're not stopping." he repeated as he held his phone up and tried to get a signal.

"Hey!" AJ yelled waving at the truck that passed them.

"Told you." Punk snickered then the truck came to a stop and pulled over and slowly backed up.

"It's because I don't look like a serial killer." She informed him smugly.

Punk was annoyed when he saw an all too happy older man jump out of his car and practically ran towards AJ.

"You ok sweetheart?" He asked.

"Our car broke down." Punk said to the man standing in front of AJ, he wasn't sure if this guy wasn't a serial killer himself.

"Pop the hood, I'll take a look." he offered.

"Thank you so much for stopping." AJ said to the man gratefully.

"Can't leave a pretty girl all by her lonesome on the side of a road." The man said to her with a smile.

"She's not all alone." Punk reminded him as he popped the hood of the car.

"Right, I didn't see ya there." He shrugged.

"Of course you didn't." Punk said coldly.

"Phil." AJ whispered in a warning voice.

"Oh wow." The man said looking under the hood. "Looks like your engine is gone."

"What?" Punk asked looking for himself.

"Burnt up." he said. "You won't be driving this again. I suggest you call a tow company and have a mechanic look it over but it's going to cost you a fortune. The oil is burning right through it. That's why there's smoke."

"Fuck." Punk groaned running his hand over his face and looked towards AJ who he knew was looking forward to this short getaway.

"It's ok."AJ assured him. "We'll go to New York next year for New Years or something."

"I can call us a car and it will drive us there." He offered.

"Good luck getting any kind of vehicle on New Years eve at this late time." The man said to them.

"It's really ok." She said to him. "We'll walk back to the motel and call a garage and just stay there." She shrugged. "Who needs the Plaza anyway?" she asked with a shrug then opened the backseat to get her bag out.

"I'm heading into New York." The man told Punk. "You can ride with me."

"That's ok." Punk practically laughed in his face.

"It's just I don't know how you wanted to spend the New Year with your lady but I doubt it's in a roach motel." The man said to him.

Punk looked back and saw AJ dragging her luggage out of the car and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was about to get into the truck with some stranger and drive out of town with him just to make sure she had the New Years she deserved.

"You can fit us?" Punk asked.

"Sure." The man said to him. "Your bags will have to go in the back. I'm only going downtown though but a train will take you where you have to go."

"I don't think I can carry my bag for a mile." she warned Punk.

"We're hitching a ride." He said grabbing her bag with ease then grabbed his own bag.

"We're hitchhiking?" She asked a little too excitedly.

"Why does that make you happy?" He asked.

"It's an adventure. I've barely ever left Chicago now I'm hitchhiking to New York." She practically cheered.

"You are a strange woman." Punk had to laugh.

"This is the best New Years ever." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. "I love you. Married or not."

"I'm not married!" He groaned as she killed the moment.

"Come on little lady!" The driver said waving her over holding the door open for her.

"I'll sit next to him." Punk said gently grabbing her arm before she could race off. "You sit near the door."

"Fine." She huffed.

* * *

It felt like forever but Punk and AJ made it to the Plaza at 10 that night.

"That was fun." AJ said to him happily as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Fun? That truck smelt like shit, he smoked on top of us, we got lost using the trains- I wanted this to be perfect for you." he said to her. "I wanted one fun holiday where your sister didn't show up or where we could actually celebrate unlike Christmas-"

"This is my favorite day ever. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much." She said falling onto the bed next to him. "You went above and beyond to get me here and I'm forever grateful." she said kissing his cheek. "It's not about end it's about the journey and I had a great time. I love you." She said kissing his lips now. "This could be our thing. We could come to New York every New Year maybe hitchhike here too."

"We can come back next year but I am not hitchhiking again." he warned her and she laughed.

"Good thing I had you with me or no one would have stopped." He said to her and she blushed. "Everyone is so eager to pull over and help the pretty girl."

"If you trimmed your beard you wouldn't scare people." She said to him.

"I like to scare people." He said seriously and she laughed.

"I don't know how we'll ever top this trip." She said to him seriously and he had to laugh.

"I can take you anywhere in the world and you don't think I could top this?" he asked her. "Sounds like an easy challenge."

"Anywhere in the world?" she asked and he nodded.

"Pick a place and I'll take you." He said to her.

"This is the furthest out of Chicago I've been." She said to him.

"I took Mateo to Jamaica for his twenty-first birthday." Punk told her and she glared at him.

"Yea, I remember." She said annoyed. "You took my twin out of the country to this beautiful tropical place on our birthday."

"Sorry. I would have invited you but you hated me. I also don't think your boyfriend would be happy with me taking you away and not him." He teased.

"It's ok Nick to me out." She said to him.

"Yea? Where?" He asked.

"His brother's house." She told him and Punk laughed. "It was the night before he was being locked up. I had to go to his going away party."

"What was he locked up for?" Punk asked.

"Assault and drugs." She told him. "He should be out soon actually. I should tell him about Nick."

"Or you could not reach out to a drug addicted man who assaults people." Punk suggested innocently.

"Still it was his brother." She sighed.

"I think we missed our dinner reservation." Punk said looking at the time. "I don't think we'll get to see the ball drop-"

"So let's turn on the TV and watch the ball drop then we can go to that little diner we passed on our way in that's opened twenty-four hours and feast." she told him.

"I really had a lot more planned." he said to her.

"You couldn't make this more perfect than you already have." she assured him. "I've had so much fun that I almost forgot you were-" she stopped when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Do not say married. I'm sick of hearing about that and Daffney." he warned her. "I'm here with you and I just traveled hours in some guys truck to get you here so no more about that at least until this trip is over."

"Fine." She agreed.

"It might take a few extra days to get us back home. I don't want to leave my car and it won't be ready until Tuesday." he warned. "If you need to get back to work I'll fly you back."

"No. I have some sick days I can use up." She said to him. "Maybe we can do tourist stuff?"

"Whatever you want." He said to her. "We also have that Broadway show tomorrow."

"I almost forgot! I can get all dressed up for you tomorrow." She grinned.

"And then I can get you all undressed immediately after." He said to her all giddy.

"I think I have time for a shower before the ball drops. I need to clean off that seedy motel from last night." She said sitting up.

"Me too." He said sitting up as well and she laughed.

"I was going to shower alone." She said to him.

"Really? Because my back really hurts since you slept on me last night too." He said innocently.

"I thought you would have liked that." she said to him.

"I liked your body laying on mine for sure." He grinned. "But I was afraid to move, didn't want to disturb you."

"You want a massage?" She asked.

"Are you offering?" he asked and she nodded.

"I can rub you down in the shower." She said and before she knew it he was already in the bathroom and she could hear the shower running.

"Can I wash my hair first?" She asked trying to get her clothes off.

"After!" He yelled from inside the bathroom.


	17. Don't Cry

**Don't Cry**

* * *

AJ was in her office after arriving back from New York. Despite all the shit with Punk and his marriage confession and her own confession they managed to have a great time. They went to not one but two shows, Punk took her to the nicest restaurants, they shopped and didn't dwell on their pasts or AJ's therapist. It was the perfect way to ring in the New Year but like all good things, they must come to an end. She looked up from her desk when her door opened.

"April Jeanette Mendez." A familiar voice greeted and AJ froze.

"Ryan." AJ said taken back upon seeing Nick's incarcerated brother.

"It's been a long time." He said closing the door behind him.

"Yea." She said too frozen to move.

"I'm out." He announced standing over her desk and she nodded.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you-" She began.

"I know about Nick." Ryan said to her. "I got out the day after you buried him. I heard you took care of all of that so I wanted to thank you."

"Don't thank me." She said shaking her head. "I didn't pay for that or arrange it a friend did."

"I went by your place to pick up some of Nick's stuff but you moved out." Ryan said sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"I did a week ago." She confirmed. "I moved in with my boyfriend." She told him and he seemed surprised. "Nick and I hadn't been together for months."

"Interesting." Ryan nodded. "What happened there?"

"Life." She shrugged. "It was for the best."

"I wouldn't say that, my little brother is dead." Ryan said to her. "Not that you're responsible for it but I always felt you kept him from getting in over his head."

"I packed up some of his stuff and put in storage." She told him and he seemed pleaded.

"That's perfect. Can I pick it up?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." She said to him. "It's not really anything of value just some clothes and some furniture."

"All the same, I want it. He was my brother." Ryan said to her and she nodded. "I was distressed when I heard one of Nick's collectors was trying to swindle cash out of you. I took care of that for you."

"That was you?" She asked.

"Yes. Donnie won't be a bother anymore." Ryan assured her.

"You didn't have to do that." She said to him.

"We're family. We grew up together, I consider you a sister to me." Ryan said to her. "You took such good care of my brother it was the very least I could do."

"I can pay you back." AJ said to him but he held his hand up lightly in protest.

"Don't be silly, we're family." Ryan said to her. "How are you holding up? Together or not I'm sure his death was hard on you."

"It was." AJ agreed quietly. "I wasn't expecting it. I had no idea how dangerous these men were."

"That's the life we live. Or I should say lived, he's gone now." Ryan said with heavy sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss." AJ said to him genuinely. "I know you two were very close."

"We were brothers. Doesn't get closer than that." Ryan said to her. "He was just always the most resilient out of the three of us brothers and the fact that he couldn't weasel his way out of this shocks me to be honest."

"I don't know what to say." AJ said to him. "Like I said I was out of his life I wasn't sure what was really happening."

"How could you?" Ryan asked with a smirk. "I always said you were too good for him and he'd fuck it up eventually. Took him longer than I thought though. If you ever need anything you can always reach out. Once family, always family."

"Thanks." AJ forced out.

"Which storage unit is his stuff in?" Ryan questioned.

"The one North Milwaukee ave. I'll meet you there but it will have to be after work." She told him and he nodded.

"Eight ok?" he asked.

"Yea that's good." She said to him.

* * *

Punk was in his shop tattooing a customer when he felt someone standing over him.

"You didn't tell me you were back in town." Daffney said and he didn't even look up.

"Why would I tell you shit?" Punk asked concentrating on what he was doing. "Almost done." he told his client and the younger girl just nodded. "You like it?"

"It looks great!" She smiled.

"Because I came to town to see you and you just walked out of your place and went on a vacation without even talking to me." Daffney argued. "That was really fucking rude."

"What's rude is that I'm with a client and you're standing over us." Punk said glaring at her now.

"Is it ok if I use the bathroom?" The girl asked and Punk just nodded and she jumped out of her seat.

"Get out." Punk said to Daffney.

"I need to talk to you." Daffney insisted.

"About what?" Punk asked.

"When we got your annulment I never asked you for money-" She began and Punk laughed.

"Now you want money?" Punk asked. "That ship has sailed sweetheart."

"You have plenty. You have two thriving businesses plus everything your dad has left for you." Daffney argued.

"I have expenses coming up, money is too tight right now." Punk shrugged.

"You had plenty enough to go to the Plaza last week." Daffney said to him. "I really need some help." she said and that's when he flashed to his last conversation with Nick.

"With what?" Punk asked her.

"I moved after everything with us." Daffney reminded him and he nodded.

"Yea I remember." He said to her. "So what?"

"So, I lost my job out there and my boyfriend was a total asshole." Daffney told him. "He took all the money I had saved and wouldn't let me leave. I had to sneak out in the middle of the night."

Parts of the story did remind him of AJ with how Nick would bleed her dry too. He was already losing his tough resolve.

"I just need to get a place out here I can't keep crashing at random friends places- unless you have some room for me at your place?" she suggested.

"No I don't." Punk said to her quickly. "And I don't have the money to just pay your living expenses."

"So that's it?" Daffney asked. "You're just casting me off to the side? You told me I could always depend on you and come to you if I needed anything."

"I know." Punk sighed. "I'll tell you what, I'll set you up with a job."

"Here?" She asked intrigued. "I don't know how to tattoo."

"No." Punk laughed. "You are going to have to keep your distance a bit. You can work at the Cub House. How does that sound? I'll float you a few bucks to get a hotel or something then you can start there this week."

"Thank you!" Daffney cheered throwing her arms around him and kissing his lips.

"You have to stop doing that too." Punk said pulling away from her. "Go to the bar and tell Mateo to show you around."

"You won't regret this." Daffney grinned then practically skipped out of the shop.

"Does this mean AJ is single now?" Cliff asked Punk curiously.

"No. Fuck off." Punk said as he client walked back over.

* * *

AJ was running late but made it to the storage unit before nine. She was anxious to get this over with and get the last Nemeth out of her life for good.

"Sorry." AJ said spotting him in the parking lot.

"It's alright. I'm a free man, have all of the time in the world." Ryan said then followed her.

She punched in a gate code that let her in and they walked a bit to a huge storage closet.

"Woah. You didn't take anything with you to where you moved, huh?" Ryan asked as she turned on the small light in the room.

"I didn't need to. My boyfriend already had the place decorated." She said to him.

"Punk, right?" Ryan asked as began to open boxes to find Nick's stuff.

"Yea." She said quietly not looking up.

"He's a bit of a pain in the ass but an alright guy." Ryan said to him.

"He's been great. He took care of all of Nick's funeral and wake expenses." She told him.

"I'll have to thank him." Ryan said to him.

"Here's some stuff." AJ said pulling a box over and Ryan walked over.

"So you didn't see Nick for a while before he passed?" Ryan asked.

"I saw him the night before he died." AJ told him as he rummaged through the box. "I couldn't help him. I feel so bad about it."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked looking up at her.

"He wanted me to give him money but he had stolen so much from me that I couldn't afford anymore." She told him as he stood up. "I just couldn't-"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Ryan asked slowly.

AJ knew Ryan would probably be angry but the guilt of Nick dying still weighed heavy on her, more so since she opened about her abortion for the first time. It was becoming almost painful.

"Couldn't." She said to him.

"How much did he need?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know-" she began.

"You didn't even know how much he needed yet you decided you still couldn't help?" Ryan asked pushing her.

"He had been stealing from me for years. I hate what happened to him and if I could go back and change it I would." She told him.

"You just let him fucking die? Who were you to play God?" Ryan demanded to know as he backed her into a corner.

"I didn't think he would die!" She yelled crying.

"He saved your life." Ryan reminded her. "You really are fucking crazy." He said in disbelief.

"I wasn't responsible for him." AJ insisted.

"Is that what you tell yourself at night while you're curled up to your rich boyfriend?" Ryan asked her. "Does he reassure you that Nick was a fuck up who had it coming because he didn't! He made mistakes but he wasn't like me, he was good!"

"Ryan-" She began as he grabbed her by the arms...

* * *

Punk stepped off the elevator of his place with Mateo. Both ended up closing at the same time tonight.

"You going to tell AJ you gave your ex-wife a job?" Mateo asked.

"Of course." Punk said to him. "Just not this very second." He said pulling his keys out. "So don't mention shit inside the house."

"Relax." Mateo said to him.

"Are you ever going to tell her she's going to be an aunt?" Punk asked.

"Yes this week." Mateo said to him. "Maria wanted to tell her but she's my sister I should be the one."

"Whatever. She's going to be pissed you waited this long regardless." Punk warned as he unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Maybe I'll wait for you to tell her about Daffney then tell her my news. This way she'll be so consumed with anger at you she'll take out her anger on me on you." Mateo grinned.

"What the fuck did I say about saying that?" Punk asked. "Is she home?" he asked noticing her briefcase and jacket weren't inside.

"It's two in the morning, she better be home." Mateo said to him. "She probably just has everything upstairs."

"Yea." Punk said not even taking his jacket off as he jogged up the stairs to see if she was home.

Punk was relieved when he stepped into the bedroom and saw the bathroom light was on which meant she was inside.

"Babe?" he asked walking to the bathroom and pushing it open. "Why are you-" he stopped when he saw her. She was by the sink cleaning a cut on her arm but she had cuts all over her face and arms. It wasn't just cuts either it was bruises and he could see her wrist was out of shape.

"It's ok." She said in a cheerful voice. "It's nothing-"

"What happened?" he asked rushing to her but she held her hand up and jumped back.

"I had it coming." She told him. "I don't want you to help me."

"Ape you're bleeding- your face." He nearly cried seeing how bruised and swollen it was. Her right right as knocked in so hard that he knew she couldn't see out of it. Her lip was split and blood was all over her chin.

"Stay away from me." She warned him.

"Is she here?" Mateo asked as he walked into the bathroom and he froze as well. "AJ."

"I need privacy. I have to clean up." She said grabbing bandages with her good hand.

"Ape, you need more than a band-aid." Punk insisted. "Call an ambulance." He told Mateo.

"No!" AJ yelled at him and he wasn't sure what to do. "Last time I went in an ambulance they locked me away."

"You tried to kill yourself before. This was something that happened to you." Punk said slowly. "You need to get checked out."

"I don't even feel anything." She assured him.

"AJ listen to him." Mateo insisted. "What happened? Someone rob you?" he asked moving to closer to her.

"Please don't come closer." She pleaded softly holding her hand up defensively.

"He's going to go." Punk said keeping his eyes on AJ.

"I'm not leaving my sister bleeding in the bathroom!" he yelled.

"AJ said she's fine." Punk said keeping his eyes on hers. This wasn't anything to do with her bipolar, she was in shock. Punk knew he had to tread carefully. "I'll help her clean up."

"Punk." Mateo hissed.

"Just go." Punk said slowly. "I'll help her."

"I don't want your help." AJ said to him. "I don't need it. It's a cut."

"Right." Punk said with a soft smile. "I'll get her to the hospital just give me a few minutes." he whispered to Mateo.

"Alright." Mateo said reluctantly walking out of the bathroom.

"Let me just take a look at you." Punk said inching closer to her.

"I'm ok." She told him letting him walk closer and then he saw her feet were all cut up too.

"What happened to your feet?" He asked.

"I lost my shoes." she told him thinking about it.

"Jesus." He whispered to himself. "Your clothes-"

"They're in the washer. They got dirty." She told him. She was in just her bra and underwear and Punk was now starting to think the worst.

"Someone hurt you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Ape." He sighed. "You can tell me."

"I deserved it." She told Punk and he frowned. "I let him die."

"Nick?" he asked and she slowly nodded.

"He was right." AJ told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"He paid off Donnie too." She told him. "Now we know and that was nice of him-"

"April." he said in a firmer voice. "Who hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt." She corrected.

"Please." he nearly cried now and her face dropped. It was snapping her out of her shock a bit. "If you won't tell me what happened, let me take you to the hospital so the doctor can clean you up."

"I'm not hurt." She repeated holding herself together.

"April look at you." He said and grabbed her hand and kissed it and she could feel his wet tears pierce her skin. Out of all the cuts on her body that's what hurt.  
It was burning her skin. "You were hurt and I have to help you. I'm going to help you."

"Don't cry." She whispered.

"You're not leaving me with much choice." He said looking up at her but not letting go of her hand which he pressed to his face so she could feel his tears.

"He wanted Nick's things." AJ told him and he nodded slowly. "He's his brother."

"Ryan?" Punk asked he surprised.

"Yes." She told him. "He came to my office to thank me for helping his brother but I never helped him. I didn't help him with the money and the baby-"

"You told Ryan about that?" he asked feeling his heart stop. If she had told Ryan about aborting Nick's baby he was afraid he'd kill AJ.

"No but I told him I wouldn't give him money." She told him and Punk couldn't believe she did that. The way she was reciting story so calmly was eerie to Punk and terrified him.

"He did this at your job?" he asked her.

"No at the storage unit. Nobody else was there." She told him and his stomach sunk.

"Ape." he whispered.

"It didn't even hurt." She kept promising him over and over.

"April." he said to her. "Where else did he hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Did he take your clothes off? Did he rape you?" he asked and she was horrified.

"No!" She yelled and he pulled away without letting go of her hands and the truth was her lower half was the only part of her that didn't have a scratch o her.  
"No, he didn't. He stopped he felt bad. He offered to drive me home."

"He knows you're here now?" Punk asked biting on his bottom lip.

"No I wouldn't let him. He left and I walked home. I forgot my shoes." She said thinking about it again. "You walked all the way home looking like this?" He asked.

"We can't tell the cops." She whispered.

"Why?" he asked her.

"He'll kill you. He told me that." She told him and he eyed her.

"Why is it they always threaten my life to get to you?" he asked gently.

"I don't care about my life." She told him and his face dropped.

"Don't say that." he said to her. "Why would you meet him there, Ape? Why didn't you call me?"

"I left my phone there." She said simply. "It's ok."

"You're not ok." he said shaking his head and the tears fell from his eyes.

"Stop crying." She whispered. "You don't cry."

"Let me take you to the hospital." He said to her. "I have to make sure you're ok."

"I said I was." She frowned. "Don't make me go there, please."

"It's the emergency room." He reminded her. "They're not going to take you away. You didn't hurt yourself somebody else did this. I need to take you. Do you trust me?"

"I do but I don't want to go." She said to him. "Look I have bandages." she said pointing but he still wouldn't let go of her one hand.

"Please?" he asked kissing her hand again but she shook her head. "You're going to make me beg."

"Phil-" She started as he gently dropped to his knees and pressed his face against her stomach.

"I'm begging you Ape." He whispered. "Let me get you some help. You're hurt and I can't stand to see you hurt it's making me sick."she again felt his tears against her stomach and now she began to cry.

"Ok." She said to him crying. "Just don't cry, I hate-"

"I won't cry." he said kissing her bruised forehead as soon as he stood up. "Thank you."

"It doesn't hurt." she choked back a sob as she looked up at him and tried to remain strong and he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his own eyes again.

"I know." He said softly.


	18. A Handful

**A Handful**

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear about AJ. He didn't want Mateo to come with him because he didn't want AJ overcrowded. She was reluctant enough to go to the hospital. The police arrived as well and he was terrified of what AJ was going to say. Would her shock ware off and tell them the truth? Was she still in denial?

"April Mendez." A doctor called out and Punk stood up. "You bought Ms. Mendez in?"

"I did." Punk said slowly. "How is she?"

"It looks ugly but she has no internal damage, no concussion and no broken bones." The doctor told him and Punk nodded. "She didn't want us to run a rape kit at first because she swore it didn't take place but eventually she agreed and as far as we could tell there were no signs of sexual assault. From her torso down she was fine."

"Thank god." Punk said relieved.

"She mentioned she's on medication for bipolar disorder, we called her psychiatrist and he wants to see her before we release her." He told Punk who just nodded. "She spoke to the cops and seems to be handling this very well. She asked to see you."

"Can I?" Punk asked and the doctor nodded for him to follow him.

Punk walked into the room and saw AJ sitting up in her bed.

"Hey." Punk said relieved and kissed her head.

"Hi." she said to them. "They won't release me until Dr. Simone sees me."

"I heard." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It hurts now." She admitted with a faint smile.

"I would imagine it does." he said to her. "They give you anything for it?"

"They did." She told him. "And a prescription for when I leave but last time I had prescription for pain killers I mixed them and almost killed myself."

"I'll keep an eye on you. Both as a matter of fact." He said said to her.

"I must have freaked you out- Mateo too." She said shaking her head.

"You did but it's fine." He said to her. "You told the cops it was Ryan?"

"Yea." She said to him. "What a fucking idiot."

"He is." Punk agreed.

"Not him, me." She said to him. "What was I thinking telling him about Nick asking for money? I knew not to do it and I still did it."

"Why did you?" he asked.

"I think I just felt guilty." She said to him.

"I thought you were passed the guilt." Punk said grabbing her hand.

"I was until I saw his brother." She told him. "And then he told me he paid off Donnie for me and I just couldn't stand it."

"You had to have known he would have hurt you." Punk said to her. "You told me how violent he was and how he beat up his girlfriend."

"I wasn't thinking clearly." She said to him.

"Why?" he asked her. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Of course I have." She said to him. "It was guilt. Being bipolar isn't the excuse for every mistake I make."

"It sounds like you were on a suicide mission to me." He said bluntly.

"If I wanted to kill myself, I'd cut my wrists." she told him coldly. "It sounds like to me that you think he had right to do this to me."

"Where the fuck did you hear that from what I said?" He asked in angry disbelief.

"Why do you keep asking me what I said or asking why I said it. Why aren't you saying no matter what you said he shouldn't have put his hands on you?" she asked him.

"I thought that went without saying." He said to her. "Obviously he had no right to touch you but you're such a smart cautious woman I can't understand why you went to the storage unit alone with him to begin with."

"I didn't think he'd attack me he just got out of jail and is probation." She told him. "I don't know Phil what does it matter-"

"It matters if you were looking to hurt yourself." He said to her. "Why didn't you call me and ask you to at least come with you?"

"I didn't think I needed you." She tried to explain.

"Even after you didn't think to grab your phone and call me?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I had an adrenalin rush." She told him coldly. "I thought if I didn't get up and get out of that storage unit he would come back and kill me. Is that a good enough explanation? I got up and limped in the other direction and hid in the bushes for two hours until I was sure he wasn't coming back and he did come back once looking for me by the way." She informed him. "The police said they couldn't believe I was thinking that clearly to hide out the way I did. He would have killed me to say out of prison. When I was sure he was gone I walked barefoot home. Not one person stopped to help me, not one person asked me if I was ok. I stepped on glass and gum and dirt since I had no shoes and it's fucking freezing out."

"Ape-" he began but she caught him off.

"You see my knuckles?" She asked clenching her hands into fists. "Red and cut from fighting back. If I wanted to die I wouldn't have fought back." She told him angrily. "I wanted to go home to you. I'm not on a constant suicide mission I felt guilty and I fucked up. We all fuck up Phil."

"I should know, I just did." he said to her.

"And thanks for insisting to the doctors to check me for sexual assault after I told you I wasn't because the worst part of this whole experience has been that invasive exam." She snapped.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "I thought-"

"You're not my keeper." She reminded him. "You're not my doctor and you can believe me when I tell you things."

"I was scared too." He said to her. "You were so out of it when I found you."

"I was in shock." She laughed in frustration. "I was freezing and cut up and my adrenaline was still pumping. I wasn't off my meds."

"Did the police find Ryan?" He asked.

"No." She said quietly. "He's probably hiding out."

"I'm sorry I second guessed you." he said to her.

"And I'm sorry I made you cry." She said back to him.

"I hate crying." He told her. "I've never cried. Not even when my dad died or when I found my mom." he admitted. "The first time ever. I saw you hurt and it was hands down the worst thing I've ever witnessed and I've witnessed a lot of awful shit in my lifetime. You don't even understand how you're such a huge part of me now. This isn't a game, Ape. I love you to death I can't-"

"I'm ok." She assured him grabbing his face. "It looks bad but I'm ok."

"Going into the bathroom and seeing you like that-" he began.

"Reminded you of your mom." She said slowly just realizing it herself. "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't apologize for someone hurting you." he said holding back tears again. "I just want you to never be hurt especially like that. I wasn't expecting that- I wasn't-"

"Look at me." She said forcing him to look at her. "I'm right here and I'm going to be fine. It was all superficial."

"It does more to a person then just on the surface." he reminded her tenderly.

"It might set me back a week or so I don't know." She said shaking her head. "But I'm going to get over it and so are you." She swore.

"AJ." A voice greeted and Punk immediately glared at the intruder.

"Dr. Simone." she greeted.

"I need to speak to AJ." Kelsey said to Punk.

"I don't have to leave her." Punk told him. "Still going to fuck with her medication?"

"Phil."AJ pleaded quietly. "I need clothes and coffee. I came in just my jacket I don't want to leave in that."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded and he slowly stood up.

"And not shitty hospital coffee, I want the good stuff from Dunkin." She told him with a hopeful smile.

"You got it." he said leaning over and kissing her head. "Anything else? Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a donut?" She asked and he nodded.

"Punk." The doctor smiled sticking out his hand but Punk just shot him a dirty look and walked out of the room.

"He's not very fond of me, is he?" Dr. Simone asked.

"I'm not very fond of you at the moment either." AJ said to him. "You really put me in a bad spot right before the New Year."

"You put me in one too." Dr. Simone said to her. "But we're not here to discuss that. How are you?"

"In a lot of pain." She said to him.

"Who hurt you?" Dr. Simone asked.

"Nick's brother, Ryan." She told him and Dr. Simone just eyed her. "What?"

"I thought he was in jail that's all." Dr. Simone said to her.

"Well, he's not." AJ said to him.

"Punk seems pretty angry." Dr. Simone noted.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Don't ever imply even subtly that he would do this to me. Phil is old school and a gentleman. He'd sooner cut his hand off before putting it on me." She told him harshly.

"I didn't meant to imply that." Dr. Simone insisted.

"I think you did." She said to him. "I don't know what your issue is with him but I won't be able to keep you on as my doctor if you continue this."

"Don't take it personally, AJ." He sighed sitting on the edge of her bed just as Punk was doing before. "I'm just looking out for you, that's my job. I think maybe Punk is threatened by that."

"He's not threatened by anyone." She informed him almost smugly.

* * *

Punk ran home and gave Mateo the update on AJ then grabbed a t-shirt and sweats and threw them in a bag before rushing over to Dunkin to get AJ the coffee she requested. He had all of this anger built in him and wasn't sure what to do with it. He didn't want to take his anger out on AJ, he wanted to take it out physically on Ryan. But he had already called the police station and they hadn't found him yet. He had to play this really calm for her sake. She had already seen him break down twice over this and it didn't even happen to him. He was supposed to be comforting her. He made his way back into the hospital and saw AJ alone in the room and was happy the doctor was gone.

"He already left?" Punk asked passing her the coffee.

"Yea." She said to him. "I'm getting released in the morning. You can go home."

"I'm not going home." he said pulling a chair over. "What did your doctor say?"

"We're going to go back to twice a month visits. He thinks I'm going to need after this and he's probably right." she told him. "I think I might find a new doctor though."

"Why?" he asked.

"No reason in particular." She shrugged slightly then hissed.

"Shoulder?" he asked and she nodded. "Want me to call a nurse?"

"No it's ok." she assured him. "I just want to warn you, this isn't going to be easy the next few weeks my moods are unpredictable."

"I know that. And I'm prepared" He said to her. "I'll take time off from work."

"Please don't." she begged. "I can't be smothered it will drive me crazy."

"Alright." Punk said to her. "I'll do whatever you need just tell tell me."

"I will." She said sipping her coffee.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that? Don't you want to try and sleep?" he asked.

"No sleep." She said to him shaking her head. "I'm too wired. What about you? Tired?"

"Couldn't sleep even if I tried." Punk said to her.

"You're really tense." She noted.

"Of course I am. Look at your face." He said to her. "I feel like I should be out there looking for him."

"And what would you do?" AJ asked him. "He's dangerous."

"So am I." He said to her.

"You're not like him." She said shaking her head. "You're a real man."

"A real man wouldn't have let this happen to you." he said to her. "I keep letting the women in my life down."

"Your mother didn't want help. That's on her." she told him. "You can't watch me 24/7 either. What happened tonight was stupid and-"

"Avoidable." he said to her.

"Was Mateo sleeping when you stopped home?" She asked him.

"No he's worried about you." Punk told her. "You scared us, Ape."

"You think they'll find Ryan soon?" she asked him.

"I'd imagine so. I don't think he planned on being a wanted man tonight." He said to her. "I'm sure they'll find him by morning."

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked noting his tone.

"I wasn't the one beat up tonight." He shrugged sipping his own coffee.

* * *

Three days later Mateo tiptoed around the house. AJ was down and it was very obvious. She hadn't left her bed in three days and that wasn't just because of injury, Punk was growing more and more frustrated since Ryan hadn't been caught. He was furious and he was keeping it bottled in because he didn't want to upset AJ.

"Hey." Mateo said peeking into AJ's room.

"Hey." She said sitting up a bit.

"Jerry sent me home with cheese fries for you." Mateo said passing her the bag.

"Phil doesn't like when I eat in the bed." she said to him.

"I'm sure he'll make an exception." Mateo smirked sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days." She admitted opening the bag.

"I think you need some good news." Mateo said to her.

"Yea? You have some of that?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yea." he said passing her a photo and AJ looked at it.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the sonogram.

"That's your niece or nephew." he told her and AJ immediately began to cry. "Don't be sad-"

"I'm not sad." She wept then threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Mateo said hugging her back.

"You're going to be an amazing father." AJ sniffled pulling away then looked at the photo again.

"Yea? You think so?" he asked seriously and she nodded. "It's a lot of pressure. I'm going to have a life depending on me. Thankfully they'll have Maria too."

"Oh man, too bad it's not twins." She said to him.

"One at a time." Mateo said to her.

"Are you moving back in with her?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yea as soon as things are settled here." Mateo told her.

"Why would you say that? What's not settled?" She asked.

"You're not even back to work and you're depressed and Punk is also depressed and angry." Mateo said to her. "I can't leave my brother and sister here alone."

"We'll be fine." AJ told him passing him back the picture.

"I'm not going back for another week anyway. Her parents are in town and she's telling them and they don't like me." Mateo laughed.

"They like you." She said to him taking a fry. "Want one?"

"Yea ok." Mateo grinned reaching into the bag. "Your face looks a lot better."

"Phil will barely look at me." AJ said to him. "He hasn't slept in here with me either."

"I don't think he's sleeping in general. Probably doesn't want to keep you up." Mateo said to her.

"He's mad at me." She told him.

"He's not. He's mad at himself and it's ridiculous." Mateo told him. "I've never seen him beat himself up like this before."

"I wish he'd talk to me." She sighed. "Even though talking isn't something up for either."

"I think he's afraid he'll make you more depressed." Mateo confided. "He'll come around."

Right on cue they heard the door open downstairs and AJ froze slightly.

"It's way too early for him to be home from work." AJ whispered to Mateo.

"He probably took an early night. I'll check it out." Mateo said getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Mateo walked down the stairs and his face dropped.

"You did not." Mateo said slowly.

"I did." Punk said holding the dog in his arms.

"You got her a dog?" Mateo asked and Punk nodded.

"Look at his teeth." Punk smirked. "I want to name him Duncan Teeth."

"He looks mean." Mateo said taking a step back.

"He is." Punk confirmed. "You should see all the paperwork I got him. He's bitten so many people but he likes me so I know he'll like Ape."

"Shouldn't you have talked to her about this first?" Mateo asked.

"Nah. She'll love him." Punk said to him then tossed him his keys. "I have all of his shit in the car- food, leash, toys, gate- can you grab it for me?"

"I guess." Mateo said and when he walked by the small dog in Punk's arms he growled.

"He can sense your fear." Punk said to him then ran up the stairs with the dog.

"Phil?" he heard AJ ask from the room.

"Yea Ape." he said walking into the room with the dog and her eyes widened. "Got you something to help you feel better."

"You got me a dog?" She asked stunned as Punk placed the dog on the bed and he ran right to AJ and licked her.

"I did." he said to her.

"Oh my god!" She cheered looking at the dog and kissing him. "I love him already!"

"I knew you would." Punk said to her sitting on the bed. "I adopted him. Last two days I've met with him and hung out. He's pretty cool."

"What's his name?" She asked scratching behind the dogs ears.

"Mr. B." Punk said scrunching up his nose. "But we can come up with something better. I was thinking Duncan Teeth."

"Absolutely not." She said as she smiled at the dog. "I can't believe you got me a dog." She said looking up at Punk.

"Well, he's our dog." he corrected. "I've been doing all this research on depression and recuperating and I really think he could help us both."

"I agree." She said kissing the dog again.

"I got him a ton of shit too." Punk told her. "I might have forgotten some stuff because I was in a rush."

"We can go back tomorrow if you forgot anything." She said petting the dog. "He is so fucking cool." She said admiring the dog.

"Yea." Punk said scratching the back of his head.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I know you Phil." She reminded him. "I know you're angry Ryan hasn't been found, I know you're anxious because I've been feeling blue and I know you keep thinking of your mom but there's something else."

"How can you tell that?" He asked almost annoyed and she just shrugged.

"If there's something you want to tell me I suggest you tell me now." She said to him. "Unless you cheated on me in that case fifty puppies won't save you from me." She threatened.

"I wouldn't cheat on you." He said annoyed.

"So then what could it be? You have another ex-wife?" She asked as she played with the dog.

"That joke is played out." He said to her.

"What is it, Phil?" She asked.

"Daffney came to see me the day you got attacked." he told her.

"Did she tell you what she wanted?" AJ asked.

"She wanted money. She got in trouble at home her boyfriend was abusing her and she needed to hide out." He told her.

"You're hiding her?" AJ asked.

"Sort of." Punk said nervously. "I just kept thinking about when Nick-" he stopped when she looked at him. "You know what? Don't worry about it let's think of a name for the dog."

"Tell me Phil." She insisted. "I'll understand if you wanted to give her some money and it's your money anyway I have no say."

"I didn't want to just give her money. I'm trying to get things in order and I have things coming up, handing her the amount of money she needed wouldn't work." He told her.

"Oh god." AJ groaned. "Is she staying here?"

"No!" Punk assured her quickly. "I got her a job."

"A job? Where?" She asked.

"At the Club house." he told her and AJ narrowed her eyes. "I haven't even seen her since she started there. She works with Mateo and I was going to tell you but everything went down and I didn't know when a good time would be but then I kept thinking how upset you were when I told you I was married-"

"You did the right thing." AJ forced out bitterly.

"I thought so too. She really needed the help and I couldn't just toss her to the side." Punk said to her.

"No. I meant you did the right thing giving me the dog first before you told me you gave your ex-wife a job working for you." She said to him and he frowned.  
"But obviously you did the right thing with her too. It's like I said in the hospital, you're a good man."

"You're not mad?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to be mad if you cheat on me." She warned him. "I will cut your dick off."

"I would never cheat on you especially with her." He said to her. "She's disgusting."

"You married her." AJ shot back. "I'll also be mad if you don't sleep with me tonight or look at me. Do I repulse you so much?"

"Of course you don't." he said sitting on the bed and the dog jumped in his lap now. "I don't like seeing you hurt." he said bluntly. "There's no other reason. It's difficult for me to look at you knowing what happened to you and knowing the person who did it isn't paying for it. I hate that I couldn't protect and before you rant and rave with I couldn't have known and it wasn't my fault I know that." he said to her and she remained quiet. "I know I had no idea and it doesn't change the fact that I can't get the image of finding you in the bathroom out of my head. The fact that I had to scrub your blood off the bathroom floor."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" She asked him.

"Because nothing you say is going to change the fact that I know I let you down." He said honestly.

"You're right." She said to him. "Nothing I say will change your way of thinking over this. I'm sorry I can't ease your guilt, your unnecessary guilt. If it makes you feel better while I was getting hit what I do remember is thinking how I wanted to stay alive for you. In my mind I kept picturing how I was going to get from the storage unit to your apartment-"

"Our apartment" he corrected.

"I just kept seeing your face and I knew once I got home I'd be ok." She said to him. "You did help me that night and you don't even realize it. I wish I could ease your guilt or remind you that I'm ok but I know you have to work through it on your own but I am here for you, don't be afraid to talk to me. If you're feeling down when I'm feeling down it could probably help us both to talk."

"It's my own shit and it's embarrassing. The last thing you need is to hear what I'm upset about." He told her.

"That's ridiculous." AJ said to him. "Don't ever be embarrassed to talk to me. I want this to work between us and talking is going to be the way to do it. I don't want anything between us. No secrets. No regrets."

"Ok." He said to her quietly.

"Unless the secret is you getting me a dog." She said as her face lit up and she picked the dog up and hugged him against her chest. "Those are good secrets." she grinned.

"I'm glad you like him as much I do." Punk said to her. "And it's perfect because you work days so I can walk him and I work nights so you can walk him."

"It is perfect." She agreed scratching the dogs belly now. "With Mateo moving out this is perfect timing."

"He's finally going back to his wife?" Punk asked.

"He didn't tell you?" AJ asked.

"No." he told her.

"I'm going to be an aunt too." AJ told him proudly.

"That I did know." Punk said with a smile. "It's some nice good news."

"You knew Mateo was having a baby and didn't tell me?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't betray confidences." Punk reminded her.

"It's messed up." AJ said to him but then the dog licked her face. "Ok this makes up for it too."

"Yea I'm hoping the dog is a lot of get out of jail free cards." He said to her.

"It's good for at least eight." She said to him seriously. "But you've already used two up since you hired your ex and didn't tell me about the baby."

"I'll choose my next six fuck ups wisely." he said seriously.

"If you give me a kiss I'll give you one back." She offered. "My lip isn't swollen anymore-" she couldn't even finish because he pressed his lips against hers, the kiss was interrupted by their new 'child'/dog barking though.

"Oh, wow you're going to be a lot of fun." Punk said sarcastically to the dog.

"We need to name him." She said to him. "Let's order in some food and lay in bed with Mr. B and try to think of something unique because he certainly is a unique dog."

"Sounds like a plan." He said to her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know something that will go with Jerry's cheese fries because Mateo bought me some." she said to him and Punk turned his head and saw their new dog with his face in fry bag.

"I have a feeling he's going to be a handful." Punk said to AJ who let out a laugh as she watched the dog.


	19. Love You Forever

**Love You Forever**

* * *

Two days later AJ was physically feeling a lot better and their new edition to the home, Larry Talbot (named after a werewolf), was helping her pull out of her depression as well. She just wasn't ready to go back to work yet, she wasn't ready to face the day. She was having anxiety walking out of the house too far. Walking Larry was easy since he barked and growled at literally everyone. AJ would tease that Larry was the dog form of Punk.

"AJ!" Mateo yelled walking into the living room where she was sitting on the couch with Larry. "Your dog ate my fucking sneaker."

"He didn't mean to." AJ said sadly petting the dog. "He just wants to help you pack."

"Eating someone's sneaker is pretty fucking deliberate." Mateo scolded and Larry barked at him.

"Be nice." AJ said to him..

"Yea." Mateo said back to the dog.

"Not Larry, you." She said. "Larry is in a new home and he needs loves and patience. This is very scary for him."

"Really? Scary for him? He was on my bed growling in my face last night." Mateo said to him.

"He doesn't like you." AJ shrugged simply. "He cuddles with me and Phil." She grinned petting the dog. "He just wants his own bedroom and knows you're occupying the only guest room."

"You're not seriously giving the dog his own room, are you?" Mateo asked in disbelief.

"It's very possible." AJ shrugged.

"I spoke to Penny." Mateo warned her and her face dropped.

"You didn't tell her what happened did you?" AJ asked.

"I had to AJ." Mateo said and AJ groaned. "She knew something was wrong. She sensed it. It freaks me out when she does that."

"She's not coming here is she?" AJ asked nervously.

"She might be. I would really return her calls." Mateo suggested.

"I'll call her." AJ said to him. "The last thing I need is another tart Phil's slept with around."

"She's still our sister." Mateo reminded her. "And what other tart?"

"Daffney." AJ said to him.

"I don't think she has interest in Punk." Mateo said to her with a laugh.

"She was in trouble and the first person she thought of was Phil." AJ said to him. "That means she had been thinking of him and knows he's an amazing soul who would obviously help her."

"Amazing soul?" Mateo asked with a laugh.

"Laugh all you want but Phil has been amazing." AJ told him. "He's been kind and sweet and taken really good care of me. He's been in touch with my job to let them know when I'll be back and today he's going to meet the cops at the storage facility to pick up my purse and phone I left behind and get an update on the case."

"He's very much in love with you." Mateo informed her. "I've known him my whole life and have never seen him the way he is with you. Be careful with him."

"I will." AJ promised.

"And stop giving him shit about Daffney. He was so torn." Mateo said she rolled her eyes.

"Had it been me and I had an ex-husband then got him a job Phil would bitch." She said to him.

"He's not working with her, I am." Mateo reminded her. "She's already fucking around with Jerry and Punk hasn't even been by the Club house since you got hurt."

"All I'm saying is that I know how great Phil is and I could understand why an ex would want him back." She said to him. "At the current moment I'm in no position to fight-"

"No need to fight." Mateo laughed. "He doesn't look any woman but you. I know this because I'm with him when you're not and I'd kill him."

"I just know how great he is and I'd understand other woman desiring him." She said and Mateo groaned in annoyance. "He's protective, rich, sexy, the best lover-"

"Fuck sake AJ." Mateo scolded. "I fucking get it!"

"It's just, I don't have a lot to offer him." She said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Mateo asked. "He brags about you all of the time."

"And now I'm just a lump on the couch." She told him.

"You're not a lump. You were beaten nearly to death last week." he reminded her. "You can't just get up and run around."

"Daffney isn't a lump." AJ said to him quietly.

"Daffney isn't even on his mind." Mateo said to her. "Look, I can wait a few weeks before moving back home-"

"No you have to go." She told him. "We'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about Punk, I'm worried about you." Mateo said to her.

"I'll be fine." She said to him when the doorbell rang and Larry to bark.

"I got it." Mateo said walking to the door and opening it. "What?"

"I'm Dr. Simone, AJ's physician." Dr. Simone greeted.

"Why are you here?" Mateo asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

"It's ok Mateo." AJ said standing up holding Larry.

"I didn't think you'd want to travel in for our appointment so I came to you." Dr. Simone said holding two cups of coffee.

"That's really weird." Mateo said to him.

"It's fine." AJ said to her brother. "Can you give us a minute?"

"I'll be right upstairs." Mateo said to the doctor then walked up stairs.

"This won't take long." Dr. Simone said to AJ.

* * *

Punk arrived at the storage facility where a uniformed met up with him.

"This is it. 243." He pointed and opened the gate of the door up. The cop turned on the light and Punk immediately saw a pool of blood in the corner.

"It's so secluded especially at this time of night, your wife is very lucky." The cop told him.

"Girlfriend." Punk corrected quietly as he looked around the space. "Her stuff is here?"

"Yea her bag and phone and whatever else she bought with her." he said pointing and Punk picked it up.

"Why can't you find him?" Punk asked the cop. "This is a guy who is on probation."

"Yes and he knows how much jail time he'll face so he's hiding out but we'll get him." The officer told him.

"I hope so." Punk said to him. "I just keep thinking that he'll think killing my girlfriend would end her testimony against him."

"We have evidence if that happens." The officer told him and Punk glared at him. "Not that he'll get the chance to kill her of course. We'll find him."

"How hard is it?" Punk asked him. "This guy doesn't even have a place to live. He just got out of prison."

"That's what made it difficult. No known ties, nobody has seen him around." The officer told him. "We are pretty positive he's still in Chicago though."

"My girlfriend told me when she was hiding that after Ryan left he came back looking for her." Punk told him and he nodded. "Why would he do that?"

"He was probably looking to get rid of the body." The officer told him bluntly. "He realized after that if he let her leave he'd be going to jail for good this time. Most guys who just got out don't want to go back." he told him. "He wasn't planning on hurting her that night, that's for sure or he would have thought it out more."

"Thank god he didn't." Punk muttered running a hand over his face.

"Your girlfriend was very smart to hide out. Had she had left immediately he would have found her walking home." The officer told him. "If one thing didn't play the way out it did we would be having an entirely different conversation."

"I'm nervous about her going back to work with this guy still out here. She works in a small building and late most nights." Punk told him. "I can't be there every second. I have two businesses of my own."

"We'll keep an eye out on her work and apartment building." He assured Punk.

"He'll never make it into my building. We have doormen who have already been told to look out for him and security. It's work that is making me paranoid. She's getting antsy and is going to want to go back soon." Punk told him.

"She should continue her life as normal." The officer told him.

"How can she when she's going to be looking over her shoulder constantly?" Punk asked him. "This guy should be the one locked up and scared not my girlfriend."

"I understand your frustration." The officer said to him.

"Do you?" Punk asked annoyed. "I don't know who is more afraid me or her."

"Therapy is a good help." The officer suggested. "Or a support group-"

"She gets plenty of that." Punk said to him.

"I meant for you." The officer told him. "It's 2017, talking to someone isn't a bad thing-"

"Believe me, we believe in therapy in my home but I don't need to talk. I need to get this guy off the streets so I can sleep at night. This is a very dangerous violent guy." Punk reminded him. "It isn't just my girlfriend he has attacked."

"The department is well aware of his crimes." The officer told him as Punk grabbed AJ's things.

"Yet I don't feel he's a priority to find." Punk said to him. "What if I offer money for a tip?"

"You can talk to the detective and DA tomorrow about that. We already have a $500 reward posted." the officer reminded him.

"$500 means shit." Punk spat. "I'll add another grand or double that even- I want him found."

"I get that." The officer sympathized. "We're doing everything in our power to find him I promise you."

* * *

The minute Punk walked into the apartment he was annoyed upon seeing Dr. Simone sitting in his chair adjacent to the couch.

"You make house calls now?" Punk asked slamming the door behind him.

"He wanted to come visit since I'm not up for leaving the house yet." AJ told him standing up.

"It's good to see you Phillip." The doctor greeted.

"Punk." He corrected. "Where's Larry?" he asked passing AJ her purse and phone.

"He's upstairs with Mateo, he doesn't like strangers." She shrugged.

"Interesting." Punk remarked.

"Thank you." She said trying to her phone on. "It's dead."

"I'll charge it for you." He said taking the phone from her.

"We were finished here anyway." Dr. Simone said standing up.

"Good timing." Punk remarked.

"AJ, hope to see you in two weeks at the office. If not I'll gladly come back." Dr. Simone said to her.

"I bet you would." Punk said to him and AJ shot him a glare.

"Thank you." AJ said walking him to the door.

"Seriously? You gave him your address?" Punk asked.

"He knows my address regardless." AJ said locking the door behind the doctor. "I didn't invite him he just showed up."

"And he bought you coffee." Punk said noticing the cups.

"It's easier than going there for right now." She pointed out.

"It's weird." Punk said shaking his head and walking into the kitchen to charge her phone.

"Did the police officer say anything?" She asked hopefully.

"Nothing new." He told her and she just nodded as she frowned.

"They'll catch him." AJ said to him and he just nodded.

"Until they do I don't want you taking the train at night." he told her. "Call me and I'll get you from work or have someone pick you up."

"I'm not going back for another week. You think they won't find him in a week?" She asked.

"I hope they do but who knows." He said honestly.

"I'd like to know." She said bluntly.

"I know this isn't easy for you but the cops are doing everything." Punk tried to assure. He just had the same argument with the cop earlier but he wanted AJ to feel some level of comfort.

"I'm sure they are." She said to him quietly. "I think I want to get rid of the storage room."

"You have a lot of your stuff in there." Punk said to her.

"I want Nick's stuff burned or tossed, I'll just move my stuff elsewhere. I don't think I can go back there." She told him.

"I'll take care of it." He said with ease.

"You don't have to." She insisted.

"I want to." He shrugged. "Phone is charging."

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked him. "I can attempt to cook or we could go out to eat."

"I have to work tonight." He said to her. "I'm sorry.'

"It's ok." She shrugged. "I'm just going a little stir crazy locked in here."

"We can go eat real quick first." Punk offered.

"No it's ok." She said to him. "Are you working at the shop or the bar?"

"The bar." He told her. "Mateo isn't coming in because he's packing so I offered."

"You offered?" She asked.

"You can't do this every time I go there." He warned her seriously. "I own that business and I have to show up and help out when needed."

"I didn't say a thing." She shrugged innocently.

"It's about Daffney." He said to her.

"I wasn't even thinking about her, clearly you were." she responded and he shook his head.

"Why must you a create a problem that doesn't exist? If you really want me to I'll fire her." He said to her simply.

"You would do that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Whatever you want, Ape." he said tiredly. "I just don't want to fight about it. I have to get going." he said to her. "After I'm going back to the storage unit to clean it up." he said grabbing cleaning supplies.

"Clean it? I just told you I'm moving it." she said to him.

"There's blood all over it." He groaned grabbing bleach and paper towels and throwing it in a plastic bag.

"You don't have to do that." She said to him.

"I do." He said simply then kissed her cheek. "Don't wait up."

"Ok." She said quietly as she watched him walk out the door.

* * *

Later that night at midnight when the bar slowed down Punk had back over to the storage facility. He turned on the light and began to pour the bleach on the concrete floor.

"Hi." he heard the familiar voice greet and he turned his head and saw AJ standing in the doorway with Larry on a leash.

"What are you doing here?" He asked alarmed.

"I wanted to spend time with you. Actually we both did." She said nodding towards Larry. "And since you're barely home now we came to you."

"You shouldn't have come down here." He said standing up.

"You should have come home." She shrugged. "Larry protected me the whole walk over."

"You fucking walked here?" He groaned. "Do you have a death wish?"

"It was fine." She said to him as she stepped further inside with Larry. "I needed the fresh air and the nudge to leave the block."

"I don't want you walking around at night by yourself when Ryan is still out here." he reminded her in annoyance as he went back to cleaning.

"I don't think he's waiting at the crime scene." She said to him.

"Doesn't matter." he said scrubbing the floor then in an instant AJ was on her knees as well and grabbed a paper towel and began to help. "Don't." he said to her.

"I want to." She said cleaning up. "If this is my only option to spend time with you then so be it."

"Ape." He groaned sitting back on the floor and dropping the cleaning brush.

"I thought it was my face turning you off but it's all healing." she said confused.

"It's what I do." he blurted out. "I pull away when I'm scared. It's just who I am."

"What are you scared of?" She asked.

"You getting hurt again." He said to her. "I wish I could just keep you locked up in that apartment all the time so I know you're always safe."

"Can't do that." She said to him with a smirk.

"It's not funny, Ape." he said to her.

"It's a little funny." She said crawling over to him. "I know you're depressed. We just handle it differently I guess."

"I don't have depression." he argued.

"You do." She said to him. "Everyone does."

"It's not like you." He said shaking his head.

"I know it's not because we all feel it differently." She said to him.

"I don't want to kill myself either." He told her. "I want to kill him."

"Ryan?" she asked.

"If I could dig Nick back up and bring him back to life I'd do it just to kill him too." he told her. "Anyone associated with Nick."

"I know you would do anything to take away what happened to me. You would even take the beating yourself." She said to him.

"I would." He said seriously. "I'd give anything to erase that night and do that for you."

"You can't. But you can help me move on from it." She said to him.

"That's why I'm here cleaning and I already called another unit and they're going to pick up your stuff-" He began.

"Help me by being with me." she insisted. "If you can't talk to me about it maybe you should talk to somebody else." she suggested.

"Like a therapist?" he asked with a laugh and she nodded. "You know what? I think I will."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yup. I'll go see your therapist. What's his number?" Punk asked and AJ shot him a disapproving look. "No need to give it to me, I'll just wait for his next house visit."

"He was being nice." AJ said to him.

"Too nice." he said to her.

"This isn't about my therapist this is about you." She said to him.

"I don't need a therapist I need to clear my head and I'm doing that." He said to her. "It's like when my dad died. I just have to feel useful."

"I'm not dead." She reminded him.

"I know." He said quietly. "It's my own shit Ape, I'll get past it."

"In the meantime can I stay with you?" She asked.

"I don't want you in here." He said standing up. "I don't ever want you in here ever again." he clarified and held his hands out for her to take them so he could help her up.

"I love you." she said wrapping her arm around his waist and looking up at him. "Don't shut me out. You asked me not to shut you out. You asked me to let you in far enough so I wouldn't feel alone."

"You're right." He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Physically I'm fine." She reminded him. "No broken bones, bruises already fading and cuts healing. I just want you to come home and spend time with us."

"Us?" he asked.

"Larry wants to know his daddy." AJ smirked looking down at the dog who was in the corner peeing on something.

"That's my boy." he mocked teasingly.

"That's one of Nick's boxes." She told him.

"That really is my boy." Punk cheered proudly.

"Can we get out of here now? I don't want to clean it and I don't want to be in here." She said as she watched him take Larry's leash.

"Yea, lets get the fuck out of here." he agreed.

"I wish you'd clean the shower the way you were cleaning in here." She mumbled.

"I heard that." He said as they walked out.

* * *

AJ was laying on top of Punk's nudes body and rubbing herself against up and she moved up and dow over him. For someone who was hurt a week ago, she showed no signs of it. She had him naked and in bed the second they walked in the door. He didn't even have to do a thing, she was working out her own frustrations on him and that was fine by him. He laid there enjoying just being in her body and feeling her breasts rub against him.

"Fuck, Ape!" He hissed as she moved faster.

"You like that?" She asked and his eyes widened in surprise, was she giving dirty talk another shot? He hoped not...

"I do." He grunted and a few minutes she sat up and rode him slowly. Her neck was arched back and she was moaning.

"Babe." She gasped. "I need you."

"I've got you." He said sitting up and letting her head fall against his shoulder as he took the lead.

He pumped his hips up into her as his other hand moved to her front and he began to massage her sweet nub. AJ's teeth bit over his shoulder as he pushed her further and further to the edge.

"Yea baby." She moaned in a raspy voice.

AJ's body began to clench him over and over again and his eyes widened in fear.

"I'm going to blow if you don't stop." he warned. "I don't want this to end."

"It's just the beginning." she whispered as she hitched a breath.

"Let go." he told her as he rubbed her harder.

"I want to go with you." She nearly cried.

"You want to go now." he corrected sharply moving into her body as hard as he could without hurting her.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she came.

"That's my girl." he said proudly still pumping into her. "So good." He groaned against her neck and kissed it.

AJ gasped again when she felt Punk release and pour into her body. She nearly went limp in his arms as he fell back on the bed, taking her with him directly on top of him.

"I love you." she said and before he could even catch his breath she kissed him deeply. "And I'm going to love you forever."

"I know you are." he said softly.


	20. Hunt You Down

**Hunt You Down**

* * *

Three more weeks later and AJ was back at work. It was a hard adjustment for her but she knew she had to get back. It wasn't difficult because she was scared, it was difficult because she missed being home with Punk and Larry all day. When she walked in her office there was a huge bouquet of flowers already waiting for her on her desk. She walked over and smiled at the card from Punk. He knew this wasn't easy for her.

"I guess mine will look small in comparison." a voice said from the door and AJ turned to see Dr. Simone at her door.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him.

"I had to come in and make a payment. I bought another piece for the office and remembered you saying you'd be back today." He said passing her a small plant.

"Thanks." AJ said accepting the plant. "Is this ok?"

"What do you mean?" he asked walking into the office.

"You coming to my job and home?" She asked him. "Isn't it unprofessional?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked her.

"No. It makes my boyfriend uncomfortable though." she told him. "He thinks you have unprofessional intentions towards me."

"I have the purest of intentions." Dr. Simon assured her and glanced around office. "As long as you're not uncomfortable."

"I'm not." She said to him. "I know you're just my doctor and nothing more. You're worried about me."

"I am." He agreed. "Even though it seems you're adjusting nicely."

"I am." She had to admit. "Phil getting me Larry did me wonders too."

"I'm glad." Dr. Simone smiled. "I've been in touch with the police, still nothing on Ryan."

"I'm trying not to think about that." She said sitting behind her desk. "It will drive me crazy and make me never want to leave the house."

"It's a reality AJ." The doctor reminded her. "I was told reward money has been more than doubled."

"Phil is anxious to get Ryan found. He keeps donating more and more money to the cause." She said to him. "I told him it's a waste of money."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dr. Simone told her. "I'm sure this is the only way he feels he's helping."

"He knows he's helping in a lot more ways. He just wants Ryan in prison so it gives us both peace of mind." she told him. "He wants justice to be served for me."

"I want that as well." Dr. Simone said to her. "What is it you want?"

"I want him jail." AJ said to him simply. "And I'm sorry but I have four weeks worth of work to catch up on and I don't have time for an impromptu session."

"Of course." he smiled. "I'll see you next Tuesday?"

"No I moved it to Monday. Phil is taking me out for my birthday Tuesday." She told him.

"I didn't realize your birthday was coming up." He said to her.

"It is. I'm in denial because it's one more year closer to thirty but Phil insists I celebrate." She groaned.

"I'll see you on Monday than." Dr. Simone said to her. "Make sure the plant gets plenty of light."

"I will thanks." She said placing it on her window.

"You make office calls too." Punk remarked standing in the doorway surprising AJ and the doctor.

"I was conducting business." Dr. Simone told him then noticed he was holding Larry who growled at him.

"Bye." Punk said stepping aside and nodding for him to leave.

"Don't say it." She warned him as she stood up. "What are you doing here?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Larry started crying the second you walked out the door. Couldn't get him to stop." he said as he put Larry on her office floor and closed the door.

"You missed mommy." AJ grinned as the dog ran to her. "My flowers are stunning. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"Why do I feel like you're just checking in to make sure I got here?" She asked as she scratched Larry.

"Larry really was crying." Punk defended "And I wanted to make sure you got your flowers." he grinned and she wasn't buying it, but accepted it. "The place is empty with you back to work. No Mateo either."

"You lived by yourself for years." AJ pointed out.

"And now I've gotten used to having someone in the house." He argued. "I miss you and I'm bored."

"I haven't even been here half an hour." She laughed and he just shrugged.

"Can't change how I feel, Ape." he said dramatically.

"You're going to have to suck it up." She teased sitting behind her desk with Larry in her arms. "But I missed Larry too. Did you hear anything from the police?"

"No." Punk said to her. "But they assured me they'll have patrol car in the area."

"You can go home, Phil." She told him. "I've got this."

"Ok." he said standing up and taking Larry. "I'll pick you up though."

"I know." she said and he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Punk was outside the building with Larry when he spotted AJ's doctor on the street on the phone.

"Attack." Punk whispered to Larry who was eating a leaf. "I need to train you better."

"Mr. Brooks." The doctor greeted as he passed him but Punk stepped in his way.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked him.

"What do you mean?" Kelsey questioned.

"I mean why are you showing up at April's home and job? Aren't your supposed to meet patients in your office?" Punk asked.

"I'm very close with AJ. I don't see anything wrong or inappropriate with visiting her at either place." Kelsey said to him.

"You don't see it as inappropriate? Seriously?" Punk asked with a laugh. "You have a hard on for her, I get it." he said understanding with a grin.

"I beg your pardon-" Kelsey said disgusted.

"She's hot." Punk laughed. "She is. She has long beautiful dark hair and even darker eyes to match. She's hysterical- she's so sarcastic and funny that sometimes she makes me cry from laughing so hard."

"What's the point to all of this?" Kelsey asked.

"And she is always dressed beautifully. Even when her hair is thrown up in a bun and she's in sweats she's still the prettiest woman in the room." Punk grinned. "I'd say she was perfect but she'd hate that. She doesn't take compliments well. The point is, I understand why you want to be around a lot, I do too."

"I'm her therapist." Kelsey reminded him.

"You are." Punk nodded. "But therapists don't make house and work calls. They don't show up with coffee and flowers like you do. And before you get all defensive, that's fine. You can shower her with presents and coffee and I'm still sure at the end of the night she comes home to me. I trust her completely. What does concern me is you using your position in her life against her."

"I would never do that." He said to Punk.

"I hope not. Because I haven't forgotten you tried to fuck with her medicine. If you ever jeopardize her progress as a means to get your dick hard, I'll hunt you down and kill you." Punk threatened.

"That's a threat." Kelsey pointed out to Punk.

"It is." Punk agreed thinking about it mockingly. "You're smart. I guess that's why you have a fancy degree."

"I could go to the police." Kelsey said to him.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Punk shrugged. "Make it so Ape doesn't have to see you anymore because the minute you file a report is the minute she drops you like a bad habit and I have a feeling that would drive you crazy."

"I'm her doctor, that's all." Kelsey stammered nervously.

"Good. Stay her doctor, keep your hands to yourself and never try to use your power against me or her." He warned then tugged on Larry's leash and they walked off.

* * *

Punk as the tattoo shop later that day. It was a slow day but he was watching the clock waiting to pick up AJ anyway.

"So she's back at work?" Cliff asked.

"Yea. First day." Punk said sitting in his chair and looking at his phone.

"How's she doing?" Cliff asked.

"Sometimes I think she's handled this better than I have." Punk admitted. "Actually, I know she's handled it better."

"She seems like a tough cookie." Cliff said to him and Punk nodded.

"She is." Punk said to him.

"So, this is serious?" Cliff asked him.

"What do you think?" Punk asked mockingly.

"Yea you guys did get a dog." Cliff remarked nodding towards Punk's chair where Larry was laying in his bed.

"He doesn't like to be alone." Punk shrugged. "He misses Ape."

"Uh-oh." Cliff mumbled seeing an angry AJ storm in the door.

"I thought I was picking you up?" Punk asked.

"How could you threaten him?" AJ asked him.

"Who?" Punk asked innocently.

"This isn't funny Phil!" She yelled. "This is my life! This is my health! He is my doctor! He's threatening to let me go as a patient!"

"So get a new doctor!" Punk yelled back jumping out of his chair. "Fuck him! He shows up everywhere you go and he only told you about our conversation to try to win points with you!"

"He told me because he's scared!" She shouted. "You said you were going to hunt him down and kill him!"

"And I fucking will!" He yelled back causing her face to turn red in anger now. "You are such a smart woman how can you not see his bullshit!"

"He can go to the police Phil!" She screamed. "When I asked you to leave it alone and you said ok you just lie that easily?" she asked.

"I bumped into him outside. He was probably about to run behind the bushes and jerk off after seeing you!" he argued.

"You are disgusting." She said bending over and picking up Larry. "You went too far this time." she told him. "I asked you to butt out of this, I told you I would handle it-"

"Yet he still fucking shows up at home and work." Punk remarked.

"Once! Once at home and once at work!" She yelled causing Larry to bark. "He's my doctor and friend."

"Now he's a friend? Since when?" Punk asked. "Did he call you up crying about your big bad boyfriend? Cry to you about how I bullied him?"

"He's terrified of you. Said you're a jealous boyfriend and he doesn't need the aggravation. You have to apologize to him." She told him.

"Fuck I will." Punk laughed "He should apologize to me."

"Phil." AJ warned

"Never. Going. To. Happen." Punk warned her coldly.

"Fine!" She yelled then turned around.

"Where are you going with Larry?" Punk asked.

"Mateo's!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

"Eshh." Cliff said awkwardly.

"Fuck it!" Punk yelled knocking over the items at his station then stormed into the back.

* * *

Before heading home Punk walked into The Club House to drop of their paychecks.

"Sorry it's late. I forgot to bring them earlier." Punk said passing them to Mateo as the night crowd began to pile in.

"It's cool." Mateo said to him.

"Your sister still at your place?" Punk asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything." Mateo said to him. "Sorry man."

"Well, I hope she's at your place and not wandering around the fucking streets with Ryan out there." Punk said to him.

"She's fine." Mateo said to him.

"You in the dog house?" Daffney asked him curiously.

"I'm always in the dog house." Punk remarked back checking his phone.

"You threatened to kill the guy." Mateo said to him.

"So what? I didn't actually do it." Punk defended. "I can't just keep letting shit slide."

"You were always jealous." Daffney noted.

"How the fuck would you know?" Punk asked her annoyed now. "I was with you for like a month."

"Still married me." She remarked smugly.

"I'm not jealous." He said annoyed and Mateo laughed.

"You are." Mateo said to him.

"No. I'm concerned that someone she trusts with her health isn't concerned with her health but more concerned by what she's wearing." Punk said to him.

"You sound jealous." Daffney said as she filled a glass with on tap beer.

"Fuck off." He said annoyed. "You guys have room for her and Larry at your place for the night?"

"Yea." Mateo said to him. "But you better fix this soon because Larry fucking hates me and he's pissed everywhere."

"I'm not apologizing." Punk warned him. "I'll talk to her but I won't apologize for looking out for her."

"I have a feeling you'll apologize." Mateo grinned cleaning a glass.

"Me too." Daffney and Punk glared at her.

"You like your job?" Punk asked her and she rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Changing her doctor after almost seven years is a huge transition for her." Mateo warned him. "I mean, I get both your sides." he shrugged. "I think the doctor is a tad overly friendly but you did threaten to kill him."

"Fuck him." Punk scoffed annoyed. "I should have known he tattle to April on me. Piece of crap."

"You should give her a call at least." Mateo suggested.

"I'll call her tomorrow. I have no energy to fight tonight." Punk told him then walked out of the bar.

* * *

When Punk walked inside he saw Larry running around the living room then peeked around for AJ.

"Ape!" He yelled and she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hi." She greeted coldly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he watched her walk down the stairs. "I thought you were at you brothers."

"I don't want to run." She said to him. "I want this to work and it won't work if I run off to my brothers."

"Ok." he said to her. "Let it rip." He said to her. "Scream at me, yell, do what you have to do to get the anger out."

"Don't you have anger?" She asked.

"Nope." he said simply. "I'll never apologize for thinking I'm doing right by you and protecting you so if you came here expecting an apology you're going to be upset."

"I'm already upset Phil." She said quietly and walked past him.

"I have nothing to apologize for." He told her. "And I really think if you put yourself in my shoes you'd feel the same way."

"You're right." She forced out.

"What was that?" He asked pointing to his ear.

"Don't push it." She warned him. "My relationship with my therapist isn't worth fighting with you over. I called Dr. Simone and told him I was going to see a new therapist and ended our professional relationship."

"This feels like a trick." Punk said unsurely.

"It's not." She said to him. "I want a life with you and I don't want anything stupid causing tension between us. The stuff with Dr. Simone is stupid."

"I agree." he said to her. "You' found a new therapist?"

"Not yet." She told him. "I don't need one right away anyway."

"I don't want your mental health at risk." he said to her.

"It's not." She said to him. "I have plenty of medication and I'll look up a doctor this week."

"How did your doctor take it?" Punk asked curiously.

"He wasn't thrilled." She admitted. "The truth is he didn't speak highly of you and it was obviously biased."

"I would say so." Punk said almost childishly but quietly. "I'm sorry." He said to her and her face lit up. "Fuck! I didn't mean to say that-"

"You already did, it's too late." She cheered jumping into his arms.

"I'm not apologizing for talking to him." He said as he held onto her with her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm apologizing because you now have to go through the trouble of finding a new doctor and it's his fault not mine." he reminded her.

"Yea, yea, yea." she said kissing his face.

"I'm apologizing on behalf of him!" He yelled but she kept peppering his face. "I really didn't mean to say that."

"Too late." She said happily.

"Don't tell your brother, ok?" he practically begged.

"You went and saw him and thought you'd be a tough guy?" She asked amused. "You are tough, just not with me."

"I am tough with you." He said to her. "I didn't even want to say sorry."

"But you did and look how happy you've made me." She said smiling brightly and he had to smile back.

"You drive me crazy." He said to her with a grin.

"I do? Good." She said kissing his lips now. "How crazy?"

"Totally crazy." He said carrying her over to the couch and plopping her on it. "You never considered leaving me for your doctor?" He asked as he unzipped his hoodie and tossed it onto the floor.

"Never." She said to him as she watched him fall onto her body now.

The second he kissed her the doorbell rang and he was not happy.

"It could be the cops about Ryan." She said pushing him off of her.

"It better fucking be." He said then looked down and saw his fly was already unzipped. "I didn't even see you do that." he said zipping it back up.

"I work quick." She shrugged with a grin and watched him walk to the door.

Punk swung the door open and his face fell immediately.

"Is it the cops?" She asked walking to the door but Punk wouldn't move until she pushed him out of the way and now she was shocked.

"Ma?" AJ asked.

"April." She greeted back coolly.


	21. Hate Me

**Hate Me**

* * *

"Now isn't a good time." Punk said to AJ's mother, shielding AJ from her mother in the process.

"I just wanted to see how she was feeling. I heard she was hurt." Her mother told him.

"That was a month ago." Punk pointed out. "And she's fine."

"It's alright." AJ said to Punk who turned his head to look at her.

"Yea?" He asked cautiously and she nodded.

"Maybe you can take Larry out?" She suggested.

"Sure." He said stepping aside and nodding for her mother to come in. "Larry!" he whistled and the dog came running.

"You got a dog." He mom said with a soft smile.

"Yea." AJ said folding her arms as she watched Punk put the leash on him.

"Mateo felt so guilty about your dog." She told AJ who's face fell. "He never forgave himself for letting her get off her leash and run over."

"That son of a bitch." AJ muttered and looked at Phil. "Did you know?"

"I've got to take Larry right now." Punk shrugged and rushed out the door.

"So, what are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"I was worried about you." Janet said to her as she put her purse down. "Beautiful apartment." she noted looking around.

"It's Phil's." She said to her. "He graciously asked me to move in."

"Before marriage I see." Janet noted under her breath.

"You have to say something." AJ laughed bitterly.

"It's just you were raised differently." Janet said to her.

"Penny has been sleeping around since she hit puberty." AJ shot at her. "Yet you're living with her."

"Not anymore." Janet told her. "I'm moving to Puerto Rico. I had a layover for two hours and thought I'd check in."

"Wow." AJ said to her. "Thought you were afraid to fly."

"I am but I have to get out of here." Janet told her.

"Out of where?" She asked.

"Here." Janet repeated. "I need to be in peace."

"Why don't you get treatment?" AJ asked her. "Actually, Penny made a remark at Thanksgiving and it had me thinking you were getting help."

"They diagnosed me as bipolar." Janet told her and AJ wasn't surprised. "It's hereditary. I know you have it too."

"I never told you that." AJ said to her.

"You didn't have to. As things became more clear I realized you were just like me when you were younger." Janet said to her. "I assume since you're so well rounded that you have been getting help as well."

"Why did you start to get help? What changed?" AJ asked.

"Overdosed. Wanted to die." Janet told her. "It's- painful sometimes."

"Me too." AJ told her.

"When?" Janet asked her quietly.

"College. My first year in my dorm." She told her.

"Why wasn't I notified?" Janet asked.

"Because I was 18 and I didn't want you to know anything." She told her. "I didn't have ID or anything on me. Nick took care of it."

"I heard he passed away." Janet said to her. "Plus you were attacked. I wanted to see with my own two eyes you were still standing."

"I've been standing my whole life. Losing Nick and get the shit kicked out of me is nothing compared to what you put me through growing up." AJ told her.

"I deserve that." Janet said to her.

"Are you here to apologize?" AJ asked curiously.

"No." Janet said to her. "I always felt I did right by you. I saw so much of me in you and that's why I was so hard on you."

"That's why? Maybe it was because you weren't medicated and severely bipolar." AJ shot back.

"I think your brother and sister turned out ok." Janet said to her.

"They got out." AJ reminded her. "You wouldn't let me go. You wouldn't let me do anything."

"I tried the best I could." Janet told her.

"No you really didn't." AJ said back to her. "You're the reason I'm afraid to have children."

"What?" Janet asked.

"I don't want to abuse my child like you did me." She told her.

"You shouldn't let me dictate your future April, that's giving me far too much power." Janet told her. "You and I were just too alike. We both had our issues and we both didn't get help."

"And who's fault was that?" AJ asked back.

"I'm trying to put some of this behind us." Janet said to her.

"You could apologize." She said to her.

"I can't apologize for what I have." Janet said to her. "You of all people should know that."

"I know I won't make the same mistakes." AJ said to her. "I won't be like you"

"I hope not." Janet said to her. "I want better for you. I want better for myself which is why I'm getting away."

"Not all of us can run from our problems like you." AJ said simply. "After you got diagnosed why didn't you reach out to me? Why didn't you tell me if you knew I had to? Why did you always want me to suffer? Why didn't you love me?"

"I just wanted to check in on you." Janet said simply. "Like I said, Mateo had told me about your attack and Nick passing and that was it." she said walking to the door.

"You really can't tell me you love me?" She asked her mother who just walked out the door. "That's fine! Because I hate you!" She yelled following her mother out the door. Her mom was waiting for the elevator and didn't even look back. "Do you hear me!" AJ screamed. "I hate you too!" she yelled and saw her mother rush on the elevator as Punk stepped off of it. Once neighbors began to open their doors AJ shut hers but Punk and Larry walked in.

"I don't want to talk about it." AJ said to Punk before he could even speak then ran up the stairs.

* * *

Punk decided to ignore AJ's request to not talk about it and walk into the bedroom where she was getting changed.

"I said I didn't want to talk about." AJ said pulling a tank-top over her head.

"Ok." Punk said watching her grab clothes and violently throw them into the hamper. "If you change your mind-"

"She wouldn't apologize." AJ told him and Punk knew she wanted to vent. "She couldn't even say she loved me."

"Ape-" he began.

"How horrible am I that my own mother doesn't love me?" She asked him. "I'm incapable of people loving me. It's apparently this impossible task-"

"I love you." He said quietly. "I love you very much as a matter of fact."

"This is why I can't have children." She told him. "I'll be just like her-"

"You're nothing like her." Punk said to her. "I remember your mom very well and you are not her. You allow yourself to laugh and love she never did. You let me love you, you don't make easy for me but it's impossible not to."

"I'm her child." AJ choked back tears. "I'm fucked up- I get that but that's because of her! Because I inherited her shitty genes!"

"It's alright." Punk said pulling her against him. "Your genes aren't shitty either."

"They are." She cried into his chest. "I'll never have a normal life."

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Women my age are looking to get married and have kids." She told him. "Me on the other hand I'm looking for a new therapist and trying to remember if I took my medication-"

"You're normal. Everyone's idea of normal is different." He told her seriously. "You're going to have it all I promise you."

"I'm not meant to have normal." She told him.

"We have a place together, we have a dog, we have jobs- we're pretty much as normal as people get." He smirked as she cried.

"She hates me." AJ repeated slowly to him so he would understand. "You have no idea what that feels like. Your mom is unmedicated bipolar and she worships the ground you walk on."

"Your mom is jealous of you." Punk told her and AJ rolled her teary eyes and shook her head. "She is! She wishes she had the stability you have. When your father died she stopped trying. You graduated from college, have an amazing job, a beautiful home and man that would lay his life down for yours without hesitation. You don't need her to love you."

"Everyone needs their parents love." She said shaking her head.

"Not true." He told her.

"We're family." She told him.

"WE'RE family." He corrected. "You and I. Mateo, Maria our new niece or nephew." He reminded her. "We're what matters." Punk reminded her. "Not her. She's not even in your life anymore."

"Like enough shit hasn't been going on that she had to show up and add unnecessary stress to it." She snapped moving to sit on the bed. "She said she heard about Nick and beating wanted to stop in apparently to just to throw some salt on my wound."

"Why do you give her this power over you?" Punk asked curiously.

"What do you mean? It's not power it's my mother not loving me-" She began to explain.

"Every major decision you make you base it on your mother." Punk pointed out as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"That's not true...is it?" She asked more herself as she tried to think about it.

"You won't have kids because of her." He said to her. "You said you had an abortion because you were afraid you would be like your mother. Even when you said you were hesitant about marriage it was because of your mother- why do you let her consume your life?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "Do I really say that a lot? I'm one of those people who blame my mom for everything, aren't I?"

"I do it too." Punk said to her turning around. "I mean, I jumped from woman to woman most of my life and I put that blame on her myself. I never let anyone get close to me-"

"Not even your wife?" She asked and he glared at her. "Sorry." She added in a whisper and he walked over to her.

"I get that she was awful to you, I really do." he said to her. "I know it's not easy to do but if we're going to have a shot at a future together you have to let some of this go. I don't want your mom dictating your future because I'm planning on my future with you."

"You're right." She agreed cleaning her eyes. "You're absolutely right." she said nodding her head strongly. "I'm done throwing myself a pity party."

"You can throw yourself a pity party, just don't invite your mom." he said offering her a sweet smile.

"How do you put up with me?" She asked seriously.

"I'm not that much of a picnic myself." Punk teased and she had to smile. "I love you to death, I really do. You're the reason I want to get my shit together, I love waking up next to you every morning even though your hot breath is always blowing in my face." she laughed loudly at that. "And that laugh, I love making you laugh. If every word I said could make you laugh I'd talk forever. It literally gives me life. And Larry, I love having this small little family with you. I love that when we argue you don't dump me or run off- you stay and you fight. You're not like anyone else I've ever been with. I can't imagine not falling asleep next to you every night."

"You're too good to me." She whispered as happy tears ran down her face.

"You're perfect. You hate hearing that and you don't believe it, but for me, you're perfect." He told her honestly then she saw him slowly get down on one knee. "I was going to do this on Tuesday for your birthday but I don't want to do the cliché restaurant proposal. And my plan was to put the ring in your dessert but I had a fear that you'd eat it all up and I'd have to take you to the hospital to get it out and the ring cost me way too much for that." he teased nervously.

"I would have." She whispered in shock and watched as he opened the box and it was gold banded diamond ring- a huge diamond. She was afraid it weighed more than she did.

"I can't speak for your mom or anyone else in your life but I love you." He said honestly. "I'm never going to stop loving you which is why I want you to wear my ring and marry me. We both didn't believe in marriage but I want to solidify our commitment to each other." he told her. "I can't promise you that it will always be easy and we won't go at it or drive each other nuts but there's no one else I'd rather drive nuts than you. But I can promise you I'll spend everyday trying to make you laugh and feel loved."

"I love you." She said falling to her knees before him and kissing him. "I'm going to try really hard to prove to you everyday that I'm worthy of your love." she said as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"You already do." He told her. "Is this a yes?"

"It's a yes." She smiled and he kissed her deeply. "Are you sure though?" she asked he had to laugh. "I mean really sure because-"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said to her as he stood up and grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet.

"I want to celebrate." She said looking at her ring.

"You read my mind." He grinned and literally jumped onto the bed.

"I want to show Mateo!" She said running out of the room and his face fell.

"Maybe I didn't read your mind." He muttered as he reluctantly got off the bed.

* * *

At The Club House it was jammed but AJ didn't care. She literally pushed through every customer waiting at the bar to be served.

"Mateo!" AJ yelled slapping her hand against the bar.

"Rudest-" Mateo began to complain but she held up her left hand with a big smile.

"I'm getting married!" She screeched.

"Oh my god!" Mateo yelled running around the bar and hugging her.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked showing him the ring.

"It's a rock." Mateo said examining the ring.

"You don't seem surprised." AJ noted.

"He asked for your hand in marriage a while ago." Mateo told her.

"You did?" AJ asked as Punk approached.

"Of course I did." Punk said to her. "There has to be some tradition."

"I'm happy for you." He said hugging AJ one more time. "But more excited we get to be brothers for real!" Mateo cheered as he hugged Punk happily.

"I think you're both more happy you're going to be related to each other." AJ remarked in a jealous tone.

"You didn't get me a ring." Daffney noted.

"You want to see mine?" AJ asked in a cocky voice flashing her ring.

"A little too flashy if you ask me." Daffney smiled politely.

"Flashy?" AJ asked annoyed and Punk gently pulled her away from Daffney.

"Ignore her." Punk insisted. "She's jealous."

"Why? She married you first." AJ said to him and he practically growled at her. "I don't like her."

"She's harmless." Punk said to her. "She's also good here and helps your brother out and it keeps me out of coming in to help him."

"So does this make Mateo's boss?" She asked curiously and slightly intrigued.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Since you own the bar and his boss, once we get married isn't this like half mine?" She asked.

"Half yours if we divorce which won't happen." He said to her. "But yea, you can boss him around once we get married. Why not?" he asked and she smiled wide. "I'd tell you that you could go next door and boss Cliff around too but he'd like that too much."

"I don't want to wait." She told him in the crowded bar.

"For what?" he asked.

"You asked me months ago what my dream wedding would be and I still want it to be that." She told him. "I want to get a dress and I want you in a fancy suit but that's about as traditional. My brother can give me away and Maria can be a witness but that's it. I don't want anyone else seeing what we have because it's just ours."

"Ok." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You just pick out the suit and tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"Alright." She grinned.

"But I do want to be control in one thing." He said to her. "You can do whatever you want wedding wise, we'll go to Vegas, we'll do it in the living room, we'll do it right here in this bar during happy hour if you want." He teased. "But I want to plan the honeymoon."

"Will it be hot and tropical?" She asked curiously.

"What do you know about anything tropical? The furthest you've ever been is New York." He mocked.

"Ok, plan the honeymoon." she told him excitedly. "It's going to be perfect. All of it."

"I know that." He said looking down at her.

"And Larry can be our ring boy!" She suggested.

"Larry would eat our rings." Punk teased. "Let's not do that."

"We'll get him a little suit then." She said to him. "He could be your best man."

"I thought Mateo would be." He smirked.

"No. He has to give me away." AJ told him.

"Ok, so Larry it is." He said to her. "He better not piss on me during the ceremony."

"He has an excited bladder." AJ reminded him sadly. "Don't blame him for his accidents."

"He's excited 24/7?" Punk asked curiously. "Maybe it's a good thing we don't have kids. We can't even train a dog."

"Larry is a handful, a kid would be easier I feel like." She teased.

"I think the three of us are each handfuls." He said to her and she smiled.

"That's why we're a perfect family." she told him. "We're rejects"

"You two may be rejects, but I'm fucking cool." Punk said seriously and she laughed.

"Says the man who employees his ex-wife." She said to him and he glared at her.

"How can I get you to stop bringing that up?" He asked her.

"Build a time machine." She shrugged.

"I don't throw your ex up in your face." He said to her and she laughed right in her face.

"You bring up Nick constantly." She said in disbelief.

"Speaking of that, I want to go down to the police station before I take you to work tomorrow." he told her.

"If they heard something they'd call us." She told him. "We have to move on."

"Never. Not until I know Ryan is away." He told her. "And we have to stay on them so they don't slack off."

"I just want to focus on our wedding." She told him. "I have so much to plan!"

"I've never seen you so excited before." He said to her.

"I've never been this excited before." She smiled. "I never thought this day would come. I never thought I'd meet someone who knew my deepest darkest secrets and still loved me in spite of them."

"I love you because of them." He corrected. "Can we get out of here now? I want to celebrate."

"We are celebrating." She said to him.

"Not such an open forum." He whispered. "Something a bit more private with a bit less clothing." He suggested.

"Ok." She said looking at ring.

"That you can keep on." he told her twirling the ring around her finger. "But that's it."

"I'm never taking it off." She said admiring the ring. "It's so beautiful. Did you pick it up yourself?"

"I did." He said proudly. "It took me weeks to find the right one. You're not the easiest person to shop for, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Just everybody I have ever met." She smiled. "But you did good, you should be proud."

"I'm pretty damn proud." He had to admit smugly. "But now I really want to get you home." He said pulling her towards the door.


	22. Voice Mail

**Voice Mail**

* * *

Punk was at home with Larry as he got dressed for AJ's birthday dinner.

"She home yet?" Mateo asked walking into the apartment freely.

"You're going to have to start knocking." Punk warned as he tied a tie around his neck.

"I've never knocked. Even before I moved in I've never knocked." Mateo said to him. "Is this AJ's rule?"

"No, not at all. It's just I have sex with your sister on that couch a lot and it's right by the door, you might not want to see that." Punk told him simply and Mateo shrugged. "Happy Birthday by the way." he said shaking his hand.

"Thanks." Mateo grinned. "I don't have too much time, I'm going to dinner with Maria and her parents so we can tell them about the baby."

"Her parents flew on? And you have to have dinner with them?" Punk asked amused. "That doesn't sound like a happy birthday."

"It's not but Maria promised to make it up to me." Mateo said to him. "Where's my twin?"

"She's not home yet." Punk said looking at the time. "She's usually home five minutes ago but there's a lot of traffic which is good because I have to get her gift ready."

"Wasn't the engagement the gift?" Mateo asked.

"No. That was more a gift for me anyway. I got her a real birthday gift." Punk told him. "C2E2 is in town in two months I got us two tickets for all days."

"She's going to flip." Mateo grinned. "Makes my gift look like shit. I got her a gift card to that candle shop." he said putting the envelope on the counter.

"She'll love that. More candles to stink up the place." Punk teased.

"She has five more minutes before I have to split." Mateo said looking at his watch.

"She runs on her own time, you know this." Punk smirked looking in the mirror in the living room as he adjusted his tie.

"So, when is the wedding?" Mateo asked curiously.

"Don't know yet. Soon though. A few weeks." Punk told him..

"Whats' the rush? You knock her up?" Mateo asked with a laugh.

"Nah, your sister doesn't want kids." Punk told him. "We just want to be married."

"Don't you think this is going a tad too fast?" Mateo asked and Punk looked over to him.

"Yea. But that's fine. We don't want to be with other people." Punk reminded him. "We just want to be married. How did it go with your mom by the way?"

"What do you mean?" Mateo asked.

"She was in town the other night right before I proposed. She came by to see AJ." Punk told him.

"She didn't tell me she was in town." Mateo said to him. "She saw AJ?"

"Yea. I don't think it went well." Punk told him.

"I imagine it wouldn't." Mateo sighed. "What was she doing here?"

"Ape said she was moving to Puerto Rico and had a lay over and wanted to check in on her after everything." Punk told him.

"Interesting." Mateo said quietly to himself. "They argue?"

"I left and only came in at the end and there was some yelling." Punk told him.

"I didn't even know my mom was moving to Puerto Rico." Mateo admitted. "AJ didn't mention this at all to me."

"I think she thinks if she doesn't talk about something, it's like it didn't happen." Punk shrugged. "Your mom is a very painful subject to her. She'll talk to me about the most private and personal past histories but when I ask about your mom she clams up."

"Is that healthy?" Mateo questioned.

"I don't know. I mean, she had told me she doesn't even talk about it in therapy." Punk confessed. "I don't want her stressing about the past because that's exactly what it is- the past. I want her focusing on the future, our future."

"How can she do that when she's still so fixated on the past?" Mateo asked.

"I don't think she's fixated. I just think it hurts her and I don't want to see her hurt." Punk said to him.

"So I guess mom won't be attending the wedding." Mateo teased.

"I would highly doubt it. She's mentioned the small guest list and your mom hasn't come up. Please don't give her a hard time about it either." Punk pleaded.

"I wouldn't." Mateo said shaking his head. "Their shit is their business." Mateo checked his watch again and shook his head. "I have to go." he said to Punk.  
"Tell her I love her and I'll see her tomorrow."

"Will do." Punk said to him and watched as Mateo walked out the door.

* * *

When AJ hadn't arrived home an hour past she was due home, Punk drove over to her office since wasn't answering her cellphone either.

"Hey." Punk said a tad harshly to the receptionist. "Is April Mendez in her office?"

"No she didn't come in today." The receptionist told him.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked. "Of course she came in. She left for work."

"I'll double check for you but I'm pretty sure she didn't arrive at the office today." She told Punk as she typed at her computer. "Yea, no she didn't come in. She didn't call either."

"How is that possible?" Punk asked. "Can you check that again."

"Sir-" She began.

"Check it again!" He yelled and she quickly began to type.

"You're her fiance, right?" the woman asked quietly as she refreshed her pages.

"Yes! And we were supposed to meet for dinner and she hasn't shown." Punk told her.

"She wasn't in today." She told him and his face fell. "We assumed she was sick and forgot to call."

"You didn't try to call her?" Punk asked

"We did but it went to voice mail." She told him. "Like I said, we assumed she was too sick to answer."

"First of all, this is impossible because she had texted me earlier in the day." Punk told her. "A few hours ago actually. She said she was here and she was busy."

"She wasn't here." She repeated quietly.

"Is there security in this building?" he asked and she nodded. "She was attacked last month and they didn't catch the guy and he knew where she worked-"

"I'll call security and you could talk to them." She said dialing a number as panic began to race through Punk's body.  
Punk wasn't sure what to do. He headed down the hall and walked into AJ's office and looked around. The flowers he sent last week were still there, but slowly dying and everything was in perfect place. There was no sign of her inside. He dialed her number again but it was now going straight to voice mail. He nearly cried when he heard the familiar greeting for her voice mail.

"Babe its me." Punk said leaving a message. "I'm starting to freak out now. I'm at your office and the cops are on their way. If you decided to play hooky or you're just having an off day you're going to have to let me know." he told her her. "I need to hear your voice, Ape. No matter where you are or what's going on just call me and I'll come pick you up. I love you." He said then hung up.

Punk hung up the phone and looked at it as if he was expecting her to hear his message and call him right back but the phone never rang. He kept looking at it and decided to call it back

"It's me again." Punk said growing more and more anxious in his voice. "It's not funny. If this is a prank and you're trying to scare me I'm going to be fucking pissed off." he said angrily. "We missed our reservation too so that's gone to hell." he then hung up and looked at the phone again hoping angry message would scare her into calling him back but when she didn't immediately call him back he dialed her number again.

"Ok, I sounded a little too pissed off there. If this is a joke it's not funny but I won't be mad if you just call me back and tell me it's a joke." he said to the voice mail. "I don't care about the dinner reservations or the fact that I just drove all the way out to your office. Just call me and I'll come get you." he said then hung up.

"Was that her?" a man in a suit asked walking inside.

"Voice mail." Punk said to him. "You're in security?"

"Yes. And Ms. Mendez wasn't at work today. Ryan Nemeth wasn't in or around the building either because I had prepped my team on him since Ms. Mendez's attack." The security guard told him.

"So she didn't even make it to the building at all?" Punk asked.

"Does she normally drive?" He asked him.

"No, never. She takes the train. It's a ten minute ride." Punk told him.

"The police never arrested Nemeth either?" he asked and Punk shook his head slowly as reality began to sink in.

"Front desk told me they're calling the police." The security guard told him. "I'll work in anyway I can with them."

"It's just a ten minute ride." Punk repeated. "What could happen between home and here?"

"This could all just be a misunderstanding." The guard told him. "Maybe she decided to take a mental health day." he said to him. "Lost track of time."

"She texted me and said she was at work. I make her call me every morning when she gets to work." Punk told hm.

"But she didn't call, she texted?" The guard asked and Punk nodded.

"Fuck." Punk said mentally kicking himself. "I didn't hear her voice- anyone could have texted me."

"How would they have known to text you from her phone though?" The guard asked. "I'm sure she's fine."

"It's her birthday she wouldn't miss her birthday dinner. We were going over wedding plans tonight." Punk told him.

"I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." The guard told him.

"First it was a mental health day, then it was she lost track down and now a misunderstanding? What the fuck do you know?" Punk asked.

"I'm sorry sir." He said to him.

"Can you check again to make sure she wasn't near this building? It just doesn't seem possible she didn't at least make it to the building-" he began and he nodded.

"I'll check security footage and have it ready for the police." He told him.

Punk realized he had been talking to the security guard for five minutes and quickly checked his phone in case he missed AJ's call or message but there was nothing. He unlocked his phone and called a different number.

"Something happened- she's missing." Punk said into the phone. "You have to get over here." then hung up.

* * *

Punk expected half of the police station to show up but when only two uniformed showed up and not even the one who knew about Ryan showed he was disappointed. The police truly didn't give a shit that AJ was missing and it boggled his mind.

"I don't understand why there aren't more officers here." Punk said to the officer.

"She's a grown adult." The officer said to Punk. "She has the right to not come home-"

"Of course she does but she wouldn't. She texted me she was at work and she wasn't." Punk repeated slowly as if the officer was a complete moron.

"You said she's bipolar-" The officer began.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mateo now asked. He immediately raced over after Punk called him.

"She could be off her meds." The officer told him.

"Or the guy who beat her fucking killed her because he didn't want to go back to jail!" Punk yelled.

"She could have killed herself." The other officer implied and both Punk and Mateo glared at him. "It's not a result you want to consider but have to. She's mentally unstable-"

"She's not mentally unstable!" Punk yelled. "She's fine! She goes to therapy and takes her meds. She wouldn't kill herself!"

"We have to consider all options." The officer told him simply. "Give us a call if you don't hear from her by this time tomorrow."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Punk asked in shock. "She was supposed to be here at work and then having dinner with me. We had set plans and she didn't come into work. She didn't even call."

"But she texted you indicating she was fine." The officer pointed out.

"That's not what that indicates!" Punk screamed. "That was a text who could have been sent from anyone. April would never just get up and leave. This is a woman who obsesses over appointments and work. She has never not skipped work without calling before."

"Maybe it was an off mental day." the officer suggested.

"Stop saying that!" Punk warned taking a step towards him and Mateo grabbed Punk's arm.

"Relax." Mateo said to him.

"They're going to ignore this because she's bipolar! That's all they fucking heard! I tell them she was nearly beaten to death a month ago and they never caught the perp and all they heard was she was bipolar and blames that!" Punk yelled. "This has nothing to do with being bipolar! This has to do with Ryan Nemeth who assaulted April weeks ago and you all have been so incompetent that you couldn't find him!"

"Like we said, call us at the station if you don't hear from her by tomorrow." The officer said to him. "We have your report and we'll file it as soon as we can." The officer told him and Punk's face dropped.

"You people don't give a shit." He said in disbelief. "You think she's mentally sick so why even bother looking for her...you're going to let her die-"

"Nobody is going to die." Mateo told him.

"Look at them!" Punk yelled pointing at the officers.

"She's an adult and there was no sign of distress. She left you a message saying she was fine." The officer told him.

"She didn't say she was fine, she said she was at work!" Punk yelled.

"I suggest you go home and wait to see if she shows up." The officer suggested then the two walked out.

"They're going to let her die." Punk said in disbelief. "If he didn't kill her already-"

"Punk-" Mateo began.

"I told the other officer this, the one I met at the storage facility, I told him I thought Ryan would kill her because she wouldn't be a witness to the crime-" Punk began to explain.

"If he kills her then he's really getting locked up for life." Mateo reminded him.

"Or maybe he made it so there's no proof." Punk told him. "Maybe he took her at the station and then killed her-"

"She's not dead." Mateo said surely. "I would feel it."

"What?" Punk asked.

"We're connected. I would know if she wasn't here anymore." Mateo told him.

"Fuck out of here with that twin shit." Punk remarked annoyed. "If it was so fucking strong how did you not know something like this happened?"

"I don't know what happened." Mateo said to him.

"We know what happened." Punk said to him. "We knew this was going to happen. He wants to kill her and he got her. I should have fucking drove her to work but she insisted she wasn't going to let fear paralyze her"

"Why would she text you she was at work if she wasn't here?" Mateo asked him.

"Because someone else texted it." Punk said to him.

"Who knows your routine?" Mateo questioned seriously. "How could Ryan or anyone else on this planet know she texts you every morning when she arrives at work?"

"She doesn't text me, she usually calls me." Punk told him. "And maybe she told him she does. Maybe when he took her she told him if he hurt her I'd know because she calls me every morning when she gets to work."

"It's possible." Mateo said rubbing his head.

"What?" Punk asked.

"It just seem far fetched, no?" Mateo asked. "Ryan probably skipped town weeks ago. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Punk asked.

"Maybe she was having an off day. You just told me our mom came in and she can't even talk about her because it depresses her too much." Mateo pointed on.

"So?" Punk asked.

"So, maybe she needed a little time to think. Maybe-" Mateo began.

"Are you implying she went off to kill herself?" Punk asked grabbing him by his shirt. "You're her brother- you should know better!"

"I don't think she killed herself but maybe she's having a breakdown or something." Mateo said to him and Punk looked at him in shock as he let him go.

"A breakdown? She's bipolar! She doesn't have 'breakdowns' that's not what bipolar even is." Punk said disgusted. "She's not off her medication either I see her take it every morning. This morning she was in a great mood too. She kissed me good morning like she does every morning, she made me coffee, she walked Larry really quick for me then she warned me to be prepared because she had a lot of wedding plan ideas" Punk told him. "Does that sound like a woman who wanted to off herself? She never made it to work so whatever happened must have happened between the ten minutes it takes to work. I kow her." Punk insisted to Mateo. "I know her like the back of my hand and I know when she's feeling a little down, I know when she's manic, I know when it's going to be a bad day and today wasn't that day. She was excited about her birthday. She was excited about dinner tonight."

"Ok." Mateo said shaking the thoughts out of his own head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just fucking help me." Punk pleaded.

"How?" Mateo asked genuinely. "What can we do?"

"If the police aren't going to help us we'll just go down to the train station and ask people if they saw her earlier. Show her picture to people or something because I'll go fucking nuts if I just sit around and do nothing." Punk said to him.

"But what if she does come home?" Mateo asked. "What if she got attacked again and she wanders back like she did last time?"

"Can you go back to the apartment and wait for her?" Punk asked hopefully. "Even though I know she'd call me because I asked her after last time to call me and she promised she would."

"Maybe we should call hospitals too." Mateo suggested.

"Do that at the apartment." Punk agreed. "I'll walk around and see if I find her."

"What are the odds of seeing her on the street?" Mateo asked.

"I don't fucking no but it's better than nothing." Punk told him. "Keep your phone and call me if you hear from her."

"Yea ok." Mateo said with a sigh.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Punk asked him.

"I don't think you're crazy but this is a job for the police." Mateo told him.

"And they told us to come back tomorrow." Punk said simply. "Fuck them if they don't want to help April and fuck you too if you don't either. I'll help."

"I didn't mean-" Mateo began but Punk already walked out of AJ's office.

* * *

 **A/N: So many** **possibilities...**


	23. Ring

**Ring**

* * *

The next day Punk was at the police station trying to get someone attention over AJ. Mateo called the hospitals and she wasn't there, he stopped at every shop and business along with the station and no one remembered seeing AJ. It's like she vanished into thin air. The police was truly his only option.

"Mr. Brooks." A uniformed officer greeted and Punk was slightly relived upon seeing the familiar officer who had been working Ryan's case.

"He got to her." Punk told the officer who nodded for him to follow him and lead him into a Detectives office.

"This is Phil Brooks, the fiancee." The officer told the Detective who was sitting behind his desk.

"I'm Detective Quinn." The old man greeted. He looked about ready to retire to Punk and now he was back to being annoyed. "I'm the only one trying to help you out here." Punk nodded and accepted the help.

"I heard about AJ's situation last night." The officer told Punk. "We're meeting with everyone in her office today and Detective Quinn wanted to speak to you and anyone else close to her." he told Punk then walked out of the office.

"You really don't need me to run down this story again, do you?" Punk asked. "She's been gone a full day now."

"I've got the gist of it." The Detective said reading the file over.

"The cops yesterday are blaming this on her being bipolar." Punk told the Detective and he nodded.

"You live with her, you're marrying her, you're the one she trusted after her attack so I assume you know her best. What do you think?" The Detective asked.

"On her bad days she lays in bed and watches HGTV, she doesn't even raise her voice. She's never suicidal. I also know when she's having a bad day because she puts on this fake smile, she didn't have a fake smile yesterday. She was excited." He told him calmly. "She wasn't manic because when she's manic she cleans the entire apartment and max's out her credit cards. She's not jumping into traffic. She wasn't manic yesterday she was talking about our wedding."

"So her illness you believe played no part in her disappearance?" The Detective asked.

"No." Punk told him surely. "April isn't her because someone doesn't want her here."

"Ryan Nemeth?" The Detective asked.

"I would assume so." Punk said to him. "He nearly killed her a month ago."

"I'm going to need you to write it all down." he said passing Punk a pen and paper.

"Write what?" Punk asked.

"Write down how she gets to and from work ever day, anyone who she might have reached out for help, besides yourself of course-" Detective Quinn began.

"It would be me or her brother." Punk told him then it hit him. "Her therapist! If she was having an off day she would have called him yesterday."

"What's the name?" The Detective asked grabbing his own pad and paper.

"Doctor Kelsey Simone." Punk told him. "She was going to stop seeing him but she still trusts him she would have called him for sure."

"Ok." The Detective said to him.

"Her brother hadn't heard from her either." Punk told him. "She doesn't have a lot of good friends."

"She doesn't have a relationship with her mom and her dad died." Punk told him.

"Ok." The Detective nodded jotting it all down.

"She's really close to her brothers wife but he was with her last night and if she had heard from Ape she would have told him." Punk told him and the Detective nodded.

"Can you think of anyone else who may have had an issue with your girlfriend other than Ryan Nemeth?" The Detective asked.

"When her ex died, there were a lot of people looking for money that he had owed people." Punk told him. "Donnie something- I don't know his last name."

"Associates of Nick Nemeth?" The Detective asked.

"Yes." Punk told him.

"Has April mentioned anyone hassling her on her way to work? On the train maybe?" The Detective asked and Punk thought about it seriously for a few moments.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "But she probably wouldn't have even told me if there was because she know I'd insist on taking her to work then. But she carried mace, she was tough and not afraid of anyone. If it was anything serious I'd know because she's easy to read." he stated almost proudly.

"You two were getting married?" The Detective asked. "Have a date set?"

"We got engaged last week." Punk told him. "Yesterday was her birthday. She wanted to get married soon though. We just wanted to be married. It wasn't about the wedding party we don't have big families or a lot of friends."

"Just each other." The Detective smiled. "That's real nice."

"I feel like we're wasting a lot of time here just chatting." Punk said bluntly.

"I have people searching for her. I can work faster with your assistance." Detective Quinn told him.

"Just tell me what you need." Punk said to him.

"Did you sleep last night?" The Detective asked him.

"No." Punk told him. "How could I sleep when she's out here somewhere? If she doesn't sleep, I don't sleep. I keep trying her cell too."

"I need her cell number as well so I can try to track it." The Detective told him and he wrote the number down. "How was her relationship with co-workers?"

"She worked pretty independent. She's an art buyer." Punk told him. "She's never said anything about anyone at work. I mean once she told me the woman down the hall got into an argument when she ate Ape's lunch once..." He trailed off trying to think about it. "I think talking about co-workers is a waste of time."

"Why is that?" The Detective asked.

"Because Ryan Nemeth beat her a month ago and she hid for two hours. During those two hours he came back looking for her and the cops thought it was because he wanted to kill her." Punk told him. "They should have looked harder for him before."

"Where were you yesterday?" The Detective asked and Punk eyed him.

"You think I did this?" Punk asked in shock.

"I have to know everyone's whereabouts." The Detective told him and Punk shook his head in disbelief and wrote down on the pad.

"I was at work I own a shop. Here are the names of the clients I took yesterday and I have a security camera in my store by the register and you can see me on it." He said annoyed passing him the paper. "Ryan Nemeth wanted her dead."

"Then we will find him." The Detective promised him.

"I've heard that before." Punk said to him. "He wouldn't kidnap her and keep her around for fun. He hurt her because he was mad at her to begin with. Now he wants her gone because she's the reason he'll be in jail."

"We'll find him. There's no way he left Chicago and there's no way he kidnapped her off the street in broad daylight without anyone spotting them." The Detective told him. "Go home, shower, attempt to sleep and I'll be in touch."

"I won't be able to sleep." Punk told him. "What about reward money? I'll pay whatever it takes."

"The problem is if we put reward money we'll get garbage tips." The Detective told him.

"Or we'll get a viable one. Someone who doesn't want to talk to the cops but money nudges them in the right direction." Punk suggested.

"Like I said, I'll be in touch." The Detective told him and Punk stood up and walked out of the office.

* * *

Punk was back home and after jumping in the shower quickly he checked his cellphone again and dialed AJ's number.

"It's me." Punk said to her voice mail. "I'm really starting to lose it here, Ape. I need to just hear your voice. I think I finally have the cops willing to look for you but if-" he stopped talking and groaned. "I know you can't hear this message or the fifty other messages I left before but on the off chance you can hear this you just have to know that I love you." he told her. "I love you and I'm going to find you. I don't know if you're scared or hurt but I'll get to you, I promise." then hung up.

Punk looked onto the bed and saw Larry laying on the bed. He sighed and walked over to the dog and petted him.

"I miss her too." Punk said to the dog. "She'll be home soon though." he promised.

Punk heard the doorbell and practically ran down the steps and raced to the door. He was disappointed when it was only Detective Quinn.

"You found her?" Punk asked.

"Not yet." The Detective said walking inside. "I spoke to her therapist. He is no longer her therapist due to threats made by you."

"So?" Punk asked. "What does that have to do with AJ?"

"It means when Ms. Mendez called Dr. Simone to end their relationship she cited being afraid of you." The Detective told him.

"That's not true." Punk said shaking his head. "She wasn't afraid of me. She ended their relationship because the doctor had a crush on her and showed up at her home and work. I did threaten him but that had nothing to do with AJ. She was pissed when she heard that but decided to end it with him because she knew he made me uncomfortable. It wasn't out of fear. Ape isn't afraid of anything, especially me."

"Dr. Simone hadn't seen or heard from April since she called to end their relationship." The Detective told him. "We're trying to pull her cell records now."

"She texted me." Punk reminded him. "Yesterday saying she was at work-"

"We know." Detective Quinn assure him. "And she didn't normally text you?"

"No but I didn't think much of it. I was busy planning her birthday dinner and trying to get ready for work myself." Punk told him. "I just assumed she was busy with a client."

"Has she ever mentioned a client giving her a hard time?" Detective Quinn questioned.

"She had only been back for a week, she didn't have any problems and if she did she would tell me. She tells me everything." Punk told him. "She needs her medication." it suddenly hit him. "If someone took her and I know she's still fighting, she won't have access to her medication."

"What happens if she goes off of it?" The Detective asked.

"I don't know. It'll worsen her depression I guess...she's strong, stronger than she gives herself credit for but to stop medication cold turkey like that is a problem." he warned him. "But you haven't heard anything? Nobody saw her on the train? Nobody-"

"The minute I hear anything you'll hear it." The Detective assured him. "Did she mention making a stop before work?"

"No." Punk told him. "She left a bit earlier but she said it was because she wanted to get earlier."

"So it wasn't her normal routine." The Detective nodded.

"What does that mean?" Punk asked.

"It means if she left earlier the chances of someone having taken her is more likely a stranger abduction. It means no one had been watching her." The Detective suggested.

"Or someone had been waiting in case she left early. Ryan knew where she lived and work and probably how she got to work." Punk told him.

"We've reached out to all of Ryan's friends and associates and no one has seen or heard from him since April's attack." Quinn told him.

"Well of course they said that." Punk mocked. "They're not going to tell you where he is with her but it's got to be big enough to hide her."

"Ok." Detective Quinn said.

"What else can I do? Should I be hanging up her picture?" Punk offered. "I have to do something."

"You can post fliers. The station made up a few, go down there and tell them I sent you and they'll give you copies to hang." The Detective told him.

"What else?" Punk asked.

"It's easier to say than do but you're going to have to wait around and relax and wait to hear from me." The Detective told him.

"I won't be able to do that." Punk said shaking his head. "Maybe someone wanted to rob her? She was always careful about wearing jewelry but the ring I gave her was pricey it could have caught someone's eye."

"Do you know what the ring looks like? Have insurance on it? In case someone hands it in we know it's hers." The Detective told him.

"Why would someone hand it in?" Punk asked. "They wouldn't just take her ring off and drop it. That would be what they wanted."

"Or they wanted something else." The Detective suggested.

"Besides Ryan I can't think of anyone who would want her gone." Punk said to him.

"Beautiful women go 'missing' often on the streets here." The Detective warned him and Punk's face fell. "We have no leads Mr. Brooks, we have to look at every possible situation."

"I think that's a waste of time." Punk said to him. "If you're looking for a stranger when it could be Ryan-"

"We don't know if it was Ryan." The Detective reminded him. "We have no reason to believe it. He has not been seen or spotted in or around this area in weeks. I understand your passion for wanting to find you girlfriend-"

"Fiancee." Punk corrected.

"Right." The Detective sighed. "Fiancee." he corrected. "But I can't just focus on a guy who wasn't been around."

"He has the most history with her." Punk insisted. "He blames her for his brothers death there's a lot of anger there."

"I need you to think outside the Ryan Nemeth box." The Detective said to him. "From what I gathered, Ms. Mendez depended on you most of all. You already know what happened to her you just have to think harder."

"I am thinking, thinking is all I'm fucking doing!" Punk yelled.

"There had to be something she said even if it was insignificant to you, it could make all the difference in the world." The Detective insisted. "Get Ryan Nemeth out of your head, he is a none factor as of right now. Think of someone else. Someone who may have had something to gain."

"She only had a bad relationship with her mom." Punk told him. "She came by last week but she moved to Puerto Rico. And her therapist." he said to him.  
"He was oddly fixated on her but he's so weak, she would kick his ass."

"You sure about that?" The Detective questioned.

"Yes." Punk said to him.. "But who knows, maybe he snapped when she told him she'd stop going to him. That was the source of our arguing- him." Punk told the Detective he listened carefully. "Even her ex-boyfriend had told me this therapist had a thing for her. He was waiting outside her building when I threatened him."

"That's something you should have told me earlier." The Detective said jotting it all down. "This is good. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment." Punk shrugged.

"I really want you to replay yesterday morning for me." the Detective said to him. "Was there anything out of the ordinary besides leaving work early? Is there anyone who knew she called you when she got to work?"

"Just her brother I guess." Punk shrugged. "He was worried about her going to work alone too. "We were both paranoid after the Ryan ordeal."

"Ok." The Detective said to him. "Anything else?"

"She got up before me yesterday and showered. She told me she had ideas about the wedding. I wished her a happy birthday and I jumped into the shower. I didn't even kiss her goodbye because she yelled in she was leaving and said she'd let me know when she got to work."

"I'm going to bring Doctor Simone in for official questioning." The Detective told him. "Meet me at the station and we'll get you those fliers."

"Thanks." Punk said walking him to the door.

* * *

AJ's wrists were taped together behind her back when the lid the large cooler opened, the cooler she had been in for over 24 hours. AJ wasn't weakening or tiring, she was pissed off. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the person as they reached behind her to pull off her ring.

"Sorry but we need the ring." the woman said unbending AJ's finger to pull the ring off of her. "This is worth a lot of money. Then we'll let you go."  
AJ glared at the person and shook in her restraints.

"I know you're hungry and moody but you bought this on yourself." The woman told her. "Don't worry, both your boyfriend and brother are absolutely sick with worry. I know needy mentally unstable people such as yourself needs that kind of attention."

AJ screamed through the tape but the woman grabbed her face.

"Keep screaming like that no one will hear you anyway." She warned. "Keep it up and I'll go swing by your place and check on Phil next. He's probably all emotional and needs TLC, something I know I can provide." she told AJ. "He acts tough but he still has a soft spot for his ex-wife." Daffney warned her then slammed the container closed.


	24. Suspicions Confirmed

**Suspicions Confirmed**

* * *

Daffney unlocked the door to the Club house and crept inside. She checked around to make sure the bar was empty then headed to the back office she gasped when she saw Mateo sleeping with his head on the desk.

"You ok?" Daffney asked waking him up.

"Yea I didn't realize I fell asleep." Mateo said rubbing his face. "I was making calls to my sister and mother about AJ."

"Oh." Daffney said stiffly. "How is that going? Any news?"

"No and it's now been two days." Mateo said to her. "They've been questioning her therapist for almost an entire day. Apparently something doesn't add up with his story."

"Yea I remember Phil talking about him with you. He never liked him." Daffney said. "Probably as crazy as his patients."

"For my sisters sake I hope not." Mateo said to her. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought I'd come in and help since you and Phil have been so busy." Daffney lied with ease.

"That's real nice of you." Mateo smiled. "It's a big help too, you have no idea."

"I get it." Daffney said to him. "How is Phil holding up?"

"I don't think he's slept at all. He keeps calling her phone and leaving her voice messages. He hasn't been to here or the shop. I don't think he plans on going to either until she's found." Mateo confided.

"It's just weird that no one saw her that morning." Daffney said to him. "Maybe she left on her own."

"She never would have left like this." Mateo told her. "Even if she broke up with Punk, she would have called me so I wouldn't have worried."

"Were her and Phil having problems?" Daffney asked.

"No. They were rushing to get married." Mateo said to her. "They were both so excited. There wasn't a problem there. I spoke to AJ the night before this happened and she wanted me to help her get Punk these tickets to a horror movie con."

"I'm sure you'll hear something soon." Daffney said to him. "You should go home and get some real sleep."

"I don't know about that but I should get home to shower." Mateo said standing up. "I'll bring the deposits to the bank and go."

"I'll do that." Daffney offered brushing it off. "You should go home."

"Are you sure?" Mateo asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." He said relieved. "Just leave the receipts back here and when I come back in I'll check it off."

"No problem." Daffney smiled and watched him walk out of the office.

Daffney peered out the window and watched Mateo get into his car and once he did she opened the safe. She opened the deposit bags and took the cash out and shoved it into her purse then all the extra cash in the safe which was close to three grand. She zipped up her purse and closed the safe then walked out of the office.

* * *

Punk arrived at the bar a half an our after Mateo and Daffney left.

"Yea, even if she cashed in the deposits I can take whatever is left in the safe for a cash reward." Punk said into the phone. "I need you to get whatever I have in the tattoo parlors safe. I want to be able to over a few grand." he said presumably to Cliff. "Alright I'll be there in ten minutes."

Punk hung up and opened the safe and saw it was completely empty.

"What the fuck?" Punk asked moving around receipts and other paperwork. "She fucking robbed me?!" he yelled slamming the safe shut.

"I left my phone." Mateo said walking into the office.

"Where's the money?" Punk asked him.

"What do you mean?" Mateo asked and Punk unlocked the safe again and showed him it was empty.

"There's nothing fucking in here!" He yelled. "I need that cash for reward money!"

"There was over three grand in there plus deposits and each was about two." Mateo said searching the safe.

"And Daffney said she was taking the deposits?" Punk asked.

"Yea- she was just here." Mateo said to him.

"Fucking bitch." Punk hissed. "I give her a job and the minute I'm distracted she robs me fucking blind!"

"I'll go talk to her." Mateo offered.

"No we don't have time for her fucking games. I need to get cash from the shop from Cliff then you need to meet me at the police station. Detective Quinn wants to see both of us. The last thing I'm worried about is Daffney." Punk told him.

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?" Daffney asked AJ who was sitting up in the cramped cooler, the tape was off her mouth but she screamed as loud as she could but clearly nobody heard her. "I got you breakfast."

"I don't want your fucking food." AJ said to her. "I want my ring."

"Ring was pawned this morning." Daffney shrugged. "Got ten grand for it, Phil went all out for it."

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked her. "Why are you with him-"

"Don't you dare judge me." Daffney warned her. "You had it easy your whole life."

"Really? That's what you think?" AJ asked her. "I've struggled everyday of my life to get where I am today and you're about to take it all away from me and for what? To help your boyfriend? Get back at Phil? He wanted to help you when I thought he shouldn't.. He felt bad and wanted-"

"Shut up!" Daffney yelled.

"No, you listen to me!" AJ yelled back. "He tried to hard to help you get your life back together!"

"I didn't need his help I needed his money!" Daffney yelled back. "You're the one who fucked it all up! You had to make him angry-"

"What were you doing with Ryan anyway?" AJ asked in a disappointed voice.

"I came back to town when he got out of jail because I'm in love with him. You should know what that feels like. You'd do anything for Phil, wouldn't you?" Daffney asked.

"That's why I'm still here isn't it?" AJ asked mockingly.

"You should have taken Ryan's deal. Call Punk and get him to get the money instead of suffering this out like this." Daffney said to her.

"He would have killed him." AJ said shaking her head. "I'd rather die."

"That's the way it's going." Daffney said to her. "For someone with such a great education you're not smart."

"My mistake was meeting you at the Club house two morning ago when you called." AJ said bitterly.

"It was." Daffney agreed.

"Have you seen Phil?" AJ asked.

"Have I fucked the sadness out of him?" Daffney asked with a grin.

"No. I know Phil and he wouldn't touch you. I'm just worried." She said to her.

"I haven't seen him. Like I said he hasn't been to the bar or tattoo shop." Daffney told her. "Saw your brother this morning. Poor guy is sleep deprived."

"When do I get to go home?" She asked her.

"When Ryan says you can." Daffney told her.

"He's never going to let me live." AJ told her. "You're a bitch but you're not a killer. If he told you he'd let me live then he was lying to you."

"We just needed the cash to get out of town. You're the one who fucked it up and wouldn't call Phil for the money." Daffney again reminded her.

"If you would have thought Phil would have handed over the money Ryan was looking for without a fight...then you don't know him as well as you thought you did." AJ said to her.

"I feel as if Phil would lay his life down for you." Daffney said to her. "I've never seen him so happy and in love. He would have cleared out all of his accounts if it meant you didn't have to suffer. But because you're stubborn, you're going to suffer."

"He would have killed us both." AJ told Daffney. "Ryan is a monster...he's hateful and violent-"

"He is misunderstood!" Daffney yelled.

"He is a criminal!" AJ yelled back. "And you fell for it. You're going to let him kill me after he gets enough money to get out of town then he's going to do the same to you."

"He wouldn't do that." Daffney said to her.

"He will." AJ said to her.

"Will you just hurry up and eat something." Daffney said annoyed trying shove a bagel into her mouth but she turned her head. "It's not poisoned."

"I'm sick. I feel sick. What I really need is my medication." AJ told her. "It's been two days without it."

"I told you I can't get that." Daffney reminded her. "I won't be able to get into the apartment he's always there or the cops are there- too risky. You've been throwing up you should eat."

"I'm throwing up because I'm probably going through withdrawals." AJ told her. "Call my doctor. He'll get you the medicine no questions asked."

"I doubt that. Besides, police are all over her him too." Daffney told her. "Police are looking for everyone but me."

"Yet." AJ warned. "Phil will figure it out."

"He had no idea I was with Ryan or he would have fired me or possibly killed me." Daffney told her.

"Did you know Ryan was going to do that to me?" AJ asked quietly.

"No." Daffney told her honestly. "He wanted his brothers things. He has trouble controlling his temper."

"And that's the kind of man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" AJ asked.

"Like Phil is so calm and cool." Daffney mocked.

"He has a bad temper." AJ agreed. "But he's never laid a hand on me. He's never gotten so angry that he's hit me." she told her. "He's never verbally abused me either."

"Must be nice to have the perfect life." Daffney remarked sarcastically.

"It is." AJ said to her. "I actually want to wake up in the mornings now. I was looking forward to planning my wedding and starting my life with Phil. I want my ring back."

"I'm sure Phil will get you a new one." Daffney said to her.

"I'm never going to see him again!" AJ yelled. "He's never going to let me out of here. He's going to kill me and stuff me back into this box where my body with rot!"

"You're very dramatic." Daffney said ripping a piece of duct tape and placing it over her mouth. "I'm done listening to you now."

"Why could I hear her down the hall?" Ryan asked walking into the apartment and removing his hat and sunglasses in the process. "I told you to keep her mouth shut."

"We have to feed her." Daffney reminded him.

"The bitch doesn't want to eat." Ryan shot at her. "So she won't eat. She can starve to death for all I care." He spat glaring at AJ who glared at him. "Don't give me a dirty look. You did this shit to yourself." Ryan pushed AJ by her head back in the crate and closed the top.

"We can't just keep her locked up in there forever." Daffney said to him.

"Sure we can." Ryan said to her. "Did you get the money from the bar?"

"I did. It wasn't much under 10 grand." She told him and he groaned.

"It has to be good enough. The cops are literally everywhere and once Punk notices you cleaned out his safe he'll send them here looking for you."

"I'm all packed." Daffney told him and he nodded. "We just leave her here?"

"No." Ryan said shaking his head. "I'll take care of her."

"What do you mean by that?" Daffney asked.

"It means, I'll fucking take care of her." Ryan said to her.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her." Daffney reminded him in a whisper.

"Where's the money?" Ryan asked and Daffney pointed. "Did anyone see you pawn the ring?"

"Just the owner." Daffney said to him.

"We're leaving as soon as it's dark out." Ryan told her.

"So what about her?" Daffney asked.

"My problem, not yours." He reminded her.

* * *

Punk walked into the pawn shop after getting a call from the owner. Punk literally covered all of his corners when it came to AJ going missing. He assumed whoever took her would know her ring would be worth money. He didn't want the shop owner to know AJ was missing, if that was the case he wouldn't tell him. Pawn shop owners knew most of their business came from criminals and if they got marked as a 'rat' they wouldn't get anymore business.

"You got here fast." The owner noted.

"You have my ring?" Punk asked anxiously.

"I think so." The owner said pulling it out of the glass case and Punk examined it, it was AJ's ring for sure.

"A guy bought this in?" Punk asked.

"No it was your ex." The owner told him and Punk frowned.

"Impossible." Punk said holding the ring. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Yea it's hard not to. She was very beautiful." The man told him. "Long dark hair, dark eyes."

"That sounds like AJ." Punk had to force out. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He said to him.

"Was there a guy with her at all?" Punk asked.

"No." The owner told him.

"Did she seem hurt? Upset?" Punk asked.

"Nope. She was just in a rush." He told her. "Wanted the cash quickly. Said she was leaving town."

"Did she say where she was going?" Punk asked quietly as he realized that maybe AJ was just taking off on him.

"I asked but she didn't answer." The owner told him. "Sorry."

"How much you give her for the ring?" Punk asked.

"Ten." He told Punk who rolled his eyes.

"I paid eighteen for it." Punk said to him.

"Technically twenty eight if you want it back." The owner said to him and Punk glared at him. "I've giving it to you for cost. I could have sold it for more than ten."

"Fine." Punk said pulling his credit card out.

"I prefer cash." The owner said to him but Punk gave him a look that scared him. "But the card is fine." he said quickly taking it.

"She didn't seem distressed at all?" Punk asked.

"She really didn't." The owner told him. "She was calm, cool and collected. I had to do a double take because you told me a guy was going to bring that ring in. I thought you said your girl lost the ring. She lie to just to sell it?"

"I don't know." Punk said looking at the ring.

"Pretty girl though." The owner said to him.

"I'm well aware." Punk forced out.

"Legs for days, they don't make them like that anymore." The owner said as he passed Punk the credit card receipt and a pen.

"Thanks." Punk said to him. "If she comes in again, call me."

"Alright" The owner agreed.

* * *

Punk headed over to Mateo's place where he was greeted by Maria.

"Any news?" Maria asked hopefully.

"Yea, actually." Punk said holding up the engagement ring.

"Where did you find that?" Mateo asked.

"Pawn shop a few blocks over." Punk told him. "Owner said AJ bought it in an pawned it."

"No way." Mateo said shaking his head.

"I'm afraid to tell the police because if I do they'll stop looking for her." Punk said to him.

"They will think she left on her own." Maria agreed.

"What if she did?" Mateo asked them.

"AJ was picking out her wedding dress." Maria told Mateo seriously. "She put a deposit down on a dress she wanted. You don't put a deposit down on a wedding dress if you're not planning on getting married. If she had one shred of doubt she would not have put a penny down on that dress."

"She could have had a breakdown." Mateo suggested.

"That's not how bipolar works." Maria groaned. "Didn't you do any research? You don't just break down and runaway especially if you're someone who is medicated as AJ was, someone who put her time in with therapy. She doesn't just wake up one morning and decide she's sad and is going to pawn her ring. Why would she even pawn it? She has plenty of money on her own. You pawn something when you need money."

"Her accounts haven't been touched." Punk told her.

"Because she can't get to them and that's for a reason." Maria argued. "You seem to think being bipolar means she's going to dramatically change her life on a whim." She said to Mateo. "And you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself." She told Punk. "AJ is depending on you two."

"The owner said no one was with her. If she was in trouble why wouldn't she say something to him?" Punk asked Maria.

"Maybe someone was outside." Maria said to him. "There had to be a reason and if she was at the pawn shop where there are tons of signs with her face up all over that block why didn't anyone notice her? No one saw her walking down the street? No one spotted her?"

"The owner described her to me. Dark hair, dark eyes, legs-" he stopped then thought about it.

"What?" Mateo asked.

"The owner said she had legs for days." Punk said thinking about it.

"AJ?" Mateo asked skeptically. "She barely has legs she's so short."

"I have to go back." Punk said abruptly walking out the door.

* * *

Punk walked back into the shop and saw the owner still behind the counter.

"Did you say legs for days?" he asked slowly but quickly walked over to him.

"I meant no disrespect." The owner stammered nervously.

"It's not that, it's just my fiancee is short." Punk told him and the owner shook his head. "No she really is. She's 5'2."

"Oh, then it was different girl." The owner told him and Punk seemed more confused. "This girl was tall. Probably 5'7."

"Was she Puerto Rican?" Punk asked.

"This girl was paler than me." He laughed. "If she was Spanish then she hasn't seen the sun in months."

"This is my fiancee." Punk said pulling his phone out and showing him. "Was this her?"

"No." The owner said surely. "She's a looker too tho."

"It was a different woman." Punk said to him and he nodded.

"This girl looked nothing like that." The owner told him. "But she did have long hair."

"Dark makeup?" Punk asked growing angry as he realized who was in here.

"Yes. Very dark eye shadow around her eyes." The owner told him.

Punk didn't respond he just stormed right out of the shop and jumped in his car. That was a description of Daffney, Daffney who had just robbed him blind earlier. He had no idea why Daffney would take AJ but if he had her ring, that meant he saw AJ had gotten the ring from her because he knew AJ had that ring on when she left in the morning.

* * *

In her apartment Daffney was finishing packing up when the door busted open.

"Phil-" She began but he wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her into the wall.

"Where is April?" He asked in a low voice. "I called the cops and they're on their way so don't think I'm going to just go away. I know you had her ring. I know you pawned it and I know you ripped me off too. You needed cash so you robbed her? Kidnapped her?"

"I can't...breathe." She gasped and he loosened his grip on her neck.

"Where is she." Punk demanded and let her go and began to search the small apartment. "Ape!" He yelled out desperately then saw the container in the corner of the room.

"She's not in there!" Daffney cried. "Ryan took her. He promised me he wouldn't hurt her." she sobbed.

"Where did he take here?" Punk asked grabbing her by her arms and shook her. "Where!" he yelled.

"I don't know! He wouldn't tell him!" She cried.

"You were with Ryan this whole time?" He asked her and she nodded. "I gave you a job- I -"

"He left with her ten minutes ago. You just missed him." She told him in a shaky voice. "She didn't look too good- she hadn't been eating and she was so sick and I was trying to help her-"

"You're a piece of shit." Punk said releasing her. "Where are his friends? Where has been hiding?"

"Just here." Daffney told him. "He's been here since the police started looking for him a month ago, even before then. He doesn't have anyone else but me-"

"So where would he take her?" He asked screaming in her face.

"I don't know!" Daffney cried.

"Where's his room?" Punk asked her and she just pointed to the back of the apartment. She could hear Punk trashing the room looking for any kind of clue.

There was no obvious clue as to where she was except he did notice a familiar box in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and his suspicions were confirmed- this was a box of Nick's things from the storage unit. One he was supposed to get rid of but him and AJ got busy with their own stuff going on. He had been back to the storage unit and was probably hiding out there from time to time. That would be the only private place he could take AJ...

* * *

 **A/N: I felt both Ryan and the doctor were too obvious, even though Ryan does play a part in this since I feel as if AJ could have kicked Daffney's ass. But Daffney's boyfriend trouble, arriving into town the same time Ryan was released, they're both from the same neighborhood and Daffney clearly took notice of AJ's expensive ring in previous chapters. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**


	25. Clear Minded

**Clear Minded**

* * *

AJ was being dragged down the dark path to the storage unit. Her hands were still tapped behind her back. She was weak from being so sick and not eating that she was stumbling over her own feet, it didn't help that it was pitch black out either.

"Walk straight, bitch." Ryan hissed but AJ just kept crying. It was muffled due to the tape over her mouth but she was sobbing. Her emotions were everywhere especially since she was off her medication. "I wonder if my brother cried like you are when he died or he handled it like a man?" He asked.

"What do you think?" he asked as he unlocked the gate to AJ's now empty storage unit and pulled her inside. "Your boyfriend emptied the place out but is still paying it off until your contract is up next month. That's when they'll find your body." He said pushing her onto the cold floor.

Ryan walked over to her and ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Help!" She screamed as he pulled the gate down.

"No one is here April." Ryan said to her. "Scream all you want. They didn't hear you the first night and they won't hear you tonight."

"If you go right now I won't tell them about you or Daffney." AJ told him as she sat up on her knees. "I swear! You two an run off together!"

"I don't trust you." Ryan laughed. "Daffney pities you. Don't know why." he said to her shaking his head.

"Help me!" She screamed out as she cried.

"Keep screaming, but if I was you I would preserve my energy." Ryan said simply as he removed his hat and jacket. "You know you're going to die but as you can see I don't have a gun or a knife." he pointed out holding his hands out to show he didn't have any weapon. "You know what that means?"

AJ knew what that meant but opted to shake her head slowly anyway. Anything to prolong the beating.

"That means you're in for a long night." He said rolling up his sleeves.

"Please don't do this." She whispered now. "You're not a murderer."

"I am." Ryan informed her calmly. "I'm also a desperate man who wants to keep his freedom."

"Killing me- you don't know Phil." AJ warned him shaking her head. "He's like a dog with a bone. He'll look for you forever." she warned. "He won't stop. You'll be looking over shoulder for the rest of your life."

"And what would he do exactly?" Ryan asked amused as he cracked his knuckles. "He's not a real man. He doesn't put his fists up, he's not going to hurt me or kill me. I've known Punk a long time. He's going to be sad and throw himself a pity party when they find your body. Then he's going to fuck anything with a pulse and use the excuse of being depressed." he told her. "That's how men grieve. If you would have just called him like I asked you two could have been together forever." he told her.

"That's why I didn't call him." she whispered.

"Noble." Ryan smiled at her. "You're going to give your life for his but couldn't float my brother a few bucks? Walking around with a ten thousand dollar ring on your hand and you couldn't give him two thousand dollars? That's what he needed. That's all he needed."

"I took care of him most of my life. He wasn't mine to take care of." AJ told him.

"And now look where you are." Ryan said gesturing the spacious but empty utility closet. "All alone. Just like Nick was."

"That's ok." AJ said to him. "I don't believe in heaven or hell. I think when I go I'm just gone and if I go knowing Phil is healthy and safe and Nick is dead, then I'm happy."

"You miserable-" Ryan began as he raised his arm but a bang at the gate startled him.

"Help!" AJ screamed and Ryan quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shit." Ryan nearly cried then there was another bang at the gate. "Get up!" he yelled pulling AJ onto her feet. "Up!" He yelled as AJ grew weaker but finally got her to her feet.

Ryan pulled AJ to the side as the gate opened and Punk walked in cautiously.

"You have to be shitting me." Ryan said to him.

"It's over." Punk told him as AJ met his eyes.

"It's not over." Ryan said shaking his head. "I'll let her live if you let me walk out of here."  
Punk eyed him and then let out an amused laugh.

"What are you going to kill her with?" he asked. "No knife, no hammer, no gun...nowhere to run."

"I didn't want it to end this way." Ryan told him growing nervous as Punk took steps towards them. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"What was the plan?" Punk asked.

"Daffney was going to talk AJ into talking you into giving her some money. I needed to get out of town." Ryan explained. "AJ wouldn't do it and she was already at Daffney's so I kept her in the apartment. I told her to call you and ask for the money. She texted you that she was at work instead, she didn't want you involved. If she had just done that then this all could have been avoided."

"Get your hands off of her." Punk warned him and Ryan shook his head. "I heard you out there. I was listening. You're not afraid I'll kill you, so why won't you let go?"

"You don't look right, you don't sound right." Ryan said shaking his head. "AJ is fine."

"I can't hear with the tape over her mouth." Punk said walking right over and gently pulling the tape off of her mouth.

"Phil." She cried and he cupped her face

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he gently caressed her face.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"You said that last time." He said to her.

"I really am. Not a scratch on me." She assured him. "I've missed you."

"You're going home." he promised her and then without warning he grabbed her by her shoulders and tossed her has hard as he could so she was out of Ryan's grasps.

AJ hit the floor hard but she knew he only did that to get to Ryan who he beating. Ryan hadn't even gotten a hit in.

"Phil!" AJ screamed as Ryan fell to the floor and Punk jumped on top of him. "Stop! Phil!" She screamed as she sobbed.

Two uniformed officers ran inside and soon more followed. Punk pulled off of Ryan. His fists were bloody and his face with red from rage. AJ watched in horror as he was handcuffed.

"Don't." AJ said shaking her head as more officers ran in and they began to help her.

"April Mendez?" Detective Quinn questioned.

"Yes." She said as someone cut her wrists free. "Don't arrest him." She pleaded trying to get to Punk but she was held back. "He was protecting me!"

"It will get sorted out." The Detective assured her but she pushed past him and wrapped her arms around his neck even though he was cuffed.

"It's alright." Punk promised her. "Go to the hospital and get checked out."

"Not without you." She cried into his neck.

"It's alright." The Detective said gently pulling her away from him. "We need to get you looked over. I'll personally drive Mr. Brooks to the hospital to meet with you."

"I wasn't hurt." AJ cried to the detective. "I want to be with him."

"It's ok, Ape." Punk told her nodding. "Go with him. He'll take care of you."

"He saved me." AJ wept to the Detective as Punk was pulled away. "Phil!" She cried out.

"It's alright." The Detective told her.

"Ryan did this." She said pointing at him then noticed the state he was in. He was barely breathing as EMT's rushed and worked on him.

"Were you hurt?" Detective Quinn asked her.

"No-" She began but her eyes were on Ryan and she immediately began to vomit.

"Can I get some help here?!" Detective Quinn demanded. "She is the kidnapping victim!" he yelled again until an EMT ran over.

"Phil was just helping me." AJ told him. "Ryan was going to kill me. He told me that-"

"I understand." The Detective said as the EMT sat AJ on the floor.

"No you don't or you wouldn't have let them arrest Phil." AJ cried.

"I'm going to call your brother and have him meet you at the hospital as well." The Detective told her.

"I just want Phil." AJ insisted.

"He'll meet you there, I promise." The Detective promised.

* * *

AJ was laying in her hospital bed when the door crept opened.

"I don't want to see anyone." AJ hissed coldly. She had been there for two hours and still hadn't seen Punk. She refused to even give her statement until she could see him.

"Even me?" Punk asked stepping aside.

"Phil." She cried climbing out of the bed and running to him.

"You should be resting." He said holding her close.

"I couldn't rest without you." She said.

"What's this I hear about you refusing to talk to the cops?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." She said refusing to let him go.

"I have to know everything they did to you." He said still holding her.

"Nothing." She said and he gently pulled away to look her in the eyes, he'd know if she was lying. "They knocked me out from behind and tied me up and I was in like this giant cooler for two days. They didn't hit me, they didn't try to hurt me. It wasn't until he took me to the storage unit he said he was going to kill me." She told him. "He didn't get a chance to do anything."

"I've missed you so fucking much." He said cupping the side of her face.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." She said shaking her head. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong." He said simply. "I'm here. You're here. We're ok."

"They arrested you." She said to him.

"They cuffed me and questioned me, I wasn't charged and I won't be." Punk assured her and she felt relief run through her body. "What have the doctors said?" he asked as he walked her back to the bed and sat her on it. "Lay down." He instructed and she did but grabbed his hand.

"They said I'm dehydrated but that's it." She told him. "They're going to give me an IV."

"Ok. Your medication?" he asked.

"They gave it to me as soon as I came in." She said to him.

"Good." he said brushing her hair gently out of her face. "You look beautiful."

"I look like shit." She laughed lightly.

"No way." He said admiring her.

"How is Larry?" she asked him.

"He misses you like fucking crazy." He told her. "It's only been a few days but he sleeps on your side of the bed and he cries when I walk in the door because he's expecting you."

"If they keep me here over night you have to go get him and sneak him in for me." She told Punk.

"Your brother is outside waiting to see you and his pregnant wife, you refused to see anyone- why?" he asked.

"I was protesting until they released you." She told him simply.

"Is this the father?" The doctor asked walking into the room and Punk's face fell.

"I don't look that much older than her, right? I'm the finace." He told the doctor who looked at AJ. "What? I do?" he asked.

"He's the father." AJ told the doctor and Punk looked at the doctor.

"I swear to god I'm not her father." Punk said to the amused female doctor.

"I'm pregnant Phil." She told him. "Or I was."

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't want to say anything until I had a proper examination because I was locked in a crate for days and tossed around." She said to him.

"You're what?" Punk asked her confused.

"We need to examine her." The doctor told him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize he didn't know yet."

"Like I said I wanted to wait to make sure the thing was alright." She said to the doctor.

"Thing? The doctor smirked as she pulled up AJ's hospital gown and placed a jelly on her belly. "Didn't want kids?"

"No we did not." AJ said but Punk was still in shock and not speaking or moving for that matter.

"Do we need to discuss options if everything is ok?" The doctor questioned unsurely.

"No." AJ said to her quickly. "We know our options. I was pregnant before."

"Yea?" The doctor asked.

"I was a kid." She told her. "I had an abortion." she confessed. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"You've had an emotional week from." The doctor reasoned. "Did you ever have a sonogram?"

"No." She admitted and the doctor moved the probe over AJ's stomach.

"Yup." The doctor said eyeing the screen. "There's your baby." she pointed and a switch went off in AJ.

AJ sat up slightly and eyed the screen with her mouth slightly opened. There was this tiny little bean inside of her and it was a life she created with the man she loved. It wasn't intentional but it was there. Against all odds, no matter how careful they were there was this baby. If it survived this hell week then it was truly a fighter.

"Is it ok?" She asked curiously tilting her head but Punk was still in shock and looking at the wall.

"Yes." The doctor told her. "You're six weeks along and he seems to be fine."

"He?" AJ asked curiously.

"I'm sorry I don't know the sex, it's a force of habit. I have four sons." The doctor smirked.

"Four?" AJ asked with a small smile.

"Yup." The doctor told her. "Four boys. 16, 13, 11 and 7."

"And you're a doctor?" AJ asked in awe of her.

"Yes." She laughed. "Was not easy. Balancing a career and a husband and four sons who are ten times harder than having girls."

"I'm bipolar." AJ told the doctor.

"I read your file." The doctor said to her nodding. "That's why I was called in to check you. So am I."

"Do your sons have it?" AJ asked almost desperately.

"Not yet." The doctor said honestly. "But I know to look for the signs. I know how to help. My manic cycles helped me get through med school." the doctor teased. "I don't see it as curse. My kids know all about it and are fully educated about it. It's not easy but nothing in life worth having is easy."

"I suppose that's true." AJ had to agree.

"Do you want me to print you the sonogram photo?" She asked.

"Yes, Phil-" She began and saw he was still in shock. "Phil!" She yelled snapping her fingers in his face. "Have you been listening to anything?"

"No." He said honestly.

"That's our baby." She said pointing at the screen.

"How?" He asked looking at the screen himself. "Why is it so small? Is it a midget baby like it's mother?"

"Don't ruin the moment." AJ warned him as the doctor laughed a bit but Punk was completely serious and still in shock.

"I don't know how this happened." Punk said to the doctor as if he was in trouble. "We're usually very careful."

"No we're not. I'm usually careful." AJ reminded him. "You are sloppy."

"She was kidnapped." Punk told the doctor who just nodded.

"Very big surprise I see." the doctor said to AJ.

"This is a huge surprise." AJ admitted.

"He'll be ok in a few hours." The doctor said printing two photos then cleaned off AJ's stomach. "I'll give you both some time to talk." She said passing AJ the photos. "If you want to continue with the pregnancy have me paged and I'll give you prescriptions. And I'll go over safe prescriptions you can take for your bipolar."

"Thank you." AJ said quietly then the doctor left.

"Phil." AJ said looking at him but he was still staring off into space. "Please come back to me I need you." She nearly cried.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "I thought we were careful."

"We weren't." She said passing him his copy of the sonogram but he wouldn't even look at it.

"Whatever you want to do I support." He told her taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm always with you, always on your side. You don't have to decide anything now."

"I've already decided." She told him. "I had a feeling. I was sick every morning I was gone I couldn't eat but I chalked it up to nerves. I had missed my period but I thought it was stress."

"Ok." Punk told her. "I'll be with you every step of the way and we'll be more careful."

"Please don't be mad at me." She cried.

"I'm not mad at you." He told her. "I love you and I want what you want-"

"-but I want to keep it." She told him, completely flooring him.

"You what?" he asked.

"I know I told you I didn't want kids and you didn't want kids and I know it's a big flip." she cried uncontrollably. "But this baby is me. He held on throughout this entire ordeal, he happened when he wasn't suppose to happen. He's a survivor and I want him. He belongs with us." she cried and Punk kissed her hand again and she felt tears hit her hand. The second time she had seen him cry. "If you don't want to be involved I understand-"

"I want what you want." He repeated. "I want the baby."

"You're emotional." AJ reminded him as she sniffled. "You don't know what you're saying-"

"Ape, if anyone is emotional it's you. You're the one that's been gone, you're the one that's been off your medication, you're the one who went through this." Punk reminded her. "I don't want to get my hopes up about a baby if you wake up tomorrow and change your mind."

"I've never been more clear minded." She said to him. "A brush with death really changes your prescriptive on things. I want him." She told him. "I'm ready now and I know that sounds selfish because I didn't even try before but I want this baby with you. If you don't, like I said I understand and will figure it out on my own."

"You think after I just got you back I'd ever let you walk away?" Punk asked with a smirk as tears still escaped his eyes. "Especially with my kid?"

"We both said no kids." She reminded him with a smile as she cried.

"We also both said no getting kidnapped and almost dying." He teased as she ran her finger gently under his eye to clean the tears he was shedding.

"I don't think we said that." She had to laugh through her tears.

"It was implied." He said to her seriously. "No more of that."

"I'll try." She said to him and he examined her left hand. "She took it." she said knowing what he was looking for. "She pawned it."

"Yea." Punk said kissing her ring finger and without letting go of her hand he reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled her ring out of his pocket.  
"That how I knew where you were. This ring saved your life." he said sliding the ring with ease back onto her finger.

"I knew it was special." She smiled as she watched him do it.

"I love you." He told her with pure honesty.

"I love you too." She whispered back and pulled him into a kiss. "I almost hate to kill the moment, but Ryan?"

"He's going to live." Punk said to her and she just nodded relieved. "Why does that make you happy?"

"Because you didn't kill him. You're too good of a man to live with that kind of guilt." she said to him.

"I would have had a smile on my face for the rest of my life." He told her. "Even if it was from behind bars."

"But then you would have missed out on marrying me." She reminded him. "And holding your child."

"I didn't know about the child." He defended. "But I would have been satisfied knowing he'd never get to you again."

"What about Daffney?" She asked.

"She was arrested for kidnapping, assault and false imprisonment. She won't be out for a very long time. Detective Quinn told me Ryan will be charged with the same with the added attempted murder and will be formally charged for your assault as well." Punk told her.

"That's good." AJ said with a sigh that she felt she had been holding in for days.

"Do you need to talk to somebody?" he asked her concerned. "Your therapist?"

"I don't have one." She reminded him.

"I'm sure your little boyfriend will make the exception and drop everything to come see you and check in on you." He teased.

"Nah. I'm so content and relieved and I feel full." She told him looking at him. "I am tired. I couldn't sleep in that little crate."

"Sleep." he told her. "I won't leave."

"I want to sleep in my own bed with you and Larry." She told him.

"It might be another day." He warned.

"I can hold out another night." She said to him.

"Your brother is itching to get in here." He told her.

"Ok." She said to him. "But don't tell him about the baby. It's bad luck."

"I won't tell him." Punk promised standing up but before walking away kissed her again.

"You're coming back too, right?" she asked.

"As long as you're in here, I'll be here too." He told her.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW I totally eye-rolled the baby thing but the problem is, this is where the story was always going to go and end. I mean, duh I think I made that super obvious from one of the first chapters when she said clearly 'I don't want children ever'. Problem is, have to finish a few plot lines first. Hold on.**


	26. Welcome Home

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Story is wrapping up so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

* * *

"I've missed you so much." Punk heard AJ say to Larry.

The second they walked in the front door Larry was all over her. AJ picked him up and carried him over to the couch and the dog had been licking her face ever since.

"What do you want to eat?" Punk asked her.

"Cheese fries from the bar." She said to him. "And a cheeseburger. Tell Jerry it's for me, he'll make it just the way I like it." she told him.

"Is that healthy for the baby?" Punk asked curiously.

"Yes it's fine." She laughed. "Relax."

"I'm still a tad bit wired." Punk had to admit. "This wasn't how envisioned the week going. I thought we'd go out to dinner for your birthday and then plan the wedding."

"Oh! You owe me a birthday dinner." She said seriously and he laughed.

"You'll get your birthday dinner." He assured her amused. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't want to call your therapist? It was a very traumatic ordeal you went through."

"Yea I'll call him. But to you I was gone for days, for me it felt like a couple of hours, you know? It's all just one big blur." She said to him.

"It felt like years for me." He said moving around the kitchen. "You really should go up to bed and try to sleep after you eat."

"So should you. You look like you haven't slept or eaten." She noted.

"I haven't." He said to her. "I have stuff I have to do at the Bar though."

"Like what?" She asked a little too anxiously.

"I have to figure out what I'm going to do since Daffney robbed my safe. I can't get that money back until after the case is closed and from what I've heard, she's pleading not guilty." Punk said to her and she frowned.

"She was nice to me for the most part." AJ reasoned.

"She lured you to be kidnapped." Punk reminded her coldly. "She shot rot for the rest for her life."

"At least she tried to feed me." She shrugged.

"Don't do that." Punk said to her. "Don't feel sympathy for her."

"I don't. It's just in comparison of Ryan she was an angel." AJ said to him.

"Let's not debate who the lesser of two evils are." Punk said to her.

"I'm sorry she took your money." AJ said to him.

"I'm more sorry she took you. Money I can replace, you I can not." he said simply.

"We haven't talked about the baby." She noted. "We found out a day ago and you seem very quiet on the matter."

"I'm fine with it." He said to her with a shrug as he poured two cups of coffee.

"I don't know if you're just not excited because you don't want a kid or you're afraid I'm going to change my mind." She said to him.

"It's just, you went through something really terrible, you haven't slept and you weren't on your medication." Punk noted. "I don't want you to feel like you're locked into this. You were very emotional."

"I told you I had never thought more clearly in my entire life." She reminded him. "Like I said this baby is a fighter, beat the odds with not only surviving this ordeal but also being conceived in the first place. But another big reason is...this is baby is part you. How could I not immediately love it?"

"I just want you to relax a few days." He said passing her a cup of coffee.

"I can't have coffee." She told him and he quickly took it away. "I can have decaf."

"We don't have decaf but I'll pick it up." he said pouring her cup down the sink drain.

"I'm sure about the baby." She insisted.

"Ok." He said simply and AJ sensed he still didn't believe her. "Like I said, take a few days."

"I'm changing my medications and I just turned down coffee to accommodate this pregnancy, it's pretty serious." she said watching him dump the rest of the coffee.

"Cool." He said simply and she glared at him.

"Don't make me mad at you the first ten minutes we're home." She warned.

"Don't be mad." He laughed. "I just want you think about it, that's all."

"I already said-" She began but the doorbell rang stopping her.

"That's probably your brother." Punk said walking over to the door.

"I got here as soon as I could." Penny said walking through the door before Punk could say a word. "There she is." Penny nearly cried and AJ looked confused.

Penny dropped her luggage to the floor and ran to AJ and threw her arms around her.

"Penny?" AJ asked unsurely as she reluctantly hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me?" Penny asked. "I've been trying to get back since Mateo told me you were missing! My flights kept getting canceled then delayed. I drove all the way here from Cleveland."

"It's not that long of a trip." Punk mumbled.

"I have two more bags downstairs." Penny said looking at Punk.

"Um, ok." Punk said scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you have so many bags?" AJ asked.

"You need someone to take care of you." Penny said to her.

"Um, hi." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"You have to work." Penny said to him. "I'll stay here with my sister. She needs me." She said and AJ's face fell.

"No, no that's alright." AJ said to her.

"It's not alright." Penny said to her shaking her head. "You have a guest room, right?"

"No we don't. We gave it to Larry." AJ lied. It wasn't a good lie but it was worth a shot.

"I can stay on the couch or in your room with you two." Penny said with ease. "My bags are still downstairs." she told Punk.

AJ glared and shook her head at Punk but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed to AJ then walked out of the house.

"So, tell me everything." Penny said with a frown.

"I really don't want to talk about it." AJ said brushing it off. "And I am fine. You do not have to stay here." She assured her.

"You need your sister." Penny said simply. "So here I am and I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're ok."

"I'm really ok." AJ insisted.

"Nonsense. I have nowhere else to be anyway." Penny said happily. "And this must be Larry." She said and upon hearing his name he jumped into Penny's lap and AJ rolled her eyes. "He's so cute!"

"Yea I know. He was a present from Phil." AJ told her.

"Of course he was." Penny smiled petting the dog.

"I have my dog and I have my fiance so I think I'll be just fine." AJ told her.

"Mateo is busy getting ready for the baby, which I want to be here for as well." Penny said to her.

"But the baby isn't due for weeks." AJ gasped. "Are you not leaving for weeks?"

"Looks that way." Penny cheered. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Not really." AJ mumbled. "We're going to have so much going on because we still plan on marrying soon." She told her.

"I can help!" Penny suggested excitedly. "We can look at dresses-"

"I already picked my dress." AJ shrugged. "I'll probably need a fitting though..." she trailed off realizing she'll be bigger by that time.

"So the wedding is soon." Penny grinned. "Perfect. I'll have to get a dress."

"It's going to be a small wedding." AJ warned.

"So small that you don't want me there?" Penny asked sadly.

"No, of course not." AJ said shaking her head and putting on a smile. "But it is going to be really soon. I haven't talked dates with Phil since I've been back because we've had so much more going on but the sooner the better."

"Perfect. I'm a great party planner." Penny said reaching into her purse and pulling a blunt out. "Does Punk have an ashtray?"

"You can't smoke in here or around me." AJ warned her quickly and Penny arched an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant! Quick wedding, no smoking-" Penny began.

"It's not that." AJ argued.

"So you're not pregnant?" Penny asked and AJ just sighed as Penny's face lit up. "I'm going to be an aunt times two!" she cheered.

"Please don't say anything" AJ pleaded. "Phil is still in shock and trying to sit with the news himself."

"What's to sit with?" Penny asked with a shrug. "It's a baby. You were planning on babies right?"

"No we weren't." AJ told her. "The only time we've discussed kids was when we both agreed to never, ever have them."

"Does he want you to get rid of it?" Penny asked stunned.

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "It's just complicated."

"What is complicated?" Penny asked confused. "A baby is a blessing."

"It's just not something I want to get into at the moment." AJ said to her. "It's just been a lot this past week. And Phil is very tired and very overwhelmed."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Penny said and AJ tried not to groan loudly.

"Is this it?" Punk asked carrying two large suitcases into the apartment.

"Yes." Penny smiled. "Just bring them up to the guest room for me."

"Are you sure you wouldn't more comfortable at Mateo's or I don't know...a hotel?" Punk offered hopefully.

"No. Here will do." Penny smiled and Punk just forced a nod and began to carry her heavy luggage up the stairs.

* * *

AJ went upstairs to nap and was woke up by the smell of food. Punk was waving her requested food right under her nose and her face lit up.

"I'm hungry." She grinned sitting up wide awake as if she hadn't just fallen asleep for three hours.

"I had a feeling." He said passing her the dish of cheese fries and a cheeseburger. "So, Penny seems to be staying. If it's too much to have her I'll tell her to stay somewhere else or even put her up in a hotel."

"No. It's ok." AJ said shaking her head. "She's refreshing."

"Refreshing?" Punk asked with a laugh. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my fiancee?"

"It's just a brush with death can really change your perspective on things." She shrugged. "She looked so sad when I was talking about how small the wedding was going to be."

"Well, she did come all the way here to help you." Punk said to her.

"That is true." AJ said to him. "Did my mom know what happened?"

"Mateo spoke to her." Punk nodded. "She asked to be kept informed."

"Interesting." AJ noted.

"This isn't about her. Don't think about her." Punk said to her

"I'm not." She assured him as she ate. "Did you eat?"

"I have food downstairs." Punk told her. "Not too hungry right now."

"We can make the guest room the nursery." She told him randomly.

"Ape..." He began with a sigh.

"I want this." She repeated "I wish you'd stop doubting me."

"I'm not doubting you. I just don't want you to feel pressured." He insisted. "You've been through so much and not this last but this last year."

"I know why you're doubting me." AJ said sweetly. "I get it. I really do. I said I never wanted kids and I meant it. What's different now is that this baby is part of you and it was made out of love. I have a grasp on my disorder. When I was pregnant the first time I was confused and in pain and I couldn't handle it. It's different now."

"Ok." He said and she groaned because he was using that condensing tone she hated.

"I'm starting to think it's you who doesn't want this baby." She said glaring at him.

"I do. But I'm overwhelmed at the moment. This has been a lot of information to take in." Punk admitted.

"I get that. But I need to know where you stand with this." She said to him quietly. "I have to know what I'm going to do."

"If I said I didn't want this baby you'd leave me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She said honestly. "I don't want you to feel trapped. But the most important thing I want to provide this child with is love. I don't want a child who doesn't feel loved. I don't want this child to feel the way I did. I won't raise him in a home where his father doesn't want him."

"Ape, I want this baby." He said honestly. "I'm afraid if I let myself get excited it's going to come crashing down just like everything else has."

"Nothing has crashed in on us." She told him. "We had a hiccup."

"You need to make this as big deal as it was, you were abducted and almost murdered." He said seriously. "And you're acting like it was just an annoyance that occurred during your day."

"I can't dwell on it like you can." She said to him. "It's not healthy for me. And to be honest, if I didn't find about the baby then I'd probably be depressed thinking about it. All I can think is, will he have your nose? Will he have my weird ears? Will he love me?"

"It's impossible for anyone not to love you." Punk said with a light smile. "And let's just hope he gets my ears and your nose. We both grew up in similar homes. We're going to show this baby the right way to live."

"We can spoil him." AJ grinned and Punk laughed.

"I think that's what parents try not to do." Punk said to her.

"Just spoil him a bit. I want him to everything we didn't." She told him eagerly.

"He will." Punk said to her.

"Including a Christmas tree." AJ added in a quiet hopeful voice.

"I'll put up a tree and have a little train going around it." He promised. "It will be the most cliché over the top Christmas ever."

"Penny knows about the baby." AJ whispered.

"I thought we were waiting." he said to her.

"We are but she figured it out." she said to him. "There's something else we have to talk about."

"Yea? What's that?" He asked.

"Our wedding." She told him.

"You haven't been home a day yet." He said to her. "I'll call judge and marry you right here in this bed but what I want you to do is take a week and just fucking relax. Let me wait on you and give yourself a chance to digest everything before we run off and make another life changing decision."

"Stay in bed with me for a week." She grinned grabbing his face and kissing him.

"You know I would baby." He said kissing her back before pulling away. "But the bar is so short handed and if I go work at the bar I'm leaving the tattoo shop short handed."

"So you'll be working in both places and I'll never see you?" She pouted.

"You'll see me." He promised.

"What if I found someone to work at the bar with Mateo?" She asked.

"That would be nice but since this all just happened yesterday I haven't had a chance to-" Punk began.

"Is this appropriate for working at a bar?" Penny asked walking into their bedroom without even knocking.

"Surprise." AJ grinned at Punk who's face fell. "I think you just need a sweater and it will be perfect." she told Penny who was wearing a tiny tank top and shorts.

"No, no." Punk laughed.

"My sister needs you home with her for a bit and you can trust me. We're family! Well, we're going to be family. You know I want rob you or kidnap my sister." Penny teased.

"It's just temporary until you find someone else." AJ said to Punk.

"Fine." Punk said shaking his head in disbelief that he just agreed to this.

"What is that by the way?" AJ asked nodding over to the bedside table.

"Oh, this was your birthday gift." He said reaching for it then passing it to her and she eagerly opened it. "Help yourself." he teased.

"C2E2 tickets!" She cheered. "You're the best." She said kissing his cheek.

"I forgot about them to be honest, good thing you spotted them." He said to her.

AJ was smiling as she examined the tickets and Punk just felt so much relief run through his body. Although he had faith in getting her back, the fear was very real and prominent in his mind. And now here she was happy as could be talking about their wedding, baby and grinning like a fool at her birthday gift.

"What?" AJ asked noticing he was looking at her oddly.

"I'm just glad you're home." he said truthfully.

"I'm glad you found me." AJ said to him. "Do you even realize you're my hero? If you didn't go around to pawn shops looking for my ring I'd be dead right now."

"I almost blew it." he admitted and she frowned. "The shop owner told me a woman matching your description came in to pawn it."

"You didn't really believe that, did you?" She asked surprised.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I don't know. He said the woman who bought the ring in had dark hair and eyes and long legs. Didn't hear the long leg part until I was talking to Maria and Mateo."

"My shortness saved my life." She teased.

"I went right back and showed him a picture of you and it wasn't you." Punk said to her. "Part of me wanted to believe you willingly walked in there and pawned your ring for the cash so you could run away because that meant you were ok. It meant you weren't laying some ditch somewhere or locked away and being hurt. I'd rather have you leave of your own free will then forcefully taken."

"I'm home now." She reminded him giving him a tender kiss. "I'm back and I'm going to drive you nuts."

"Good." he grinned.

"I'm going to nag you about the wedding and the baby's nursery-" she began.

"It's way too early to do anything with that." He said to her.

"I agree. But I like thinking of all this stuff. I like looking forward to it." She smiled.

"When do you want to get married?" He asked her.

"A few weeks. Right after Mateo and Maria have their baby." She told him. "It's too late to plan anything before then."

"We flying to Vegas?" he asked and she shook her head.

"We'll do it here." She told him. "The terrace is so beautiful we can do it at sunset."

"I like that." He smirked.

"I'm full now." She said passing him the dish of food.

"You barely touched it." He noted looking at the food. "I got that special for you."

"And I appreciate it." She said cupping his face. "So sweet." She said kissing him.

"You're eating for two now, you should at least consume enough food for one." He said to her.

"Help me work up my appetite." She said pushing him onto the bed and straddling him.

"That I can do." He said immediately pulling her shirt up over her head and without a bra on she was already nude from the waist up.

Punk sat up and she cradled his face against her chest. AJ felt so full and at peace with his lips on her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I need to borrow a pair of shoes." Penny announced as she freely walked into the room and Punk and AJ froze.

"Penny!" AJ yelled as Punk kept her covered with his body.

"Don't mind me. You're my sister, I've seen you naked before and I've definitely seen Punk naked." Penny said opening AJ's closet and walking inside of it.

AJ glared at Punk in response who's face fell.

"I don't-" He began as AJ crawled off his body and she grabbed her shit and put it on.

"We just got started." Punk groaned. "Don't let her kill the mood." he sighed.

"These will do." Penny smiled. "Sorry, get back to what you were doing." she insisted then walked out of their room.

"Ape, she's gone!" Punk yelled but she walked into the bathroom and then Larry jumped on the bed. "What did I do?" he asked Larry.

* * *

After relaxing and FINALLY reconnecting with AJ, Punk made his way downstairs in search of his keys. He promised AJ decaf coffee and she was going to get it.

"Larry!" Punk yelled. He figured he'd take the dog while he walked around the corner.

"He's resting!" AJ yelled from all the way in the bedroom.

"He's going to piss everywhere and I'm not going to clean it!" Punk yelled back warning.

"Yes you will!" she yelled back down and he rolled his eyes.

"She's right though." Punk mumbled to himself then opened the door and was surprised to see someone about to knock. "Fantastic." he grinned.

"I'm not here to start trouble." Dr. Simone said to him.

"Oh, I know you're not because you know what I'll do to you if you do." Punk said to him.

"I'm just here in case AJ needs someone to talk to." Dr. Simone defended lightly.

"Interesting." Punk smirked eyeing the man up.

"I'm not here to upset her further or hurt her. But what she went through was terrifying." Dr. Simone insisted.

"I'm well aware." Punk said to him and showed him his busted up knuckles. "I did this to the man who threatened her." he said in attempt to intimidate the Doctor.

"Phil." AJ warned appearing from behind him and pushing him out of the way. "Come on Dr. Simone."

"Thank you." He smiled stepping in and AJ followed him to the couch while Punk closed the door and walked to the stairs.

"I thought you were getting me coffee?" AJ asked.

"When he leaves." Punk said to her. "Not trusting anyone around you for a while." Punk said simply then walked up the stairs.

"He's just being extra protective." AJ said gesturing for him to sit down.

"I can't say I blame him." Dr. Simone remarked taking a seat and AJ joined him. "What an ordeal you went through."

"Yea." AJ agreed quietly.

"You look well." Dr. Simone noted.

"I feel good, surprisingly." AJ said to him with a smile. "I was very fortunate that the most I was physically hurt was by Phil lunging for Ryan"

"You're very lucky he found you. He's been painted as quite the hero in the news." Dr. Simone observed.

"He should be. He pieced things together and found me." She told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I told Punk, I just wanted to see how you were and see if you wanted to talk." Dr. Simone offered. "I assume you didn't get a new therapist yet."

"I haven't." AJ said to him.

"So, how are you?" He asked her.

"I'm getting married." She told him and he put on a smile.

"That's nice." He said to her.

"I'm having a baby too." She told him and he was stunned.

"Is that what you want?" Dr. Simone questioned.

"Yes." AJ told him with a smile.

"You're not worried that with being off your medication these aren't your real emotions?" Dr. Simone asked.

"I'm back on them and I wasn't off them for long." AJ told him.

"It's just a very big step for you." Dr. Simone said to her. "A child is something you have said countless times you didn't want, so was marriage now that I think about it. You shouldn't feel pressured into these things because they are life changing."

"My life has been changing over the past year and it's been for the better." AJ told him. "Phil and I found each other and I'm content with my life. I've finally accepted my bipolar disorder and I understand it and I'm ready to move on to the next stage of my life. I'm ready to stop punishing myself for having this. I'm ready to be married and have a child. I already love him so much." She admitted with a happy smile. "And that's why I can't see you anymore."

"I don't follow." he said to her.

"I always thought you were negative towards Nick because he wasn't a good man. And at times he wasn't for sure." AJ agreed. "But Phil barely raises his voice, makes me smile and yet you still find things wrong with him. It's unacceptable."

"Well, I agree with us not seeing each other professionally anymore." Dr. Simone said to her. "There's an attraction here and I thought you noticed it too."

"That attraction is one sided." AJ informed him bluntly.

"I understand." He said trying to clean the egg off of his face.

"Do you though?" She asked. "Out of respect to Phil and yourself, I'd appreciate it if you didn't come around anymore."

"Very well." He said standing up. "Maybe in another time or place-"

"Probably not." AJ said honestly as she walked him to the door and opened it for him.

"Good luck to you." Dr. Simone said to her.

"You too." AJ said to him then closed the door.

When AJ turned around she came face to face with a gleeful Punk.

"I told you so." Punk said eagerly.

"And did you hear what I said?" She asked.

"I did. I had no doubt in you." He said to her. "I just want you to remember this moment because a lifetime together is a long time and there's going to be a lot of times I say 'told you so'." he warned her.

"I think you're smarter than that." AJ smirked. "You got out of your system and you told me once. Savor this moment."

"Fair enough." Punk said to her.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Oh, look what daddy did." AJ grinned as she held her six month old son in her arms.

"Look what mommy made me do." Punk said the baby himself as AJ and him walked into his nursery.

"It's just the darker blue paint looks so much." AJ said to him. "The green didn't feel right."

AJ had made Punk repaint the nursery twice. When she was pregnant she wanted it red, after he was born it had to be green and now that he was going to start sleeping in his room full-time it had to be blue.

"Mommy is a bit crazy." Punk said taking his son from AJ.

"Don't teach him that." AJ smirked.

"He'll learn it all on his own." Punk warned her. "Right buddy?"

"He's a mama's boy." AJ reminded him smugly as she inspected the room.

"So am I." He said eyeing AJ.

"Don't eye me like that when you're holding our child." She laughed.

"You're going to sleep in your own room tonight." Punk told his son, Chase. "Because daddy needs some time with mommy." He said putting him in his crib and the baby was not impressed.

"It's only two. Take him out." AJ laughed again and Punk rolled his eyes and took him out of the crib.

"We're just practicing for the real thing." Punk defended lightly. "Wait? 2?" he asked and Punk hurried out of the room with the baby.

After setting the room up perfectly for Chase, AJ headed down the stairs and saw Punk already on the couch with the Cubs game as he fed Chase his bottle. Larry was also sitting on the couch with them.

"My boys." AJ grinned then held her arms out. "I'll finish feeding him."

"No. This is daddy and baby bonding time. We watch sports, eat and burp." Punk said to her not taking his eyes off of the TV. "He loves watching baseball."

"He doesn't even know what it is." AJ disagreed.

"He knows." Punk said surely looking at her. "He knows and loves it. Wait until hockey starts up."

"Oh god." She groaned.

"None of that. He's going to play little league and hockey while he's growing up. Sports are great for kids." He reminded her.

"He's still a mama's boy." She said from the kitchen while she put some bottle in the dishwasher.

"Still a baseball fan." He added. "Right?" he asked Chase who was contently feeding off his bottle with his eyes on the TV.

"Typical guy, sports on and won't hear anything else." AJ mocked.

"I get prouder of him everyday." Punk said in awe of his son.

"Like father, like son." AJ said to him.

"I'm going to have to work late tomorrow night." AJ warned him and he groaned in annoyance. "You didn't even let me finish my thought."

"It doesn't matter what the rest of the thought is." Punk said to her. "My response is the same."

"So spending extra time with your son is that much of a hardship?" She asked.

"Not at all." Punk said honestly. "If I could quit my job and stay home all day and night to hang out with him I would, I just don't like you leaving work late. I'm picking you up."

"No." She said.

"Yes." Punk said back.

Punk was still protective when it came to AJ coming and going to work. Ryan and Daffney were both in prison but he still had anxiety when it came to it.

"Chase loves car rides anyway." Punk said looking at the TV.

"Chase loves everything." AJ snorted.

"He does." Punk grinned as he looked at his son. "Easiest kid in the world."

"Doesn't make you want another one?" She asked.

"Um..." Punk trailed off and looked back at her.

"Not right this second." She said and he seemed relieved. "Don't you want a girl?"

"They seem like a lot of hard work." Punk admitted nervously. "What about another boy? We can have a few more and start our own family hockey team. I'll be the coach and you can be the ice girl."

"Why can't I play?" She asked offended. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Of course not. It's because you can barely walk without falling." He said to her. "You on skates makes me nervous."

"Fair." She had to agree. "Well, since you have all of this under control I'm going to go upstairs and take a long overdue nap."

* * *

"I thought you were napping." she heard Punk say but she was really sitting on the bed placing items in a box.

"He's getting so big already." AJ sighed as she packed up some of Chase's newborn clothes.

"He's not even one yet." Punk smirked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to donate some of his baby clothes he can't wear anymore." She said to him.

"What's the rush?" Punk asked. "What if we have another?"

"Like we can't afford new clothes?" She asked him. "Besides. A girl is next."

"It's so funny how we agreed on no children and now we're already talking about a second." Punk said to her.

"I'm not saying it's been easy, but having Chase has actually made me feel even better." She said to him. "It's just the purest love I've ever felt in my life."

"So, what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know you Ape." He reminded her. "Something is bothering you."

"Do you think I'm a terrible person for having Chase?" She asked.

"Do I think you're a terrible person for giving me an amazing son?" Punk asked himself mockingly as he tapped his chin.

"I mean since I had an abortion before." She said quietly.

"I don't think you're terrible. I think time and circumstance pays a big part in life." Punk told her. "No one is judging you but yourself."

"It's just I feel awful for not only loving Chase but wanting more." She admitted.

"Time and circumstance." He reminded her. "You were mentally sick, Ape." he reminded her. "How were you going to take care of a baby when you couldn't take care of yourself? You didn't even have someone reliable with you." he added. "Everything happens for a reason."

"I just think about it sometimes." She confided.

"That makes your normal." He assured her. "You're an incredible mother, Ape. You joke Chase is a mama's boy but he really is. He smiles when you walk into the room just like I do."

"You think he's happy?" AJ asked.

"Yea Ape." he laughed. "He laughs at everything. He's happy and loved."

"I just want to do this right." She told him.

"I think we are. I mean the only thing we have to compare it to is shitty parenting and I know we're not shitty." He said to her.

"My mom hasn't even called since I had the baby." AJ said to him. "Your mom is always showing up looking to spend time with Chase. Stopped drinking and everything. My mom won't get a plan and come visit her first grandson. Had no problem coming out to see Mateo's daughter though."

"You have to let that go." Punk sighed. "You and your mom are just never going to see eye to eye. Stop giving her the power to hurt you."

"It's not me. It's Chase." She said to him. "Who wouldn't want to meet him? He's awesome."

"She doesn't deserve to know him." Punk shrugged. "Because you're right, he is awesome and he should only be around positive people. People worthy of his presence."

"You're right." She said to him. "If she doesn't want to know her grandson it's her loss."

"Exactly." Punk said to her then put the box she was packing on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her.

"It's our time." He reminded her slowly. "Baby is sleeping so it's daddy time." He said unbuttoning her top slowly.

"He won't be sleeping for long." She warned. "He's going to wake right up."

"I know and we've wasted so much time." He said as he finished unbuttoning her top. "We can practice for a second."

"That sounds like fun." She grinned pulling him into a kiss but immediately they could hear Chase crying over the monitor.

"Maybe he wants to be an only child." Punk said climbing off of her and she quickly buttoned her top back up.

Punk ventured across the hall and picked up Chase then walked back across to AJ who was sitting up in bed, she already had her arms extended for her crying son who soothed almost instantly in her arms.

"Such a good boy." AJ grinned rocking him. "Can you pass him his pacifier?"

"Yea." He said reaching over and handing it to her.

"I'm so happy he has blue eyes. Not boring brown." She said to Punk but looking at her hansom son.

"I think brown eyes are beautiful." Punk said simply as he laid next to them

"I thought your game was on." She said briefly looking over to him.

"I like to watch you two." He admitted. "It sooth's me."

"Did you ever imagine ten years ago we'd be here?" She asked him.

"Um, no." Punk laughed. "Especially with you. You weren't exactly fond of me."

"I was jealous of you being with Penny.." AJ told him honestly. "It was stupid but I had the biggest crush on you. I'd do my hair and makeup and you would look right past me and right at Penny."

"That's because it would be illegal to look you." Punk teased.

"You could have shot me a wink or something." She said to him.

"No." He laughed. "Not only would that make me a perv but Mateo would have truly killed me."

"Well, that's why I hated you." She shrugged. "And we can go Chase's whole life without ever telling him you used to bang his aunt Penny."

"He'll be at an age in his life where he'll think that's pretty damn cool." Punk warned and she glared at him. "But I will never EVER tell him it." He assured her quickly but she was still glaring at him. "Because it wasn't cool and I don't even know why I made such a poorly tasted joke."  
"Uh-huh." AJ said slowly looking back at Chase.

"When is your next therapy session?" Punk asked.

"Next Monday." She said to him.

"Cubs playoff game. Excellent." Punk said to her sarcastically.

"It's fine, Cliff offered to watch him." AJ told him.

"No. Last time he watched Chase- which I didn't approve of- he took him to the bar." Punk told her.

"He wasn't drinking." AJ said to him. "And Chase was a huge hit."

"Because he was looking to pick up women. Chase isn't a wing man, at least not yet." Punk said to her.

"I can switch the appointment it's not a big deal." AJ said to him.

"It's fine. He can come to the game with me." Punk told her. "Me, Chase and Mateo will have a great time."

"I think he's too young for that." AJ said shaking her head.

"It's a day game, it's cool out and I'll bring bottles. He'll be fine." Punk said to her. "Our anniversary is next week too."

"I know. One year of marriage and we didn't kill each other. Even I'm impressed." AJ teased.

"I have big plans. Mateo and Maria are watching the baby." He told her.

"Yea?" AJ asked excitedly and he nodded.

"Then you and I are going to the Cubs game." he told her and she groaned. "Relax, I'll get you plenty of junk food."

"That does sound appealing." She had to admit.

"But before that we'll have dinner at your favorite place and we'll celebrate after the game." He told her.

"Even if they lose?" She asked. "You always get really grumpy when they lose."

"They're not going to lose" He argued and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ape. They're going to win and we're going to celebrate."

"We'll see about that." She said. "Are you going to cry every time your favorite team loses a game?" She asked Chase playfully. "Huh? Just like daddy."

"Don't tell him that. I don't cry when they lose." He argued.

"Our first date-" She began.

"I did not cry during that Hawks game." He said seriously.

"Right." She mocked with a laugh.

"Your mommy bullies me." Punk told Chase and AJ pinched Punk's arm in response.

"Don't tell our son that." She warned.

"See!" He said loudly making a face at Chase who smiled. "He did see it. This is going to stick with him for the rest of his life."

"He won't remember." AJ said smiling down at Chase. "Right, baby?" she asked her infant son. "He's getting so heavy already." She said and Punk took him from her.

"You're mommy is already too small to hold you." Punk teased. "In about two years you'll definitely be taller than her too."

"He will not." She pouted.

"You're the cutest midget I have ever met." He said genuinely.

"Shut up." She snorted a laugh causing him to laugh.

"What are you doing now?" He asked noticing her lie down comfortably.

"You were right, this is soothing." She said looking at them. "My boys." She said proudly.

"Could you at least put the game on in here?" He asked and she reached for the remote and put the game on so Punk could watch the game while taking care of Chase.

"I love you two." AJ said admiring the man she loved and the boy she created.

"I love you too." He said quietly and absent mindlessly because his focus was on the game.

"Phil." She snapped and he looked at her.

"You always get really sentimental in the middle of important games." He said sadly. "You know I love you, it goes without saying. And you know Chase thinks the world of you and loves you the most in the world, only second to me."

"Mama's boy." AJ reminded him smugly.

"Daddy's all-star." Punk corrected.

AJ sat up and couldn't resist giving him a kiss...


End file.
